


Fortunes and Follies

by TheUnpredictableMuse



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 87,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnpredictableMuse/pseuds/TheUnpredictableMuse
Summary: Netherfield Park is let at last - to someone not Charles Bingley. Follow the Wilders as they blend into Hertfordshire and influence the Bennets. *It does include all the canon characters with minor twists,*
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net.  
> I kept the formatting because it was easier to keep in.  
> Contains multiple chapters in one.  
> Please ignore any author's notes etc that I may have missed in the editing.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

September 12th, 1810

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. Mr. Matthais Wilder of Wildershire certainly conformed to this expectation even if his younger brother, Gideon, did not. As the eldest, upon his father's passing, he inherited the family estate. As Wildershire's prominent family, the Wilders resided in Wildershire for four generations and earned the trust of the locals who believed the family most honorable and business-minded as to keep the estate exceedingly profitable. In Mr. Wilder's passing, his son expected to earn nearly 9,000 pounds annually. Within a month's time, he secured the hand of Amelia Ellwood of equal station in society. Within a year from their union, a babe born carried the name of the deceased Mr. Wilder.

Mr. Wilder was not so unkind to his other two children, Gideon and Clara. In a separate settlement, Gideon inherited 80,000 pounds, earning close to 3000 pounds of interest annually. Afforded the privilege of a lifestyle 3000 pounds can provide, Gideon promised Clara to allow her to travel with him to their new home, where she may manage the household until such time arrived that she married or he took a wife. Clara, the twin and second born to Gideon, inherited a dowry of 28,000 pounds. All in all, Mr. Wilder held every faith that his children were provided for, for he did not press for them to marry expeditiously.

September 29th, 1811

As a supreme gossip, Mrs. Bennet's web of informants included Mrs. Long, Lady Lucas, and Mrs. Phillips. Mrs. Long heard from Mrs. Morris that a Gideon Wilder of Wildershire traveled in a chaise and four to see Netherfield on Monday. Rumored to earn 3,000 pounds per annum, Gideon Wilder was single and rightful property of one of their daughters. This immediately earned the attention of Mrs. Frances Bennet, exciting her interest past the tolerance of Mr. Seth Bennet's patience. " Netherfield Park has been let at last. Do you not want to know who has taken it?"

Mr. Bennet chose to remain silent, more interested in the letter he received from his brother-in-law Edward Gardiner regarding the investments he slyly made in the early years of marriage after quickly learning of his wife's overspending pin money problem. Aside from the 5,000 pounds the girls collectively would inherit upon their mother's death, the investments growing value provided each a dowry of at least 3,500 pounds that even Mrs. Bennet was unaware of.

" Mrs. Long has just been here, and she told me all about it,"

" You want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it," He finally answered his wife lest she go on about her nerves. He married her for her beauty, one of his worst mistakes in his youth. Unbeknownst to his wife, Mr. Morris already informed him about the new tenants out of courtesy.

If he didn't listen to her she would excite Catherine and Lydia, and then Mary would recite Fordyce's sermons as Jane would refuse to interfere for the sanity of the older family members. Frances would dismiss Elizabeth's scolding to her sisters, and he alone would be forced to endure the high spirits of some of the silliest ladies in England. How his daughters transformed into the uniquely different ladies with minimal influence upon each other baffled him.

Even the Lucas's produced children with similar character ticks, if one could accept emptiness of mind as a character tick.

" Why, my dear, you must know," Frances said, giving him her full attention. "Mrs. Long says that Netherfield is taken by a young man of large fortune from the north of England; that he came down-"

"-Monday in a chaise and four to see the place?" He finished the for her.

She clasped her hands together. " Mr. Wilder is single. What a fine thing for our girls!" His brow quirked. " My dear Mr. Bennet, how can you be so tiresome! You must know I am thinking of him marrying one of them,"

Every interaction involved their girls marrying. For some time, Mrs. Bennet wanted Lydia to marry the Lucas's oldest son, then Lydia's form filled out and her aspirations for her favorite child increased beyond expectation. Jane's beauty meant being pushed at every eligible male with a significant source of income, while Elizabeth would only be recommended to an equal match. Frances did not care for Mary as Mary disliked balls and assemblies and preferred the comforts of her room to company. " Is that his design in settling here?" He asked, sarcasm heavy and lost upon his wife.

Unfortunately, it appeared Jane started to take after Frances – beautiful yet lacking ambition to exert herself to better recommend herself. Mary, pedantic as she was, at least learned the pianoforte. Catherine, in her moments of lucidity, showed promise of being more like Lizzy, lively and witty with a practical store of knowledge. Lydia, allowed to be vain and as empty of mind as Maria Lucas, thought only of dancing, officers, and occasionally clothes. Only Jane and Elizabeth responsibly accounted for their pin money, as Mary spent pin money on sheet music and books. As books were expensive, she added a new book to her collection every several months and learned the art of saving.

" Design! Nonsense, how can you talk so! But it is very likely that he may fall in love with one of them, and therefore you must visit him as soon as he comes," She leaned forward in the chair, the hint of a smile that seduced him so long ago. He yawned, having seen all her tricks before.

" I see no occasion for that. You and the girls may go, or you may send them by themselves, which perhaps will be still better, for as you are as handsome as any of them, Mr. Bingley may like you the best of the party." He dismissed her, hoping propriety would heel her in. Instead she straightened her dress, watching the wrinkles disappear from the muslin.

A moment of propriety struck the married lady. " But consider your daughters. Only think what an establishment it would be for one of them. Sir William and Lady Lucas are determined to go, merely on that account, for in general, you know, they visit no newcomers. It would be impossible for us to visit him if you do not,"

He just smiled. " They have none much to recommend them, all silly and ignorant like other girls; but Lizzy has something more of quickness than her sisters," His beloved Lizzy took after him, vexing Frances because she refused to follow her mother's opinion that a man desired a stupid wife.

" You take delight in vexing me," Frances declared archly, crossing her arms and falling quiet. " No compassion for my poor nerves,"

" I have a high respect for your nerves. I have heard you mention them with consideration these last twenty years at least," For three and twenty years, he suffered her nerves. On many a night he considered putting a pillow over her face and smothering her till she ceased to breath, for his girl's sake. Then he remembered the good Lord condemned murder, and so he allowed her to continuously breathe and torment his daughters with her misguided stupidity.

Longbourn once more witnessed the continued disintegration of the Bennet marriage that instigated the entail placed upon it by Mr. Bennet's deceased father.

With a light heart and low expectations, twins Gideon and Clara Wilder set forth to Netherfield. Netherfield first appeared in a conversation between Mr. Charles Bingley and Gideon one morning as they discussed financial management, each determined to not outspend their relatively newly gifted wealth. When Bingley mentioned Netherfield, Gideon easily dissuaded him against it, declaring that Bingley were better to settle elsewhere as his sisters did not much like the country life. Bingley, surprisingly firm, eventually relented when Gideon declared that he could rent the estate and Bingley could visit the countryside to determine if he truly wished to inhabit the area.

With the full expectation of being known before they even set foot on the property, Clara set Gideon at ease by informing him that few families presented much promise and those that did would hardly expect so immediate a union of their daughters to him. She knew this a lie, but he immediately settled his nerves of the 'matchmaking mamas' and resolved, if he should like the estate to purchase it. Putting Clara's mind at ease as she did not like to travel much, the carriage ride resulted in idle conversation about the odious Caroline Bingley and her equally unhappy sister Mrs. Hurst. Genuine laughter filled the carriage as brother and sister jested how the marriage would carry out with Caroline, both certain that Caroline Bingley would die a spinster with no good will from family, acquaintances, or strangers.

Arriving in the afternoon the following day after they set out from Wildershire, they were greeted by the patiently waiting staff. While Gideon Wilder lacked the cheerfulness of Charles Bingley, he stood at an imposing six foot, his sister almost equally tall. Together they greeted the staff with a bow and curtsy, the lined staff reciprocating the bow and curtsy, and advanced forward to the steward of the property and the head servant that managed the house.

" Sir, a bath is prepared for the Miss," Mrs. Nicholls greeted Gideon, forced to look up.

He smiled and patted Clara's shoulder. " I shall see you at the dining table," He promised.

One reassured glance at Mrs. Nicholls and Clara allowed herself to be lead to the bedchamber where a bath awaited. Her lady's maid, sent ahead to settle in early, helped her disrobe of the dusty and dirty road clothing. Sliding into the bath without help, Clara allowed the warm water to soothe road-tired muscles. Mrs. Chambers waited nearby should she need assistance, and after a half hour Clara stepped out of the bath scrubbed clean and into an offered robe. " Miss Wilder, for a lady so tall you move with much grace,"

" It wasn't always so. Growing up, I tripped over many things and bumped my head off countless low leveled obstacles and objects," The dark brunette sighed wistfully and allowed her maid to lead her to the vanity dresser where skilled hands gently brushed out thick hair into a waist length free flow. " It also impedes many suitors who are uncomfortable with such a tall partner, particularly when they are of shorter stature,"

" Fear not, Miss, the right one appreciates you as you are," Having been Miss Wilder's personal maid for less than a year, she attended very attentively to what she felt deserved attention.

Smiling into the reflective glass, Clara observed the young woman, older than her by four years. " I wish it were so romantic as that, but it is not, as we are both aware. Was it not easier for you to find a partner in marriage?"

" I can safely say that marriage is for those that can afford it and are provided the security of stable employment and good health,"

" Does Netherfield not provide this?" She asked curiously, as Gideon did not share the particulars of the estate with her. She fully intended to ask him for the particulars after they settled a week into the estate.

Mrs. Chambers parted Clara's hair down the middle with the comb." I have great hope that it does, Miss, as do many of the servants,"

" As the mistress of this home until my brother marries, I assure you that this estate will be in good hands, and stable employment and good health has always been of great concern to the Wilder family," This brought a sweet smile, although disbelieving, to the servant's visage.

The whole time they spoke, the hand servant weaved the long dark brown hair into an ornate braid pinned atop in simple bun. As she inserted the last pin, another servant knocked on the door, entered with Clara's permission, and placed a tray of tea and biscuits on the vanity top. Standing, Clara moved to the wardrobe, happy to see that the gowns they sent forward with Mrs. Chambers were stored properly. Her hand rested on her favorite blue gown, an evening gown worthy of casual dinners with her family to dinners with family and guests. Yes, it would do for the first evening in her new home.

The kitchen maid observed as Mrs. Chambers laid out the petticoats that would be worn with the gown. " Are you eager to be in Netherfield, Miss Wilder?"

" As eager as my brother," She dropped the robe and prepared to be dressed. " We plan to live here for some time, until his future wife dictates a future move or he marries a woman who will inherit estate upon her father's passing,"

Mrs. Chambers managed to dress Clara in clean petticoats and gown. Sliding on her half boots, Clara did have one nagging question that refused to be silenced. " Judith, are there many eligible young ladies deserving of my brother? Are there any particular ladies that I should be wary of?" Caroline Bingley favored Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, she did not fear Gideon even considering Miss Bingley despite her 20,000 pound dowry.

" It is not proper, Miss, to speak so ill of strangers when you can best ascertain their character in person," Judith dodged the question with ease and comfort, returning to the kitchen to continue prep for the afternoon meal. Seeing that Judith would not assist her in her plans to protect her brother and Mrs. Chambers knew so little, Clara departed the bedchamber for the drawing room where she hoped to find books, or possibly a pianoforte with sheet music.

Servants moved about the home with familiarity Clara lacked. Enjoying the silence till Charles Bingley and the horrible companions invaded her peace and calm, Clara settled into a book of lyric poetry until a familiar hand rested on her shoulder. Instantly she placed the book facedown and embraced her brother. " How do you find the home, sister?" He asked as he seated himself across from her.

" Pleasant and peaceful. How do you find the estate? Worthy of purchase?"

" Most worthy. I intend to speak with the land agent to start the negotiations,"

She battled the anxious happiness bubbling within. " You must marry then, and marry reasonably well- You always intended to purchase despite what you told brother,"

The mischievious smile received caused her to leap from the chair and hug him as tightly possible. Burying her face into his shoulder, real tears wet her cheeks. She no longer needed to worry about her brother's future as he clearly did not intend to emulate Mr. Bingley. Gideon patted her back and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close in an extended embrace. " Worry not, sister. I will immediately start my search for a wife and grant you leave to marry freely,"

Her head popped up and she eased out of his arms. " I have no wish to marry so soon. Not until I am certain you are betrothed, and even then not a many suitor wants such a tall wife," Placing the book on the table beside the chair, she sighed. " But you must bathe, and I will check with Mrs. Nicholls to see how dinner comes,"

Watching his sister depart the drawing room, Gideon sat back in the chair and allowed himself to breathe. While not eager to marry now, he needed to see Clara married to someone he could respect and trust to treat his sister well. While 28,000 pounds could induce a good man to choose her, it could not guarantee a man would overcome the height of his sister, an unusually tall lady in a society of ladies shorter in height. Perhaps Matthais knew of a suitor, but that meant his brother interfering in the estate and acting like an older brother. Clara did not mind Matthais's occasional interference, but she refused to allow Amelia dictate to her how to live, marry, or run a household. Gideon suspected that was why Clara followed him despite the dreaded expectation of the Bingleys and Hursts ascending on them.

Rising to his feet, he meandered the corridors to his bedchamber, a large chamber with an equally impressive bed and armoire. A bath prepared waited for him, and within a half hour, he emerged clean and presentable. His trusted Groom of the Chamber ordered a housemaid to clear the bath and then attended to the personal preferences of his master. Clara fluttered about the dining room, pacing back and forth across the span of windows. " I've never seen you pace this much except when little Matthew was born. And you did not want anyone tending to him except the wet nurse or Amelia,"

She blushed and shook a finger at him. " He looked so much like Brother, and Amelia cried upon the sight of him. You know father would not permit anyone but family to care for Matthew. Just as Aunt Elinor and Aunt Mary helped care for us,"

" We should send Aunt Mary word, and a letter to the cousins. Perhaps they could escape their duties a week to visit with us and help in the search of my future wife,"

" Indeed, and help me better acquaint myself with the neighborhood,"

" I've heard the Bennets have many daughters you could associate with,"

" Oh yes, more ladies to lure me into insanity," She announced dryly and seated herself as the servants entered the dining room with trays of cold meat, fruits, and vegetables." Why do you believe I will always be happy with more ladies around?"

" I know you are not fond of Amelia, but Matthais cares for her-"

" It is not that I don't care for Amelia. It is that since she birthed my darling nephew, she believes she knows best on everything. And she wanted a nurse maid and a wet nurse even when she promised she'd nurse her own babe. That is not the Wilder way,"

" As the wife of a gentlemen earning 9,000 a year, she can afford to ignore her children if she wishes,"

" But that is hardly acceptable, Gideon, when she was already acquainted with the Wilders. It is what makes us the Wilders, our dedication to family and to the people, unlike the Regent,"

" Amelia was not raised among us, sister. Her fortune of 18,000 only granted because her father and mother particularly frugal,"

" 18,000 or no, she refused to even listen when I told her that I was perfectly capable of tending to the babe and that a nurse maid was unnecessary except to clean the nappies,"

Gideon sighed. " Why are we arguing about this?"

" You said I don't care for Amelia, and I do," She pointed her fork at him.

As brother and sister argued the less perfect qualities of their sister-in-law over the afternoon meal, the evening passed into retirement to their respective bedchambers where each sibling expected a reply the following morning from Bingley as to when he'd visit. Both spent the chief of the evening letter writing and resting from their journey from Wildershire to Hertfordshire. Furthermore, as twins, they always argued, and after nearly two whole days in close company with no relief or escape, both needed the space and quiet to recoup their sanity.

September 30, 1811

Bright and early Clara surprised the house keeper and maids, announcing that she wanted to personally meet every person on staff and assure them of her heartfelt desire to be of use should they require it. Assured that they'd not need her assistance, many introductions after and a quick conversation with Mrs. Nicholls about staff demands for productivity, Clara joined her brother at the table and discussed a possible visit with the Bennets who lived so close. Eager to please and more eager to see such rumored beauty, Gideon agreed.

As soon as breakfast adjourned, the twins set forth in carriage to Longbourn. Notably in passing the lack of production and excess of resources not only concerned Clara but shocked Gideon. How could such an estate be wasted when it held so much potential? The Wilder estate boasted of similar hills, valleys, and meadows and produced at least triple what Longbourn produced." Brother, what sort of man is Mr. Bennet?"

More displeased with the sight of the neglected home, Longbourn, Gideon did not answer. The carriage came to a stop, and Gideon opened the door. " Sister, should this visit be short, I can only wish you do not provoke Mrs. Bennet. She is like Lady Lucas, quite the gossip," Taking her hand, he helped her down as the gentleman he was.

Straightening her shoulders, Clara looped her arm through her brother's. A small smile promised nothing. Nearing the entrance, Gideon knocked twice. A rotund woman answered. " Mr. Wilder of Netherfield, My good Housekeeper," Naturally Gideon flattered Mrs. Hill, quite content to see a rosy flush color her cheeks. " I wish to speak with Mr. Bennet if he is home. This is my sister, Miss Clara Wilder,"

Curtsying, Clara bowed her head respectfully.

" Mr. Bennet is home, sir," She motioned them into the entrance. " Miss Wilder, I will leave you with the ladies in the drawing room first if you wait so that I can announce you,"

Gideon patiently clutched his hands behind his back, ever grateful his sister could speak to someone other than their relatives. " Lovely home," He whispered to Clara as Mrs. Hill walked away. Sign of wear in the vestibule trailed further into the home, neglect evident to the interested party.

She smacked his arm. " Oh hush. Remember you intend to speak to the father about business prospects and how well Netherfield yields," She fully expected Gideon to double its profitability within five years, just as she expected Matthais to keep the family estate at 9,000 pounds.

" And discuss I will, but you should endeavor to avoid Miss Bingley and this is that opportunity before she arrives,"

" You mean escape her false sense of pride, even though she may be wealthier than gentlewomen born into landed gentry,"

" But perhaps you would enjoy her company," Gideon teased, receiving a sharp, critical glance in return.

Mrs. Hill repaired to the verbal sparring twins. " Sir, Mr. Bennet is in his study." She offered a similar smile to the twins as they offered her. " Miss Wilder, please follow me,"

The ladies in the drawing room rose as Clara entered following Mrs. Hill. Curtsies exchanged before names, Clara then addressed Mrs. Bennet. " I apologize for such short notice, but my brother neglects letter writing at times,"

Once a beauty, Mrs. Bennet may have turned heads. Now she merely looked the matron of five daughters, all present. " Please sit with us, Miss Wilder. It is a pleasure Netherfield is let at last," Overly exuberant praise put Clara at ill ease, knowing what followed. Women like Mrs. Bennet sought one thing and one thing only – an income for their daughters. She understood, but Gideon was her responsibility and Gideon required a proper wife. If Mrs. Bennet's daughters could be a proper wife, then she held no objection.

" And a beautiful home-" Clara began when Mrs. Bennet waved her hand about clutching a cloth and sat more upright.

" Of course, such a handsome manor, and the land is blessed, but Miss Wilder, did your brother not join you?" Criticism and shock colored the elder's words. No attending maid, and here she sat unchaperoned.

Nodding Clara forced a never ending smile that one of the elder sisters noticed. For a moment Clara considered acknowledging her but withheld such attention. " He is to speak with your husband about Netherfield, while I am to remain here,"

The blond haired blue eyed beauty serenely looked on as if the conversation did not interest her. " Would he give a ball? I do so love a ball," The youngest claimed, a healthy vibrant young lady in Clara's opinion too young to be out.

" This is Lydia, my youngest as she is so fond of dancing, and my eldest Jane, second eldest Elizabeth, Mary, and then Kitty," Clara noted as Mrs. Bennet reacquainted her with her daughter's despite Clara perfectly remembering their names, she gave favor to only three and seemed to discard the other two, and even then, she disregarded Elizabeth carelessly as of the five daughters, Jane and Elizabeth appeared the most educated and socially acceptable.

Whatever Lydia lacked in reserve, Jane's quietness more than compensated. Kitty bowed her head but then immediately returned to the destruction of a bonnet. Mary clutched a familiar book determined to not hold eye contact. Lydia now pressed for information.

Clara sighed gently. " As much as I would wish, I am told that a ball is too soon. Until my brother actually purchases the property, we are to acquaint ourselves with our neighbors through less grand entertainment," She nodded to Lydia. " Though I will not begrudge a dance is very amusing and relieving,"

With the rest of the country outside their class on the verge of starvation, Clara felt it irresponsible to hold a ball when the pounds could be spent towards securing their future and the ability to survive a drop in the economy.

" Relieving?" Lydia announced archly, no respectable restraint. Despite her well grown body, she was still a child in Clara's eyes.

Elizabeth intervened. " I understand you are of Wildershire. I have heard of it, but never seen it with my own eyes,"

" It is beautiful and never did I wish to leave it but my brother needs me. Men are so helpless at times and he is hopeless without my advice on the female matters. As we are twins, it is hard to be distant from one another,"

" Twins?" Mrs. Bennet cut, staring hard at Clara as if attempting to imagine what her brother looked like.

" Yes, twins," Clara answered simply, disliking the woman's quick and thoughtless reactions that made no sense or reason other than that she fancied herself truly inflicted. " My eldest brother was a twin but the heavens are blessed with his other half since stillbirth,"

Jane sighed. " Always a loss, but you have persevered well, it appears," She looked past Clara, whereas Elizabeth actually looked at Clara. As still births were common, the comment did not fall out of place.

" I believe that Matthais is lucky in being able to live freely whereas I always worry for Gideon and he worries for me," She held Elizabeth's steady gaze. " But the Wildershire is lovely especially in the turn of spring as everything sprouts and blooms,"

" You will find Netherfield as beautiful, no doubt,"

" No place can ever replace home, but soon it shall be my brother's home,"

" And through him, yours," Mrs. Bennet insisted most emphatically. " Such a good brother he is to look so devotedly after you,"

Miss Bingley surely would harpoon Mrs. Bennet should she be forced such society, Clara decided as she turned her attention to Jane. " I trust your brother has spoken to the land agent on the matter to purchase the property?" Jane inquired, a hint of intelligence behind the pretty face.

And so the ladies spoke easily, Lydia occasionally inquiring as to if Clara would support their visiting her within a day and if Clara might stay for dinner. Elizabeth scolded Lydia on her lack of manners as Mrs. Bennet prattled on idle topics of weather and nerves. Kitty coughed, apologizing profusely even as Mrs. Bennet scolded her on shredding her nerves. Clara's dislike of Mrs. Frances Bennet deepened.

Gideon discovered to his detriment, Mr. Bennet to be as clueless as Mrs. Bennet. He hid behind books and an overworked steward who most likely was also underpaid. From the state of affairs at the household, Gideon almost forbid his sister ever socializing with the Bennets until he heard her laughter. Mr. Bennet opened the door and light laughter met their ears as Clara, Kitty, and Lydia discussed how a theoretical ball would proceed, delighting even Mrs. Bennet in the fine details of what food would be present.

" Cold chicken and ham, various wines – hock, champagne, burgundry, maybe a claret-"

Gideon groaned. " My sister has risen the hopes of your daughters it would seem, Mr. Bennet," Now he all but needed to host a ball to please the masses else the Bennet girls guilt him into it.

Yet Mr. Bennet did not seem troubled. He appeared reasonably unaffected. " They are but silly girls, Mr. Wilder," Such a swift reply left Gideon shocked, and holding Mr. Bennet in lower regard, he retrieved his sister personally, closely followed by Mr. Bennet.

Mrs. Hill introduced him and in turn the ladies introduced themselves through their mother, all but Mary interested. " Clara, we are to return. I am sure Mr. Bingley has written and Miss Bingley you," He held out his arm to his sister.

Rising to her feet, she turned to Mrs. Bennet. " Thank you for your company and that of your daughters. I may be called upon, Lydia, but no balls are soon to be had,"

" But you promise to hold a ball," Lydia extracted specifically.

Clara agreed, making a speedy exit with Gideon and soon after Mrs. Bennet regaled Mr. Bennet about what a fine lady Clara Wilder to be. Jane and Elizabeth agreed her refreshing while Kitty and Lydia hoped for a ball so soon. Mr. Bennet declared Gideon Wilder single, in search of wife, and in possession of great wealth. The Bennets agreed the Wilders suitable company and worthy neighbors.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

September 30, 1811

While the Bennets sang praise, the Wilders voiced concern and a desire for more cultured company. " Mrs. Bennet complained of her nerves more than three times within the hour of our visit, and Miss Lydia will bring shame to the family if not tamed," At fifteen, she put herself forward while her elder sisters still remained unmarried. Her boldness, while not a deficiency, belonged primarily in the home and not at a ball. She put herself forward too much, even if she sincerely did not wish for a husband, the rest of society interpreted such boldness as such a wish. For someone wishing to marry off her five daughters, Mrs. Bennet did not teach her daughters how to properly behave.

They are but silly girls, Gideon mused patting her arm. " That is why you will assist her in gentrification," He personally felt the Bennets lacked grace and the necessary resolve to remedy the lack of evil glare leveled on him provoked laughter.

" Hardly my place and the mortification of the elder Bennets. I felt bad for them,"

" Miss Jane is quite the described beauty, but as you know I prefer my lady of larger build," Clara never understood this preference and never asked why, for Gideon presented the very picture of a healthy, handsome gentlemen who understood moderation and restraint. Why he desired someone who did not practice restraint or moderation escaped her.

Resting her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes. Netherfield offered no relief as Bingley promised to be present the following morning with sisters and brother-in-law. Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley, Derbyshire would also join them on the special request of Gideon, a detail he left out when telling Clara of her new torment.

Secretly he hoped she'd hold Darcy's interest and they may marry. Then certainly he'd never worry for his sister since Darcy was of honorable character and his estate earned nearly 10,000 a year. If Clara known his intent, she'd skin him alive, a fate he'd rather avoid.

" I will not suffer them alone, and I would rather suffer Mrs. Bennet's nerves than Miss Bingley. Finishing school? One does not become a lady by attending finishing school. I swear I will invite the Bennets to dine with us if I have to bear it alone, and trust me I will mention a ball so many times –"

" You are free to invite whoever you wish to dine whenever you wish it as I am pleased to see you happy," He brushed off the displeasure easily. " I have written our cousins and sent word to Aunt. I will meet with the land agent of course, and I hope in two months, all legal matters resolved, this house is our home,"

She still wished ill upon him when she retired early. A headache preceded Miss Bingley and bothered her up till noon the next day.

October 1, 1811

Luck was on her side as the Bingleys, Hursts, and Darcy arrived after three. Mr. Hurst and Mr. Darcy greeted Gideon respectively while Charles Bingley embraced his friend. Clara watched neutrally from the top of the steps, now descending as Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley emerged. Both ladies crowed over Clara's good health since last they met four months prior and Clara insisted they settle inside where everyone could drink tea or coffee, rest, and bathe. With the house full, the servants busy, Clara lingered in the drawing room with books and sheets of music glad to occupy the silence with uplifting Scottish airs.

Miss Bingley took the longest to appear, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Hurst to remark upon the lack of good drink and Clara's talent on the pianoforte. Mr. Darcy walked the house with Charles and Gideon, the conversation on the estate and its profitability. At dinner, Clara shined the brightest providing much information on the Bennets while allowing her brother a moment to digest a well cooked meal.

Caroline's whining began almost instantly at the poor manners described by Clara but Clara pointed out it was rather rude of them to arrive at Longbourn unannounced and that one should not judge lest they be judged. " But do you not believe manners important, Miss Clara?"

" I do, and I also believe impulsivity is part of the tender age fifteen and seventeen. As I understand, they are lively girls in need of guidance, not open mockery, as they would not understand it even if it were so baldly stated to them,"

That quieted Caroline only so long before she turned to Gideon and inquired as to what he would do when the weather and land not so blessed. " Persevere, Miss Bingley," Gideon smiled all politeness. " As God intended,"

" But you should consider the merits of town, for surely you can introduce Miss Clara to proper society?" By proper society, Caroline meant the Almack assembly rooms where Clara first presented to proper society and her dance partners picked by the Ladies. She disliked her introduction almost as much having her dance partners chosen, and afterwards neglected to attend many invitations to the Almack assembly rooms with her brother's assistance. Her mother died unexpectedly thus ending any pressure for Clara to continue attendance at the prestige club.

" Miss Wilder, do you much like Netherfield?" Mr. Darcy asked, having already made the Wilders acquaintance through the Almack's assembly room, more infamously called the marriage mart, startling all into curious silence. He'd barely said two words to anyone after the tour of the house and now dared to distinguish her.

She nodded. " Though not home it is pleasant enough and the staff most efficient. Mrs. Nicholls is very reliable, and Gideon and I enjoy the time here immensely,"

" Then you would find Pemberley breathtaking,"

She cocked her head. " Well, yes – and no. Only home is beautiful and I do not intend to be a spinster. This my brother's home, and when I marry, my own home will always be more beautiful,"

Mr. Darcy nodded. " My sister might appreciate such company as yours," Miss Bingley leaned forward, her piercing gaze observing the curious yet unaffected Clara. " If you would visit Pemberley,"

" Mr. Darcy invited me to learn how to run an estate, sister," Gideon explained in between bites of apple, Brussel sprouts, and chicken in a white sauce. " I accepted on the condition you accept too,"

Satan's evil could not do worse than Clara as the flat look she gave him promised pain. " Mr. Darcy, I know my brother needs an older voice not our brother's, and I hear your sister is most accomplished from Miss Caroline," She glanced to Caroline, waiting for the woman to blink. " In short Mr. Darcy, I accept,"

A smile appeared on the gentlemen's handsome countenance, fueling Caroline's jealousy and inspiring nothing more than a genuine interest in being a good hostess to her guests from Miss Wilder. The dinner ended, and the gentlemen retired to a separate room, the ladies to the drawing room where Miss Bingley moved to the pianoforte as Mrs. Hurst inquired about her activities after they met at the Wilder Estate four months prior.

" I took the opportunity to better learn how to speak with tenants and understand their needs, as most tenants do not wish to beg or ask for anything unnecessary. While Wilder Estate is not near poverty by any means, we know that one season of bad weather can put the tenant farmers at severe risk of near starvation – and then we'd have to divert our turnips to their food supply and slaughter the animals that we would otherwise preserve through the winter by the turnips," She answered the older woman pleasantly. " The midwife shared that three babes were born between the time of your visit to now, and I had the pleasure of seeing each one myself. Most darling babes, almost as darling as my nephew,"

" Mr. Hurst and I greatly appreciated the tour of the fields, he wrote to his father with the recommendations, but his father is most stubborn in refusing to plant different crop, fearful the soil may not support it,"

" The soil is not a fickle master and mistress, Mrs. Hurst,"

" Please call me Louisa,"

Clara smiled and covered her hand, politely listening to Caroline's elegance on the keys. " I discovered, though not easily, that the soil if tended well, will always be forgiving. The rain, however, is a must, and there are ways to usher in water from a distance source. New irrigation techniques make watering the crop easier and more efficient, provided the drainage is proper and adequate,"

" To afford proper drainage is either coincidence of geography and landscaping, or man-made influence, and even then the man-made influence is necessary in some cases," Clara nodded along vigorously. " I tried to tell this to my dear Cyprian that he would need turn his attention drainage before irrigation, he did not listen. He told me that I needed to see to Caroline being married first and to let him worry about the family estate, which would keep us comfortably living provided no famines or bad weather strikes,"

Caroline stopped playing, sensing herself out of her depth in the current conversation and wanting piece of it. " Sister, will you not join me?"

" By all means, Louisa, do not let me keep you back," She retrieved her basket of needlepoint from beneath the table holding a neat stack to books property of her brother. Seating herself once more, she busied herself with her latest art piece – a tenant cottage and its garden.

The gentlemen joined them as Louisa and Caroline played an English folk song. Gideon seated himself next to Clara, Mr. Darcy across from them, and Mr. Bingley near his sisters to briefly speak with them. Mr. Hurst invaded the port served and laid out to sleep.

" Miss Clara, how do you devote such attention to minute details of such a scene?" Darcy asked, perusing her collection of finished needlepoints she lacked to convert into pillows and throws.

She glanced up from the needle and thread. " I find that inspiration is inspired by personal experience. It keeps me from being idle while at the same time preserving my status as a lady of repute, as Gideon has faithfully seen to since our brother could not and our father while alive lacked the desire to. Since Mama passed, he became a shell of his former being,"

Laying out her various sized needlepoints from a large throw to a small throw pillow, Darcy openly admired the craft. " This reminds me of Pemberley, but you have not seen Pemberley," He pointed to the forest scene she executed many months ago. " And this is of Almack's but you did not define the faces as you did in the other four, why?"

" I find Almack's a waste of my time, Mr. Darcy," Gideon nodded. " If I wished to marry the most eligible and most advantageously wealthy man, I can easily do so from the privacy of wherever my brother goes. Matthais most happily insisted I stay and he would arrange for me to have a season in London. I refused, and here I am,"

" Are you displeased with London to refuse a season?" Confusion colored the older man's words as something more than confusion twisted his countenance.

She turned to Gideon, as if to address him. " London is a pain, it is full of gossips –" Now who she clearly stared at was Caroline Bingley, a woman not her rival and not her ally. "-gossips who strive to ruin a woman out of petty jealousy. I will not be subject to their sniping, nor will I subject anyone else to it. Mrs. Chambers is a most devoted Lady Maid, and she has the greatest patience, and I would not take away her happiness at being dismissed by ladies of greater consequence than I. As you well know, Mr. Darcy, that servants no matter their position, are often overlooked by the middle and upper class,"

" How very charitable of you, Miss Clara, to think of the well being of others,"

" I live by one rule, Mr. Darcy, more than others. If I would not wish it upon myself, I will not inflict it upon others. It is a difficult rule to live by, and I admit I am not perfect – but majority of my life I have always treated everyone well and will not retreat from this hard-fast," She nodded to the needlepoint farthest from it. " Do tell me what you think of the sky rendition? I felt that it holds too much blue, but Gideon tells me he can still distinguish the clouds-"

Gideon watched as Darcy put together his own opinions on the subject Clara broached and said no more of the matter, praising Clara on her devotion and assured her that she held no equal in needlepoint. When Clara retired early to bed, as Mr. Bingley often sought out Clara's good opinion on many a subject distracting her from her needlepoint, Gideon leveled on Darcy a heavy stare.

The wealthier man returned it.

" She is headstrong-"

" A hearty headstrong, indeed, Gideon. I had no idea the contempt she held for London till tonight. I wonder how she expects to find a husband from here if she will not travel for a season,"

" Aye, but to argue with her is start a war we will not win, as the king discovered by losing the colonies," Gideon chuckled enjoying his cup of brandy. " No, Darcy, if you desire her to go to London to keep your sister company, you will need to find some other inducement. She is fond of shopping, though thriftier and more frugal than most,"

" Your father has taught the value of the pound well," Darcy acknowledged, watching Bingley and Mr. Hurst play backgammon. " I must ask, she truly does not have a suitor?" Gideon shook his head. " Impossible,"

Gideon held up a finger. " A lord took interest in her when she was but eighteen. Once father discovered him wealthy in title only, he rejected the request for courtship before Clara could be approached by it. At that time, she first flowered into the young lady she is now, and she'd been presented a year earlier. It'd been most promising a start, and after that rejection, no other suitor presented themselves. Her fortune, the object of many, has been well guarded by Matthais and I and only the most worthy of suitor will be permitted access to Clara,"

" As it should be," Darcy heartily agreed. " As it should be," He appeared troubled now beyond Gideon's comprehension and as it was late, neither gentleman pushed the topic further.

October 2, 1811 – October 14, 1811

Mr. Charles Bingley was very much an agreeable young man of three and twenty, but to Clara, his pointless idle chatter and never ending need to see the good in everyone while unable to make a decision without Gideon's or Darcy's input caused her to flee the house to visit with the Bennets almost daily up to the day the Meryton Assembly was to take place. She quickly established a rapport with Miss Jane and Miss Elizabeth, occasionally glimpsing a sense of want for better companionship on Miss Kitty's part. The younger Miss Bennet did not break clean of Miss Lydia's corrupting influence however, and as Mr. Bennet announced without shame, they were two of the silliest girls in England. Miss Mary's desire to be seen as educated and wise lead Clara to invite Mary to Netherfield the day following the Assembly so that Clara could introduce Mary to more music beyond her collection.

Mrs. Bennet all but announced her a very agreeable young lady, and that if only she were a young man, she'd be certain that one of her daughters be betrothed for Clara's attentions were sincere and minute. To this Clara burst with genuine laughter, mock bowing, before taking a seat again and sipping fresh tea. For good measure and to Mr. Bennet's additional amusement, she then asked for a private audience with Miss Bennet, not specifying which one, so as to ask for her hand in marriage. Lydia burst forth with " What a good joke! La! If Miss Clara were a man, she'd be named Clarence and earning at least 3,000 a year,"

To almost everyone's sensibilities, the mockery stopped as Clara remembered she needed to be back at Netherfield to wait on Miss Caroline Bingley and Mrs. Hurst as the men preferred to go fox hunting, walk the estate grounds with an engineer to better determine what Gideon needs to invest \ to raise its profitability, and occasionally visit Meryton to see how Gideon could invest his wealth for further financial security. It did no one any good to be so wealthy so young and then die not a sixpence richer since they had the means. Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst were in the middle of a conversation about their brother considering the purchase of a property near Derbyshire when Clara returned home. Greeting the pair of vipers with a weary smile, she asked a nearby servant for something to nibble on and cleansing tea as she started to feel ill and did not wish to miss attending the Assembly.

" How goes the Bennets today, Miss Clara?" Caroline ventured carefully. The two ladies decided, on their own will, to set aside hostilities as long as certain topics were avoided. Mostly Clara did not mind conversation, viper-like or not, as long as it did not target herself, Gideon, or their guests while their guests were in the home and when Clara was in the company of the viper sisters.

" Well enough. Miss Mary accepted my invitation to call upon me the day after the Assembly so that we can play music together, and Miss Elizabeth and Miss Jane agreed to accompany her while Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia prefer Meryton to the pleasures I could offer," She answered cheerfully, glancing round for the card table. " I find the Bennets most amusing and conveniently close that I daresay I may be soon as close an acquaintance with them as I am my acquaintances in Wildershire,"

A handsome woman, Caroline could possibly bewitch a man if she were more pleasant. Louisa Hurst, a woman in want of wealth beyond her husband's grasp, immediately seized upon Clara's childhood as a topic, and then proceeded to inquire after her relations. Clara knew they wanted to know if she held any desirable connections other than Matthais, their brother, and Mr. Darcy. She entertained them with stories of her aunts and cousins enough by the time the men returned from estate business. Almost immediately Caroline seized upon Mr. Darcy with incessant questions and compliments, majority centering around Miss Georgiana Darcy, his younger sister of sixteen years of age.

" How delighted Miss Darcy will be to receive a letter," Caroline started as Mr. Darcy set to letter writing in a private corner Clara arranged for him after noticing how often Caroline would hover over him or walk around him in hope of gaining his attention. " Miss Georgiana must be grieved with you so distant so long, Mr. Darcy,"

" I write my sister often so that she is not grieved by my separation," A respectful reply short in nature that even Louisa understood it to be indicative of Darcy's impatience. She did not spare her sister any warning, and so Caroline continued on her assault.

" Has she grown much since we last saw her?"

" She is still shorter than Miss Clara but taller than last you saw her,"

" Do tell Miss Georgiana I long to see her,"

Clara caught Mr. Darcy bite his tongue to withhold what surely would be an amusing snap, and instead replied as the question and expectation demanded. Unfortunately Clara could not withhold her laughter and so she excused herself to freshen up before dinner, once again catching Mr. Darcy's knowing eye. She felt for him as she did the Bennet's sister, to be the subject of such an attentive and questionable person. Not surprisingly he excused himself to the library to finish his letter to his sister before the evening meal leaving Caroline and her compliments at a standstill. Mr. Hurst rescued Caroline and Louisa from their lack of entertainment, if one could call Caroline's unreciprocated compliments entertainment, by offering a game of cards after dining.

Dinner sported no more lively conversation except from Charles Bingley as Bingley insisted on knowing if the Bennets were truly reputed beauties. Gideon called them tolerably handsome and passed on the authority of their beauty to Clara, who immediately declared as she was a lady that she could not comment properly on what a man defined as beautiful. Clara noticed from general society, that the word handsome was used for the less pretty ladies while beautiful was more generously applied to the god-gifted ladies who could bewitch on appearance alone. Or as Bingley called them, angels.

" It is not my place to say whether they are beauties, only that I find them very much as sisters as Gideon and I are brother and sister. Their mother had been quite the beauty and their father a man of leisure and philosophy,"

" Mr. Bennet does favor his bookroom more so than the drawing room," Gideon remarked, giving Darcy a meaningful look. They were determined that if Charles could not make his own decisions, he should learn the financial suffering that follows. " By and by, Charles, beauties they may be reputed but only a 1000 pounds dowry is afforded each lady upon their mother's death. It'd be a very poor choice in a wife if you were so inclined as to favor a lady so constant,"

It did not deter Mr. Bingley one bit as he announced wealth no object and he would be happy if they had enough uncles to fill all of Cheapside.

" Mr. Bingley, I do not understand why someone would call one part of London as Cheapside instead of calling it London." Clara cut into the conversation sounding much like Mrs. Bennet and surely she'd receive a scolding from Gideon after the dinner. " For if wealth were not object to you, then you would call it London instead of Cheapside,"

The light brown haired curls atop Mr. Bingley's well tended hair bounced as he bowed his head in appropriate shame. " You are right, Miss Clara,"

She frowned at such easy submission. " Not that I meant you ill, Mr. Bingley, only that they do have an Uncle, a well reputed Uncle in that part of London and he has made himself a tidy fortune in trade. As I understand, he is the merchant of fine dress materials and does very well for himself. The devoted father of four, they welcome Miss Jane and Miss Elizabeth into their home every winter for several months. He is far more respectable than most tradesmen, and your own family descends from trade and is yet landed gentry. You must not think yourself above those that live in that side of town-"

Sadly what she really wanted to impart, as a special message for Caroline, did not vocalize as Gideon cleared his throat and Clara quieted. She bowed her head meekly and returned to her meal, not speaking the rest of the meal, suffering Mr. Darcy's occasional glance and the smug smiles belonging to Caroline and Louisa.

Sentencing herself to a quiet corner of the drawing room as Louisa and Caroline played the pianoforte, Clara wrote to her cousins and acquaintances in Wildershire, lastly her brother Matthais as to inquire about the family estate, his wife, and their infant son. By this time, the gentlemen rejoined the ladies. Gideon joined his sister in the corner, taking her hand in his, and looked her in the eye. " I know you mean well, and you are right, but it is not your place to remind him, and so publicly of his lack of station. Do not be upset, but next time allow me to better remind him as it is seen in a more respectful and appropriate light," Their barely uttered conversation could not be heard over the music, and even if Caroline wished to hear it and ceased playing, they still kept their voices low enough that she'd have to be standing directly behind them.

Clara sighed. " It is just that they believe they are landed gentry and have the right to snub someone out of lack of material wealth. That is not Christian. Material wealth will not gain them admittance into the kingdom of God, nor are they landed gentry, and despite as poor the Bennets are, they are landed gentry,"

" And I agree with you, however Charles is not the enemy, sister. His sisters are misguided, yes, and you may set them right however you please in private."

" I am sorry, brother, it will not happen again," She relented and promised to be on her best behavior, though in Darcy's eyes she improved in character as Miss Bingley lowered in character. Mr. Darcy looked forward to the Assembly, if only to see who Clara defended vehemently at the dining table. Charles thought nothing but of local beauties and regret that he allowed Gideon to let the place instead of he.

October 15, 1811

He reproached Gideon on this as they traveled to the Assembly in separate carriages, the ladies and Mr. Hurst in one carriage, Charles, Gideon, and Darcy in the other.

" On my word, your sister is most vocal about her acquaintances even though they have not yet called upon her at Netherfield," He commented innocently enough as conversation seemed in want. " I wish she knew that despite her being correct in that we are not landed gentry, my sister's dowry places her higher than gentlewomen with less,"

" Gentlewomen with less still can be expected to inherit estates should their brothers not father an heir, and even then the estate could be split up so that the family sinks into obscurity, Charles. While a risk given that an entail does not exist, as it does on the Bennets, the Bennets are still higher in station that your sister, wealth or no wealth, and the only reason you draw 5,000 a year on interest is because the principal of the sum has not been put towards a purchase of property," Gideon reminded him just as gently as he spoke to his sister, becoming more impatient with the gentleman than he did his sister.

" And you still draw less, only 3,000, and yet you are fearless in purchasing in Netherfield,"

" I am not fearless, Charles, but someone must marry my sister and she will not marry if I am not married and settled. Her happiness and comfort is as chief as my own, and as her brother I can not idly stand by as she ages into an age someone might think she took a lover instead of a husband,"

" And what am I to do but to do the same for my sister?" Charles demanded, starting to grow angry with his good friend. Darcy ignored the conversation up to this point, listening to the spitting of rock and earth as they traveled along. Now, he turned his head, forced to acknowledge that his companions were becoming combative. " No one will provide for my sister, and Mr. Hurst has not yet quit himself to his home in town,"

" In Cheapside?" Gideon dared.

Charles turned red, and Darcy spoke softly. " It is best to not duel over such infantile matters. What we should concern ourselves with is that your sister is a source of trouble, as is your sister, and that both of you must remember an unmarried sister is a burden you must carry. Miss Bingley and Miss Wilder's dislike of each other should not extend beyond themselves. Now settle yourselves before an entire Assembly gossips before they even sketch your accurate characters," And with that he turned back to the window, sighing in relief when they were close enough that the conversations of the entire assembly and the music of dance reached their ears.

Putting aside their conversation with apparent difficulty, each determined to defend the honor of their loved ones, Charles exited the carriage first to greet his sister and help her from the following carriage. Darcy put his hand on Gideon's arm. " It is best to allow him his flighty thoughts and interests concerning ladies, for he'll learn that ladies are as fickle society, and that society will not care for wealth if the deficiency of character exists in its owner," Gideon grimaced and exited the carriage silently, happily taking his sister's arm in his, more upset with the stupidity that set off the entire argument.

Clara frowned. " What's wrong, brother?"

" It is nothing, sister. Let us enjoy ourselves while the night is young," He lead her forward, the Bingleys behind, then the Hursts, lastly Darcy.

As they were announced upon entering, the entire assembly, as Clara swore it, seemed to come to a still. Immediately taking Caroline's arm in her own, Clara tugged her along. " I will introduce you to the Bennets so that you may greet the lady your brother will likely be enthralled by," Taken by surprise and all too much the gossip, Caroline followed reluctantly, Louisa close behind as Mr. Hurst sought out drink and Darcy paced the walls and corners determined to avoid the notice of everyone as his fortune made him a desirable target for matchmaking mamas.

With Lydia and Kitty dancing, Mrs. Bennet spotting the opportunity to be present her daughters to the famed Charles Bingley, she positioned herself between Jane and Elizabeth. Mary, seated to the side and looking uninterested, did not move to join her mother nor did her mother motion her to join the small group. Sir William Lucas could not help Charles Bingley beat Clara Wilder's immediate intentions however, and Caroline and Louisa finally faced the Bennet girls they heard so much of.

Even in their less fine clothing, Jane and Elizabeth stood out among the ladies, smiling and eager to see their acquaintance again. " Mrs. Bennet, may I introduce Miss Caroline Bingley and Mrs. Louisa Hurst, Miss Bingley's elder sister," She curtsied and allowed the focus to drift from herself to the woman she hoped would catch Mrs. Bennets wrath. The woman had a mean understanding of things, and while Clara was not very spiteful, did want to leave Caroline with the gentle reminder that wealth did not mean much to certain individuals.

" We have heard so much about you from our dear Miss Wilder. She was very generous when she said that you were as dear a sister to her as any," Mrs. Bennet announced.

Had Gideon heard that Clara most certainly would have been berated, but fortunately he was halfway across the ballroom with Charles and Mr. Hurst speaking with Mr. Bennet and the other men.

Elizabeth did not miss the barb however and shook with laughter. " We are told you play the pianoforte very well, Miss Bingley,"

Excusing herself, Clara sought drink and returned with a cup of punch. The conversation drifted from Caroline and Louisa onto the girls themselves, until Charlotte Lucas introduced herself at the behest of Elizabeth. Having considered themselves in inferior company Caroline and Louisa excused themselves.

" I would not wish that you sought her hand in marriage, else you'd end up dying of poison in your evening meal," Elizabeth whispered to Clara as Mrs. Bennet instructed Jane to stand straighter to put her best figure forward for Mr. Bingley and Sir Lucas currently approached with the gentleman, Darcy trailing reluctantly behind.

Charlotte overhearing this remark gave Clara a question glance, one that Elizabeth explained in rapid whisper before Charles stood before them. Clara gladly stepped aside and allowed Charles to be introduced, standing beside Charlotte. Immediately Charles singled out Jane, barely acknowledging Lydia or Kitty, glancing in Mary's direction before asking Jane if she would consent to dance with him the dances following the dances he promised to Charlotte Lucas. Jane agreed, and so it seemed Charles Bingley sought to favor the ladies that evening as he danced with not only Charlotte and Jane, but also Maria Lucas, Mary King, Elizabeth, Adelaine Boulanger, and others before the night finished whereas Darcy only danced with Mrs. Hurst and then Miss Bingley before resigning himself to no more dancing.

Seeing herself replaced by others, Clara chose to observe her brother, favor marked on a certain lady that detained him from dancing though gentlemen were scarce. Edith Boulanger, elder sister to Adelaine Boulanger, welcomed his attentions blushing more than usual. Mr. Boulanger engaged Gideon's professional opinion to further the acquaintance. Through Adelaine, Clara learned each daughter carried 10,000 pounds with them into marriage, a respectable inducement.

Unfortunately Edith and Adelaine's brother, Phillip, would inherit the family estate, leaving the elder girls to find a suitable partner. Blessed with a dowry of 10,000 pounds, Edith Boulanger had been overlooked by most of the neighborhood because of her larger figure. Gideon asked her to dance twice that evening, and then promised her father he'd call upon her in the morning.

While Elizabeth's time had been seized by Charlotte, and Jane's by Bingley, Clara did not move much from Adelaine's side, a lady of nineteen recently out on the hope she'd marry soon to relieve her parents anxiety of her never marrying despite that she too had a dowry of 10,000 pounds. " I find," She said at the end of the evening as the party broke apart and people began to depart. " that your sister will soon be receiving my brother's constant attentions. I daresay he is quite smitten with her,"

" Indeed, I would hope that she is not a fool to ignore it, he is quite handsome, and so close to the family if such a wonderful union would take place," Adelaine announced with great joy. " But we must not get ahead of ourselves else we face disappointment or raise Edith's hopes,"

Nodding along, Clara then expressed her regret that she had to depart and promised to call upon Edith and Adelaine at the earliest convenience. Rejoining her brother, she leaned against his arm. " Did you enjoy yourself this evening, brother? Is it anything to write home to Matthais about?" She felt his arm wrap around her upper back.

He just smiled.

Bingley went on a long happy tirade about how the Assembly pleased him later that evening in the drawing room at Netherfield. " Never have I met such pleasant or happier people, and Jane Bennet is an angel. You were right, Miss Clara, to withhold a proper description of her beauty, for she is truly a gem sent forth from the heavens, an angel sent to beckon me into the godly arms of marriage,"

Caroline rose to her feet instantly. " Brother, do not be so hasty, you do not know her character nor her faults,"

" Miss Clara declares her a respectable lady, as does all the Assembly, and of Elizabeth Bennet, not a word against her said. The elder Miss Bennets are perfectly respectable,"

But Caroline would not have any of it, and she chose to remain standing, as if her height would help strengthen her position. It was Darcy's turn to be amused as Bingley disappeared into the happy place his mind traveled upon seeing a beautiful woman. " But of her fortunes and connections," Whatever Clara thought of Caroline, she appreciated the woman understood the basics of promoting one's family in a society where ties were most important.

Thankfully, Charles learned his lesson. " If they had uncles enough to fill all part of London, I would not care for she is an angel, and not even you can convince me otherwise, Caroline," He gazed into the fireplace, happily entranced leaving Gideon and Darcy to discuss what crops were to be planted and where, the cost of securing seed, and the cost of repairing the cottages once the final legalities were in place.

Caroline pouted and then stormed off to the pianoforte and proceeded to play a fast paced piece that woke a dozing Mr. Hurst.

October 16, 1811 – November 11, 1811

Clara's victory was short lived, as the next morning, Mary Bennet arrived with Jane and Elizabeth and Gideon departed to call upon Edith Boulanger after asking, almost begging Clara's approval. Clara relented on the condition that they invite the family to dine with them after the Bingleys and Hursts departed. Greeting them at the steps, Clara showed them the house and its grounds first, pleasing Elizabeth and Jane, and only pleasing Mary once they entered the drawing room.

For the next three hours, Mary and Clara played the pianoforte as student and tutor, Elizabeth providing vocals, mortifying Caroline and Louisa by their lack of skill. Jane spent the chief of the visit occupied by the Bingley sisters, allowing the morning to pass quite happily for all parties involved. A proper lunch filled their stomachs and set them off back to Longbourn, as Clara believed a lady should not allow more than three hours of her time dominated by someone lest it lead to ill will on either party.

Unsurprisingly the letters to and from Netherfield and Longbourne increased, Clara enjoying the diverse company of the five sisters more than she originally believed and hoped for. Gideon often called upon Edith, so much so that Caroline began to remark that Clara might be soon calling her sister, to which Clara replied it was not her place to choose her brother's wife even if he did value her good opinion on female matters.

November 12, 1811 – November 13, 1811

The weather eventually fell Jane Bennet with a severe cold, as her mother sent her on horseback to Netherfield to dine with the Bingley sisters at their request. The following day shocking all at Netherfield, as Gideon insisted Jane stay the night and be seen by an apothecary, Elizabeth showed up with six inches of much on her boots and petticoat asking to see her sister. Charles greeted her first as Caroline and Louisa could only gape, Mr. Hurst devoured his breakfast, and Darcy tried hard to not notice what could be considered unladylike.

With Caroline, Louisa, and Elizabeth attending Jane, Clara only bothered the Bennet sisters when she personally delivered the tea and lunch. It seemed that while Jane Bennet would stay at Netherfield to recover, she would not have to worry about the Bingley sisters, as she now called them, bothering her.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

October 16, 1811 – November 11, 1811

Clara's victory was short lived, as the next morning, Mary Bennet arrived with Jane and Elizabeth. Gideon departed to call upon Edith Boulanger after asking, almost begging Clara's approval in the study/library/bookroom. Clara relented on the condition that they invite the family to dine with them after the Bingleys and Hursts departed. Greeting the Bennets at the steps, Clara showed them the house and its grounds first, pleasing Elizabeth and Jane, and only pleasing Mary once they entered the drawing room.

For the next three hours, Mary and Clara played the pianoforte as student and tutor, Elizabeth providing vocals, mortifying Caroline and Louisa by their collective lack of skill. Jane spent the chief of the visit occupied by the Bingley sisters, allowing the morning to pass quite happily for all parties involved.

" Now you say that you have an uncle that resides in Meryton, as a man of profession?" Caroline continued to interrogate the lady their brother sunk into undeniable infatuation with. " And that you an uncle in trade in London?"

" Yes," Jane replied softly, constantly seeking Elizabeth's assistance, and when not provided, summoned the courage to answer as honestly she could knowing how'd it look regardless to such ladies of reputed wealth.

Louisa, as mercenary in her desire to protect Charles as Clara is to protect Gideon, did not give the opportunity of escape. " A profession is an honorable trade, what is his profession, pray?" She expected accountant, attorney, or judge. When Jane answered attorney, the rest of the questions followed that placed Jane Bennet in severe disadvantage to Louisa Hurst and Caroline Bingley. Even for his wise financial decisions and continued ability to grow his own wealth, Edward Gardiner could not rise in the opinion of either lady, both daughters of a tradesmen as well.

A proper lunch filled their stomachs and set them off back to Longbourn, as Clara believed a lady should not allow more than three hours of her time dominated by someone lest it lead to ill will on either party.

Unsurprisingly the letters to and from Netherfield and Longbourne increased, Clara enjoying the diverse company of the five sisters more than she originally believed and hoped for. Her relationship with each sister varied in fondness and intellectual equality, but she held them all in high regard for what they offered – distraction from Miss Bingley. Gideon often called upon Edith, so much so that Caroline began to remark that Clara might be soon calling her sister, to which Clara replied it was not her place to choose her brother's wife even if he did value her good opinion on female matters.

" I am his sister, not his keeper," She answered firmly no matter how often Miss Bingley broached the subject. " Miss Bingley, I find your lack of communications with Miss Jane Bennet interesting. As you know that your brother has taken a marked interest in her, I suspect you would want to know her faults before Charles so that you might bond her into the family and make her more influenced, but perhaps I misread your regard for Mr. Bingley,"

" Misread? I am extremely fond of Charles, I'll have you know,"

" Yes, yes, so fond that you constantly push aside any possible suitor in favor of allowing your brother to infect other households with your ill favor,"

" And you so ignorant as to believe you can find a suitor in the backwards Hertfordshire,"

Clara started to laugh. " Seriously, Miss Bingley, I know not why you care so much of how I feel. I assure you in all things considered we are nothing to each other, and I no more expect anything of you than you expect anything of me. Surely you can see that, yes? Now no more on this topic or else I'll invite Mrs. Bennet to Netherfield to dine with us, and you'll be forced to listen to her wailing," She left the threat hanging, abandoning Caroline to the breakfast parlour alone.

November 12, 1811 – November 13, 1811

The weather eventually fell Jane Bennet with a severe cold, as her mother sent her on horseback to Netherfield to dine with the Bingley sisters at their request. It rained, as the clouds foretold, and Jane collapsed mid-meal. The following day shocking all at Netherfield, as Gideon insisted Jane stay the night and be seen by an apothecary, Elizabeth showed up with six inches of much on her boots and petticoat asking to see her sister. Charles greeted her first as Caroline and Louisa could only gape, Mr. Hurst devoured his breakfast, and Darcy tried hard to not notice what could be considered unladylike.

With Caroline, Louisa, and Elizabeth attending Jane, Clara only bothered the Bennet sisters when she personally delivered the tea and lunch. It seemed that while Jane Bennet would stay at Netherfield to recover, she would not have to worry about the Bingley sisters, as she now called them, bothering her.

Clara observed Darcy's odd nervousness at the dining table, and only attributed it to Elizabeth Bennet being present. Nothing else changed and she noticed Darcy watching the second eldest Miss Bennet just as Caroline may have noticed. After general inquiries to Jane Bennet's health were expressed, and the deep regret that Jane became ill only because the Bingley sisters requested for her a meal, conversation seemed to come to a standstill that Charles took it upon himself to speak with Elizabeth while Caroline inquired after Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy retreated back to his usual uncomfortable silent treatment as he deemed himself unwilling to entertain. Clara listened idly to Gideon speak warmly of his beloved-not-yet betrothed wishing she had her own to speak so warmly of. As the meal closed, Elizabeth escaped to her invalid sister.

In the drawing room the ladies attacked Elizabeth, forgetting their promise to not speak ill of guests; especially with Clara present. " She has nothing, in short, to recommend her, but being an excellent walker. I shall never forget her appearance this morning. She really looked almost wild," Caroline declared loud enough for Darcy to hear.

" She did indeed, Louisa. I could hardly keep my countenance. Very nonsensical to come at all! Why must she be scampering about the country-" Clara cleared her throat. "-because her sister had a cold? Her hair so untidy, so blowsy!"

" Yes, and her petticoat; I hope you saw her petticoat, six inches deep in mud-" Louisa turned to Charles.

Mr. Darcy held Clara's eye only for a moment before she rose, strolled past her brother and exited the room. " Mrs. Hurst, Miss Bingley, as offensive as six inches deep in mud is, it is even more offensive to neglect one's family," In that Elizabeth Bennet matched Clara Wilder.

" The apothecary seen to Miss Bennet." Caroline defended herself, " And surely you would not wish to see your sister to make such an exhibition,"

" Certainly not," Clutching his hands behind his back, Darcy witnessed Gideon retrieve his sister's needlepoint and the basket of thread. Who needed his attentions more – the already doted upon Miss Clara or the overlooked and underestimated Miss Elizabeth? The hero in ached to be acknowledged and admired.

" A most country-town indifference for decorum,"

" It shows an affection for her sister that is very pleasing," Charles interrupted more concerned for Jane than his regard for his sister.

" I am afraid Mr. Darcy," Caroline ignored her brother. " That this adventure has rather affected your admiration of her fine eyes,"

Gideon paused in the doorway, waiting for the telltale reply that would put all of England on its head, he clutched the basket. " Not at all, they were brightened by the exercise,"

Slipping upstairs to give his sister her needlepoint, he would have laughed about Caroline's misfortune. A gentle knock on the door alerted his sister and Elizabeth. He really wanted to tell his sister what Darcy said, absolutely mortifying Caroline and forcing the conversation back to Jane, Charles's current angel. Instead he bowed his head to Elizabeth and begged they excuse him for Darcy's sake.

Puzzled why Darcy may need his help, Clara waited til he closed the door again. She leaned in toward her close acquaintance. " Hertfordshire expects Gideon to marry soon, and I wonder if he is withholding the proposal out of fear for me or out of concern for our brother's sore criticism at her lack of comparable dowry. Amelia is his standard to every lady, and her dowry was 18,000. With only 10,000, Matthais will surely criticize him,"

" Likely the former as the latter, 10,000 pounds is a remarkable dowry," Elizabeth glanced toward the sleeping Jane.

" I haven't upset you, have I, Eliza?" Clara picked up her needlepoint and directed most of her attention to the not yet executed garden scene. " If I did, I won't mention it again,"

Elizabeth shook her finger at her good acquaintance, a jovial smile preceding the statement uttered in full commitment. " Clara, you mustn't fret over our lack of fortunes. Our mother frets over them quite often and causes more a headache than actually aids us," She glanced toward Jane, shoulders sagging. Looking very much the weary second daughter of a self-indulgent woman who only ascended from tradesman's daughter to gentlewoman by artful bewitching taught by a mercenary mother, she surprisingly held herself together.

" How do you tolerate your mother's wailing is beyond me," Clara let slip before she realized it and fell silent, waiting for the reproach she surely deserved. Yes, Mrs. Frances Bennet could wail about anything given a proper visit from her equally rude sister, Mrs. Philips, and yes Mrs. Bennet should know better than her daughters how to behave in society. Still, it did not give Clara leave to openly insult the lady.

" My mother believes herself quite the authority on many matters," Elizabeth added quite bitterly. " She is a woman of mean understanding and will be the ruin of us all," Glancing at Jane again, she rose to her feet and stood in front of the window, arm's crossed over her chest. " And poor Jane suffers because of it,"

" At the least, it will not be Miss Bingley. She'll be the ruin of her brother," Caroline and Louisa will push away every lady that their brother set his sights on, unless it was Miss Georgiana Darcy, a lady of sixteen not yet introduced to society or a lady with a very impressive dowry. Clara's dowry may be impressive, but Caroline strongly objected to anyone that would stand against her. Louisa, Clara noticed, didn't object to the lady as long as they had connections and dowry enough even though she herself married a man who would earn less than 2,000 a year once he took over his father's estate in the south. As of now they happily and shamefully depended on Charles's goodwill.

" Poor Mr. Bingley," Elizabeth reached across and placed her hand on Clara's shoulder. " It is good then that Jane is here to raise his spirits,"

" By and by, Jane arriving on horseback when it appeared rain would bless us, was that by accident or purpose?"

Elizabeth did not answer and Clara did not press. The ladies finally decided their adjourn deprived the ladies and gentlemen enough. Rejoining the others in the drawing room to find them in the middle of a game of loo, Clara and Elizabeth seated themselves.

" Do you prefer reading to cards?" Mr. Hurst attacked Elizabeth's lack of regard for cards after she returned to the party with Clara. Mr. Hurst chose not to attack Clara's lack of regard out of respect for her position as the mistress of the house, something that his wife and sister-in-law failed to show earlier. " That is rather singular,"

Caroline seized the attack, seeing it a sanctioned attack on her rival for Darcy's attentions. " Miss Eliza Bennet despises cards. She is a great reader and has no pleasure in anything else,"

Clara wished that Elizabeth would remind Caroline that her Christian name was Elizabeth and that Eliza was reserved for close acquaintances, something Caroline Bingley most certainly isn't. While Clara just only begun to call Elizabeth as Eliza, Charlotte Lucas reserved the position of confidante." I deserve neither such praise nor such censure," Elizabeth defended, setting the thin book by the spine on her lap. " I am not a great reader-"

Darcy diverted his attentions from his own book, one of Gideon's newest acquisitions for his fledgling library. It focused on landscaping to take advantage of and to guard against the natural elements for both residential buildings and fields.

" -and I have pleasure in many things," Her failings, so frankly acknowledged endeared her to the man so accustomed to women concealing their faults till after betrothal and marriage.

" In nursing your sister, I am sure you have pleasure," Bingley added, giving his sister a quick shake of the head. " and I hope it will soon be increased by seeing her quite well,"

Elizabeth thanked Charles, Darcy's fingers clenching the book. Clara would have to speak with him the following morning, as she understood he valued promotion of one's family over the silly notion of love. His gaze subtly followed Elizabeth as she walked toward a small table where more books rested in haphazard fashion. Gideon volunteered to fetch her more books, to which she declined.

" I wish my collection were larger for the benefits of my guests, but as my brother inherited the Wilder family library, I have begun my own meager collection of books mostly focused on landscape, farming, and estate management. My sister occasionally requests the literature ladies are fond of reading, but she asks more for her needlepoint and music than anything else," He smiled fondly at Clara. " Charles, what of your library?"

" My father left so small a collection-What a delightful library you have at Pemberley, Mr. Darcy!" Charles turned to Darcy, who quickly gathered himself, put up a neutral façade, and resigned himself to being unable to enjoy the most recent published book.

Elizabeth held Mr. Darcy's gaze longer than Clara considered normal. Something else occurred between Darcy and Elizabeth, something she did not know of. Nor anyone else, for not even Caroline seemed to notice this. " It ought to be good," Darcy shared proudly. " It has been the work of many generations,"

" And then you have added so much to it yourself, you are always buying books," Charles observed, something that Caroline should take notice of as it appeared a passion Darcy did not conceal or undervalue.

Squaring his shoulders, Darcy nodded. " I cannot comprehend the neglect of a family library in such days as these,"

Elizabeth smiled. Clara most certainly would have to speak with both Elizabeth and Darcy after tonight. While Hertfordshire did not approve of Darcy's quiet, harsh character, Clara saw the man beneath his outer character and saw no one but an often hunted man by matchmaking mamas and ambitious ladies. He protected his sister, even from the ambitious ladies like Caroline who sought to make Georgiana Darcy their friend only to come closer to the ultimate prize, Fitzwilliam Darcy. Elizabeth must see something good in Darcy, otherwise why would she smile at his good opinion of family libraries.

" Neglect! I am sure you neglect nothing that can add to the beauties of that noble place," Caroline finally saw fit to enter the conversation primarily dominated by the men. " Charles, when you build your house, I wish it may be half as delightful as Pemberley,"

" I wish it may," Charles agreed most exuberantly.

Gideon walked toward Clara, putting his hand on her shoulder. " But I would really advise you to make your purchase in the that neighborhood, and take Pemberley for a kind of model. There is not a finer county in England than Derbyshire," Clara covered his hand with hers and showed him her newest work of art in progress, a garden scene with a river rock wall encircling it and isolating it from outside world.

" With all my heart; I will buy Pemberley itself if Darcy will sell it," Charles exclaimed, a new energy and hope enthralling him and amusing the twins. Pemberley itself easily outstripped his fortune, even if Charles had added the interest annum to the principal and allowed the 100,000 pounds to grow. Even then, Mr. Darcy sooner duel Bingley, or any fool, to the death for his home.

Darcy almost laughed. " I am talking of possibilities, Charles," Caroline insisted seriously.

" Upon my word, Caroline, I should think it more possible to get Pemberley by purchase than imitation," Charles insisted just as seriously, perhaps the most sensible thing he ever said in the Wilders' company.

Elizabeth observed the siblings with some interest now, book forgotten. She stationed herself between Mr. Bingley and Miss Bingley to observe the game, the chief of Mr. Hurst's interest at the moment.

" Is Miss Darcy much grown since the spring?" Miss Bingley asked, taking the opportunity to hold Darcy's attention while he permitted the company it. " Will she be as tall as I am?"

" I think she will," Darcy answered favorably, his gaze favorably rested in Caroline's direction. " She is now about Miss Elizabeth Bennet's height, or rather taller,"

Caroline glanced upward to Elizabeth, startled by her closeness. Elizabeth remained standing, hands clasped behind her back, smiling serenely. " How I long to see her again! I never met with anybody who delighted me so much. Such a countenance, such manners! And so extremely accomplished for her age! Her performance on the pianoforte is exquisite." Clara chuckled and put down her needlepoint, taking a stroll around the drawing room to stretch fatigued muscle.

" Eliza, would you like to stroll the room with me?" Elizabeth joined her, their previous conversation concerning Mrs. Bennet's manipulations forgotten and forgiven. Arm in arm, they walked the drawing room, observing the others with equal disinterest. Several minutes later, muscles appropriately exercised, she thanked Elizabeth for her company and invited her to play the pianoforte. After light protests, the ladies moved to the musical instrument , bickering over what best to play.

As the others argued about what an esteemed lady possessed in accomplishments, Darcy's expectations far greater than everyone else's, with Caroline and Louisa insisting that they knew a number of ladies that met that description while Clara shared with Elizabeth that Darcy was only being contrary because Caroline made him uneasy. " He is after all hunted for his fortune, and the way she desires his attentions and so boldly and opening invites them is enough to put even the most neutral of gentlemen at a distance,"

" With an estate that produces 10,000 per annum and a younger sister with a dowry of 30,000, it is no wonder that he did not dance at the Assembly or else all the mamas would be ordering wedding clothes,"

Clara laughed and tapped Elizabeth's arm playfully. " On my word, do not say that to Gideon. He is already weary of the mamas, and with Edith any day to become my sister, I am grateful. As Adelaine says, Edith is his perfect match. As for Mr. Darcy, you would be surprised. He is a man of honor, pride, and his word. Never once have I met anyone more reliable or more respectable than him, excepting my family of course," Warming up the scales, Clara's fingers danced across the black and white keys.

Elizabeth joined in with her, turning the solo into a duet. Smothering the external conversations by a delightful country song that moved into Scottish air, the duet eventually realized all conversation ceased, and the evening was coming to a close. Elizabeth needed to return to Jane's side, to return to share that her sister's condition worsened. Charles volunteered to send for Mr. Jones, the apothecary immediately but Gideon persuaded him to send for Mr. Jones in the morning as an evening visit was not likely to change her condition. Respectfully the sister's expressed their regret for Jane's health. Supper followed by duets could not distract Charles, and because he could not personally attend Jane Bennet, with Elizabeth missing from the party, he moped in the corner.

November 13, 1811

After a big breakfast with all present, even the late riser Caroline, Mrs. Bennet descended on Netherfield with Kitty and Lydia in tow. Elizabeth escorted them to Jane and the apothecary, and shortly after, Mrs. Bennet rejoined the large party in the breakfast-parlour. The servants opened the windows to allow circulation of air. Charles hovered near Caroline and Louisa, much to their displeasure, as Gideon put himself forward out of duty.

" Indeed I have, sir," She answered Charles. " She is a great deal too ill to be moved. Mr. Jones says we must not think of moving her. We must trespass a little longer on your kindness," The woman clutched her hands in front of her, with the least regard for propriety.

Gideon glanced downward to Clara, and Clara nodded.

" Removed!" Charles cried, momentarily forgetting he was only a guest. Caroline studied the wall behind Mrs. Bennet, finding Kitty and Lydia's whispering disrespectful. Now she understood what Clara described to them their first night at Netherfield.

" You may depend upon it, Madam," Gideon cut Charles off quickly before the young man launched into a plea to keep his beloved angel close. " that Miss Bennet shall receive every possible attention while she remains with us."

And afterwards, Clara decided, they would not host any guests for some time. Already she tired of the Bingleys, even if Charles did contribute to the finances as part of Caroline, and Louisa and her husband being permitted to stay longer than expected at Netherfield. Jane Bennet certainly deserved the hospitality, but if they were to have the Bennets invade their home en masse, she'd swear off the Bennets as well.

" I am sure if it was not for such good friends I do not know what would become of her,"

Charles paled. Caroline's brow lifted.

" For she is very ill indeed, and suffers a vast deal, though with the greatest patience in the world, which is always the way with her,"

Clara cleared her throat. "Miss Jane is very sweet and her temper even more so,"

" I often tell my other girls they are nothing to her," Mrs. Bennet declared very proudly.

Elizabeth gasped, Mr. Darcy kindly offering her a cup of tea. " You look unwell, Miss Bennet," He said softly. She grabbed the cup and took a deep breath. Caroline obliged the always-anxious Mrs. Bennet.

" Jane is truly a local beauty, Mrs. Bennet," The cold politeness caused Charles to step away from his sister.

Mrs. Bennet spotted Mr. Darcy tending to Elizabeth, and then espied the view beyond the gravel walk. " I do not know a place in the country that is equal to Netherfield," If Charles's fortune hadn't outstripped Gideon's, Gideon believed Mrs. Bennet already envisioned herself living at Netherfield after the entail put them into the hedgerows. " You will not quit it in a hurry, as Miss Clara tells us she will be visiting the beautiful Pemberley after Michaelmas with yourself?"

Gideon did not know what she was asking, and chose to side step the entire question. " Yes, Miss Bennet?" He addressed Lydia, who stepped forward believing herself an equal in ability to address him.

" Will you host a ball after Jane is well, Mr. Wilder?" A young lady of fifteen years of age, she lended herself to no respectable society that did not include dancing.

Gideon glanced downward to Clara to again, and she nodded. " If you would name the very day of the ball, I would be pleased to host all of Hertfordshire,"

Elizabeth recollected herself, Caroline furious beyond comprehension, and the moment Mrs. Bennet departed with Kitty and Lydia squealing about how they'd force Colonel Forster to give a ball as well for the officers, she exited the breakfast-parlour without a word.

Gideon baldly addressed Charles. " Bingley, after Michaelmas, Netherfield will be closed up for a month. I understand that Caroline favors the town, and Mr. Hurst has business to attend to," Clara's mouth gaped open. " Clara, I require your advice on what to wear when I ask for Edith's hand in marriage. Darcy, Miss Bennet, please excuse us. When Miss Bingley returns from her tantrum-"

But of course Gideon did not address Charles so bluntly. Propriety dictated that he hold a private audience with the offending party, and not directly with Caroline, as society would imply Gideon carried out inappropriate relations with said lady. " I understand Caroline favors the town, and as Mr. Darcy invited Clara and I to Pemberly for a month, Netherfield will be closed up. Upon my return, I intend to wed Miss Edith Boulanger,"

" Oh!" Clara nearly tackled Gideon with the sisterly hug. " When do you plan to ask for her hand? Have you gone to her father yet? I must write Matthais-Gideon!" He would not let her escape his hands holding both her arms in a gentle but firm hold.

Mr. and Mrs. Hurst excused themselves, and Mr. Darcy made a half-hearted mention of business, Elizabeth scapegoating her sister, before Gideon and Clara were alone in the breakfast-parlour. Finally he released her. " I already have his permission, and Miss Edith already said yes," Caroline walked back into the breakfast-parlour, standing perfectly still as she realized Mr. Gideon Wilder finally removed himself from the singles of society.

A most childish squeal of glee filled the parlour, and Clara started to dance. " Oh, it is perfect. She is darling, brother, and Matthais will surely approve, if only mother and father were here, and Aunt Elinor. They would have cried their eyes out, except father, and he would have drowned you in a bottle of port,"

Gideon laughed. " The wedding will be after we return from Pemberley, Jonny and Lucas agreed to visit us for a fortnight, and as you know, they are both in want of a wife. The Bennets have at least three daughters who will not be betrothed, as Darcy has taken a clear interest in Miss Elizabeth-"

" You noticed? It has been so obvious I am amazed that even the lovestruck Mr. Bingley has not noticed," Clara took his hand in hers. " He clearly is in love with Jane Bennet, and even Mrs. Bennet sees it. Elizabeth knows it. I worry that Jane is not in love with him, but love is not necessary for marriage, and they are a handsome couple-"

Caroline back stepped out of the parlour without making a sound, stealing for a private audience with Louisa, tears wetting her cheeks as she contemplated the loss of Pemberley, a home she never would have. Mrs. Nicholls turned to Abby, a kitchen maid. " I almost pity her, were she not such a detestable woman,"

" That, Ma'am, is not a lady. That is a deception worthy of Satan,"

Not even Satan could break Caroline's silence at the dining table. Louisa carried on talk of their town house and plans for winter in town, inviting Caroline to join them as they planned to join Mr. Hurst's brother at the family estate at the beginning of spring for a fortnight before rejoining Charles. Clara hummed under her breath as she envisioned sharing Netherfield with a sister she never had, Gideon and Darcy taking pleasure in her contentment and absolute approval.

But the war was not lost, and even though the English lost the American colonies, Caroline Bingley set her sights on Fitzwilliam Darcy and refused to relinquish her prize of Pemberley so soon.

" How delighted Miss Darcy will be to receive such a letter!"

As Mr. Darcy kept up to-date on estate details, he wrote many letters. Caroline assumed that most of them concerned and would be exposed to Georgiana. Even an uneducated, illiterate simpleton could have told her this was unrealistic.

" You write uncommonly fast,"

" You are mistaken. I write rather slowly,"

" How many letters you must have occasion to write in the course of the year! Letters of business too! How odious I should think them!"

" It is fortunate then that they fall to my lot instead of yours,"

" Pray tell your sister that I long to see her,"

" I have already told her so once, by your desire,"

" I am afraid you do not like your pen. Let me mend it for you. I mend pens remarkably well,"

" Thank you –"

" How can you contrive to write so even?"

Clara sighed deeply, and Elizabeth commiserated by placing her hand on Clara's. A headache slowly grew into a migraine worthy of Dr. Jones.

Darcy ignored Caroline.

" Tell your sister I am delighted to hear of her improvement on the harp, and pray let her know that I am in raptures with her beautiful little design for a table, and I think it infinitely superior to Miss Grantley's,"

Gideon dropped a book onto the floor, bending over to pick it up as Mr. Hurst started and sloshed port onto his shirt. " My apologies, Mr. Hurst,"

" Will you give me leave to defer your raptures till I write again? At present I have not room to do them justice," Darcy did answer her lest someone actually harm Miss Bingley, for even Louisa appeared ready to pitch her into the fireplace or out the window.

Charles ceased to be engrossed in his own book, one of Gideon's acquisitions that concerned estate management, the current chapter addressing stewards. If Caroline continued to agitate Darcy, he'd have to remove her to their relative's maiden aunt's home.

" Oh it is of no consequence. I shall see her in January. But do you always write such charming long letters to her, Mr. Darcy?"

" That will not do for a compliment to Darcy, Caroline," Charles interrupted, a hint of nerves on his usual good spirits. " He does not write with ease. He studies too much for words of four syllables. Do not you, Darcy?"

" My style of writing is very different from yours," Darcy assured him, catching Elizabeth's eye. She did not look away, most pleased that he held himself to an educated standard instead of an uneducated standard her mother most loved.

Miss Bingley put herself directly next to her brother. " Charles writes in the most careless way imaginable. He leaves out half his words, and blots the rest," She squared her shoulders and held herself at the most visually advantageous angle.

The look Charles gave Caroline should've silenced her, but she was in high spirits today after witnessing Darcy's tenderness to Miss Bennet. " My ideas flow so rapidly that I have not time to express them – by which means my letters sometimes convey no ideas at all to my correspondents,"

" Your humility must disarm reproof, Mr. Bingley," Elizabeth said warmly.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

November 13, 1811

Elizabeth's and Darcy's light hearted verbal sparring over whether Mr. Bingley's humility lead to Charles begging their silence till he left the room. They did not continue the verbal sparring with the chosen situation, each separately pursuing their chosen interests, Miss Bingley to the pianoforte and Elizabeth found herself being asked to dance by Darcy after Italian songs and a Scottish air amused them. She smiled and did not answer, Clara watching her most studiously. " I wish to say yes," She answered honestly. " But I find that Jane needs me to attend to her, and it would very selfish of me to dance a reel while she is ill,"

Caroline overheard, asking after Jane and suggesting they all attend to Jane, as she recovered some by to-day. Darcy accepted the rejection of his offer with grace, finishing his letter to his darling sister.

Clara escaped outside with her maid, to walk the lane. She did not return until the wind adequately blown her well braided hair into a blowsy manner, well exercised and in need of food. The pair walked the grounds closest to the house, arm in arm and spoke of the servant's whispers. While servants approved of their purchase of the home and estate, many still feared Gideon renting the estate out should he become unsatisfied with being lord and master. Warm regards to Edith Boulanger becoming mistress of Netherfield assured that Gideon did not have to fear his home in incapable hands.

" Sister, you were gone for so long-" Gideon pulled her into the house. " I have received word that Cousin Jonny will join us in the new year," Mrs. Chambers separated from Miss Wilder and quietly slipped away to ensure that Clara's bedchamber cleaned.

She just smiled.

" But more importantly, the Lucas family called upon us, and Charlotte and Maria asked after you," Gideon amused her. The rest of the day passed tolerably well, with Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet avoiding each other out of propriety and to avoid Caroline's wrath. Charles amused his sisters, and his brother-in-law amused him.

Retreating to the library, Clara stayed there till the meal times, claiming headache and need of privacy. No one bothered her except the well intentioned Gideon, who after some reassurance, went away again. She could not feign a headache forever, and reluctantly made herself a part of the party again the next day, finding herself on the walk per chance eaves dropping on Miss Bingley and Mr. Darcy as Miss Bennet and Mrs. Hurst rushed to join them after hearing of their choice to walk the immediate shrubbery.

" I hope you will give your mother-in-law a few hints, when this desirable event takes place, as to the advantage of holding her tongue; and if you can compass it, do cure the younger girls of running after officers. And, if I may mention so delicate a subject, endeavor to check that little something, bordering on conceit and impertinence , which your lady possesses,"

" Have you anything else to propose for my domestic felicity?" Mr. Darcy replied dully, although Clara thought she heard sincere interest accompanying duty to be polite.

" Oh! Yes. Do let the portraits of your uncle and aunt Phillips be placed in the gallery at Pemberley. Put them next to your great-uncle the judge. They are in the same profession, you know, only in different lines. As for your Elizabeth's picture, you must not have it taken, for what painter could do justice to those beautiful eyes?"

" It would not be easy, indeed, to catch their expression, but their color and shape and the eyelashes, so remarkably fine, might be copied,"

Intercepted by Louisa Hurst and Elizabeth Bennet, Caroline did not know how to rightly act. As Darcy walked with the ladies and Elizabeth ran off to wander the immediate grounds, Clara pondered how Elizabeth Bennet could be considered competition but herself not even considered.

Jane Bennet could not heal faster from her cold, in Clara's opinion, for an entire household had been put in an upset over a simple cold and another woman's jealousy. She tired of the delicate balance and demanded peace and order, more importantly – alone time that did not require her to be attentive or polite to anyone.

After dinner, Jane joined them in the drawing room, everyone rushing to her aid and side, eager to be of use. With the appearance of the gentlemen, Caroline focused on Darcy, and Jane inquired after the neighborhood as she had been unable to leave her bed the past several days. Clara suspected she feigned part of the weakness, perhaps taking after her mother who was a full blown anxious mess who fancied herself always worse off than she was. If not for her beauty, then her frailness would gain her attention. Resolved to think better of the eldest Miss Bennet, Clara hoped, whatever the cause of her meek manners and lack of activity, that Jane would display something more than a pretty smile.

" Miss Jane, might I call you Miss Jane?"

" Of course, Miss Clara," Jane replied softly. Charles hovered anxiously, wishing his own private audience with the beauty. Her eyes kept reverting back to Charles, almost improperly, that she fiddled with her hands excessively.

Clara turned to include Elizabeth. " Do you play much, Miss Jane?"

" I do not,"

" Would you wish to learn the pianoforte? I am oft in need of company, and Eliza is a most excellent duet partner, but to see yourself and her on the bench would be quite the portrait of beauty and talent," She glanced toward Caroline, knowing how much the lady objected to Jane's lack of fortune.

Darcy mistakenly looked up. Ah! Now she could see where Caroline sensed competition. He responded with quickness and marked attention.

Jane just smiled. " I thank you for the compliment,"

Relieving her sister of the burden, Elizabeth explained that only she and Mary learned the pianoforte, and that Jane better learned needlepoint. " Oh, like this?" Clara lifted up her basket of completed needlepoints not yet made into pillows. Jane paled, if that was possible, further proving to Clara that Miss Bennet lacked most qualifications to recommend herself. " But of course, needlepoint is my passion. I can draw and play music well enough, but needlepoint-" Charles edged closer. " It appears Mr. Bingley wishes your attention, Miss Jane,"

Charles bowed to Miss Bennet. " Miss Jane, I hope you are well,"

She regained some color. Elizabeth sat up straighter and continued to observe as Charles took it upon himself to keep Jane near the fireplace and warm. The entertainment commenced as Caroline pandered to Darcy, and in turn Darcy endeavored to ignore her. Elizabeth joined the madness whenever Caroline recruited her a stroll through the drawing room just to draw Mr. Darcy's attentions to herself. Another playful spat between Elizabeth and Darcy resulted in a cry for music.

November 17, 1811

In great relief to all but Charles, Jane and Elizabeth Bennet quit Netherfield two days later, bringing peace to Netherfield. Clara strolled the lane with Darcy afterwards. " I must admit, Mr. Darcy, your interest in Miss Bennet has caught me off guard, but I believe of all her sisters, she is the most the marriageable,"

" Miss Bennet?" He feigned confusion. His neutral front lowered, warm regard now free for Clara to witness.

She laughed. " Oh come, Mr. Darcy, Eliza is a beauty, and you have dared to challenge Miss Bingley's jealousy. I grant you Eliza is an independent lady, but for a man such as yourself, you need a lady who can take control of the estate when you away. A lady who can hold her own against the ton, and more importantly, a lady who will grace Almack assembly rooms with you without embarrassment or ridicule,"

" She is quite fond of books," He allowed, not meeting her eyes once. " And dancing,"

" Yes, she is, and she would be very well rested in your family library. Although I must ask you – if you are to leave here and you know of your regard for Miss Eliza, what of your station in society?"

" I earn 10,000 per annum,"

" So you can afford to take a bride of any social class, but of the ton's opinion-"

" Miss Clara, are you upset with my interest in Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" Darcy demanded of her archly.

She just smiled." No, no…by all regard, I am pleased by it. I just wanted to be certain you understood all that you'd suffer if you did choose such a low connection," It wasn't an insult, and by no means was it meant to harm any reputation. The observation, perfectly reasonable, placed the possible marriage as idle interest. She held no objection to it if either party involved held no objection. " But your thoughts on Miss Edith Boulanger are appreciated. I have written her two letters and received two responses in return, but I admit she scares me. To share my brother is new,"

" You wish me to approve of her," Darcy said gently. " For your brother's sake, I do approve of her, but not only for his comfort. She is well educated, and she cares greatly for Gideon. Miss Clara, if you permit me to say, you are lady of caliber. I am certain she will treat him well and you, because like you, she too is a lady of caliber,"

" That does give me much relief,"

" Mr. Bingley's choice in lady, however I do not approve, as it also concerns the family, and consequently it concerns me, and as you are closely acquainted the Bennets, you have insight into Miss Jane Bennet," Darcy spelled out for her, now pausing in the middle of the avenue and facing her. " She is a respectable lady, yes?"

Clara didn't know how to answer. Jane presented many different images to the shrewd Clara Wilder, and while Caroline Bingley by principle did not approve of Jane merely because of lack of dowry, Louisa held her own reasons for disapproval she refused to share. " I find Miss Jane to be as interesting as her mother. I fear that she inherited her mother's lack of ambition for improving herself, yet she does have her beauty, and beauty is a strong virtue that can advance anyone in most situations. I tried to engage her in the pianoforte and she declined, politely of course, and then I wished to see her needlepoint, and she dodged that most artfully. Or more accurately, Eliza guided her out of the path of my intent,"

Darcy admitted he did not keep as close a note as he wished. " Miss Bennet is of remarkable wit to be certain, but the demure Miss Bennet impresses upon me a lack of ambition and lack of assertiveness, while desirable to a degree, is not the best of matches for Mr. Bingley. You could prevail upon him to abandon his choice, and his family would be safe from ruin of his own making,"

A light breeze rustled her petticoat and teased the bonnet she chose that day. " As much as I would like to help him, as you can understand I find his…lack of substance very irritating-I am not his sister, and he still values his sister's judgment even if he discards Mr. Hurst's," She adjusted her gloves, flexing her fingers and finding no desire to be part of the scheme.

The fading summer and approaching fall lead to a lovely rug of multicolored leaves, trees lining the avenue as if to guard Netherfield from unwanted visitors. Today they witnessed the uncomfortable conversation between equals with similar goals. Naturally the silence provoked deeper thoughts and a grander desire to achieve success.

Darcy bowed his head. " I understand, Miss Wilder," She nodded and offered her arm, angled back to the house. " But you do approve of Miss Elizabeth,"

Clara laughed. " Mr. Darcy, out of the ladies in my acquaintance, I have the most respect for her. She survives three silly sisters, an invalid of a mother, and leisurely father who does not care for his estate. How she has managed to emerge as the distinguished lady she is -is beyond me. I have the advantage of a supportive family, and I think you'd agree, an overprotective brother, but she-she is a survivor,"

" May the good Lord continue to protect her," Darcy lead her back to the house, content with the primary goal of obtaining her true opinion of what he suspected, a favorite. Where Gideon and Charles neglected to answer his requests, Clara most helpfully eased him into what he considered an accurate sketch. Contrary to past societal duties, never once did it cross Darcy's mind to condemn Miss Elizabeth Bennet. He looked forward to shirking society's expectations and boasting of Elizabeth as his bride.

At the entrance to Netherfield, Clara turned to Darcy. " Mr. Darcy, if you do continue your plans, all I ask is your kindness for Miss Bennet, she'll need it when her mother turns on her for not applying herself more," Excusing herself from Darcy's company, she refreshed in her bedchamber as Darcy joined Gideon.

" My sister is quite the conversationalist when she desires to be," Gideon confronted him, curious as to what the gentlemen wished of his sister.

Fitzwilliam Darcy nodded. His eyes strayed to the window, and beyond it the home that he longed to see, Longbourn, to better gage what his favorite endured.

Balancing the ledgers, Gideon found himself staring at the surprisingly absentminded very active estate manager. " Miss Bennet will be attending the ball, Mr. Darcy," He announced loud enough for Darcy to go to the door and close the study off from the rest of the house lest Caroline hear it and be worked into a rage again.

" It is not Miss Clara that I concern myself with, nor Miss Bennet, but our acquaintance, Bingley. Miss Clara did not wish to help, and I am loath to engage Miss Bingley's help lest she believe I have an interest in her," He shuddered.

" I stand with my sister on this, and Bingley's affairs are his own," Gideon no longer cared to help Charles manage his affairs. Five times over he tried to engage Charles in a conversation on estate management, nearly forced the young man to travel the estate horseback with him to point out deficiencies and solutions to fix them, and still Bingley did not absorb one word of it. In Gideon's opinion, he deserved Jane Bennet.

" I will convince him to travel to town after the ball, where we will extend his stay," Darcy decided firmly.

A thick brow raised. " What do you require of me, Darcy?" Never did such a scheme sound so pleasing to the usually congenial Mr. Gideon Wilder. Between Caroline's screeching, Mr. Hurst's drinking, and his sister's restlessness, he wanted nothing more than an empty house.

" Nothing, absolutely nothing," He announced quite cheerfully. Too cheerfully.

His cheerfulness was a happy balance to the misery that would assault the Wilders within hours. Cousin Jonathan Flint arrived prepared to stay a fortnight, as promised by two letters – one to Gideon and one to Clara, though not in the new year. His brother's carriage accident as the result of a nearby shooting party member taking poor aim, and his sister's unfortunate elopement to her villainous husband forced him to attend to his cousins before he retreated to lend all his aid to his father and the Flint estate. Recognizing Mr. Darcy, he bowed and then proceeded to shake hands with Mr. Bingley, charmed the ladies before giving Clara all his attention. Flattered and smothered, Clara showed him her finished needlepoint scenes as she had before showed Darcy.

" A true talent you have. I had forgotten how beautiful these were, you would send them as gifts to Mama," He smiled, almost teary-eyed.

Clara grabbed his hand and held it. " I can always send one for each person in the household, and I know Uncle John is a sentimentalist even if he denies it," Releasing his hand, she thought she saw something deeper than a desire for her attentions in his probing gaze.

" He would prefer your company instead, as you have not visited recently," Jonny teased her about her dislike of traveling, and then addressed the other party members, asking many questions, revealing to all that Caroline did not take an interest in his small fortune, and that he and Mr. Hurst shared the same taste in drink. The men retreated to cards, and the ladies to music and needlepoint.

November 18, 1811

The following afternoon, after a private audience with Gideon, he requested a private audience with Clara. Clara, thinking nothing of it, joined him in the breakfast-parlour. Jonny closed the door to the breakfast-parlour. " Cousin, we have known each other a long time, and I have always respected your opinion," He began the speech prepared on his journey to Netherfield. He walked to and from the window to fireplace, dark circles under his eyes. " I feel that if you can not accept what I am about to reveal, no one will. I am only glad that mother is gone so she will not be disgraced by it,"

Surely no one hovered at the door. " Jonny, whatever you have to say, it can not change my good opinion," Gideon may be more severe in his judgment, but Clara could not afford such severity if she wished to recommend herself. A good opinion so easily lost was never so easily regained. Ladies walked a fine line of propriety and morals, and one misstep forever placed them in disadvantage. A gentleman, on the other hand, could error and be forgiven with little qualm and reason.

He knelt before her. " Cousin, I beg your forgiveness for placing this unfair burden on your shoulders,"

" Jonny, I know that Lucas and Leigh's current health and situation is affecting your steady nerves," She put one hand on his shoulder, her hand nestled in his. " I beg you save the dramatics for letter writing,"

" I am unwell. Fit only for the asylum. You must save my eternal soul and find me a wife," He fell to his knee before her. " I beg you, it must be done before I submit to Satan's will,"

Clara paled and pulled his hand closer toward her. " On my word, cousin, you must truly be stricken if you fear Satan's will,"

If Gideon witnessed him now, he surely would interrogate the wretched soul and excise the demons with prejudice, but all Clara could think of was how torn he must be to confess such a vulnerability. She wanted to hold him close and promise him the world would not haunt him. Poor poor Aunt Elinor to not be able to tend to her beloved son.

" Then marry me,"

Her heart stopped, and for a moment she may have feared a heart attack. " I will not marry you if you are not honest with me as to why you believe Satan can claim your eternal soul," Breathing evenly, she still held his hand. Had he asked for Gideon's approval?

His visage contorted. " I fear I am stricken with a desire for men, cousin. I have stayed pure thus far but it grows harder with passing days,"

Oh hell's bells. Every emotion showed in full expression as she looked him over head to toe, an immaculately dressed, well behaved Englishman cursed with a sin society preferred to overlook in the wealthy and beat out of the poor. A sin that the church declared impossible to be forgiven. Yet, was it not Christian to love thy neighbor? Was it not Christian to not cast the first stone unless one was pure of sin? No, she could not judge him, and as his closest cousin, she could not change her regard for him because the church dictated it. Did that make her un-Christian?

As the eldest of Aunt Elinor's children he expected to inherit an estate that earned nearly 3,000 pounds. Now he desired she save him from himself without sharing his sinful leanings. Could he father an heir? Lucas as an invalid, his chances of fathering an heir, much less marrying lessened. Clara couldn't allow Leigh's disreputable husband inherit or else the family estate would be sold off, most likely to the De Bourgs. Yet what was she to do that another lady could not?

She sighed. " I must think on it, as you are asking a great deal from me. I will not tell Gideon or anyone else, and the honor of you trusting me so wholly was not lost on me. But with Lucas, and Leigh, and even Gideon, I must contemplate. Forgive me, cousin, for not being so loving as you believed," And truly she wanted to see his eternal soul saved, his family line continued.

November 26, 1811

This plagued her for the following days up to the Netherfield ball. Unable to confide in anyone, as she considered Jonathan Flint's confidence most sacred, Adelaine found her waiting at the entrance to the ball room. " You appear troubled. Should Edith be concerned?"

" No. Edith is secure," She reassured her close acquaintance. " My cousin has asked for my hand in marriage, and I do not know how to answer." Wringing her hands, she listened to the mass of people within the ballroom. So many people scheming, hoping, praying for an advantageous match. While her match wasn't advantageous, it certainly was safe. She could live on as little as 2,000 per annum, if the estate suffered poor weather.

Adelaine rested her hand on Clara's arm. " Might I remind you that all lines depend on the wife, and even if a girl is the result, it does not die out. Only the name," She turned her eyes to the approaching distinguished gentleman a head shorter than Clara. He took Clara's hand and pressed a kiss upon it. Adelaine blushed, curtsying.

" Cousin, this is my good friend, Miss Adelaine Boulanger," Clara introduced the blushing lady in a lowered voice instead of raising her voice to combat the conversation level of the assembly.

" A pleasure, Miss Boulanger. Is my cousin not a bloom to behold?" Jonny plied for approval.

Taking his arm in hers, Clara nodded toward the ballroom. Adelaine followed curiously, shocked by the take-charge manners of the usually submissive Clara Wilder. Who was this new lady, and why did her cousin provoke her? " We must speak, cousin-"

Caroline Bingley appeared in front of them. " Mr. Flint, I have heard just from Mr. Wilder that you are to inherit the estate neighboring Rosings Park in Kent. How fortunate you are to be so close to the De Bourgs," She clutched a cup of punch.

" They are a fortunate neighbor," Jonny agreed, bowing his head. " But I am to dance with Clara, Miss Bingley," Cold Civility matched cold civility.

Caroline stepped aside, holding Clara's gaze till propriety demanded she look away. Escorting Clara to the floor for the first dance, he passed off Caroline's interest as trivial. Clara did not and wondered what the lady wanted. Nothing good ever came from Caroline's interest. Even Charles began to realize that.

The clusters of red coats obscured the gentlemen, but it did not prevent ladies from dancing. Officers and gentlemen gathered for a country dance with their partners, the ballroom alive with music. Avoiding looking at each other, Clara and Jonny spoke little. At the end of the dance, he held her hand tentatively. " I am sorry if I distressed you and will not apply for your hand again,"

" Do not trouble yourself with my unhappiness, and I would be happy to dance with you again, Cousin. All unfortunate events aside, I think no less of you than I did before," She whispered, not trusting her own voice.

Bowing his head, Jonny exhaled. " The dance after next then?"

" Yes, I would like that," Caroline held her eye once more, and she decided to investigate the viper's attentions. " Excuse me while I see what Miss Bingley desires,"

" Pray tell me what she wishes to discuss," He released her and dutifully sought out Gideon to meet the beautiful Miss Edith Boulanger. So much talk of the lady intrigued him to take an interest outside the dutiful interest of cousin to cousin, and he hoped that Clara's continued good opinion meant she'd accept his offer. Gideon expected his sister to reject his offer at first, therefore her stalling an answer did not give Gideon suspicion.

A ballroom was many things, a hunting ground one of the many suitable names that called to front. Clara advanced across the grand room toward Caroline and Louisa. Louisa excused herself for another cup of punch. " Are you enjoying yourself this evening, Miss Bingley?" Her patience for Caroline run thin quite some time before and now only propriety kept Clara in line.

" Quite, but you would not believe, Miss Clara, what I heard the other day from a most trusted confidante," She began in her usual insolent manner. She did not allow Clara to interrupt. " It was most shocking, for I never heard something so shocking, but as it involved you, I thought you should know,"

One fine eyebrow rose, and Clara no longer knew how to think of Caroline. " And pray tell, what is this shocking bit of news?" The way Louisa and Caroline went on about the most minute details of improprieties allowed almost everyone to believe them most proper ladies or vipers. A few special ladies and gentlemen believed them both vipers and the definition of proper. The unkind thought of why that's why Mr. Hurst drank so much, for dealing with one would be tolerable, but two? No, the drink must numb the pain.

The dark haired lady leaned in, nearly Clara's height but still shorter. " That your soon to-be betrothed is an admirer of the less fair sex,"

" Surely not," Clara declared more loudly than intended, her face bright red. The door had been firmly closed. No sound would have escaped the room-the window!

The smug smile on Caroline's handsome visage answer Clara's horror. " Quite, but it is a fine secret as long as he is pure of heart and soul, for Satan's will can not possess him if a proper woman persuades him true," She moved to place her hand on Clara's arm, but Clara swiftly sidestepped out of the way. " I must say, Miss Clara, you are that lady,"

A hand clenched and unclenched, Louisa returning with Mrs. Long. Clara excused herself, weaving her way through the people to find Gideon and Charles. " Brother, where is Cousin Jonathan?" She interrupted the conversation centering around Jane as Charles favored her all night.

" He is speaking with Miss Edith's father," Charles answered. " Is Caroline bothering you again, Miss Clara?"

" No, no. Thank you for your help, Mr. Bingley, but she is not. I must speak with my cousin. Where is Mr. Boulanger?"

" With Mr. Hurst," Charles pointed out the cluster of men further deep in the ballroom.

Giving her thanks, she excused herself and rapidly found herself being watched. Jonny received her with a big smile. He withheld his hand from her arm out of propriety. " Mr. Boulanger, I am enthralled with the spirit of the ceremony, although I admit wedding clothes scare me more than the ladies on the day of the ceremony," He continued the conversation as if she only meant to stand near him.

She tugged on Jonny's arm. " Excuse me, Mr. Boulanger, but my fair cousin has not shared with you the good news?" She said rather loudly.

Jonathan's face screwed up in confusion. Mr. Hurst excused himself to speak with the musicians about Louisa's favorite country dance.

" We are to be wed, for he asked for my hand less than four days ago," She felt Jonathan's hand move to her arm to hold it, his breath short. " I can not believe you did not share the good news-"

" I must excuse my cousin, Mr. Boulanger, she is overcome with the joy. I had hoped to share the news first with my father, but aside from Mr. Wilder, you are second to learn,"

Seeing himself in a rather fortuitous position, Mr. Boulanger congratulated them and sought out his wife to inform her of the added happiness to the Wilder family. Jonathan's hold tightened after Edith's father walked away. " I accept that you have accepted my hand, but that is improper at best-"

" Caroline Bingley overheard the conversation through the open window, Jonny, and she has revealed it so boldly to me that if we do not wed, your reputation is stake. I can not allow that, and the only way to ward off talk of it is inform everyone now. We can discuss the particulars at another time, but Caroline is not to be trifled with or underestimated. A heir will have to be conceived,"

" If it were proper, I would kiss you now, Clara, but concern for myself should not force your hand," Jonathan argued as he lead her back to Gideon. " If you are not truly wishing,"

Clara stopped him. " It would please me to no end to be at your side, I know you a good man, and it is what I want. Now, do not argue, Gideon is looking at us," She let go of his arm and joined her brother. " I said yes," She said simply, Gideon catching on. Across the ballroom, Caroline Bingley gloated in her victory as Mr. Hurst claimed Louisa for the dance.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

November 26, 1811

If Mr. Collins hadn't mortified Elizabeth in the first set of dances, Elizabeth may have given Mr. Darcy less of her attention at Netherfield Ball. An officer assured her during the next set of dances that Mr. Wickham's presence could not cause Lydia's increased excitement. Darcy rescued her before Collin's could mortify her more, a pleasant dance covering the topics of illustrating his character, her own character, and the compliments of Sir Lucas. Supper promised humiliation personally delivered by Frances Bennet. She regaled Lady Lucas with repeated aspirations, well founded in recent social engagements, that Jane would be settled with Mr. Bingley soon.

Her voice rose with exuberance and the Wilders observed where Lydia's wild behavior originated. Clara leaned toward Jonny and pointed out Mr. Collin's. " Cousin, I know parsons are a pious group, but he is a peculiar sort of parson,"

" Indeed he is, Clara, and a most interesting man he is," Jonny turned his attentions to Gideon who cheerfully related his immediate plans of making improvements on Netherfield after returning from Pemberley. Darcy joined the conversation, the three men effectively tuning out the Bennet's combined desire to embarrass themselves aside from the eldest two daughters. Clara soon found herself listening to men discuss crop husbandry, how much it would cost to upgrade cottages to glass and stone, how much to improve the drainage, how many work animals would fulfill minimal needs to maximum output. It held her attention until Mr. Hurst inquired as to what the ladies should be privy to.

" All of it," Jonny answered before Gideon or Darcy might be able. " They birth our children and raise them, teaching them, caring for them. They will outlive us and we must ensure they are not abandoned,"

Mr. Hurst blinked.

Gideon nodded. " Miss Edith must guide future Wilders if Netherfield is to be even half as profitable as the family estate," Clara just smirked as she knew the size of Netherfield would never compare to the grander Wilder Estate.

" I say, Louisa will not be required to do anything but control her sister," Mr. Hurst imbibed the served wine liberally.

Clara pulled the cup temporarily away from him. " Mr. Hurst, if you are not so fond of Caroline Bingley, are there not relatives she could live with?" She continued to smile sweetly in Jane's direction not the least worried Jane would suspect such manipulations possible of her. Normally Clara was against sending family away but in Mr. Bingley's case, she'd make the exception.

" What is Mr. Darcy to me, pray, that I may be afraid of him?" Frances practically wailed, mortifying poor Elizabeth who attempted some resemblance of propriety.

" For heaven's sake, Madam, speak lower. What advantage can it be for you to offend Mr. Darcy? You will never recommend yourself-"

" And why would I wish to recommend myself to Mr. Darcy, child?"

" Because his friend is Mr. Bingley!" Elizabeth nearly shouted, her face turning bright red. One look from her father and the cold chicken and ham solaced the growing shame and vexation.

Gideon turned to Darcy. " I daresay you make your courtship known sooner than later, Fitzwilliam, else your favorite end up sold to Mr. Collin's. You know Mrs. Bennet has no regard for her now and the manner he hovers-"

Now Collins rose and advanced toward them, as if on cue. Darcy tensed. How very improper to introduce himself when they have acquaintances already connecting them? " I apologize," Mr. Collins bowed low. " Mr. Darcy, that I had not sooner introduced myself, for I just learned of your presence. Her Ladyship will be most pleased to learn of your good health, and rest assured that she is in good health as your future betrothed, Miss de Bourg,"

Jonathan Flint laughed. " Mr. Collins, you speak so presumptuously as to believe a man will marry on the word of Lady de Bourg. It is more likely my brother, Lucas Flint, to marry the lady than Mr. Darcy,"

This all but silenced William Collins. Clara studiously held Caroline's curious gaze, the malice between the ladies still present. On this point however they agreed him a ridiculous man and deserving a proper put-down.

" Mr. Jonathan Flint, my apologies, sir. I did not recognize you, and after your brother's unfortunate carriage accident – was the hunting party charged?"

" The man who fired the shot and killed the driver, yes." Jonny answered him. " My brother is far more an eligible choice as Miss Anne de Bourg has never been presented at court, nor is she accomplished. My Clara plays-" Now Clara felt Mr. Collin's gaze upon her, and she felt the very real need to bathe suddenly. He may be a parson, but he most certainly was not a man of God. "-more beautifully than she, as I recall, she does not play the pianoforte. Mrs. Jenkins looks most closely after her health, although Mr. Darcy to marry is to be expected," Jonny glanced to Darcy for support, receiving a nod. " He is a young man with the very intent in his heart,"

Clara covered Jonny's hand. " Mr. Collins, if you would be so kind as to inform Her Ladyship that Jonathan and I are to marry, and that I would welcome her company, you are free to do so," That was more for Caroline to choke on than Clara's own wishes to associate with the de Bourgs. Aunt Elinor always called the lady many names, none too ladylike either.

Mr. Collins bowed once more and returned to the Bennets. Darcy looked Jonny in the eye. " May your constitution be strong and your betrothed perfect," Clara shrugged and returned to her meal.

" Have you set the wedding day, cousin?" Gideon inquired, Miss Edith leaning in.

" I had hoped a month's time appropriate as it allows father to prepare mother's room for Clara," In between bites of cold meats and seasonal vegetables, he'd glance furtively toward Clara as if to gage her opinion.

" I am greatly saddened to hear that," Gideon replied, looking toward Clara to ensure that she was content with this chosen date. " I had hoped Clara could keep Miss Edith company in the first several months,"

" And I would," Clara quickly said before Edith Boulanger formulated the wrong opinion. " Duties are duties, and Uncle John has missed my company," Not a lie in the least, and while Gideon may want her near out of comfort, Netherfield would be Edith's home, not hers. She didn't want to intrude on the lady's space or authority, something Gideon would not appreciate if Mr. Bingley or Mr. Darcy attempted to take over his space or authority.

" But you will visit?" Edith pressed.

Clara wondered what could have the lady so anxious. " Of course. You will be my sister, and I wish to know you better. We have our entire lives ahead of us and family has always been most important," The two ladies shared mutual relief and proceeded to speak of Adelaine's tutors and Miss Mary Bennet's need for vocal training.

Supper soon ended. Mr. Collin's hovered near Elizabeth the rest of the evening and Charles fended off Caroline's interest in Jane till the party dissipated and the families departed toward their respective homes. Clara and Gideon collapsed onto chairs exhausted from entertaining, Jonny tending to her every need and want, Gideon observing the attentiveness with matched contentment. In between his concern for Clara's well-being, he put down Mr. Collins's without any concern for his own reputation. Caroline and Louisa took this as invitation to point out the missteps of the entire Bennet family throughout the ball.

Mr. Darcy settled himself with Charles by the fireplace. " I am resolved to ask for her hand tomorrow, Darcy, no matter what Caroline is to say,"

Darcy stayed silent.

" Jane Bennet is an angel," Charles said for the hundredth time since he first laid eyes on her.

" But her mother is detestable," Darcy pointed out, already suspecting Charles too far in to be pulled back now. " And the father too lazy to regulate the behavior,"

" I could regulate the behavior if Jane Bennet were to become my angel, Darcy, and her mother will not be forced from Longbourn for quite some time," Now it sounded as if he were begging his superior's approval, yet childish enough to act against the disapproval if disapproval were given.

Caroline abruptly shifted attention from Louisa thanking Mr. Hursts for the many dances to her brother's lovesickness. " You neglect to note, Charles, that Jane Bennet receives no dowry until her mother's death,"

Charles cast a very stern look in her direction meant to silence her. Gideon's new amusement now resided in Caroline digging her spinster grave, as improper it may be.

November 27, 1811

The following morning greeted the Bennets in a most curious oddity. Charles Bingley and Fitzwilliam Darcy arrived roughly a half hour after Mr. Collin's asked for Elizabeth's hand in marriage. Elizabeth, having rejected him, and Mr. Collin's incorrectly relating her response to his offer to Mrs. Bennet, now lead to the scene the gentlemen walked in on. Mrs. Hill, with no recourse but to welcome them into the tumultuous household, announced them as properly as she could.

" Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley, ma-am,"

Mrs. Bennet nor Mr. Collins heard her. " Sir, you quite misunderstand me. Lizzy is only headstrong in such matters as these-"

Properly worked into a growing frustration, Mr. Collins shook his head and paced in the vestibule, hands clutched behind his back. As a young man of five and twenty, his figure outweighed his current wealth as a parson for Hunsford, and his fragile ego demanded satisfaction.

Charles could only stare on, amazed by the change of character a man could take on in public and in private. The over-courteous Mr. Collin's from the ball to the near violent Mr. Collin's now only made him more certain in his course of action, hesitation or no hesitation. " Mrs. Bennet, is Mr. Bennet available?" He spoke up finally, startling Darcy who seemed to be studying the man connected to his aunt.

Now the scheming pair fell silent, the embarrassment dawning on them, Mr. Collins immediately bowing and begging they excuse his presence. Darcy in proper presence of mind nodded and turned his attention to Mrs. Bennet. " Are the ladies in the drawing room?"

" No, sir. They are in the breakfast-parlor," Her voice shook a little.

Mr. Bennet stepped out of his study, a book room right off the entrance to the home with a convenient view of the lane that traveled right up to the house. " Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, you may join me in the study," He brushed his wife off with a wave of the hand, waiting for the men to comply with his wishes, and when they did, promptly closed the door. " You must excuse my wife, she forgets that of our five daughters, Elizabeth is the least suited for a parson's wife,"

Darcy stayed standing as Charles seated himself. " Sir, if Miss Elizabeth were willing, I wish to enter into a courtship with her," He spoke first, sensing Charles's nerves building after witnessing such a spectacle. " Her meager dowry does not interest me,"

In all his years, Seth Bennet never expected a gentlemen exceeding income of 3,000 to ask for his daughter's hand, and for a man of 10,000 per annum, he could not refuse. What little he knew of Darcy did not matter, as his daughter already refused Mr. Collins, she could refuse Mr. Darcy as well. Her future was in her hands now. " Mr. Darcy, it may vex my wife, and it may grant my younger daughter's flights of fancy, but you have my approval for such a courtship,"

If possible, Mr. Bennet appeared more pleased than ever before.

Charles exhaled, less pale than before. " Sir, Miss Jane has captured my attention from the start-I can not imagine my life without her,"

" Is this a request for my approval of a marriage, Mr. Bingley, or a request for courtship?" Mr. Bennet leaned back in his chair most happily, envisioning his eldest married off so soon after so fortuitous a new neighbor purchasing Netherfield from the previous owner. Perhaps he should visit with Mr. Boulanger and they could attempt to arrange events in Hertfordshire to draw more outsiders in.

" Mar-marriage, sir," Charles also stood. " It is my dearest wish to call Miss Jane my wife,"

Unable to resist, Mr. Bennet opened his ledger. " Is the door closed firmly?" He always kept the windows closed, therefore no fear of eavesdropping on the outside.

Darcy pulled on the handle, hearing it lock, then turned back to Mr. Bennet. " It is, sir," Charles fidgeted, receiving an amused smile from his superior and friend.

Mr. Bennet produced a list of sums, short and clearly explained. " I had the fortune of a most wise brother-in-law through Frances, and he in return invested a sum of money for me. I did not expect much of it at the time, but then circumstances changed, and when a boy was not born, I took stronger action. While the estate is entailed away to Mr. Collin's, the girls each will receive 1,000 pounds upon Frances's death. With utmost gratitude to her brother, a dowry afforded to them while she is still living has amassed to 3,500. Upon your marriage to Jane, Mr. Bingley, you would expect 3,500. Mr. Darcy, likewise to you," He did not bother with the prolonged confidence.

" And you encourage us to not make this known to the ladies?" Darcy confirmed.

Seth was a man of many traits. Patience was not one of his strongest. " If you made it known to the ladies, Frances would embarrass them even further," He offered a hand to Charles Bingley, then Fitzwilliam Darcy. " I must warn you, Lizzy has just refused Mr. Collins's offer of marriage. Tread carefully,"

The door opened, and Mr. Bennet emerged. Mrs. Bennet's lungs produced the most embarrassing tirade Mr. Bennet heard her undertake in years. Charlotte Lucas bore the front of it tolerably well considering Elizabeth was her confidante. Gentlemen visited her husband and yet she wished to make a spectacle. " Aye, there she comes, looking as unconcerned as may be, and caring no more for us-"

Mrs. Hill stood ready to introduce the gentlemen again, every much embarrassed as Mr. Bennet was perversely amused.

"-than if we were at York, provided she can have her own way. But I tell you, Miss Lizzy- if you take it into your head to go on refusing every offer-"

Darcy could bear the reproach no more and nodded to Mrs. Hill. He knew not what Mr. Bennet's goal in permitting them to overhear his wife's rapidly unchecked words, but already Darcy could imagine casting the shrew out into the harsh class of poverty. " Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley, ma-am," Mrs. Hill announced again at the clearing of Mr. Darcy's throat.

Frances rose to her feet, the ladies following example. Bows and curtsies exchanged, Frances Bennet launched into a flurry of exclamations about their departing so soon. Jane and Elizabeth, who suspected the men heard all, remained quiet, and Charlotte excused herself so that visitors could more freely enjoy the Bennets' company.

After a second round of compliments, Bingley requested a walk toward Meryton with Jane, and consequently Elizabeth and Darcy joined the couple. " Your father granted me the right of courtship, Miss Eliza. If you would honor me with your permission-"

" Mama will be thoroughly disappointed I am not being cast off, Mr. Darcy," She laughed. " I thank you for the honor and accept your courtship, but truly you know our situation in life,"

" If wealth were in want, I might be more concerned, but I earn 10,000 a year, Miss Eliza," He eased her concern. " Georgiana could use a proper influence such as yours,"

" What of Miss Clara? I believed you more partial to her?" She asked lightly, considering the unimportant victory over Clara's impressive dowry.

" Miss Clara has her advantages, but she is betrothed to Mr. Jonathan Flint," The straight answer left little room for any interpretation aside from factual.

Fitzwilliam gazed off into the distance, as if repressing truth. " Indeed, Miss Clara is most certainly a respectable lady," Elizabeth agreed, truly wondering why he'd pass up 28,000 pounds. " Did Papa first reject your request?"

" He genuinely did not believe me interested, until I informed him even without a dowry, I desired you as my wife,"

" Mama will be most vexed and overwhelmed," Elizabeth stated, resembling her father now more than ever in the perverse amusement before falling into a happy, comfortable silence with Mr. Darcy, lost in his own accomplishments. His thoughts wandered towards Georgiana, certain she'd approve of his choice and certain that Elizabeth Bennet would guard his sister well.

Charles Bingley stopped at the top of a hill, still clutching Jane's arm when he asked for her hand in marriage. Darcy and Elizabeth had yet to catch up to them. At first Jane said nothing and started to cry. Shocked, Charles wiped away the tears only to hear her acceptance. They embraced each other, the picture of happiness as Darcy and Elizabeth crested the top of the hill. A slow walk back to Longbourn, with the gentlemen excusing themselves to speak with Mr. Bennet, then to depart back to Netherfield. As far as Mrs. Bennet knew, Elizabeth only acted as a proprietary escort for Jane, and Mr. Bingley continued to develop a fondness for Jane as Jane violently fell in love in return. Mostly true, neither elder Bennet daughter further informed her of the massive change Longbourn soon would undergo.

On the walk back to Meryton after the gentlemen granted them leave to spend sisterly time together without their mother hovering or Lydia and Kitty's eavesdropping. " I would ask that you do not tell Mama about Charles making an offer, Lizzy. She will insist on buying wedding clothes, and you know as well as I that Papa does not have the money,"

" Likewise, I would ask you do not tell her about Mr. Darcy courting me," Elizabeth seated her on the bench in the small park adjacent to the house. " She is unhappy with me about turning Mr. Collins away, but I can not be happy with him. He is more Mary's gentleman than mine,"

" The manner he treats what he considers his is most reprehensible," Jane agreed reluctantly, before they acknowledged the need to return to their mother's constant attentions that did no good for either lady. Mr. Bennet revealed nothing of their 3,500 pound dowries. Soon enough Mrs. Bennet bothered Mr. Bennet for money to purchase better gowns for Jane, leading to whining about why they never received new gowns. Mary reminded them that it was godly to appreciate what they were given.

Mr. Collins understood by the evening meal that Elizabeth would not accept his offer, despite his mistaken belief that ladies refused the first offer out of fashionable coyness. He made it very clear to the Bennets he intended to stay till Saturday and would not leave until then. " My dear madam," Mr. Collins said in a private conference with Mrs. Bennet. " Let us be for ever be silent on this point. Far be it from me to resent the behavior of your daughter. Resignation to inevitable evils the duty of us all,"

Mrs. Bennet concocted the next best plan and directed her attentions to Mary, who turned into a shrew to ward off the lecherous Mr. Collins. All the coaxing and threatening once leveled on Elizabeth now buried Mary, so much so that Mr. Bennet decided if Jane did marry so soon, that she'd invite Catherine or Mary to join her for a month away from Longbourn. Elizabeth's courtship promised his favorite married off to an even wealthier suitor than his wife's favorite.

Finally Mary announced to her mother she'd be visiting Miss Clara before Miss Clara departed to Pemberley, Derbyshire within days. Mrs. Bennet protested as Mr. Bennet ordered the carriage for her.

November 28, 1811 – November 30, 1811

Netherfield collapsed in on itself as servants moved about to close up the house for the month. Jonny repaired to the Parson to acquire a marriage license and for the banns to be read in the Parish in Hertfordshire before he departed for Kent to do the same there for the parish he attended. Clara spent the chief of the day with Mary at the pianoforte, both expressing displeasure at Clara's early departure. Mr. Bingley already ushered out his sisters and Mr. Hurst, Mr. Darcy lingering on Gideon's permission to pay off Mr. Wickham's debts.

With Miss Mary Bennet returned to Longbourn, Jonny departed to Kent, and the house quiet once more with only Mr. Darcy and her brother for company, Clara almost didn't know what to do. She settled on playing the pianoforte until it came time for the final hours in the home. With heavy heart, Clara held onto her brother's arm the following morning, Mr. Darcy fretted over his Elizabeth, and Gideon dreamed of the day he'd call Edith his. The carriage taking them to Pemberley could not been more damned than it was blessed.

December 1, 1811 – December 31, 1811

Pemberley charmed the Wilders, much to Mr. Darcy's expectations, and Georgiana's joy at seeing her brother again relaxed the anxious Wilders. Darcy kept Gideon busy during the days, Georgiana and Clara bonding over the harp, pianoforte, and needlepoint. During the evenings, the two families indulged in cards, music, and talk of common acquaintances. Clara made certain to write to Elizabeth to congratulate her on inheriting such a reputable and blessed sister as Georgiana as well as keeping contact with Edith and Adelaine for good measure.

Jonny joined them at Darcy's request as the month expected to come to a close. Clara had been out visiting tenants with Georgiana when he arrived, and Gideon withheld knowledge of his presence until the evening meal. " Calm yourself, cousin," Gideon scolded Jonny who took to pacing the dining room. " I assure you that Clara has not changed since you last seen her,"

Jonathan pointed at him. " Clara is expected at the family home soon, and my father is ready to have someone other than me at the dining table, and Lucas will enjoy her sympathies on his injuries. If anyone will bring Leigh home where she belongs and not with her villainous husband, it will be Clara. Father can not refuse her, he never could-"

" She is not to be used to save your sister from her fate,"

" Leigh needs to be home-"

" Is that why you asked for her hand in marriage?"

Fitzwilliam Darcy sighed heavily and abandoned the men to their possessive bickering.

" I asked for her hand because I care for her,"

" For her or her dowry?"

" Gideon, I am not the enemy," Cousin stared down cousin.

" If I had known I would suffer this, I would have extended an offer of marriage to her," Darcy interrupted them, silencing both men. Something about Clara Wilder paled in comparison to Elizabeth Bennet, something not even he could understand.

Jonny squared his shoulders and inhaled sharply. " She is no longer a child, Gideon, and she said yes," He neglected to mention the blackmail of Caroline Bingley and his own sin that forced his hand. With Lady de Bourg visiting his father almost weekly, he needed to bring back a wife before she sent her parson to lecture him on his duties to his father and the family estate to produce an heir.

Gideon's jaw clenched.

Georgiana entered with Clara on her arm. " You should consider turning your abilities to other activities than needlepoint, for you could really entertain at court-"

" Now you're hoping too much, Georgie," Clara smoothed over her hair in familiar older sister doting on younger sister fashion. " I could never be as talented as you on the harp, and I am as familiar with the pianoforte as I need to be,"

Gideon intercepted the ladies, blocking Jonny from view. " Sister,"

" Gideon," Clara took his hand, sensing the tension. When she moved her head, he moved his entire body. " Gideon," Her voice rose, tone changing to combative.

" I grant that you can be silly at times, but are you absolutely certain of your desire to marry?"

" Gideon!" She shouted, planting both hands on his chest and pushing him back a step. " Jonny!" A full-blown smile transformed her into a soon to be happy wife. " Oh Mr. Darcy, you didn't tell me you'd invite him," Only propriety kept her from hugging Mr. Darcy.

Fitzwilliam was at a loss of words, partaking in the same unregulated joy as everyone else. The barest of restraints held the betrothed apart.

Brother embraced sister, the faintest of tears in his eyes as he regretfully accepted the loss of his twin sister. Patting her on her back, he released her. Jonny gracefully placed a kiss on Clara's hand and lead her to the dining table, followed by an immensely amused Fitzwilliam and Georgiana Darcy. Gideon watched the pair erupt into a conversation that excluded everyone else. Georgiana stared longingly at the happy betrothed couple and then burst into tears without explanation.

" Oh Georgie, why are you crying?" Fitzwilliam asked in a whisper, holding her in his arms foregoing food.

She sobbed out a response unintelligible, and Clara excused herself claiming headache. Jonny and Gideon granted privacy, each retreating to their bedchambers to rest up from the busy month that trapped them both into exhaustion. Georgiana availed herself upon Clara after she sobbed her heart's displeasure onto her brother's shoulder, confessing that she had been close to the altar before, and Fitz saved her from the Blackguard.

" It was awful, Clara. He used me for my dowry, and held no regard for me. I just wanted to be happy, and he made me feel safe like brother makes me feel,"

Looking up from her even handwriting, Clara nodded. " That is what brother's do, make us feel safe so that we may trust other men. For if our brothers do not make us feel warm and safe, what man could?"

Georgiana hovered near her now, clutching her hands and alternately picking at her fingernails. " Then you are not mad that I ruined dinner?"

" Oh goodness no! You did not ruin it. I have expected to marry for nearly a month, and while it is all new to me, I-Well, truth be told, I don't know how to feel. Frightened, I suppose, because now I will be under Jonny's care, and I was always so sure of Gideon's character. But my cousin – we spent our childhood summers together, sometimes the winter, and then when I turned thirteen, we did not see more of each other, although we would write to be certain. Who am I to know he is not a drunkard or abusive? Who am I to tell him how to conduct his business? We women have no rights, and he can rightly do as he pleases – yes it is a fearful opportunity, but I have faith in my soon to be husband, and you, Georgie, will too find someone that assures you no evil will befell you. Rest assured your tears no more ruined my meal than my own fears, and my own fears have long tormented me before I knew you,"

Georgiana threw herself into Clara's arms. " Wickham. George Wickham. He is the liar who tried to ruin me, and I wish I never met him,"

" I daresay, Georgie, you bested him. He tried to defeat your spirit, and you prevailed. Even now as you stand before me you are strong and well respected. You've gained Miss Bingley's praise, Mr. Bingley's warm regard, your brother's oafish, protective nature, and of course my friendship. And whoever Miss Grantley is, you've bested her table design,"

The younger girl finally laughed. " Will you forgive me for asking one final question?"

" I would not rob you of pleasure," Clara wondered what more the girl could want, slightly impatient.

The blond haired blue eyed young lady curtsied. " Might I write to you when you return to Kent as Mrs. Flint?" Clara opened her arms, the ladies embracing as sisters in spirit.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

November 19, 1811

Mr. Wickham entered Meryton society a well reputed gentlemen well liked by all, including fellow officers. Lydia Bennet all but focused all her flirtations on him, discarding any interest in Captain Carter and Mr. Denny. Unfortunately for the overcome ladies, Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, and Mr. Wilder chased away possible continued acquaintance. Jane and Elizabeth, who accompanied the younger sisters to Meryton only two days after Jane recovered from her cold, greeted the gentlemen with much enthusiasm. A brief salutation between Mr. Wickham and Mr. Darcy, more warm on Wickham's part than Darcy's, lead to Bingley and Darcy parting to join Gideon Wilder. Charles, too enthralled by Jane, failed to notice the coloring of the two gentlemen.

Mr. Collins caught up with the ladies, breathless and red faced, as Mrs. Phillips invited the officers to join them for the afternoon. Mr. Denny and Mr. Wickham declined, leaving Mr. Collins alone with the five ladies. Pleased to see Jane well once more, as Mr. Jones's shop-boy informed her no more draughts were sent to Netherfield, she indulged Mr. Collins's excessive manners and complimented him on his good breeding. With the promise of dining with the Phillips the next day, Kitty and Lydia now refused to admire any officer other than Wickham.

November 20, 1811

Lydia and Kitty were not to be disappointed as Mr. Phillips called upon Mr. George Wickham the day prior. Mrs. Phillips distracted Mr. Collins's granting Elizabeth a reprieve from the obsessive attentions. Not innocent of ulterior motive, Mrs. Phillips resolved to retail it to her neighbors. Several officers joined the party after the ladies examined imitation china on the mantelpiece and yearned for an instrument. Mr. Collins's, well supplied with coffee and muffin, sat down to play whist.

While the officers tended to the ladies, Wickham especially inquired after Netherfield after fending off Lydia's rapid talking. If words were a weapon, she'd be a superior militia man. Lottery tickets granted the refuge required for suitable, quiet conversation between interested parties. Occasionally Mr. Collins's ineptitude in everything invaded the pregnant refuge. " Netherfield is let to a decent sort of man. The Wilder clan is known for their generosity and propriety," Wickham started innocently enough.

" Mr. Wilder is very knowledgible about farming, and the steward most heartily supports his attentiveness," Elizabeth added, glad that Lydia did not monopolize this time. " He is most attentive to his guests,"

" Has Mr. Darcy long stayed at Netherfield?" Mr. Wickham's eyes strayed toward the card tables and Mr. Collins's ineptitude embarrassing Elizabeth about as much the rest of her family. " His marriage to Miss Wilder will be most disappointing to Miss Anne de Bourg as Miss de Bourg is to marry Mr. Darcy,"

Elizabeth waited for an explanation. " Mr. Darcy is Lady de Bourg's nephew," She nodded, understanding his possible concern although not understanding how the Wilders concerned him.

" I am told the place will be shut up after Netherfield ball from Miss Wilder,"

" Then Mr. Darcy intends to return to Pemberley?"

" I was not informed of his plans," She nodded to Lydia. " But I am told by my sister they do intend to go to London and accompany the Bingleys,"

Mr. Wickham heard of the Bingleys, and Miss Bingley's 20,000 pounds. He also understood Mr. Bingley to be very amiable and easily taken in. " His estate is a noble one, a clear 10,000 per annum. You could not have met with a person more capable of giving information on that head than myself,"

" Oh?" She could not hide the surprise.

" Meryton's opinion of him does not think highly of him. Only the Netherfield party favors his company, a shame considering the splendor of Pemberley. A grand estate should be graced with an amiable proprietor,"

" I am in complete agreement," Elizabeth could not change Meryton or Hertfordshire's opinion, but she never desired to. " What is he to you, Mr. Wickham?"

Mr. Wickham's handsome features contorted in convincing misery. " Once a friend, now no more," He clutched his hands over his lap, nodding toward Lydia. " His sister takes after him, I am afraid, at the age of 16,"

" Lydia is 15, Mr. Wickham,"

He didn't hesitate, moving forward into a tale worthy of publishing, detailing how Mr. Darcy promised him a living and then robbed him of it, thus plunging him into his current poverty. All through it, Lydia, who frequently admired Wickham from beneath her lashes, listened with great concern and enough jealousy to not confide in Kitty. At the end of his story, Elizabeth pitied him, suspecting more nefarious behavior on his part. Lydia applied herself to his attentions as Elizabeth abandoned him in favor of Mr. Collin's ineptitude.

November 21, 1811 – November 25, 1811

Lydia declared herself violently in love with Mr. Wickham while Elizabeth examined all she knew of Darcy and Wickham's account of it. Her concern never made it to paper, and so Miss Wilder never learned of Mr. Wickham's character or his fabricated tale. Rain dampened their spirits, as the Netherfield ball quickly approached for the hopeful Bennets.

Mr. Collins's accepted the invitation, considering it within his right to attend. " I am by no means of the opinion, I assure you, that a ball of this kind given by a young man of character, to respectable people,"

Mr. Bennet cleared his throat, the port affecting his prohibitions. " Mr. Collins, do you know how to dance?"

" As a man of cloth, it is my duty to serve my duty to society, and my dear cousins," He turned his eye to Elizabeth, having already made his intent clear. Elizabeth suspected from the first day he chose her as his intended. " I shall hope to be honored with the hands of all my fair cousins in the course of the evening, and I take this opportunity of soliciting yours,"

She forced a smile. Her mother recommended she dress with care.

November 29, 1811

Caroline Bingley took it upon herself to write Jane Bennet, informing her that Charles going to town would extend through the winter. She slipped in mention of Miss Darcy as additional wounding unaware her brother already proposed. Therefore when Jane read the letter, Mr. Collins purposefully abstained all attention from Elizabeth and Jane, out of malice to the first and lack of concern for the second as neither were no longer in his reach.

The officers attended them dutifully, Lydia and Kitty basking in the attentions. Jane recollected herself, failing to display her usual cheerfulness. Upon retreating to the wild park adjacent to the house, Jane read her the letter. " I do not pretend to regret anything I shall leave in Hertfordshire, except your society, my dearest friend; but we will hope, at some future period, to enjoy many returns of that delightful intercourse we have known, and in the meanwhile may lessen the pain of separation by a very frequent and most unreserved correspondence. I depend on you for that," She folded the letter again.

" Mr. Bingley will not be detained in London by them," Elizabeth assured her.

Lydia ran down the lane with Captain Carter's saber, Kitty giggling as Captain Carter chased after her.

Jane just stared after their youngest sister's wild behavior, Elizabeth glad that they'd soon be gone from Longbourn as to no longer witness the humiliation Mrs. Bennet encouraged and Mr. Bennet refused to rein in. Unfolding the letter again, she read more. " When my brother left us yesterday, he imagined that the business which took him to London might be concluded in three or four days; but as we are certain it can not be so, and at the same time convinced that when Charles gets to town, he will be in no hurry to leave it again, we have determined on following him thither, that he may not be obliged to spend his vacant hours in a comfortless hotel. Many of my acquaintances are already there for the winter; I wish I could hear that you, my dearest friend, had any intention of making one of the crowd – but of that I despair,"

Elizabeth scoffed, receiving a disapproving glance from Jane.

" I sincerely hope your Christmas in Hertfordshire may abound in the gaeties which that season generally brings and that your beaux will be so numerous as to prevent your feeling the loss of three of whom we shall deprive you. Mr. Darcy is impatient to see his sister; and to confess the truth, we are scarcely less eager to meet her again. I really do not think Georgiana Darcy has her equal for beauty, elegance, and accomplishments; and the affection she inspires in Louisa and myself is heightened into something still more interesting, from the hope we dare entertain of her being hereafter our sister,"

Now Elizabeth laughed, Jane allowing a smile.

" There is a want of wealth," Elizabeth pressed, now looking up and finding Mr. Collins in front of them. " Mr. Collins, we did not hear you approach. Are you well?"

He bowed. " Miss Lucas accepted my offer of marriage. As her good friend, and your cousin, I felt it my duty to inform you before my departure tomorrow,"

Rising in unison, they smiled, Elizabeth's forced and Jane's disbelieving. " Our warmest compliments and desire for domestic felicity, Mr. Collins," Jane replied, sparing Elizabeth the agony of unreciprocated politeness.

" Cousin Elizabeth, my dear Miss Charlotte would make a request of you,"

" I shall hear it from her then, cousin," She treated him with the same detachment she treated Mr. George Wickham. " Will you walk with us back to the house?" Captain Carter escorted Lydia back to the house by the arm, having reclaimed his saber, Kitty listening intently to Mr. Wickham and Mr. Denny speak of Meryton's pleasant people and the shops.

Mr. Collins cast his eyes on Lydia, shaking his head in disgust.

After dinner, Jane finished reading the letter to Elizabeth as their mother declared in misbelief that Longbourn would be entailed to Mr. William Collins. " -hope we dare entertain of her hereafter our sister. I do not know whether I ever before mentioned to you my feelings on this subject; but will not leave the country without confiding them, and I trust you will not esteem them unreasonable. My brother admires her greatly already; he will have frequent opportunity now of seeing her on the most intimiate footing; her relations all wish the connection as much his own; and a sister's partiality is not misleading me, I think, when I call Charles most capable of engaging any woman's heart. With all these circumstances to favor an attachment, and nothing to prevent it, am I wrong, my dearest Jane, in indulging the hope of an event which will secure the happiness of so many?"

Kitty later shared what she wanted to share every since Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy visited shortly before their departure. " But you must know that we are not without dowries until Mama is gone, for Papa said that we have 3,500 each in dowry because of Uncle Gardiner," The confusion revealed to Kitty that her eavesdropping gained her an advantage.

" You best not tell Lydia that, else she'll boast of it and attempt to secure the first officer-"

" Mr. Wickham!" Kitty announced much to Jane and Elizabeth's dismay. " Oh he is fearfully handsome, and Lydia prefers him to all the other militia. But Captain Carter told me that he'd much prefer someone of more sense, like me, than a lady like her – rapidity of thoughts unchecked and absolutely wild. Did you not see how she took his saber and ran off with it?"

Jane and Elizabeth shared a look. Kitty moved closer. " I wanted to congratulate you all day, but I did not want Mama to make another spectacle, and if Mr. Darcy can see past our Mama, then he is truly a gentlemen worthy of you," She coughed, quickly turning and covering her mouth with a closed fist.

" If Captain Carter were to take an interest in Kitty, I would bet half of Meryton that Mama would hold him in highest esteem," Elizabeth remarked earning a slap to the arm from Jane. " Oh come, sister, you know as I that a red coat is mother's preference. She puts our father down too often with it, remember Captain Miller's regiment that was stationed in Meryton,"

" Your memory is unforgiveable, Lizzy," Kitty interrupted. " And besides, if Captain Carter were to take me as a wife, I would not be nearly as burdensome as Mama-"

Elizabeth moved to Kitty's right and Jane to Kitty's left. " Catherine, since when did you become so sensible?" Elizabeth asked, not risking Kitty running from the room for the safety of ridiculousness.

Her head whipped back and forth between her eldest sisters. Jane continued to smile. Finally she seated herself on the bed and studied the floor. " It's just that Jane is always the beautiful one, and Lizzy always the witty one, and Lydia the spirited one. Mary does not try to compete for anyone's attention, and if I acted like Mary, then I'd be ignored, and if I were like Lizzy, Mama would ridicule me. And I wasn't born as pretty as Jane…"

Elizabeth and Jane sat on either side of Kitty and engulfed her in a hug. " Now, now…Mama is special. You need not fear her any more than I or Lizzy, and if Captain Carter were to take you as his wife, you would be her favorite." Rubbing her shoulders, Jane allowed Elizabeth to soothe the younger lady. " When Jane and I marry and leave Longbourn, you are welcome to visit with us,"

" Really?" Kitty rested her head on Jane's shoulder and held Elizabeth's hand. " Doesn't it feel good to know that we're not to be poor after all?" Jane and Elizabeth just nodded along, knowing that they'd have to speak with their father eventually about his deception.

November 30, 1811 – December 30, 1811

Seth Bennet kept communications frequent between the Lucas's, himself, and the Boulanger as the family's prepared for weddings. Neglecting to inform Frances of Jane's betrothal and Lizzy's courtship, he endured a sharp, loose tongue, and his girls their mother's constant, unreasonable demands they could not satisfy. After tiring of complaining about being misused by them all, including the Bingleys, she attacked Elizabeth for her refusal to marry Mr. Collins. Punishing Sir William and Lady Lucas for daring to approve of Mr. Collins's marriage to Charlotte by not speaking to them a month, Frances transformed into an even more unsocial creature when Lady Lucas visited oftener to speak warmly of the match.

Jane and Elizabeth complimented Lady Lucas on the match, even as Elizabeth struggled to be truly happy for her good friend, and only letters from Miss Clara speaking warmly of Georgiana Darcy, declaring the lady lucky to gain such a sister kept her in high spirits. Jane did not expect much communication from Charles, nor did she wish to raise her mother's hopes or spirits any more than they already were. Kitty followed Jane and Elizabeth's example by being less silly than Lydia. Oddly enough the more wild she acted the more Mr. Wickham's attentions increased so much so that Mr. Bennet declared he'd be the man to jilt her credibly. Lydia pouted and almost cried about it.

" Mama, make Papa take it back. If Mr. Wickham were to take me to the altar, he would not jilt me,"

" Oh your father is just jesting, Lydia. If you were to make it to the altar, no man would jilt you. You are the liveliest and almost the tallest,"

" But I am the tallest, Mama-"

" Jane is taller," Frances said most assured, forcing Mr. Bennet to silent his youngest by threat of no pin money for the week.

A letter from Mr. Collins's assured that no ill will resided on his part about Elizabeth's rejection, and stated that he'd return to Longbourn December 16th, a Monday. To enrage Mrs. Bennet more, the news of Netherfield not being occupied for an additional month only distracted her disregard for Lizzy for a short period of time. Good news came by the way of Mr. Boulanger when he revealed that although Mr. Wilder would extend his stay at Pemberley for an extra month, that a double ceremony for the Wilder twins would be held in Hertfordshire, after which point Clara Flint nee Wilder would travel with her husband to Kent, and Gideon would return to Pemberley with Edith for the extra month.

" Oh what a lovely ceremony it will be," Frances prattled on about after the Sunday service, a day prior to Mr. Collin's expected arrival. " If only Mr. Bingley had offered marriage to Jane, then we would see at least one of our daughter's married, and if Miss Lizzy said yes, then two!"

" La!" Lydia ripped apart a bonnet she'd put together only three days prior. "Lizzy married to a clergyman. It would be better for Mr. Wickham to marry Mary King, a frail freckled thing."

Kitty leveled a souring smile on the youngest, knowing that their father would be very happy once she was no longer a shame to the family. " 10,000 pounds inherited is quite the virtue," She agreed quietly, practicing her needlepoint so that she could show it to Clara when Clara returned for the wedding. " Are we invited to the wedding, Mama?"

" We are," Their father confirmed from his corner, setting the book on his lap. " As are the Lucas's and the Boulangers,"

" Oh we must buy new dresses-"

" No, Mrs. Bennet, we will not," Mr. Bennet cut her off and picked up his book once more. " Mr. Collins's joins us tomorrow, and I will hear no talk of money until he leaves,"

" But why should we be concerned what he believes or hears? It is not as if the Lucas's haven't already considered this home theirs by marriage through entailment. Indeed Lady Lucas visited the other day and remarked upon how the wild park could be improved upon, and if only we were to make it more accessible, it would increase the value of this house,"

That was not what Lady Lucas said, Jane wished to say, but remained silent. Elizabeth carried out the task of reminding Frances Bennet that Lady Lucas only wished to pass on a compliment to them – that the wild garden was perfectly maintained and with the additions of further seclusion, it might be an escape from the house on a warm spring or summer day. That evening, they prepared for the torment of their cousin visiting once more, this time to carry out the preparations for the marriage to Charlotte Lucas, a plain lady of seven and twenty. When Mr. Collins's returned to Hunsford once more, the Gardiners arrived to spend their customary week at Longbourn for Michaelmas. Elizabeth convinced their father to allow Jane to spend the next several months with Uncle and Aunt Gardiner in London upon hopes of spending more time with Caroline Bingley and Mrs. Hurst, possibly to acquaint the Gardiners with Charles Bingley.

Almost immediately Sophia Gardiner noted Lydia's preference for George Wickham and tried to warn Lydia to conduct herself with more propriety. Lydia laughed her off as Frances encouraged the connection. " Aye, Mama says that the officers are superior to gentlemen," Lydia defied Aunt Sophia, adding to the horror of Uncle Edward's analysis of the decline in Lydia's behavior. " And I will marry Mr. Wickham, mark my words! Ha,ha,ha!"

" Lydia!"

Frances feigned interest in the entire affair, quite pleased with the prospect of Lydia marrying Mr. George Wickham. " But Mama, is an officer not a respectable profession? Colonel Forster declared it so, and he earns 5,000 pounds a year. Lucky Mrs. Forster," She gazed off into nothingness, lost to all reason.

Mr. Bennet turned to his brother-in-law. " I say, Edward, should Lydia be gifted a dowry with how ridiculous she is?"

" It is only respectable that if the other girls receive one that she receive one," Edward argued, much embarrassed for the Bennets. To lose respectability in front of officers, militia men, and close family, and for Mrs. Phillips to spread it about Meryton, if Meryton didn't already know!

Captain Carter especially tended to Kitty, every much the gentlemen that Mr. Wickham appeared to be, garnering Mrs. Gardiner's approval. Where Mr. Wickham applied his attentions to everyone, Captain Carter marked Kitty as a lady who deserved his attentions over the other silly young ladies. Colonel Forster's wife took a liking to Lydia, and thus Lydia's stubborn behavior persisted despite any guidance provided by elder and superior company.

It was during an afternoon engagement with the officers in Mrs. Phillip's home that Kitty betrayed dearest regard for Captain Carter, and he for her when he expressed regret that the regiment would be stationed in Brighton and he dearly wished her to follow. " Papa will not allow it, on the account of Lydia," She explained to him, and so he promised to think of her while away from Meryton.

Jane and Elizabeth were much too eager for the upcoming wedding to think about any possibility of Kitty's attachment to Captain Carter or Lydia's unfruitful preference for Mr. Wickham. Clara Wilder would rejoin them for the wedding day, and then they'd communicate by mail coach thereafter. The Gardiners postponed their return to London on the curiosity and request of Jane to stay for the wedding.

Sophia pulled Elizabeth to the side to crush the budding hope that Jane might see Charles in London even though Caroline Bingley assured Jane that the family would be in London through winter. " I hope, that no consideration with regard to this young man will influence her. We live in so different a part of town, all our connections are different, and as you well know, we go out so little that it is very improbable they should meet at all, unless he really comes to see her,"

" I believe he will, for he did ask for her hand and she said yes," Elizabeth shared the sacred secret all knew but Lydia and Frances Bennet, the two silliest females in Longbourn. " But do not tell Mama, and I would worry less about him than I would his sister, a proper woman of no regard for anyone but herself,"

" It is to be expected when one is so much wealthier, Lizzy, as you well know,"

" Aye, but there is much to tell, Aunt, and you would not believe me if I told you, and you would think even less of Mr. Wickham, so before I told you, I would ask your confidence in this matter," Elizabeth shocked her aunt into temporary silence, then the woman recovered and agreed hesitantly. " For you see, Mr. Darcy is courting me even after knowing what our mother is and what to expect of Lydia."

" The Darcys of Pemberley?" Incredulity marked Sophia's words.

" The one and same," Elizabeth nodded. " But Papa has made us swear to keep it from Mama, and for both our sanity, we have agreed with father that Mama will not know until Papa makes it known to her or the gentlemen. And Mr. Wickham, while pleasing now, I hear is quite the fortune hunter. Lydia is of no consequence to him. With no dowries to speak of until Mama's passing, we are poor and at the mercy of society,"

Sophia placed both hands on Elizabeth's arms. " Your uncle will be most pleased, but what of Catherine and Mary? Have they no suitors?"

" Captain Carter calls often to speak with Kitty, but he holds no fortune in Meryton, and Mary does not wish to attend balls or assemblies any more than Papa,"

" As an officer, he should have some means of living then. A captain, goodness he must have paid at least 1,000 pounds for his position, and to afford that for a position in the military," Sophia fell silent and then allowed herself to relax. " But all that is well will end well, Lizzy. And truly from my childhood in Lambton I can tell you that the county of Derbyshire is a true sight to behold. You will be so happy there-"

" Who will be happy where, sister?" Frances Bennet interrupted. " Did Miss Lizzy not tell you she refused Mr. Collins's hand and now he is to marry Charlotte Lucas, and upon Mr. Bennets death, they will toss us to the hedgerows? Oh it is awful, Edward must look after us for I do not know what we will ever do-"

Sophia bore the string of complaints, repeating that Miss King's appearance counterbalanced her inheritance from her uncle, and warned Frances to not invite the officers into her home so often lest Lydia run off with Mr. Wickham and shame them all. Frances laughed it off, but the writing was for all to see, even as the fifteen year old and seven and twenty year old male openly walked the line of propriety in contempt of social authority.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

January 1, 1812

With a minimum of two witnesses per couple, the Lucass, Bennets, and Boulangers joined the Wilders and Mr. Flint. The Banns having previously read for four weeks at the appropriate parishes, the couples stood before Parson Adams, finely dressed. Jonathan Flint and Gideon Wilder already purchased the rings their wives would wear, bands of gold on the fourth finger of their left hands. After the morning ceremony executed no earlier than nine a.m., Jonathan Flint lead Clara toward the witnesses clustered in the pews to allow the well wishes to flow. Gideon held Edith close never letting her more than three feet from him as her mother cried and father vigorously shook his hand. Jane, Elizabeth, Charlotte, and Kitty wished her well, in return Clara revealed to them that although she may be in Kent soon, Derbyshire was not too far from it for her to willfully travel, and she would visit her brother at least twice a year for a fortnight minimum each visit.

" I daresay Mrs. Flint you are a sight to behold," Jonathan whispered in her ear as he took her hand in his. Fingers intertwined and Clara leaned against Jonny, cheek on his shoulder. Truly now that they married she felt no different than before. All that separated before and now was societal expectations.

Mrs. Flint nee Wilder smiled at her husband, now hearing talk of the Bennets insisting they hold another ball in a twelvemonth, this request once more from Lydia. " Mrs. Bennet, I wish to congratulate you on your daughters' betrothals," Clara addressed Frances. " Most advantageous too, for Mr. Darcy has declared Eliza soon to bear the name Darcy," Mrs. Bennet dressed with care for this ceremony and layered on the lace excessively. The color of her cheeks matched her puce gown. Mr. Bennet's congratulations to Gideon failed mid-sentence. " Miss Darcy is a wonderful lady, and she will appreciate Eliza. I am envious, Eliza, for she truly does play the most beautiful harp and until you say yes, dotes heartily on her brother,"

Elizabeth just gaped. Clara turned to Gideon and Jonny in growing confusion. Was she not to say anything on the matter?

Jonny clutched her elbow. " I believe Mr. Darcy did not wish to impart this news, for who is Mr. Darcy to Mrs. Bennet after all,"

" On my word, Miss Lizzy, you did not speak a word," Frances attacked Elizabeth, Lady Lucas trapped between concern and praise, now placing herself between Elizabeth and Frances.

Clara realized her error too late, and by then Mr. Bennet informed his wife of Jane's impending nuptials and the courtship with due passivity. Sir Lucas let his warm regards flow free to the Bennets, adding to the merriness, Charlotte's own marriage offer of no consequence now. Maria Lucas began to ask after Miss Darcy, lamenting the loss of Miss King, and requesting that if a ball be given, that Mrs. Flint not forget Hertfordshire as her home. Jane Bennet escaped her mother's merciless exclamations and her father's perverse amusement with the Boulanger's girls' assistance, taken in by their rapid conversation in french while not understanding a word.

Elizabeth latched herself onto Clara while the Mrs. Bennet, Mrs. Boulanger, and Mrs. Lucas gathered to speak warmly of the double marriage, truly blessing Hertfordshire with an expanded population, hopefully, within nine months.

" On my word, Eliza, I am sorry. I did not know-" Listening to the married ladies and practically sensing the focused vitriol of Frances Bennet, Clara wanted to hide. How the girls survived their mother left her baffled, if not a little worried for their sanity and health.

Elizabeth moved her next to the carriages where the drivers waited with the horses, feeding and brushing them down. " Do not fret, you did not know,"

" Jonny has agreed to spare me for a few hours, would you have me at Longbourn, but then we are to spend the evening at the Boulanger home. Jonny and I will depart tomorrow for Kent, where we will not know peace for some time," Mrs. Flint studied her friend's countenance, quite pleased to see Elizabeth Bennet well and alive.

" Not after you just revealed to Mama that I am to not be a spinster, but truly you are welcome any other time,"

" Indeed, and I would welcome you to visit me after you visit Miss Lucas? I know I will need it," Elizabeth listened to Clara speak at length about the horror of Lady Catherine de Bourg.

Kitty and Lydia listened to the conversation from the entrance to the church, for the first time remaining silent. " Is she truly so detestable?" Elizabeth could not understand how one with a title could be so rude to people and consider themselves above everyone when politeness was all that society held in greatest esteem.

" My Aunt Elinor called her an authorative bore who imposed herself on others unnecessarily," Clara waved at the younger girls. " Mr. Collin's view of her is accurate, and her home, as my aunt considered it, overly attended to,"

" Surely your aunt was wrong," Elizabeth insisted, her thought often returning to her mother's paleness at the mention of Elizabeth marrying well above her station, more so above Jane too. Her mother kept throwing dirty looks in her direction, lips pursed in great displeasure. Mrs. Lucas and Mrs. Boulanger ignored her bad manners and continued to speak about expectations Hertfordshire heaped on Mr. and Mrs. Wilder.

Feeling herself most safe to share the next bit, Clara leaned in, taking both of Elizabeth's hands in hers. " Mr. Darcy will travel within a month's time after which he intends to stay with Gideon until you accept his hand, and then you are to be married in Derbyshire," She related the important particulars she swore not to reveal and intended to reveal anyway.

" And Miss Darcy?" a

" Miss Darcy will stay with Mrs. Anneslay at Pemberley, awaiting her sister's arrival," Clara nodded toward the rest of the party. " I ask that you don't say a word about Mr. Darcy's plan. I promised Georgiana most faithfully not to spoil the surprise, and Mr. Darcy is most intent on placing your mother in an uncomfortable position, a position I daresay she deserves with all the antics,"

" Is she truly as darling as Miss Bingley says?" Elizabeth allowed her excitement to grow.

Clara regaled her with Miss Darcy's accomplishments as the three married ladies broke apart. Everyone returned to their respective carriages and returned home. The Flints, Wilders, and Boulangers all returning to the Boulanger home proceeded in a most cheerful manner. In the carriage, Jonathan and Clara conversed in lowered voices about Uncle Flint's health, Lucas's mobility, and Leigh's poverty. Upon arrival at the fair house, servants welcomed the large party with refreshments, coffee, and tea.

As the evening progressed, Adelaine dared to request the right to visit as they were sisters now, to which Clara agreed. Edith demanded of her constant communication, the promise to visit Netherfield more than twice a twelvemonth, and the right to complain about Gideon in complete confidence. This had Clara short of breath from laughter, drawing Gideon's curiosity until the ladies shared with him exactly why his twin was near tears. Indignant he demanded she stop laughing.

Clutching her side, Clara held onto Edith and Adelaine. " Oh come now, brother, what is a lady to do if she has no one to speak to? And who knows you better than me, your beloved twin," Addie helped her sit upright and properly catch her breath.

" Clara Wilder-"

" Flint," Jonathan corrected him irritated. Of course he'd have to contend with Gideon's jealousy – how else did one separate a twin and gain their confidence? He expected this initial resistance, but it still irritated deep within. They had been raised close together practically from infancy and only separate for half a decade.

" Clara Flint, I am not to be underestimated," Gideon snapped, his irritation easing after Edith assured him all was well and she surely would not need Clara's confidence often. Mr. Boulanger turned to Gideon. " Do tell, sir, now that you are married, will you keep the Bennet's company?"

" Keep the company? I daresay Miss Jane and Miss Elizabeth are respectable, the younger three an oddity at best, wild at worst. It'd be hard not to keep the company considering three miles separate us," Gideon never considered the sacrifice of it before, and with the elder two likely married off within the next several months, as Bingley was never reliable, and Darcy biding his time till an unnamed event occurred, it left him in a delicate situation.

Mr. Boulanger pressed. " The younger two-"

" I say that Miss Kitty changed since I was last here," Clara added quickly, adjusting the fabric of her dress, still settling her nerves about being

Mrs. Flint.

Mrs. Clara Flint.

Clara.

Flint.

" But Miss Lydia is still the same," Bitterness marked her voice.

Mrs. Boulanger sighed. " Her flirtations with officers ruined all chances of good marriage,"

" Indeed, and so sad. Miss Bennet is really a lively girl but first she needs some restraint. They dance so much and think so little of the future," Addie turned to her mother, wondering if she'd be permitted at least one of the Bennet's company now that Jane and Elizabeth would depart Hertfordshire soon enough.

" And Miss Mary Bennet is an oddity, most fit for a nun, but I might have said that for Miss Charlotte Lucas were it not for Mr. Collins," Mrs. Boulanger permitted.

A comfortable silence fell over the group. Jonathan fetched pen, paper, and together he and Clara wrote to Uncle John and Lucas, a separate letter to Leigh, and finally a letter to Charles and Caroline Bingley to personally remind Caroline of her inability to harm the couple.

Gideon devoted his attention to Edith, and after polite conversation meant to send everyone to bed, Clara and Gideon exchanged small smiles. They each hesitated before joining their new spouses, Jonathan waiting for his wife in the bedchamber, already in the powder gown and night cap. She sighed against the closed door, forehead resting against the wood. " Love, I say that we survived the wedding day,"

" Jonny, we survived Gideon's separation anxiety. That's a war won, not a battle," She removed her slippers and started to take apart her hair, pin by pin.

Her husband sat upright in bed. " Come closer, Love," Clara advanced forward, sitting next to him. His fingers laced through her thick hair forcing the braids free letting her waist length mane free. Robbed of the ability to breathe, Jonathan gazed upon her face.

" Jonny, if you are unhappy with-" He pressed a kiss to her lips, the other hand firmly grasping a fistful of hair. It was her turn to be robbed of breath. " Mr. Jonathan Flint are you certain that you are attracted-"

Pulling her against him, he smothered further protests with more kisses. Finally he managed to remove the gown, petticoat, and stay. " Mrs. Flint, we must produce an heir, yes?"

She nodded.

" Then have faith that your beauty sustains me," Any remaining clothing now disappeared to the growing pile on the floor. Their bodies melded together, becoming husband and wife. Discarding the sheets afterward, Jonathan turned his gaze upon her lovely form laid out for his viewing pleasure. No tears wet her cheeks, but she gazed at the ceiling in dissatisfaction. He most certainly performed the duty, whether it resulted in a child or not they'd learn within a month if symptoms of pregnancy surfaced. Covered in sweat and minor pain leaving Mrs. Flint only semi-pleased with what the church considered appropriate only between married people, Clara tried to hide her disappointment. Guilt nagged at her like the church nagged at everyone about being good godly Christians.

Jonny kissed her shoulder as they cuddled afterwards. " Love, the first time is the worst,"

" That's not what's bothering me," She whispered, clearly upset.

" Speak your mind, Mrs. Flint, or else I'll never know," So gentle and concerned, Jonny had no idea what bothered Clara went against the church. He wanted nothing more than to see her smile and hear her laugh.

She turned to face him. " It's just – are you certain about this? I don't want you to be pressured into a loveless marriage like the Bennets. They're miserable together, and if we even resemble them in years to come, are we much better? Will our children turn out like that?"

He laughed and stroked her face with a knuckle.

" No, I mean it, Jonny. I want you to gaze at me adoringly and call me your darling wife and mean it. I want you to know that regardless of what changes take place that we are godly and good and the church can think otherwise, I care not,"

" Clara, you are all that is good, and I promise with all my heart I will never regret you," He kissed her forehead and pulled her close.

January 2, 1812

Morning found the couple refreshed and ready to face the world. Gideon and Edith greeted them just as refreshed and awkward. Jonny cleared the air by placing a hand on Clara's back and urged her to the carriage that would take them to Kent.

Gideon drew close. " If you need anything and I mean anything,"

" Cousin, Clara is in good hands. God willing an heir will be born in nine months to come,"

" If I am unable to help, do not hesitate to ask Matthais. Clara is too dear to us all to allow harm or neglect-"

Jonny placed his hand on Gideon's shoulder, the sinewy muscle taut. " I will write you when Clara is safe with my father. I won't need anything and I'll encourage your sister to urge your wife to complain fluently." Gideon displeased expression almost echoed Clara's worried expression night prior. " And learn to smile. You're a married man now, you have children to produce and an estate to manage,"

As soon as the driver urged the horses forward and the carriage jolted forward, Jonny pulled Clara's hand into his. She adjusted her velvet gown, knowing nothing of value rested in the silk reticule Jonny gifted her hours after their wedding. " Is he going to be well? I know Gideon and he didn't look very happy,"

" Clara, Gideon needs to learn to live without you and you to live without him. You are twins, now married, and you must tend the needs of your families." He offered a smile, a truce for any ill feelings she might use against him during their travel to Kent. " Now before we reach the estate, I want you to know that whatever you want or need is yours, and that father will be eating out of your hand-"

She frowned. " Leigh is her husband's property, Jonny. By law, you can do nothing about it, and once he goes through her dowry, she will be poor, and your best hope is that he dies, and she is able to return to the estate by then. I can't tell you more than that, even your father knows it impossible. I am sorry, but Leigh was not careful, and if she was careful, then she clearly was compromised – to which I can say that by law the man could hang, but only if it were the reprehensible sort,"

" I know, but if you could prevail upon father to allow them to live on the estate, perhaps in one of the cottages or at the house, she'll be safer as he'll hesitate to harm her if he is inclined,"

" I want to help you, I really do, but your overestimation of my influence on your father will be the downfall," She shook her finger at him and raised his hand to kiss it. " Now, Love, if you wish to please me I insist that you drop any mention of Leigh and focus on what can be arranged. If we have any hope of distracting Lady de Bourg from us, we need to throw Lucas in the path of her daughter, and when Mr. Darcy and Eliza marry, to drag them in front of Lady de Bourg until she learns that she can't pull the puppet strings,"

Jonny leaned in. " And what of Mr. Collins?" Her smile grew.

" Mr. Collins's isn't our problem, Mr. Flint. Nor was he ever,"

" We will be forced to contend with him,"

" Of course. I say that we do not acknowledge him at all. He obviously does not respect his superiors, nor does he respect ladies. A man of cloth, yes, a man of God, no. The way he looked at Miss Elizabeth at the ball proves to me that he is the sort of man equal only to Mr. Wickham, though their social crimes vary,"

They spoke at length about Mr. Collins, Mr. Wickham and his differing reputations, the odds of a child being born within a year and how many children their marriage would produce. Already settled on the names for five girls and five boys by the time they reached their first stage, they stopped for a meal in between coaches. At length again on the road until the next stop, Jonny supported Clara to keep her from being jostled about excessively. So that when they set back on the road, Kent would be in sight by night fall. Hungry, dirty, and slightly motion sick, Clara couldn't wait to see her Uncle and fellow cousin. Jonny, glad to be home once more, wanted to introduce Clara to Lady de Bourg as soon as polite.

John Flint stood at the entrance of the grand house two floored home. Jonny exited the coach first, and greeted his father with a smile and bow. He then turned back to the door of the coach as the driver unloaded the trunks filled with Clara's belongings. One glove hand exposed followed by none other than Clara herself as she bustled up her skirt enough to step down onto the step and then the ground with Jonny's help. " Uncle John, you look as distinguished as Jonny described. It has been too long," She moved forward, Jonny releasing her hand.

" Let me look at you, you truly have grown, a beautiful young woman," Uncle John lead her to the house. " Now tell me that my son has not deceived me and that you are his wife,"

" Uncle John! What a scandal it would be if I were not, for if I were not, we would need to marry to avoid the scandal of my being compromised and him being the compromiser. I assure you we are married and we intend to have at least four children, so as to combat the threat of illness robbing us of our children, forbid birthing,"

Jonny followed, quite content to hear his father engage someone in conversation. " You look so much like your mother," John told her as they ascended the steps to the main entrance. Mrs. Chambers, Clara's lady maid, would be sent for after Clara settled into the home and started to know the grounds. Till then, she would be good company for Edith and Addie. " Have I told you that I commissioned a portrait of your Aunt Elinor when I married her? You share the same nose and hair color, but she was much shorter,"

Lucas struggled onto the crutches to intercept his father and cousin, now sister-in-law. Clara watched the young man struggle to hold his weight on the wood crutches. " Lucas, when Jonny said you were near crippled-" She covered her mouth and held back tears of relief. " I am happy to see you will at least be able to walk, if only with crutches," John released her, watching her step forward and taking Lucas into her arms most gently.

He rubbed the back of her shoulder and leaned back, full weight on the crutches. " My brother exaggerates the injury. My left leg is still healthy, even if I am unable to fully put weight on my right. The doctor says that it will hurt when it rains or gets cold, and that I am lucky to be alive. The carriage might've crushed me had we not been on so flat a surface, and were it not for a party of passing men on horseback fox hunting who helped lift the carriage to free my leg, I would not have it to semi-support myself now,"

Tears rolled down Clara's cheeks. " It is awful! You did not deserve it,"

" I have called upon Miss Anne de Bourg, as Jonathan insisted. She is too quiet, and despite your matchmaking, she does not interest me, Clara,"

John laughed. Jonathan handed over his cloak to a servant. " Clara, your spencer jacket and bonnet?" Clara freed herself of the small jacket and bothersome bonnet, willingly allowing the servant to walk off with them. " Lucas, Clara does not match-make. She simply suggests,"

Lucas shook a finger at Jonny. " A lady has a way of making suggestions into unspoken law, which you well know since you've been in love with her for years," At this, Clara turned to her husband. He conveniently arranged several chairs as to seclude himself and her into a corner. " Do not let him fool you, Clara. If there were a lady to hold his attentions, they always needed to be pretty, tall, and dark haired," Settling back into his invalid's chair, Lucas propped up his injured leg and picked up the paper to read.

And so Clara's introduction to her new home and guardians concluded, followed by Jonny hinting that Lucas could take her to meet Miss de Bourg the following day. Lucas agreed only if Clara agreed to rescue him from Lady de Bourg's minute criticisms.

January 2, 1812 – January 17, 1812

One could say that every person reaches a point where they can bear no more. For each man and woman, it differed. Mr. Seth Bennet finally reached his point when Frances refused to let go of the fact Lizzy would marry a man twice the consequence of Jane's betrothed. Day and night she persisted in her attentions. Lydia's aspirations that Mr. Darcy could only grant the living of Kympton, then Wickham would marry her, and they'd earn 1,000 per annum. " Enough of officers, Lydia, you are far too young to be out as is and with Jane and Lizzy to be married in half a twelvemonth, you are not to attend any more balls or assemblies till Mary or Kitty is married next,"

" But Mama-" Lydia turned to her mother for assistance.

Mrs. Bennet turned to him as rapidly. " Mr. Bennet, how could you-"

" So unfair, Mama!" She threw aside her mountain of bonnets and stomped.

Mr. Bennet might have backhanded Lydia were he a violent man. " I will not hear it. No pin money for you, Frances, or you, Lydia, until the officers gone from Meryton in Spring, and not a word in protest or else I'll restrict your permissions to call upon or attend any event hosted by Mrs. Phillips,"

Lydia burst into tears, Mrs. Bennet rushing to her side and coddling her. Having accomplished the goal of driving away pleasant thoughts of Mr. Wickham and officers from the ladies' minds, he moved onto what really called his attention. Mr. Collins stood to inherit Longbourn, the wedding schedule days away. Mr. Collins promised to call upon him the day before the wedding, as Charlotte wished to speak privately with Elizabeth.

Wednesday arrived, and Charlotte Lucas arrived with Maria and Mr. Collins. Elizabeth claimed Charlotte, Maria gravitated to Kitty, and Mr. Collins disappeared into the study. Seth Bennet and William Collins discussed nothing at first, before Collins launched into a series of compliments on the betrothal of Jane to Charles Bingley. It was Lizzy who held his most criticism, however.

" I must warn you, Mr. Bennet, that Mr. Darcy is Lady Catherine de Bourg's nephew, already socially betrothed to Miss Anne de Bourg-"

" But not by contract, Mr. Collins," Seth pointed out quickly before Mr. Collins overwhelmed him with effusions on his patroness.

Neither man willing to risk their life for a duel, nor willing to incite the ladies, they both respectfully maintained their presence in opposite sides of the small bookroom. Mr. Collins had no choice but to enact what he considered proper. " Miss Elizabeth does not recommend herself to gentlemen, sir, and for her to be a proper wife, she must be taught to heel. Miss Jane has learned this lesson very well, but Miss Elizabeth will incite all of London and beyond against Mr. Darcy,"

Sufficiently amused, Mr. Bennet did not interrupt him. He admired the nerve of the man, if nothing else.

" As I told Her Ladyship myself, whatever arts Miss Elizabeth used to snare Mr. Darcy, she must protect herself against, and I fear that my dear Charlotte will be tainted by association with her. Along with your youngest daughter and your wife, Miss Elizabeth is the worst of them. Her conceited independence lends no credibility or recommendation,"

Resting his hands on top the desk, Mr. Bennet just smiled. " Thank you, Mr. Collins, but this is not what you wished to speak of – my daughter's rejection of your hand?" Amusement colored his words, making them dance in open mockery that both men acknowledged.

Finally Mr. Collins bowed his head. " Her Ladyship will be most displeased to learn the pollution of the woods of Pemberley can not be avoided, but I should warn you – Her Ladyship is very determined and she will stop at nothing to see Mr. Darcy married to Miss Anne de Bourg. If you value Miss Elizabeth, you will convince her to turn away Mr. Darcy's attentions," Mr. Bennet detected fear in the Parson's voice now and in full seriousness considered how to best dispose of Lady de Bourg.

By then, Charlotte already begged Elizabeth to write her often. " Promise me to come to Hunsford," She looked up at the sound of a door opening. " My father and Maria are coming to me in March and I hope you will consent to be of the party. Indeed, Eliza, you will be as welcome as either of them,"

Elizabeth, seeing no alternative, said yes, and Mr. Collins claimed his betrothed and sister-in-law. As soon they left, Elizabeth regretted Charlotte ever meeting Mr. Collins. Her friend, once close as a sister, was now lost forever to an idiot who could not see beyond Lady Catherine de Bourg. The very next day, Mr. Collins married Charlotte, and from the church door, the couple set off for Kent. It was not till a week passed that the awful news reached Lucas Lodge with the swift return of Charlotte, alone. A band of Highwaymen praying on travelers overcome the coach, killed Mr. Collins, and robbed them of all coin and valuables. Married only a day, widowed the next, Charlotte Lucas quitted to her parent's home once more to go into mourning a full year before being permitted to marry again. Mrs. Collins resigned herself to a long, lonely future as a widower, the dowry afforded Mr. Collins speedily returned to her father.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

January 18, 1812

" Highwaymen active near Kent! A good thing we have militia stationed in Meryton to keep us safe," Frances stared pointedly at her husband.

" Aye and Lizzy will have to put off her walks till the militia declare the area safe once more," Kitty announced, receiving another dirty look. " But truly Mama, it is not my fault Lizzy caught Mr. Darcy's attentions and that Mr. Darcy is twice as important as Mr. Bingley," She put down the bonnet and lace atop the table.

Mrs. Bennet leveled a most malicious glare on her daughter. " Nonsense, girl, wherever do you get your notions I will not understand! Mr. Bennet, may we invite the officers to dine with us? It would make me infinitely safer,"

Kitty turned to her father, as her father continued to ignore Mrs. Bennet. Ever since Jane went to town with Uncle and Aunt Gardiner, France Bennet doted on Lydia, granted Elizabeth the silent treatment, and only turned an eye toward Mary whenever she played the pianoforte. Kitty, aside from Elizabeth, actually dared to challenge their mother – especially since Lydia cast her off almost entirely in favor of the officers and Mrs. Phillips. She begun to hear whispers among Meryton shop keepers that they would not even wish their sons to marry the young lady, and that worried Kitty.

" What of Mrs. Collins, Papa?"

" Mrs. Collins will be having Lizzy's company soon enough, dear. If you would wish to join her as well, I will permit it,"

" Thank you, Papa,"

" You have uncommonly improved, Kitty. Much more than your sister. Perhaps the Lucas boy will take an interest in you and you will not be far from Longbourn," Seth expressed the dear wish, now turning his eye on his wife. She never removed her eyes from the needlepoint, nor advanced beyond several stitches as something kept diverting her ill regard.

Lydia, having much recovered since her fit yesterday, pouted. Since she ran to her mother for everything, she didn't know how to appeal to her father, nor did she wish to appeal to her father. With no pin money, she had no choice but stay at Longbourn unless Mrs. Phillips hosted any events that did not include officers.

" But Papa, I am only 17, and the eldest is 15, Lydia's age,"

" All the better. You can work your charm on him and improve upon his family's general opinion of you-"

Kitty frowned. She hated talk of marriage even as it relieved Jane and Elizabeth. " What of the Longs? Or the Morris's?" Her mother still neglected to add to the desirable topic. The Harrington sisters had a brother, but he currently learned at Oxford and would not be home any time soon. The Long's eldest, at six and twenty, did not make her weary as some of the gentlemen who visited the Harringtons, and he held an honest profession as an accountant.

" A fair assessment. Or perhaps we can spare you a season in London-"

" A season in London would do us all good," Lydia spoke up from the book of poetry she read. Her mother said if she read more and danced less, that Mr. Bennet may allow her near officers again. It was the only reason the girl held the book now. " Or Brighton for sea bathing, don't you agree Mama? Especially with the soldiers to be stationed in Brighton. A whole camp full of…" Her eyes glazed over.

Mr. Bennet shook his head. " Never in my life with exception of Captain Carter, for he does you justice, Kitty, will you be permitted near a camp full of soldiers, Lydia,"

" Sea bathing, Mr. Bennet, it cures all ills," Frances lowered her voice but not her determination.

Mr. Bennet cocked a bushy brow. " What makes you believe we have the money to travel to Brighton-"

" The season in London-"

" Mrs. Bennet, Kitty is only 17 going on 18, she is not expected to be presented at the king's court soon, and she will be presented at court with Mary-"

" But when, Mr. Bennet?" Frances insisted impatiently. Even if she disliked the idea of Lydia being left out, the idea of presenting two daughters at the king's court still appealed to her.

Mary seated herself at the pianoforte and started to warm up the keys, giving up the comforts of her room in favor of company. Besides, she improved her skills as a pianist and wished to be complimented on them.

Lydia stomped out of the room, amusing Mr. Bennet. Frances sighed, and before she could call for salts, Mr. Bennet abandoned the drawing room for his study. Kitty sat next to Mary. " I do not want to be presented at court. Captain Carter will not be able to see me until I return home, if he ever stationed in Meryton again,"

" We must honor our mother and father, Kitty," Mary whispered as Mrs. Hill ran into the room with smelling salts for their mother, out of breath. Both girls pitied the housekeeper for what she endured the past three and twenty years, four and twenty years come March. Mary flipped through sheets of music. " And father is right, even Fordyce says that an honorable marriage is what a lady should strive for,"

" What does he say about Lydia?" Kitty wished to learn how to play now that Lizzy mainly kept to her room or took long walks in the countryside. If she were to show off to Captain Carter, she needed to first learn. Mary's fingers danced lightly across the keys with such assurance that Kitty admired it.

Mary's dryness in conversation dried. " That she should be chaste, demure, and proper," Mary answered immediately. " Which she is not, nor ever be, I suspect,"

" Do you think Lizzy would've made a good wife to Mr. Collins?"

" Lizzy would have, if Mr. Collins were a man of sense and reason beyond Lady de Bourg like Mr. Darcy,"

" Aye he is very serious,"

" More than serious. He is responsible, which all men must be," Mary picked out a familiar country dance.

Lizzy entered the drawing room ready to take the carriage and an escort to Lucas Lodge. " Kitty, Mary, will you join me to visit Charlotte and comfort her?" She ignored her mother, as her mother ignored her, the safest route.

" Must I?" Mary said plaintively.

Kitty abandoned Mary to her music. " This will be much talked of for some time, and poor Charlotte will be thought less of," She searched for the spencer jacket, gloves, and her favorite bonnet and shawl. Elizabeth helped her, and Mr. Bennet saw them off in the carriage with Mr. Heath's eldest son and Sarah the maid.

Familiar jostling put Kitty back into the mindset of her age. Elizabeth, more composed, faced the fifteen year old Mr. Heath and their lady maid. " I may be more concerned about our mother's opinion of her more than general society. She did not commit a wrong," Elizabeth assured Kitty, pleased to be out of Longbourn if only to comfort her friend. Sir Lucas's kindness and Lady Lucas's constant friendship to their mother dictated the return of polite society.

Kitty turned to Sarah. " Was Mr. Collins kind to you and Cook and Mrs. Hill?"

Surprised she'd been addressed, Sarah hesitated. " The gentlemen preferred his sermons, Miss Bennet, and he did-"

" -not require smelling salts," Elizabeth finished the sentence with great humor. " Mr. Heath, you witnessed Mr. Collins in the company of gentlemen. Did he improve?"

" No, Ma-am," The fifteen year old answered. " He considered Longbourn his and by extension declared that if anything should happen to Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, he would find you husbands only a clergyman would admire,"

Kitty paled. " Oh, that is cruel. How can he think so little of us – we who welcomed him!"

" Dear sister, Mr. Collins believed himself respectable. At least we know the suitors would not be of ill repute," Elizabeth said in most forced politeness. " In any case a highwaymen near Kent? Lady de Bourg should be careful,"

" Poor Charlotte, to be in mourning for a year. I will hope father won't disallow us to call on her as she will not be able to call on us or attend any balls or assemblies,"

" I'm sure he will not," Kitty's fretting bothered Elizabeth, the fear of highwaymen no higher than being cast out into the hedgerows. With Mr. Collin's dead, she did not need to fret nearly as much as everyone else still did. Longbourn safe, soon to be married, Jane as well, everything fell perfectly into place. Almost too perfectly, but she chose not to dwell on it.

Kitty grabbed her arm. " But Lizzy, does this mean we go into mourning? We barely knew him and have no mourning clothes,"

" Only a week, Kitty, and half way through the week, we are permitted some social activities. As you know Mama will not care either way,"

" I know, but father – will there be talk in Meryton? If Charlotte is without a boy child, the entail ends. We are free of the hedgerows,"

" Kitty, while I am pleased to be free of the hedgerows, it is unfortunate for Charlotte to be talked of as so. Already many people considered her a spinster, and now a widow when only married a day? Mama's commentary will surely tear her apart, and we can not permit it,"

Finally Lucas Lodge appeared in sight as they traveled the lane directly to the house. Kitty tried to calm her nerves. Elizabeth composed what she hoped sounded like a sympathetic confidante should say. She knew Charlotte held no romantic views and barely knew Mr. Collins, so surely Charlotte's grief would not be overwhelming.

Lady Lucas greeted the Bennet girls and welcomed them to Charlotte's side. Charlotte, after some coaxing, revealed she could live independently in a dower cottage if she wished, but 350 per annum assured her of poverty and therefore her father insisted she stay with them. Kitty refrained from venturing toward the entail, and as Maria wished her company, escaped the burden of walking a fine line of politeness. Elizabeth carried the responsibility well until Charlotte stated the obvious. " I am told you are to be courted by Mr. Darcy, Lizzy. He will make you happy,"

" Charlotte, Mr. Darcy is kind and generous, but he will never compare to Mr. Bingley. Jane will always take preference, and only an officer bests Mr. Bingley,"

" Lizzy, when I departed, Lady de Bourg insisted you bewitched her nephew. I know you a proper lady and told her so, and Mrs. Flint defended you loyally. Still she insists Mr. Darcy is wrong, and that you are to relinquish your hold on him, I wish that you did not, for living with one's parents is never desirable,"

A brief silence fell over them as Kitty and Maria talked solemnly of the Lucas's removal from society, even so brief it will be, except Charlotte. Kitty promised to visit often.

" I am happy you are in Hertfordshire, and that you were not harmed-"

" It was so odd, that they targeted him, Lizzy, and only him. He did not know who they were and pleaded they leave us unharmed, and then the one man pulled a pistol. Oh, Lizzy! We did not even consummate the union, and already I know your mother will forever hate me for wanting a comfortable home not here,"

Embracing her friend, Elizabeth Bennet looked to Lady Lucas, observant from across the room. " Mama is sharp of tongue and short of consideration. She is no one you should fear or concern yourself with. You are a superior woman, and will always be respected." Rubbing Charlotte's tense shoulders, Elizabeth watched tears roll down her cheeks. " I beg of you to think no more of it,"

" But you were so cross with me for marrying Mr. Collins,"

Elizabeth remained silent, unable to refute it.

" Did I not tell you that Mr. Darcy looked at you a great deal? And to think that he'll be twice Mr. Bingley's consequence. Jane is in London, yes? With her in London, she will not have to suffer your mother much,"

" Jane is not liked much by the Bingleys, and Mrs. Hurst thinks little of her lack of wealth," Elizabeth shared. " In fact, were it not for Mr. Darcy, I would say he wouldn't proposed at all," Charlotte just nodded along, and Kitty sensing they were no longer desired, expressed the wish to return to Longbourn so that they could begin their brief mourning period for their cousin. Lady Lucas and Charlotte walked them to the door, Maria to the carriage, and once alone in the carriage with the young Mr. Heath and Sarah, the Bennet sisters contemplated the change of fortune. Something Charlotte said set Elizabeth to thinking.

They targeted Mr. Collins and ignored charlotte. Did that mean Bow Street Runners would visit her father soon?

November 28, 1811 – January 18, 1812

When Charles Bingley ushered out Caroline and the Hursts from Netherfield, they stopped in London to stay at the townhouse for the first fortnight. Charles escorted Caroline to their near relatives in Bath, with the promise to retrieve her after his business in town finished, much to Caroline's disappointment. Mr. Hurst and Lousia carried through with their plans to stay in London and then to carry on to Mr. Hurst's family estate, where they retreated from the general company of her brother and sister.

With Mr. Darcy tutoring Mr. Wilder on the art of running an estate, he did not have the time to keep Charles from wasting away his time in London. Charles did not arrange for the banns to be read before he left Hertfordshire, instead opting to purchase a license for ten shillings. His best intentions fell to the side when he visited his mistress, a young woman he visited whenever his sister strained his nerves too much. No one knew about Miss Grantley being his mistress, not even her own brother, and thus, his affair with her did not come to light. His marriage to Jane Bennet promised that he'd have two beautiful women in his bed instead of one, -one for the country, one for the town.

Miss Grantley already expected him as she sent off her brother to fetch her new clothes from the dressmaker. Mr. Bingley tipped his hat to her and entered, and an hour later, he exited the home, to go on his way again, back to the house he kept in London. Twice a week he visited Miss Grantley up till the first of January when genuine business concerning legal documents required his presence at the attorney's office. With his estate nearly secured in Derbyshire, within 30 miles of Pemberley, he returned to Bath to retrieve Caroline. So when Caroline received Jane Bennet on the 7th, he listened from above stairs to the one sided conversation that his sister dominated. As she left, Caroline hurried to him to express her displeasure with the entire affair of him agreeing to marry such a poor lady. Brushing her off, Charles focused on what held his greater attention.

" Caroline, if you would mind-"

" I know that you have been compromising Miss Grantley, but it gives you no right to-" A backhand caught her mid-sentence and forced her back a step. Charles pulled back his hand, studying it to see that no blood or questionable mark appeared. Satisfied that no one would suspect, he held Caroline's shocked stare. " Brother!"

Once more, he raised his hand. " Sister, for far too long, you have insulted and blockaded every lady my eye has caught. You have pushed Mr. Darcy back to his estate and into the arms of Mr. Wilder. I will not stand for you to ruin me as well beyond what you have. Jane Bennet is mine, and I will marry her. There will be no discourse on this subject, go clean yourself up before the servants question your appearance," He waved her off and turned back to the letter to Fitzwilliam Darcy. He wished to ensure that all of Hertfordshire spoke of his marriage to Jane Bennet and the best way to do that was to associate it with Mr. Darcy's marriage to Elizabeth Bennet. Like the Wilder twins, he intended it to be a double wedding. Unlike the Wilder twins, he only intended to invite the Bennet family, rush Jane off to his new estate in Derbyshire, and never permit her to see her relatives in Hertfordshire again.

Some people called him without a thought, others treated him as a child. Miss Grantley proved he was not a child, and Jane would turn him into a husband. Society would have to treat him with more respect, and once Jane was heavy with child, he'd bring Miss Grantley in as a companion and force Jane to accept that he'd keep his mistress in the same house as his wife. After all, she would be his wife – she had to listen to him.

Caroline dare not anger him the rest of the evening and called upon Jane Bennet the next day and many days after, ingratiating herself onto the gentlewoman with a sisterly interest that bordered unnecessary. Jane Bennet called upon Caroline in her brother's townhouse alternately as to grant Sophia Gardiner peace and quiet whenever the kids did not disturb it. It appeared to Jane, within weeks, that she and Caroline would be close confidantes. Not until the 16th of January did Caroline allow her secrets to be revealed – all except Miss Grantley. With Clara Flint's husband's secret revealed to Jane Bennet, Caroline Bingley almost recovered from the shock of her usually amiable brother striking her the first time in her life. When Jane, upon encouragement, said she held no desire to make it known to Hertfordshire – for what had Mr. Flint or his wife done to deserve the censure and scandal – and promised to keep Caroline's confidence.

With no victory of her own, no husband or suitor to steal her away from Charles, and absolutely no recourse but what her brother chose, she requested to return to Bath to live with her first cousins, where her chances of finding a husband appeared just as well as any other part of England. Charles agreed, then demanded why she would insist on it. Caroline answered her brother honestly over dinner on the last day she'd spend with him in London.

" I find that you are better suited to spend your married life with your wife without my presence, than with it. Bath is as respectable as Derbyshire and London, and I have many a cousin who is a proper escort," But more than that, she simply wanted from beneath his care, afraid he might strike her again.

He chewed his food slowly thinking it over, and then let the subject close. " That is all well, Caroline. I will have you know that I am returning to Hertfordshire to arrange the wedding since I purchased the license, and Jane Bennet will travel with me to Derbyshire. You are invited to stay with us if you choose, only if you are able to avoid upsetting my new wife,"

Remaining silent, Caroline never realized how appealing a color mauve and cerulean blue was as she studied the dyed linen dress.

Charles did not look up from his drink. " Are you well? Have you written Louisa? She inquired after you-"

" Sister and I are not on speaking terms, as Mr. Hurst and I disagreed over a sum of money and as to who won the final hand in a game of whist," Caroline answered honestly. " She took his side, and I am determined that the truth be known that I won the hand – he too drunk to remember it,"

" Mr. Hurst is a drunkard," Charles agreed, catching her eye. She flinched away. " Caroline, are you alright? I have never seen you so shy before. Is it because I backhanded you? You long deserved that backhand, and your tongue knows no bounds, but if you think I will hit you because of a card game disagreement, you have most severely misread my character,"

Her shoulders stiffened. " I am sorry, brother," Bowing her head, she wished she could be elsewhere than in front of him being measured up as if she did something wrong. On her best behavior for some time now, Caroline knew she did nothing wrong to deserve his censure now. " I wish I could take it back and beg forgiveness, but what is done is done,"

" That is what I told our dear Aunt when I told her you would be staying an extended period of time with her. She feels that with more socialization of the general populace, and less of the ton, you may yet find yourself a husband before the age of thirty,"

Clutching her fork close, Caroline never felt such a strong desire to hurt him. Such insults! " I will be married before the age of thirty, brother, be assured of that," He just smiled at her and when they parted from the dining table, she fled to her bedchambers to cry. The Charles Bingley everyone else saw was not the man sitting at that dining table, and it was all Miss Grantley's fault for taking him into her bed! The next morning she boarded the coach and never looked back, quite determined to never spend another stay with her brother unless she were married and heavy with child.

January 23, 1812 – February 16, 1812

Mrs. Bennet ordered Jane back to Hertfordshire early, Mr. Bennet greeting her with the greatest joy as he announced to all the family present that Mr. Bingley purchased a marriage license and intended to marry Jane the first of February. Mr. Bingley stayed at an inn in Meryton and visited the neighbors of Hertfordshire to better ingratiate himself to those who knew Jane Bennet from babe to now. Mrs. Bennet never ceased her praise of him, pushing Lydia into a haze of jealousy. She ran off to Meryton the last day of January and did not reappear. Mr. Bennet thought nothing of it until dinner when she still was not at the table and immediately sent for the constable to report her missing.

They met the next morning at the church, Jane on the arm of her father, her mother already crying into a shawl, Kitty gazing off into the distance with that wistful half-smile. In whispers Mary spoke much of what made a marriage whole and godly to Elizabeth, who waved after the couple's carriage when it drove off toward Derbyshire.

" One daughter married, Mr. Bennet!" Frances Bennet cried tears of joy. " Oh what a beautiful thing it is. And to think – Lizzy is next if only Mr. Darcy would court her,"

" Now, now. I have full faith that once his business with Mr. Wilder is complete, he will accompany Mr. Wilder back, and then he will court Lizzy and marry her, and then you Mrs. Bennet have the privilege of having two daughters well married off. Now if only the constable can find where Lydia has run off,"

The nasty business of Lydia's disappearance cast a pale on the rest of the week. Fruitless search after fruitless search, and when a fortnight finally passed, a coach approached Longbourn. Within it, Mr. George Wickham and Lydia Wickham nee Bennet intended to surprise the Bennets. Mr. Bennet stood perfectly still whenever the driver opened the door, lowered the step, and welcomed Mr. and Mrs. Wickham out. Dressed in one of her better dresses, the fifteen year old lady grinned at her parents. " See, Mama, I told you Mr. Wickham would marry me," She said before turning to her father. " And you said I would never marry Papa. Did I not catch myself a fine husband?"

Mr. Wickham, in his regimentals bore Mr. Bennet's dead stare with utmost steadiness. Elizabeth almost choked on disbelief before pleading with her mother a moment to write Mrs. Flint as to share the good news with her. Once in the safety of her bedchamber, she quickly detailed the necessary particulars – Jane and Bingley married and were off to Derbyshire, Mrs. Collins was in full mourning for six months, and just now Lydia, who they all thought dead or harmed, returned to them as Mrs. Wickham. She sent the letter off with a servant so that it reached Kent quickly before presenting herself to the drawing room where Mary played remarkably well on the pianoforte with Kitty turning the sheet music for her.

In the corner with Mrs. Bennet, the newly eloped couple described their elopement to Gretna Green and how Lydia forbid Penelope and Harriet Harrington from revealing her secret. " But now that I am here, they are free to tell you all," She boasted proudly, chest puffed out.

Elizabeth hovered near Kitty and Mary, every so often effectively avoiding George Wickham's wandering eye. " Pray tell, Mary, has she talked of anything else yet?" Lizzy asked in a lowered voice.

" No, and it is most annoying. She walked right past me on entering the house as if being married raised her in the ranks," Mary complained, pounding the keys with unnecessary aggression. Kitty glanced over at the silly women who believed the elopement truly honorable.

Mr. Bennet took a deep breath and then asked Mr. Wickham to join him in the study. Mr. Wickham held his composure when he learned that he'd not only inherit what portion of Bennet Estate designated for Lydia but also 3,500 pounds as long as they produced a child. " One of the most worthless men in England," Mr. Bennet later said to Elizabeth as they wrote a letter to Jane in his study. " It is most terrible, Lizzy. And now I am to learn that he has more debts that were already paid off by Mr. Darcy prior to the debts that are outstanding?"

" It is truly awful, Papa, but Lydia is married. You can cast her out of Longbourn if you so wish,"

" And never hear anything but the desire for your mother to visit her? I'd better to send your mother to live with them than to send Lydia away now. But as she is married, I might put him to use and hope that his military career leads to an early death,"

Lizzy fell silent and perused the books he purchased over the past three decades. She read most of them already, and fluent in French, she could even read the ones that her younger sisters could not. " As a military man, he will be forced to travel with the regiment. It is a good thing that Colonel Forster forgave him of his desertion of duties and only docked a month's pay. Come March the regiment will go to Brighton and so will Lydia…"

Seth Bennet studied his favorite daughter. " You are not upset Jane married before you?"

" Should I be?" She smiled. " It is my fondest wish to see her with someone who will love her and appreciate her as she is. Although she may not be as assertive as she could be,"

Mr. Bennet nodded and returned to his ledger. Already his wife insisted they find a house to move Lydia and Wickham into, many suggested houses discarded before he could even consider them. He listened to the pianoforte with some pleasure as it helped Mary and Kitty bond more than they did before. The Wilders produced a change in his family, and while he may not have liked Lydia eloping, the rest he could very well accept for the slight blemish.

" Let us hope that Mr. Darcy does not end his courtship after hearing of Lydia's choice in partners, eh?" Mr. Bennet sent her off to bed and the next day sent word to the papers of the marriage so it could be printed. Elizabeth repaired to Charlotte Collins to tell her of the news, to which Lady Lucas considered it a travesty. After much sympathizing and pity, the ladies agreed nothing good ever would come of the imprudent match.

" Astonishing, really," Elizabeth shared with Lady Lucas as Charlotte claimed a headache and retreated to her bedchamber for rest. " For them to elope and return as if nothing dishonorable occurred – what did they think would come of it? She has no dowry, he is not an officer – Oh, Lady Lucas, you must think my family very foolish,"

" You and Jane have always been held in high esteem, Elizabeth, and Mary and Kitty are growing in esteem too. I do not hold your mother against you, and if Kitty does marry her officer, I doubt she'll elope with the gentlemen. No need to fret about what is done, only to fret about what is yet to be done. You can curb her before she makes a spectacle of herself as a married woman, and to speak on familiar terms with your now brother is not improper,"

" Surely you know that neither will listen-"

" Aye, but the attempt must be made if your mother will not make it," Lady Lucas held her hand. " Now do tell me, and be honest, has Charlotte confided in you of late?"

" She has neglected to write, but because she is mourning, that is to be expected," Elizabeth said, now feeling guilty that she might have missed a sign of her friend's poor health in her desire to complain of her family's ridiculousness. What kind of friend was she to use someone so ill? She'd have to apologize to Charlotte the week after next to clear her conscience.

Lady Lucas bowed her head. " I fear, Elizabeth, that while she harbored no love for Mr. Collins, the fright of being accosted by highwaymen has affected her security in her surroundings. She does not sleep well at all, and she will not speak of the event itself. I hoped she might have confided in you," Elizabeth shook her head, now more worried and ashamed than she'd first been. " I'm sure she will mend well enough, may your trip home be safe, and you are always welcome to Lucas Lodge," Elizabeth departed the Lucas's home more unsettled than she left.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

* * *

April 3, 1812

Four months into her marriage to Jonathan Flint, Clara finally begun to show, her dresses refitted as often as her breasts expanded. Jonny, for all his concerns about never being able to father an heir, rejoiced in her pregnancy. All of Rosings learned of it before their acquaintances in Hertfordshire, and by then Gideon and Edith returned to Netherfield in obscurity. The many nights spent in Lady de Bourg's company revealed to the Flints one inescapable truth – that Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet would not be able to marry in peace. Miss de Bourg often remarked how it was that her mother pushed the match when Fitzwilliam Darcy already informed her of the impossibility. With Mrs. Jenkins not near, she confided in Mrs. Flint that her mother ignored whatever she disliked.

" Miss Anne," Clara dared one day. " Are you so frail that childbirth would take your life?"

Anne, a sickly looking lady, nodded. " What am I to do, Mrs. Flint, than bear my mother's disapproval. I was born defective, now I am a burden she can not cast off. Has Mr. Flint not told you – she believes any marriage with the man earning less than 8,000 to be forbidden,"

" Surely there are suitors-"

" But none who want an invalid of a wife unable to bear a child. You must understand while I have a dowry and Rosings, my body will perish during the birthing and I wish to live,"

Clara paced the drawing room, the glazings that provided much light to the interior of the home illuminating her path, hands held behind her back. Nothing aided her argument, and no argument could withstand the storm called Lady Catherine de Bourg. " At least you will always have a home," Even as she said it, it sounded wrong.

" What comfort is that if my mother screeches at me and any unfortunate guests? The only reason Mr. Flint visits is to keep my mother away from the Flint estate, and she mocks his bad leg. You come with him as a proper escort if ever we are alone and I do not wish Mrs. Jenkins near,"

" Do you wish to marry?"

" I wish to be loved, Mrs. Flint, not to be a pawn in my mother's games,"

Games. Not exactly the word choice Clara had in mind, but it fit well enough to not debate it.

" You do not have many alternatives, Miss Anne. But perhaps if you were to consider a marriage with someone who matched your desires – possibly take an infant and claim it as yours-"

" As I am certain others have done before, but pray tell, who will be mad enough to agree to that?"

Clara sighed. " You are right, it is wrong," She gave up on the task of freeing Anne from her mother. " But if you visited the Flint estate instead, we could walk the hedge gardens and you could help me help you,"

Anne's laughter echoed in the near empty drawing room grand in size and expensively decorated with pearl inlaid and comfortable furniture. A grandfather clock across the fireplace showed the time, its ticking near silent except to the less occupied. " No one can help me. My mother is Lady Catherine de Bourg,"

" Then we may take comfort in that when you turn one and twenty your mother's permission becomes obsolete," Lady de Bourg, after all, could not disobey English law, and if Anne truly gained the courage, she could run off to Gretna Green or one the less known border villages that catered to such wayward couples.

Anne sighed deeply. " What a small comfort that is still four years away. But at least I have you to depend on, save for the visits to your brother," The hope in her eyes crushed Clara more than the situation, as Clara realized she inspired an impossible hope that would never be reality. Even if four years did pass, and Lady de Bourg could not prevent her daughter's union of choice, then Lady de Bourg simply would make life extremely difficult for Anne. The depth of the de Bourg's pockets sunk deep.

" It is odd that Gideon hasn't begged my return yet, I admit. But I am no more rushed to visit him. Uncle John is most attentive and Jonny will not be able to accompany me. I do not wish to travel while pregnant as the motion will excite sickness," Anne de Bourg listened to Clara prattle on about the swelling of her breasts, the increased need to relieve her bowels and bladder often, and the exhaustion that plagued her. When she departed Rosings with Lucas, Anne listened to Mrs. Jenkins recommend Clara Flint not longer be permitted an audience with Anne again. Lady de Bourg, when asked why, learned that Mrs. Flint spread seeds of chaos in the perfectly ordered house.

April 17, 1812

A fortnight passed and no invitation to dine at Rosings extended to the Flints. Jonny, after placing his ear to his wife's growing bump to listen for a heart beat or to feel movement, reluctantly pulled away from his wife. " How far along did the midwife estimate?" He tried to be present for when the mid-wife visited, but business on the estate pulled him away at the time.

" A month, perhaps two. The symptoms are early, yet advanced enough that she's hesitant to provide a final answer," Clara answered him, taking care to stroll the drawing room ever so often to keep circulation flowing in her legs. " I would not worry about how far along I am, if I were you. Better to pray for a healthy child than an accurate guess on my current progress,"

Lucas nodded. " Mama miscarried twice before I was born, and you nearly died at birth, Jonathan,"

Jonny moved behind Clara to adjust the pillows for her. " I was curious,"

" Curiosity killed the bird, and it is nothing to worry about now," Clara assured him. " Besides my brother has finally written me, and I intend to answer it immediately. Adelaine has been very quiet about her sister's marriage, and I am dying to know if the Bennets further embarrassed themselves. Lydia did show great promise of dragging her family through the mud,"

" Ah, yes the newest married, Mrs. Wickham," Lucas mused out loud from recollections of their past conversations over letters received from Elizabeth Bennet and Georgiana Darcy. " Pray tell, has Mr. Darcy resumed his courtship of Elizabeth Bennet?"

Uncle John glanced up from the chess board, waiting for Jonathan to rejoin him for their current game. Jonathan finally did, only to keep asking Clara if she needed anything. " Mrs. Chambers is a bell away," She snapped back each time he asked.

" Resumed and as of recent they are betrothed, though the date is not for another month as Lady de Bourg spoke with the Bishop of Canterbury. Something about something, and the Bishop is reviewing marriage documents to see if they are valid, though I suspect not as Mr. Darcy is the one who needs to sign them, banns only last three months, and even a special license does have a limit on how long it lasts,"

" How very meddlesome of her," Uncle John remarked as he captured Jonny's queen with a triumphant grin. " And to think Lucas might've been a good match for Miss de Bourg,"

" Not if Lady de Bourg insists on her 8,000 per annum rule," Clara reminded him as she turned one of her needlepoints into a quilt for their shared bedchamber. " The living at Hunsford provides just over 1,000 per annum, a respectable living to be certain, and Lucas has no fortune to speak of as he is a second son,"

" I may not be able to enter the militia, sister, but I will be able to enter a profession, and I did attend Eton and been tutored since a young age," Lucas defended his skillset, abandoning his view of the window in favor of being closer to his father and brother. " And it is not as if I wish to be a parson,"

" Nor would I wish you to be a parson. You are far better to make yourself useful to society by practicing a profession that will allow you to purchase you an estate, or perhaps your children if they do not foolishly spend what you save,"

Lucas nodded. " A doctor or banker even,"

" Both a noble profession, but you did not attend Cambridge or Oxford," John dashed his dream. "And it is a tiring profession with no rest. On demand and always expected to save lives when the Good Lord takes them. You should direct yourself more towards becoming a barrister. I would gladly front you the funds to undergo the schooling,"

Clara stopped her quilting and cocked her head. " That is a very good idea, Uncle John. You should attempt it, Lucas. It is only three to five years, and after that you could make as much 4,000 per annum, more than Jonny will make when he inherits," Now that she thought of it, hadn't Lucas mentioned becoming a solicitor? He already held some experience as a clerk in a legal office, and a solicitor was not out of reach.

Uncle John reset the chess board. " I will arrange for the funds to be transferred, and you will leave Kent for London once the application is accepted," He announced all too cheerfully, as Jonny cast a long look at Clara again before allowing his father the first move. Lucas offered a smile to Clara, who returned it, all too glad to be of assistance. In her family's clan, they held claim to at least 2 barristers, a number of solicitors, four clergymen, and a knighted militia veteran. Now they could add a barrister to the Flint clan as well.

February 2, 1812 – April 18, 1812

Mr. Bingley's business called him to London once a fortnight, Jane Bingley taking the reins often enough that she learned how to properly set a table, entertain, and to speak with the steward on matters that required immediate urgency for Charles. Much to her displeasure, while Charles cut all ties with the law firm that built his father's fortune, he did not wish to actively manage the estate and attend to all its functions and demands. The 5,000 per annum started to shrink in small increments as all discretion for cost had been handed over to the steward, and by indirectness, Jane.

Only having been tutored in the basics, she hired tutors to instruct her in the playing of the pianoforte; speaking, reading, and writing French as well as Latin, and to a degree, a minor education in running an estate. Charles did not care if she stepped out of the accepted boundaries as long as he held a fortune that earned him 5,000 per annum. Disallowed from ever seeing her mother and father again, Jane often wrote to Elizabeth, Catherine, and Mary to keep up to date on the events at Longbourn. When news of Lydia's marriage to Wickham relayed to her, she hid it from Charles and refused to reveal anything truly demeaning about her family.

She discovered that his attentions in Hertfordshire had been as shallow as all courtships started and extended well into their married life. A pained heart resigned to the fact that she married for wealth now, as nothing of love lingered in her chest. As the months passed and no symptoms of pregnancy surfaced, she feared herself barren. In an effort to provide herself relief from the Bingley estate and running it, she suggested to Charles one evening after entertaining their neighbors that they visit Mr. and Mrs. Flint in Kent. " They are connected to the de Bourgs by proximity of estates, and I have word from Elizabeth that Clara is with child. She would like female companionship in a house full of males, as it is lonely here,"

Ever so happy to keep his 'beloved angel' pleased with her surroundings, Charles immediately agreed. " Absolutely. While we're there, Mr. Flint might show me the crops he planted, and how an estate of 3,000 per annum maintains itself. It is a substandard we can compare this estate too," Not so entirely withdrawn from the Bingley estate, Charles did wish for it to succeed and remain profitable. With half the desire and determination to make it so, his education on the matter also remained half as affective.

Jane nodded, having learned not to challenge him lest he become impatient with her and call her a simpleton. Only once did he mention the 3,500 dowry, and the settlement of 10,000 he placed on her if she should die assured her that he did care for her. Or at least he wanted society to believe he cared for her. To her, 10,000 assured her a comfortable life for a number of years before she needed to remarry, if the unfortunate event arose. Still, she feared his reproach for her lack of fortune and submitted to whatever he agreed to. Lately, she discovered she could ask for anything and it would be granted. Wisdom ordered her to use this new discovery wisely.

" And while you have Mrs. Flint's confidence, inquire to the matters of Miss de Bourg. I have a colleague with a considerable fortune – a barrister who earns nearly 12,000 in gratuity – that wishes to become landed gentry. Miss de Bourg is unmarried and Lady de Bourg, although hasn't presented her, talks much of her when she goes to town,"

" Would it not be simpler if this colleague were to join us?"

" His schedule for court demands he not be absent for the next three months, but you are much more intelligent than I give credit,"

Jane took the minor slight quite well considering she earned it for her lack of ambition before his proposal. " I believe that the easiest avenue is the best if it uses the least resources, Charles," She did not expound upon how she came upon this belief, fondly remembering the near one-sided conversations they held in Netherfield. If he only prattled on more, it'd be easier for her to nod along and just agree – like her father did to her mother. Had she married someone exactly like her mother? Fortune and honor aside, did Charles Bingley match Mr. Wickham in worthlessness?

" You appear troubled again. What is it?"

She smiled and looked down at the white sauce smothering the cooked duck. " I miss Lizzy. She always had something to say that would make life seem so more amusing. I wish for her visit after her and Mr. Darcy are married and honeymooned,"

" Mr. Darcy spends his time at Netherfield until Lady de Bourg ends her obstruction of his marriage. I already extended the open invitation once he wrote to me last week about it," Charles informed her between bites of food. " How long do you wish Mrs. Darcy to stay? A fortnight? A month?"

Jane considered the answer. " I believe that a month would be preferred but I understand Pemberley is grand, and I would not wish to keep her away from the estate long," Especially considering that the mistress of the estate still held a crucial role of support to the Lord and Master of it. No, as much as she wished Lizzy stay longer, it would inopportune Mr. Darcy too much.

Charles nodded, smiled wide, and then mentioned that his sister would return from Bath to stay a fortnight before she traveled to Brighton with her second cousins to spend the season sea bathing. " While Caroline is here, if you have any complaints, if she invades your authority whatsoever, tell me and I resolve it," He assured her repeatedly before feeling the matter settled. Jane, however, feared Caroline's tongue and cold civility more than her meddling. If anyone learned that Charles did not manage his own estate, then he'd lose any respectability in the Commons and London.

" Charles, will you be returning to London soon? I would like for us to spend more time together, perhaps we might tour England – Lizzy suggested several sites when I told her that we postponed the honeymoon for more practical reasons,"

" I will not be returning to London until after the visit with the Flints, and when I go, I will make arrangements for possible sea bathing. I hear it cures all ills,"

Remembering her mother's penchant for all things luxurious, Jane nodded. " Yes, that sounds lovely,"

" Not nearly as lovely as you, My Darling," Charles abandoned her to the drawing room where she played the pianoforte and he to the Billiards room. Now more than ever, Jane missed Longbourn. Her loneliness did not last long, as Clara wrote back days later that they were most certainly welcome to visit Kent and that a room would be prepared. Charles helped Jane pack her best dresses, as Clara warned they might be asked to dine with Lady de Bourg, and the coach delivered them to the Flint Estate punctually by noon on April 18th.

Clara waited with Lucas for their arrival. " Jonny and Uncle John are walking the fields, as the drainage failed in one field and drowned half the crops. We're hoping to salvage what we can before the health is affected. The tenants in that area are having transportation difficulty, and the work animals miserable from the lack of dryness,"

Charles Bingley and Lucas Flint sized each other up before shaking hands. Jane accepted Clara's arm. " I'll show you to the room, and then we can walk the garden. I try to stay active for the baby's sake more than mine. The mid-wife said the birth be easier if I stayed active, and a stillbirth might be avoided,"

The natural beauty admired the clearly pregnant Clara wishing she shared the same condition. " Aye,"

" I turned the needlepoints into a quilt. I had been thinking too, about selling them so that I might make extra coin for spending, but then I realized that it'd be too tiresome on my health. Jonny agreed it a good idea however and encouraged it. He said that the coin earned could be put toward my settlement, and the jointure might increase it if earns more than a set amount,"

" How very generous of him," Jane remarked quietly as they lead the way into the house. Lucas engaged Mr. Bingley in conversation about his new land and house, Charles replying in kind and eventually inquiring about his leg. " I am glad you are well and happy, no matter what Caroline might've said about your husband,"

Clara lowered onto a chaise. " Caroline says many things, Jane. I take none of them personally," She pulled a quilt in-progress from a large, round basket woven from ribbon and sticks. " Neither should you,"

Placing herself at an angle toward Clara and away from the gentlemen, Jane nodded. " Clara, even if what Caroline said is true, no one can say that an heir was not produced. Mr. Flint's injury is enough to limit his mobility, and were it not, you have always observed society's strictures," Now Clara's brow rose. " But forgive me for speaking out of turn, I had only wanted to congratulate you on your pregnancy,"

" It had come rather soon into the marriage, I admit. I fully expected to not be able to bear a child for quite some months, possibly a year. My own mother had a difficult time conceiving Matthais, and Gideon and I were a miracle. She counted her good graces after we passed the first year, and Papa never tried for more,"

" I understand there are ways to increase one's chances,"

" Of becoming pregnant? Oh yes, but surely you are not that worried, are you? Your mother birthed five girls within the span of seven years,"

" Yes, but not all are lucky as her," Jane replied quietly, now glancing anxiously toward Charles. She fidgeted with her hands and hesitated, and Clara leaned forward. " I only wish to make him happy-"

" Jane, you have always made Mr. Bingley happy. You are beautiful, just the perfect mix of quiet and respectful. You rarely speak ill of anyone. He is lucky to have you," Clara assured her half-truthfully. " Besides, pregnancy is not an art or science. It takes time and effort and no small amount of fortune,"

Seeing that she could not explain her problems to Clara with the men so close, she then took Clara up on the walk in the garden hedges. " It is – just that, Mr. Flint is willing to run his estate, and your Mr. Flint is willing to take up that mantle," Jane explained so quietly Clara almost needed to lean in to listen. " Charles takes it all for granted that the steward is all capable,"

" So who is running the estate?"

" I am. Papa taught me some things – and then I had to hire tutors willing to educate me on the rest. Still, the steward is given the most preference in the matter, and if the steward needs more funds or permission to attempt a different solution, he comes to me so that I may quickly gain Charles permission to accomplish the different approach. I have not had a quiet evening that did not involve running over the ledgers in the past three weeks, and he goes off to London for business he will not disclose. His accountants in London do not disclose details on the account until each quarter, and even then I hesitate to question him. I come from nothing, Clara, and I can easily be cast aside if I displease him,"

" So you remain quiet and unhappy, unappreciated?"

" Not unappreciated. Anything I ask for is mine, and he so willingly gives it that I am the one wary of overspending pin money. It worries me because he has no concern for anything but the present, and in regard to an heir, he seems most unconcerned I have not conceived yet,"

" It is only four months,"

" Three, and Mama conceived almost on the day of her wedding," Jane explained quickly, breathing more agitated, color deepening in her cheeks. " Lizzy tells me that I worry too much, but I am not Mama and I can not afford to return home to Longbourn, where Lydia prances about with Mr. Wickham till he travels with the Regiment to Brighton,"

Clara listened intently never guessing behind that empty smile someone so stress existed. " Is Mr. Wickham as awful as he is made out to be? I had heard he is a fortune hunter, and that he almost eloped with quite a fortune before the possible bride was rescued by her relatives,"

" Miss King joined her uncle after his attentions were marked in her direction, then he refocused them on Lydia. Somehow Lydia got wind of the 3,500 pound dowry that each of us gained by Papa's sly investing years ago. She told him, and he whisked her off to Gretna Green. Half of it is gone already to pay of his debts in Meryton, and I've a feeling the other half will be gone once they are in Brighton,"

Listening more intently now, Clara Flint tried to keep the growing concern off her countenance. Jane, too deep in her own relief, failed to notice the growing concern on full display in her companion. Thankful for Gideon's careful watch over her and Jonny's love for her, she now considered herself the luckiest woman in Kent. " But with you running the estate, you are fully aware of the particulars and will know how good of a marriage your children must make in order to keep the estate as it is,"

Jane relaxed for the first time since her arrival. " I never looked at it that way," Returning to the men, Clara and Jane spoke of the particulars that concerned the Flint estate with full permission of the Flint family and Bingley's indifference. " The Allanies are without food, and so we were forced to give them food from the stores, and of course the animals needed a dry place to sleep and rest, so we could not use the stables in the low land and are considering rebuilding the stables on higher ground,"

" It will be worth the cost of rebuilding, but you can reuse the material from the other stable to build the new one,"

" Aye, and it must be done before it rains again so heavily. The start of spring has surprised us, but I suspect it will improve as spring bleeds into summer. If Lucas is accepted at the Inn of Courts, he will depart from us and hopefully become a barrister. The military will not take him with his bum knee,"

Jane now allowed herself to politely study the young man. He favored his left leg greatly. Crutches always near with upper torso strength, it showed that he recovered from the carriage accident and moved on. The doctor did him rightfully proud. " They hanged the man who shot the driver?"

" I hear it was a most raucous event," Clara turned her attention to the men as they retreated off to the dining area most likely to discuss whatever men discussed. " I am glad he is uncommonly able to keep his mobility and wished him to be better acquainted with Miss de Bourg. She is a frail thing, however, and childbirth will kill her. She is the only heir to Rosings Park with an impressive dowry, although she never disclosed the amount to me nor did I ask it,"

" She has not been presented at court or Almack's," Jane was to be presented in winter, Charles insisted upon it even though she told him that being presented did not make a difference in their countryside income. " Which is odd given that Lady de Bourg had been presented at the age of fifteen. She is the sister of an Earl, as Charles tells me,"

" Earl Matlock, yes. She speaks fondly of him, and as she does all the talking at Rosings, I can probably tell you that Mr. Darcy is expected to be added to the family tree as her daughter's husband – though we both know that Mr. Darcy does not wish it, or else he'd not lead Eliza on at all,"

" Or my father and mother," Jane agreed readily, picking up her hoop and stretching material tight before tightening the hoop around the target area for needlepoint. " Miss de Bourg is not much talked of otherwise, and everyone is curious as to what kind of girl she is given who her mother is,"

The ladies conversed comfortably till dinner, and the gentlemen rejoined them at the dining table. Lucas complimented Charles on his estate and then went on to speak of his future plans if he did become a barrister. Jonny tended to Clara, further irritating her, as John questioned Jane about Longbourn and its productivity. Jane answered his questions with astounding accuracy how little her father coaxed from the soil and how run down the cottages were. " Mrs. Flint has seen the property. It will need much rejuvenation,"

" I wouldn't say rejuvenation. It just needs a loving, firm hand that wishes to make it better," Clara dismissed in a rosier view, as Mr. Bingley appeared uneasy and Jonny wanted to discuss Charles's property. " In any case, the Bennets are above poverty by 1,950 pounds. They are not poor by any means,"

John Flint didn't accept the brush off, so well practiced, and pinned the next question on Jane. " Mrs. Collins said that the Bennets were the primary family of Meryton, a small village. If that is true, and your relatives come from trade, and that trade is wealthy, then it should also benefit your family too. Why has no extra income been put into the land?"

Clearly in this household running the estate was an equal opportunity subject, and Charles ever so glad he did not need to be the primary participant, allowed everyone else to speak first. Jane's knowledge put him at a better advantage, he decided, than when he first married her. Not a bad choice at all, he decided cheerfully.

A neutral façade saved Jane from being outted, but Clara noted the manner in which she ate peckishly and leaned back instead of toward everyone. " My mother has a fondness for shopping, but as of late, that fondness has decreased and Papa has been able to put more money back into the account with Uncle Gardiner. He said it is a jointure for Mama in case he passes before her, and if she passes before him, it will be split five ways between us. Mrs. Collins inherits nothing that her husband could have inherited, as the entail ended with his death. No boy child, and she is a widow with only 350 per annum until she remarries. It is all a sad, unfortunate situation, but Mr. Collins provoked it when he insisted that Lizzy did him wrong by refusing his hand,"

John Flint arched an eyebrow in Charles's direction. " And you, sir, are to inherit more than you intended. With such a minor income, surely you could keep the property together and buy out the rest,"

" It would please me greatly," Charles announced with his usual amiable spirit. " I could almost call it a home for my dear Jane, but my property in Derbyshire demands greater attention, and if we have more than one boy, it will be a most convenient inheritance for him,"

Lucas tired of talk about inheritance and engaged Clara in an argument about a proper boy's name. " You can not call him Augustus. In this family, we have always considered the bible as the first inspiration-"

" Unless you are the father of this child, you have no say in the child's name. Marry Miss de Bourg and name the child whatever you wish. Until then the first boy child Jonny and I birth will be called Augustus," Jane quite happily considered the first day in Kent a success, and Charles wished to be in continued acquaintance with the Flints. They were a busy sort of people, the busy sort of people that could benefit him without him requesting their aid – just like Mr. Darcy.

*On a side note, entails are said to last three to four generations under English law, but in this fanfiction I conveniently shortened it to where if there is no male heir at all in any line, as the book makes clear Collins and Bennet are an only child, then the entail from that, I have been historically true on all details including the widow receiving 1/3 of the husband's estate and her dowry returned to her parents,*

* * *

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

* * *

March 1, 1812 – April 30, 1812

Netherfield opened its doors once more to Mr. Wilder, this time his wife as its proper mistress. Edith, a plump young woman blessed with homely features and honey brown hair, always made time to visit the tenants every three days of the week. The other three she dutifully visited her neighbors – the Bennets, Lucass, Boulangers, and the Morriss. On Sunday, they attended service and returned home to spend their time with each other. Mr. Darcy, who accompanied them back to Netherfield, used the majority of his time courting Miss Elizabeth Bennet, assisting Mr. Bennet in allocating funds to improve tenant infrastructure, and visiting Meryton often enough that the shopkeepers were on familiar ground with him.

Gideon happily forgot about his sister until Edith warned him if he didn't write her a letter that she'd write a four page letter complaining, and that would prompt a letter of questioning from Clara. So Gideon did as she asked, finding his separation anxiety smoothing away under the gentle but loving firmness of his wife.

Out of respect for Mr. Darcy and the Bennets, Edith invited all the Bennets to dine with them once a week, save for Mr. Wickham, who spent most of his days with the officers because Mr. Bennet refused to house him at Longbourn. Lydia, therefore called upon Edith alone, and dined without her husband often. Mr. Darcy shared with Elizabeth the truth of his past, including how Mr. Wickham could've had a living in Kymptom if his interest in the church were sincere, and how he could have succeeded in law if only he didn't squander the 1,000 pounds of inheritance from Old Mr. Darcy. His dreaded secret involving Georgiana worked itself out after Lydia proudly told everyone how he favored Miss King first, but then she was sent away so Mr. Wickham liked her best after all.

Elizabeth could only gape at him in true horror, and then quickly inquired as to if he intended to break off the courtship now that George Wickham married Lydia. Fitzwilliam assured her he did not. " On the contrary, Miss Eliza, I will not give your mother the victory she so desires. I only ask that you do not share this with anyone else," He especially nodded emphatically toward Lydia. " Would you dance with me Miss Mary played a folk song? Your sister Jane is no longer ill,"

The honorable request and impish reference set Elizabeth's heart fluttering. " Most certainly, sir, for how could I say no?" Mary required no conjoling and soon the drawing room boasted a lively country song. Mr. Bennet watched as Darcy and Elizabeth captured the attentions of Mrs. Bennet and worked an unspoken spell over her weaker senses, effectively shutting her up the rest of the evening. Kitty played with Mary the rest of the evening as Edith remarked on Kitty's improved behavior.

" I believe Captain Carter has taken a sincere interest in her, and if she continues to behave as she does, she might very well be happily settled elsewhere in the country. Captain Carter comes from a respectable family after all. Have you heard of the Carters in London, Lydia? They specialize in trade and manufacturing. They're a small clan but a growing one. The eldest has been disowned for his drunkard and gambling ways, and the clan pools their wealth into a trust. It is very ingenious as it provides for all of them,"

" Oh?" Lydia listened, her thoughts constantly wondering.

Edith repositioned herself so that she could sit back further. " Captain Carter reaps almost 800 per annum. My father invested the Boulanger wealth into trade and still does – he says the Carters are a reliable return on the coin,"

Lydia, with half the mind, finally replied. " So he is to offer his hand to Kitty?"

" It appears that he may do so before going to Brighton, from what the shopkeepers say. He and Mr. Wickham speak much on the subject of wealth, and he tried to convince your Wickham to invest your dowry so that it may grow in size,"

" And how do you know this?" Lydia demanded suspiciously. Was her Wickham bedding other women? Surely he wouldn't bed Edith Wilder – the lady was the size of…well, the size of Mrs. Hill.

Kitty and Mary laughed over something at the pianoforte as the dance ended and Mr. Darcy properly lead Elizabeth to a nearby chair and he took his own seat near Gideon and Mr. Bennet. " I know it because Colonel Forster's wife visits when she has time enough to spare. I don't know why she told me – what am I to do about your sister's future marital bliss? But she did say that Kitty is most certainly the lady of his interest, and as you are her sister, I felt you should know. It should be a blessed day indeed when they marry, as you will be able to travel together,"

" Until Captain Carter retires,"

" I suspect the man to be a career man by the way Mrs. Forster talks, and I admit. What a romantic couple, officers have always captured the hearts of ladies. Their red coats-"

Mrs. Bennet said not a word, although her ear stayed on the conversation.

"-it is something about the red coats." Edith finished happily. " I'd place five shillings he makes an offer before the regiment moves to Brighton,"

Lydia pouted, and then consoled herself that she married an officer first. " I'd place five shillings that he does not,"

" Now you're being contrary only because Captain Carter is of greater consequence than your Mr. Wickham," Edith teased her most loudly before sighing and taking Gideon's hand. " I would be happy, Lydia, not jealous," Taking their turn on the floor to Mary and Kitty's amusement, they showed no further interest in Lydia Wickham.

Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Wickham remained silent the rest of the visit, and upon returning home, Lydia accused Kitty of being petty and jealous. It turned into an argument that upset Longbourn, Mary putting an end to it by declaring that they were both being childish, and that Lydia knew better. " As a married woman, you ought to have better control of yourself and be less like our mother. Kitty can marry whoever she likes, you are not her mother or father, Lydia," Mary then lead Kitty off to their shared bedroom where they retired. Elizabeth walked right past Lydia to her own room, leaving the pouting married woman to her own misery.

Mr. Bennet eventually heard her retire to her bedchamber and the next morning she disappeared to Meryton to see her beloved. Lydia never liked accepting defeat or being bested in what she considered 'hers'. Repairing to Mrs. Forster every day, Lydia prevailed and worked upon the impressionable young woman only half a decade older than her till Mrs. Forster insisted Lydia and Wickham be taken into her home wherever they be stationed next. Colonel Forster rejected her insisting however and informed his wife that no officer would share his home with him unless they were the spouse of his sister, a sister he did not have.

Captain Carter visited Longbourn three times a week, often spending half the visit with Mr. Bennet and Mr. Darcy, if Mr. Darcy visited at the same time. Kitty, so certain of her own happiness and heart, confided in Elizabeth that she did not envy Lydia, or even their mother. " I at least understand Charlotte's position. Lydia chose her disgrace, and Mama never cared to learn to be a gentlewoman. Captain Carter speaks so highly of his family and their connections, and I've a feeling them far more respectable even if they only do come from trade,"

" Do you love the man, Kitty?" Elizabeth asked of her as they picked flowers.

Kitty styled one behind her ear most playfully. " I do not know what I feel, only that I wish his company when he not here and when he is here, I am jealous of Papa. Captain Carter speaks well of Papa, and he says that we stand a good chance of possibly falling in grace if Lydia were introduced to wider society,"

" And yet he still marks his attentions on you," Elizabeth returned the favor and placed a flower behind Kitty's ear. " Mrs. Wilder predicts an engagement soon,"

" Has Mr. Darcy not proposed to you yet?"

" He is near, I believe. Just yesterday he hinted that I will soon meet his sister, and I am most happy to know that Mama fears him. Trust me when I say that Mama and Aunt Phillips vex him. He was most kind to Charlotte when he called upon her to give her his sympathies. She thanked and told him bluntly that I was the jewel of Hertfordshire, ready to adorned. Or was it Sir Lucas? I remember not,"

Kitty leaned on her older sister's arm. " Perhaps we might all be married then before the end of this year,"

" I would wish it so, but we can not all expect good fortune," They carried their baskets of flowers into the house so that they could make wreathes and bouquets and flower arrangements. " At least you will not be poor, as Lydia will be,"

" But I will not be wealthy either,"

" Better to be middle than poor, Kitty," Elizabeth rationalized as they thought back on their previous future outlooks. All in all, it improved dramatically. " At the very least Mama will not try to live with you. She will insist on living with Jane or I because of who our husbands would be,"

Mary descended the steps to join the two. " Mama is with Lydia discussing buying her new clothes if Papa will allow it," She warned the girls. Both avoided the upstairs instead choosing the breakfast parlor where they happily passed away their time in comfortable silence.

Scene Break

Netherfield witnessed a most welcoming scene as Miss Georgiana Darcy stepped down from the coach. She bore no smile however as she handed a letter to her brother. " Lady de Bourg visited while you were away, brother," Then she burst into tears again and hugged her brother. Gideon lead Edith back inside so that the siblings could share a moment of privacy.

Fitzwilliam took the letter, one arm still wrapped around her shoulders. Unfolding it most carefully with three fingers, he began to silently read the many lines that flowed onto the next page. " Georgie, please join Mr. And Mrs. Wilder. I will join you shortly," Georgiana ran up the steps and into the house. Gideon ordered Edith to see her to the drawing room while he lingered on the landing outside the main entrance waiting for Darcy to explain himself.

When Darcy folded the letter back up and placed it inside his vest, he only nodded to Gideon. No explanation passed between the gentlemen, and only Georgiana shed any light on the matter between tea and biscuits and the evening meal. " The mean old woman – why must she care who he marries?"

Edith had no idea who Georgiana spoke of and therefore understood no better than Gideon.

Fitzwilliam spent half a day wrapping up business in Meryton, and then the other half assuring his sister that all is well. He repaired straight away to Mr. Bennet the following day, taking Elizabeth on a long walk toward Meryton and finally making his offer of marriage. " My Aunt forces my hand, Elizabeth. She has gone to the Bishop of Canterbury, presenting papers that insist I am in a marriage contract with her daughter. The Bishop will most likely contact me, but I am going to respond to this deception before it spirals out of control. Will you accept the honor of becoming my wife?"

Elizabeth allowed herself a smile, a nod, and then latched herself onto his arm. " I will wait as long as you need me to,"

" It may take months,"

" Mr. Darcy, I have enduring my family one and twenty years. Another few months is not a burden," She laughed it and then sobered immediately. " Truly, do what you must and do not worry about me,"

Reassured of her goodwill, Darcy proceeded to London. On April 30th, he departed Netherfield with his sister to go to London to consult with the Darcy family lawyer.

April 28, 1812 – May 20, 1812

Kitty did not need to wait long for her officer to propose. On the first of May when he was informed of the official move to Brighton, Captain James Carter repaired to Longbourn. He asked for Mr. Bennet's permission to marry Kitty, and then encountered Lydia trying to spirit Kitty away to visit Charlotte, soon to be in half-mourning. " Mrs. Wickham, Miss Catherine," He bowed. " Miss Catherine, would you join me in the wild garden?" Lydia made to follow. " Alone,"

Mrs. Bennet exited the house, calling after Lydia. Lydia lingered, even as Kitty accepted his arm and followed him to the wild garden. " Miss Bennet, you are looking very pretty this morning,"

" Thank you, Captain," She said, cheeks turning red. " And you very handsome,"

" I will miss you when I am stationed in Brighton and will think of you often,"

Mr. Bennet shut the breakfast parlor off from the nebby Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Wickham, their cries of protests unheard by Captain Carter. " I am certain you will find other ladies to catch your fancy, sir,"

" But none who are as lively and happy as you, Catherine. You have been the light of my life in Meryton, and I wish I could take you with me,"

" If you could, sir, we would need to be married,"

" I am a man of less means but no means poor, Miss Catherine. I earn 800 pounds per annum as you well know and could easily support you and a family. If you would part from Longbourn and become my wife, I would most cheerfully go to Brighton,"

" As your wife?" She asked in disbelief. While she and Lydia always preferred officers, she never imagined marrying one. " Did I hear you correctly, sir?"

Captain Carter produced a letter of promise detailing what the family trust owed him annually as well the value of his savings invested among other traders. " I know you are of the age to need your father's permission and he has granted it. You only need to say no and I will never make the offer again, but if you say yes, I must repair to the Parson for the beginning of the banns to be read, and to inform the Colonel of my impending nuptials,"

All Kitty could do was stare at him, and after several minutes passed, she handed the letter back to him. " I will say yes, Captain Carter, only if you agree to a year's engagement. We will both know our heart's desire at the end of the period, and then if you still wish, we will marry and I will follow you wherever the regiment leads you," James Carter swept her into his arms, and then placed a most chaste kiss on her gloved hand.

" I must return to Meryton, I trust you will give your father the good news,"

" Of course, Captain," Kitty stared after him and waited till he was out of sight and hearing before running into the house, tearing open the door of his study, not able to find him, then the breakfast parlor where she found him most genuinely happy with a book on his lap. " Papa! Haven't you told us it not nice to eavesdrop?"

" I did, child, indeed I did. Are your mother and sister still out in the hall? Or have they sought out another way to hear your answer?"

Kitty stood stupidly in the middle of the room. " Did I do the wrong thing by asking for a long engagement? I do not wish to be like Lydia, Papa, and I do not want to be a burden," Her father just kept smiling and then began to hum to himself. " So I did right?" Her nerves started to itch, and she could not stand still any longer.

Finally Mr. Bennet put her out of her misery. " You did right, child. Now, as I understand, your mother will be most pleased you are marrying an officer, even if it is a year away. You should give her the good news and she might want you to purchase wedding clothes before your officer is even present for the wedding,"

" No, Papa. I do not want wedding clothes. What if he is killed in combat? Even though we are always on edge because of the French, we ourselves are not in a war,"

Mr. Bennet announced to the household later that night that Mrs. Bennet would receive her pin money again now that the regiment soon would be away. Lydia asked about pin money, only to be told that she no longer was his responsibility to provide for. " If you wish pin money, Lydia, ask Mr. Wickham. He is your husband and you are his responsibility now. Or better yet, write your sister Jane as she will have more than enough pin money to send to you and still be able to afford her comforts,"

" Oh Mr. Bennet! Mr. Bingley earns 5,000 a year,"

" Indeed, Mrs. Bennet, and as Lydia most willfully chose George Wickham, she is to live with her consequences. Kitty, by comparison, will never have to worry as her man is twice or three times the consequence of Mr. Wickham,"

" Papa, I wish you would not say it that way," Kitty protested over her sister's jealous eruptions and bitter remarks. Mary kept her head down and ate her food in silence, wanting no part in the talk of officers, marriage, or leaving Longbourn. Now that Mrs. Bennet could shop again, she'd no doubt see the emergence of silliness in the household.

Elizabeth cleared her throat. " Papa, Mr. Darcy has written to tell me that the Bishop dismissed Lady de Bourg's claims. The special license has been issued to him, and he returns to wed me even as I speak. He insists that we marry in the same church that Jane married, and that the family be present, including Mr. Wickham. Will you consent to this?"

Lydia continued the heavy stream of commentary under breath as she ate the food, knowing once they left she'd likely never be able to hire a cook to prepare her meals.

" Most heartily and send you off to Pemberley too. Mary, Kitty, you'll have your own rooms, soon," Mr. Bennet exclaimed and then leveled a most happy smile at Mrs. Bennet, who long stopped caring about Lydia's complaining.

Three happy weeks Catherine Bennet and James Carter spent together when his duties permitted, Elizabeth Bennet and Fitzwilliam Darcy marrying on the 18th of May. They stayed the first night at Netherfield, and with Georgiana Darcy as company departed for Pemberley. Lydia Wickham followed her husband to Brighton on the 20th, where they expected to be stationed for several months more. With only Mary and Kitty at home, Mr. Bennet predicted his household to be less silly, more profitable, and less tiring.

Mr. Wilder in his bookroom on the same day his youngest daughter left ensured that he still had the company of some reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting from fanfiction.net easier to keep in.   
> Originally posted to fanfiction.net.

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

June 5, 1812 – July 3, 1812

" Oh, have you heard, Mrs. Phillips? Three daughters married! And another betrothed, oh how fortunate," Frances Bennet boasted of her grand achievement much talked of in Meryton and beyond to the immediate neighbors. This day they sat in Mrs. Phillips home with tea, cold meat, and sliced apples. " And the Lucass are to come out of mourning just in time for the Meryton assembly,"

" Maria Lucas is of age to be presented in London," Mrs. Phillips remarked with some curiosity as Maria Lucas resembled Lydia in thoughtlessness but not lack of prohibition. " And the Long Boy has taken a serious interest in her ever since Mrs. Wilder started hosting private parties at Netherfield,"

As if on demand for justice of her inaction in defense of Judith Phillips, Frances spoke with increasing volume. " And she has not invited you, sister, at all. I would ask her about it, but she is so good to Kitty and Mary and Mr. Wilder spends many a day with Mr. Bennet,"

" It is no worry, and really, Frances, I'd much rather see the ladies of Hertfordshire do well for themselves, sister. Had you heard that the Boulangers invited a large party of trade investors to Hertfordshire, and that they are coordinating with Mr. Wilder -what a fine thing for our shop keepers," Judith tried to enthuse her younger sister more for everyone's well-being instead of just hers.

" And our girls. Why think of it –" At this point, Mrs. Phillips took an interest her imitation china. " Mary will be able to find a suitor and Mr. Bennet and I will be able to rest in peace at Longbourn. You know how my nerves are, with the constant social engagements. Kitty may visit, when her husband permits, and Lydia will always be most happy with her Wickham,"

" But Wickham is hardly a match to Bingley or Darcy. He is most well thought of, Mr. Darcy, by the shop keepers. I tell that the apothecary believes him a most reputable business man – and that he is a most caring brother-in-law to Wickham. Paid all the man's debts," She never understood how Frances could place a debt-creator over a man who paid debts off and did not ruin the livelihood of people.

" That is what a good brother-in-law does, sister," Mrs. Bennet benefitted the slight and continued to gloat over her newfound relief. " And Mrs. Collins – She is looking very ill these days. She will see no one outside her home although she is in half mourning, and Lizzy, on her last visit, said Charlotte lost weight,"

" Poor Mrs. Collins," Judith Phillips declared in full pity. " To be so plagued by the memories. And her mother – unable to help,"

" If my Lydia or Jane were in such a position, I would not know what to do. It would break my heart,"

Judith Phillips may be a rude woman, but she meant well. In the depth of her heart, all of Meryton needed her help to benefit from the talk of servants. As a middle class woman, the wife of an attorney, she still ranked above the shopkeepers. Much like Mrs. Bennet's concern for marrying her daughters off, Mrs. Phillips a salary raise to be certain; and they could refurnish their home with genuine china instead of imitation.

The one lacking quality that Mrs. Bennet held was full concern for all her girls. Everyone in Hertfordshire noticed it, even if they tolerated the Bennet's society only for the sake of the ladies. Mrs. Phillips tried to guilt her younger sister into being a more appropriate mother, Mr. Gardiner bribed her with the lure of more wealth. Neither approach worked, and so she overspent her pin money monthly regardless of how much Mr. Bennet refused to cover her costs. The parties provided nothing of value and allowed Mr. Phillips to congratulate herself on being the superior sister.

And now – she considered the many marriages her doing! What a stupid woman Mrs. Bennet was.

" But we should not dwell on it, Fanny. Your daughters are well. Meryton is thriving, and Mr. Boulanger told Mr. Phillips that the assembly will present the investors to all the important families,"

" Mr. Bennet should know!"

" Aye, I will walk back to Longbourn with you so that we may tell him together," Mrs. Phillips joined her as they plotted who Mary Bennet could marry. Mary's future rested in the capable hands of Judith Phillips and barely bothered Frances Bennet, and with Seth Bennet barely making an effort to socialize his daughter, Judith Phillips most certainly intended to help the young lady.

Once more Mr. Bennet did not need his wife's interference to manage Longbourn. Gideon Wilder arranged for Mary Bennet to be presented at St. James's court, called it a repayment for his daughter's amusement for Clara during her brief stay at Netherfield. " Edith hopes a gentleman will take an interest in Adelaine, and as her brother-in-law, I take an interest in it as well. The traders are looking to form a guild as well, a way to build their collective wealth. The Carters, Gardiners, Masseys, and six other trading families operated out of London and distributed to the shop keepers of villages in the countryside. They want to solidify their hold while England hasn't decreed guilds banned like other countries,"

" An admirable goal," Mr. Bennet agreed in half-concern as he leaned back in his chair, hands clasped on his lap. " But no voting rights makes their efforts haphazard at best,"

" The Carters manufacture furniture, Mr. Bennet, and the Gardiners manufacture dress material. The Masseys center on cutlery and furniture. If you were wise, Mr. Bennet, you would take note – this is where to invest," Gideon paced back and forth in the small bookroom, not daring to call it a library because it didn't hold enough books.

A short laugh put Gideon on edge. " With traders who are only third class? No, Mr. Wilder, Longbourn is an inherited wealth. And my daughters are well off. What am I to think for the estate now that my wife spends less? No. 2,000 is enough."

Only two week ago he wanted to increase the wealth of the property! " Do you not want security, Mr. Bennet?" Gideon's lip twitched as he put a damper on his agitation.

Apparently he couldn't tolerate Gideon either. " I am not you, Mr. Wilder. Netherfield Park may yield more with improvements you made, but you are young. I am old and only Mary remains,"

" The legacy of Longbourn-"

" After I am dead, Longbourn will be purchased by any young man who can buy out Bingley, Darcy, and Wickham," Gideon Wilder stopped pacing and gaped at him. He'd allow the estate to be sold out without trying to keep it together? What school of philosophy did this idiot crawl out of? Did he not understand basic finances benefited better when whole and not separate?

" Have you no concern for your daughters? Or the tenant farmers? The livelihood of Longbourn is only possible through promotion of it," Gideon Wilder never understood Mr. Bennet's changing moods. One moment the man wanted Longbourn to flourish, the next he sank back into the same Mr. Bennet who didn't care at all. It frustrated Gideon, who wished the collective wealth of Hertfordshire increase to attract more reputable people. At least his Edith understood that the county needed more wealth than it possessed.

Tiring of the busy body, Mr. Bennet said he needed some time to digest what Gideon revealed to him. When Mr. Wilder walked past, more like storming, the ladies on his way to the carriage, they knew they've been bested. Mr. Bennet considered his wife and her sister's direct approach of more gentlemen very tiresome. Only Mary remained, and she showed no desire to marry so soon. At least Kitty's foresight in demanding a long engagement allowed him some relief of his wife.

Perhaps it was time he visited Lizzy at Pemberley and Jane at Bingley Manor, Seth Bennet sighed. Any more Mr. Wilder bothered him, he might just hand him the ledger and give him permission to manage the accounts. Maybe that might silence the young man and convince him to leave the old man to his creature comforts.

Before he could attempt to put his plan into action, he learned from Mr. Phillips of a bastard child belonging to Mr. Wickham. The shop keeper's daughter, with nowhere else to turn, begged for relief and reparation for her sullied reputation. Out of pity, and a grander relief that Wickham actually married his daughter than just abandon her, he arranged for the girl to travel to relatives to live out the term of the pregnancy. Relief did not represent itself to the tired father and constant bearer of embarrassment compliment of his daughters and wife, as another bastard child followed a week later, this one supposedly belonging to Mr. Denny. Seeing it not his responsibility to cover for every bastard born to servants seeking a better future, Mr. Bennet fled Hertfordshire for Bingley Manor for a week.

Jane tended to his needs dutifully up till the day he departed for Pemberley. Darcy tolerated the older man for half a week before he announced that Mr. Bennet needed to give them more warning of his visits and that they needed to travel. Taking the hint his own daughters and their respective husbands wanted nothing to do with him at the given moment, Seth returned to Hertfordshire and his personal hell. Mary and Kitty uncommonly improved to allow him the courtesy of sensible conversation at the dining table that didn't involve officers or Fordyce, reducing the depths of his personal hell.

As time passed, Kitty's general opinion on her extended engagement varied – so much so that Mr. Bennet suspected she might call for a shorter engagement and Longbourn would only sport Mary's company. As pleasurable the outcome would be, it never came to pass. Something far worse came to pass, something that would never erase itself from Seth Bennet's memory.

July 4, 1812

Captain Carter's letter to Kitty revealed to Mr. Bennet a most painful embarrassment. Lydia and Wickham, discovered by Colonel Forster, visited brothels almost as often as his single soldiers of ill repute visited them. Colonel Forster, in consequence, banished Lydia from his wife's company. As such, Captain Carter would escort Lydia back to Longbourn until Mr. Wickham's service in Colonel Forster's regiment moved from Brighton. Three days later, Captain James Carter returned with Lydia by coach. Kitty waited with her mother and Mary as Mr. Bennet spent the day with Mr. Phillips.

" Mama!" Lydia ran to Frances, as Kitty bowed her head and curtsied. Lydia didn't even glance at her, but she held her betrothed's full attention. He bowed.

"Miss Catherine," He stepped forward, wanting to take her in his arms.

Mary cleared her throat. " I will distract Mama and –" She didn't need to distract Frances Bennet and Lydia Wickham because the women hurried inside clinging to each other. " I will be inside if you need me, sister," Mary followed their example and disappeared inside.

Kitty accepted her betrothed's hand. " I hope my sister has not bothered you,"

" Miss Bennet, she permits me to see you again, even as she blasphemes herself," He mused most happily.

A deep blush colored Kitty's cheeks and she looked away, too ashamed for her sister. " I am sorry,"

" Fear not. My father and mother are most eager to meet you and know you are nothing like her. But I fear she may be with child, and if she is, the child will be subjected to poverty," Regret affected James Carter's voice, and he did not hesitate to display his full concern for silly, stupid Lydia Wickham.

" Papa would never allow it,"

" I would hope so," James agreed as he pressed his lips to her knuckles. " You have grown, I think, since my last visit,"

" And I am learning to play the pianoforte." A blush colored Kitty's countenance. " Mary is not a great teacher, but Jane promised a tutor to help me when I visit her," Kitty finally managed to look him in the eye again. She loved the color of his brown eyes.

" I can afford to educate you, if you wish it, once you become my wife,"

" I would not want you poor, sir, and I can always trust on Lizzy to send a lady maid. With a lady maid, I might go to London and stay at the Darcy townhouse. Mr. Darcy has occasional business there,"

" Might my mother call on you if you do?" He glanced furtively toward the front door of the home.

" Aye, I would like that, but Lizzy says they are at Pemberley till Michaelmas,"

Captain Carter walked her down the lane now. " I should be going now, and I ask you again if your feelings are the same as they last were," Not risking the silly ladies listening on their conversation, James refused to sully his privacy with Catherine Bennet.

" Yes, sir. Not changed," Kitty forgot how to speak, breathing short. Her health usually wasn't the best, and breathing could be difficult especially when dust kicked up, but this kind of hard breathing solely occurred because how he looked at her. " Must you go so soon?"

Walking her back to the carriage, James said his goodbyes and the coach delivered him back to Brighton. Severely disappointed, Kitty retreated to her bedchamber and threw herself onto the bed to cry. To think she could be in Brighton with him now! Stupid, stupid her to insist on a long engagement. She pounded the stuffed mattress with fists, and just when she felt like writing a letter to James and telling him she changed her mind about the long engagement, Lydia's loud voice carried upstairs. She followed it out the room and down the stairs.

Lydia's loud conversation finally drew Kitty to the breakfast parlor. " …and the sea of tents, Mama! So many soldiers that Wickham and I could not know them all. So many ladies there, none with wealth of consequence. Papa should have let you come,"

" But what of you visiting brothels, Lydia?" Kitty asked, picking up her favorite book of poems. She dropped into a seat. " Why would you visit such disreputable places when you know that a lady does not belong there?"

" Oh nonsense, Colonel Forster lied. My Lydia would never-"

" Mama, Colonel Forster returned her here because she is poor, pregnant, and making a fool of herself. And when Papa learns of it, you will have to commit her to shame or be cast out with her. Your pin money will not cover rent on a cheap house," Kitty almost yelled at her mother and regretted alarming the servants. Oh! what poor Sarah told anyone if she wished to.

" Catherine Bennet, you are not Jane or Elizabeth. You will not speak to me in such a reprehensible manner," Her mother stared her down.

Kitty shrugged, not looking up from her book. " Fine. You know that Jane or Lizzy will take me in,"

" I did not say that I would not see you again." Now Frances Bennet glanced toward a perfectly proud and gloating Lydia. " You will not disparage your sister again and I forbid you to mention it to your father,"

" No,"

" I am your mother,"

" I don't care, Mama. She will not embarrass us anymore and I hope that he does cast her out! She visited brothels and – and allowed whatever it is they do in brothels that is so shameful. I will never be allowed to acknowledge her when I marry Captain Carter," That killed her as much as the Bennet name could not be spoken of with pride and respectability anymore.

Fear entered France's voice now. " She is your sister, silly girl-"

By this point Kitty fled the breakfast parlor and retreated to Lucas Lodge to visit Charlotte. Lydia frowned and said perfect seriousness. " I don't much like her, Mama. She has grown too uppity, just like Jane and Lizzy. Is Mary still a bore?" Frances Bennet praised Lydia on her observation skills. Mary walked in and back out as Lydia described in lurid detail the many men at Brighton. Only then did Lydia reveal while Wickham visited brothels, her benefactor paid for her attentions with her husband's consent.

Lady Lucas delivered Kitty back to Longbourn for dinner, where Mr. Bennet personally informed Lydia that if Colonel Forster will not have her in Brighton, then she will not be welcome at Longbourn either. " Do not apply yourself to Mrs. Wilder or Lady Lucas. Mrs. Bennet, not a word," Lydia began to cry right at the table. Kitty and Mary looked on. " I shudder to think what damage you have done already. No. You will return to Brighton, find a house on the income of 100 per annum and never speak to us again,"

Frances coddled Lydia. " There, there. I will go with you-"

" Yes, do go with her, Mrs. Bennet. Relieve us all of your hysterics. I will no longer see you Lydia Bennet,"

Kitty watched Lydia cry harder, sobs wracking her body. " Papa, can she be sent to a nunnery instead?"

" No, child, she is too far gone for that," Seth Bennet carried his plate with him to his study and locked the door. Mary stayed with Kitty, fearing they both would suffer their mother's wrath.

July 5, 1812 – July 28, 1812

Frances Bennet in perfect seriousness maintained she'd go with Lydia to Brighton up until Mr. Bennet informed her if she left Longbourn, he'd banish her to live with Lydia for the rest of her life. Kitty and Mary sheltered the tantrums by escaping to visit Edith and Charlotte and Maria.

Mr. Wilder personally lended his personal carriage to deliver Lydia and her mother to Brighton as soon as the servants helped the ladies pack their belongings. Mary sighed as Kitty waved all too cheerfully. Mr. Bennet turned to his remaining daughters. " Well Kitty, Mary – May there be peace at Longbourn again,"

Neither expected peace for long.

Peace did not linger either as Mr. Wilder invited Kitty and Mary to stay at Neitherfield a fortnight, as Edith preferred their constant company while her sister traveled to London for tutoring under the care of the lady maid and companion. Now alone at Longbourn, Mr. Seth Bennet breathed a sigh of relief and wished his wife gone permanently. Unfortunately a week later called for more money – and that they enjoyed themselves at Brighton and wished him to join them. He wrote back with the full intent of utmost refusal.

Kitty and Mary returned home to discover their father contemplating legal matters not even their mother would support. Mr. Phillips and Mr. Gardiner quite agreed on the decision of disinheriting Lydia Wickham, and consequently her husband from inheriting any part of Longbourn. Quietly and with Kitty and Mary's confidence, Mr. Bennet changed his will and testament – and then sent word that Lydia may return to Longbourn to live with Wickham. However, under no circumstance would she, he, or their offspring etcetera inherit anything from Mr. Bennet. Mrs. Bennet accepted the conditions without informing Lydia or Wickham until their second week at Longbourn. Mr. Bennet left he deadly task to her.

" Lydia, I know that your Mr. Wickham has left he regiment to live in Hertfordshire and to aid Mr. Bennet on the estate," She took a deep breath wishing for her smelling salts. Yet Mr. Bennet forbid them even, or she'd permanently lose her pin money. " I also know neither Mr. Wickham nor you will inherit-" She wiped away tears with her thumb. " -any part of Longbourn,"

Mr. Wickham remained seated on a neutral expression hiding his possible fury. Lydia jumped up from her seat. " Not inheriting? I am his daughter! How can he disinherit me?!"

Frances flinched. Lydia grabbed the nearest object, Mary's hat box full of sheet music. She hurled it at the fireplace, lid disconnecting from the box. Sheet music flew upward and out, raining down around Mrs. Bennet. " Lydia, calm yourself or else he hear!" She hissed, knowing full well Mr. Bennet no longer threatened. He carried out his word with more firmness than before.

" No, Mama, I will not! He can not-" She whirled and pointed to George. " Make my father see reason. Make him change his mind!"

Wickham regarded his wife in utter boredom. " Dear, calm yourself or else your father cast us out into a farmer's cottage,"

" Papa would not! No,no,no! All of this is wrong! You were supposed to be rich and handsome and an officer! And now you are a kept servant who answers to Papa! It is all wrong!"

Francis Bennet shrank back into the chair sincerely afraid for her life. Wickham , sensing the timing right and the act appropriate, grabbed Lydia by the arm. " Lydia Wickham, you will go to your room and stay there until your mother forgives you,"

" Mama loves me best, don't you, Mama? I married an officer when you could not-" Now George Wickham witnessed the infamous Lydia Bennet meltdown rarely witnessed in years. "-and he may be poor, but is twice as handsome as Darcy or Bingley and Carter doesn't even compare. I did the best and Mama must forgive me," She smirked, expecting Frances to give in.

" Did you really visit a brothel?" Frances, recovered enough, asked in growing horror at the monster before her. The fact her youngest daughter was the paid mistress of a wealthy man didn't even bother the married mother of five. But a brothel!?

George Wickham dragged his wife from the room before Mrs. Bennet cried into a hand cloth in full and appropriate shame. This is how Mr. Bennet found her. For the first time in many years, he held her in his arms and promised her that he'd fix it.

July 29, 1812 – August 2, 1812

Word got around fast enough about Lydia's disinheritance by her own mouth. No shopkeeper extended credit to George Wickham, and to compound matters, all but Mrs. Phillips cut Lydia off of respectable social engagements. Kitty and Mary pretended she didn't exist, so when the Meryton assembly arrived on the second of August, Lydia and George Wickham reluctantly trailed Seth Bennet and the Bennet girls. Gideon and Edith Wilder greeted Kitty and Mary with warm smiles and questions about Jane and Elizabeth.

" You look beautiful. How many more months?" Kitty asked Edith, startling Lydia and Wickham into studying her more closely. " Have you heard that Mrs. Flint is expecting too? Jane said she looked glowing,"

" Did she? I think babes are angelic. Didn't the Mantons just welcome a new babe a week ago? Kitty, you know the Mantons. They're the tenant farmers on the border of Netherfield,"

" Oh yes," Kitty patted Mary's arm. " We should make them baby blankets. Do you want a baby blanket, Edith? It would be no problem to make, and we can add boy and girl colors-"

" Oh! And do the scenes like Clara does," Mary added, holding onto Kitty. Mr. Bennet fondly placed a hand each on his daughter's shoulders. " What do you think, Papa? A baby blanket for baby Wilder," Both looked up at him. He held Gideon Wilder's gaze and then happily followed Gideon away from the ladies captured by baby fever.

Edith ushered the sisters with her into the ballroom, leaving the Wickhams the odd family out. " I should find Penn and Harriet and speak to them," Lydia separate from her husband leaving the charismatic George to fend for himself. The Harrington sisters could not avoid Lydia and she forced herself back into her old contacts fully aware of being cast out. By meal time, Kitty and Mary danced at least three sets and George only spoke with Mr. Boulanger, Sir Lucas, and Mr. Wilder. Mr. Bennet slunk off to join his more familiar comrades in suffering.

" Really, Lady Lucas, should I call Lizzy back from Derbyshire? If Charlotte does not assume calling on people, all of Hertfordshire will be at your door and in your drawing room," Frances said in a lowered voice begging privacy, a step down from her usual exuberance. Lady Lucas noticed the difference of late, quite happy for the promotion of more respectability within the lady. " It is so unfortunate that Mr. Collins had to die so horribly,"

" She no longer has nightmares," Lady Lucas assured Mrs. Bennet. " But she tells me that she will be ready for society next year,"

" Will she? I wish to see her well again, I really do, Lady Lucas," Frances said before turning to her husband. " Mr. Bennet, I hear from Mrs. Boulanger that Mrs. Long will be going to London and her son will be going with her. Perhaps we could send Mary and Kitty at the same time if Lizzy will have the house readied,"

" I will consider it," Mr. Bennet lied. He picked at the cold meat in front of him.

Lady Lucas engaged Mrs. Bennet in further conversation and promised to call. Kitty and Mary moved to the pianoforte sitting down together. The ballroom quieted, Mary's fingers warming the keys. Kitty turned the sheets to the pre-selected Scottish air. And then the most beautiful sound filled the ballroom as Mary played a technically paced song that required no singing. Kitty smiled at her sister's vast improvement and met Edith's approving nod. Mary handed over the pianoforte to another lady.

Kitty followed Mary, only to be claimed by the Harrington boy for a dance. Mary held her head high as she repaired to her mother's side. Lady Lucas complimented her. " Thank you, Ma-am," Mary started to read her newest book, a study of astronomy, when she looked up to find a young man bowing to her.

" Would you dance with me, My Lady?"

Her mouth hung open in shock. " Uh…yes," She rose to her feet and abandoned her boo again most happily.

Oddly enough she found herself on the dance floor, heart in her mouth and brain in her chest, her tongue unable to operate properly. Kitty giggled from two couples down the line. Mary wanted to tell her to be quiet, as her partner watched her most curiously. " What is the problem, my Lady? Did I embarrass you?"

" Oh-no! I am not usually asked to dance," Mary said as the magic resumed, her feet oddly knowing the steps. " You are one of the few to ask me in a year at least,"

" Really? That is a tragedy, Miss Bennet,"

" How do you know my name, sir?" Mary remembered the investors their mother told them about. He must be one of them.

He stood maybe half a foot taller than her and with only a little weight extra. Lovely blue eyes and chestnut brown hair matched his sun colored skin. " I inquired," He answered honestly. " Your sister is going to be married to my companion's brother, James Carter, yes?"

" Oh, Kit-Catherine," Mary caught herself not sure what to call her sister anymore, now that the family started to mature. " Yes, a year long engagement,"

They found themselves once more side by side. His eyes kept falling onto her face in what she believed to be admiration. She looked away furious with herself. " Miss Bennet, do you always enjoy assemblies?"

" Wha-oh! No. I believe they are no better than the ton, but alone at the house is depressing,"

" It is. I am a lowly clerk, yet I am here to guard Mr. Carter from any matchmaking mamas,"

" Ah. And you are a deterrent?"

" No." He nodded towards a young man who was besieged by the Harrington sisters. " Is he at risk?"

Mary shook her head. " No. Mr. Harrington desires his daughters with someone like a clergyman. He trusts clergymen, more so than gentlemen or traders," As the conversation carried her heart and head returned to their rightful cavities.

" That is a shame. Most clergymen I've met are of ill reputation. Never would I trust one,"

" Very true, sir," Now she found herself admiring him and his character. " What of your name, sir?"

" Edmund Kent,"

" Mr. Kent, thank you for this dance. It has been a pleasure," She bowed to him and he lead her away again to the table. Afterwards her eyes kept returning to Mr. Kent, only for Mr. Carter to ask her the last dance of the night. He admitted he wanted to dance with her to inquire about Kitty, only for Mary to tell him to not fear. At their parting, he kissed her hand. " Mr. Carter, you are safe from your brother marrying a rude and inconsiderate lady,"

" That makes me most pleased, Miss Bennet. Should I tell Mr. Kent you would welcome him to call upon you?"

" Yes," Mary handed him her book. " When he calls, he can give this back to me," Relinquishing her book, she rejoined her parents and sisters as Mr. Wickham spoke at length with the investors staying with the Boulangers and Wilders.

She met her mother's eye, for the first time nervous about her mother's attentions. Lydia demanded all the attention in the return carriage complaining about her former friends no longer loving her. " They don't even dance anymore, and George wouldn't even humor me with a dance," She gave her husband a dirty look, which he returned. " Honestly, how did Hertfordshire change so much? Even Mary danced at least twice,"

" Lydia, child, calm yourself. You're not single and you are poor. You need to ingratiate yourself on everyone or else be cast out of respectable society!" Frances scolded her daughter and then held Mr. Bennet's hand, resting her head on his shoulder.

Seth embraced his wife tenderly, kissing her forehead.

" Lydia, I would wish you understood what you've done," Mary leveled a hard look on the stupid girl. " You eloped to Gretna Green, you've been returned from Brighton, and you are poor and possibly pregnant. Mama is right – you disgraced yourself with no assistance required,"

" But I am still their friend. They did not even care to write me-"

" Your letters were far and few between, and they still have the respectability to make a good marriage," Kitty adjusted her evening gloves. " Why do you think Jane or Lizzy never invites you into their homes?"

For once Lydia could only just stare.

" I saw you dancing tonight, Mary. Who was the gentleman?" Kitty asked.

" He was Mr. Carter's companion and clerk,"

" My Carter?"

" Aye, and he only attended to save Mr. Carter from the ladies." Mary chuckled, remembering how the Harrington girls surrounded him more than once that night. " I expect he will call on me,"

Seth Bennet glanced down at his wife's contented countenance. " Good for you, Mary,"

" Thank you, Papa,"

" Are you hoping for his attentions?" Mr. Bennet asked.

" No, Papa, but I am not romantic. I want my own home one day," Mary sounded much like Charlotte just then, sighing deeply.

George cleared his throat. " He seemed the honorable sort, Mary. You will find him an equal in character,"

" And so amiably close to the Carters. We will always be close," Kitty beamed, comforted by the knowledge surely as Jane and Lizzy were comforted by being so near each other.

Seth and Frances Bennet dared not break the hope they'd be considered one of the luckiest families in all of the countryside. " Lydia, George – tomorrow we visit Netherfield. Mrs. Wilder invited you to tea and I need to speak with Mr. Wilder," The darkness of the carriage hid Lydia's disappointment and disgust while George considered himself exceedingly lucky to not be starving and freezing in the unforgiving nature.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

September 24, 1812

Clara now six months, almost seven, took shorter walks in the hedge garden, spent less hours with Miss de Bourg, and dined more often at Rosings. Jonny never permitted Mrs. Chamber out Clara's sight unless he took her place. Mr. Flint commissioned a portrait of the couple, giving the artist freedom to paint it without the pregnancy. So in the middle of September, an artist painted the young couple.

" I am off to the Inn of Courts," Lucas announced for behind the young man assigned the portrait. " I wish you and Jonathan much love and good health. As always the baby will be a wonderful occasion to visit London and me," He stared pointed at Jonathan.

Clara turned ever so slightly. " Take care, Lucas, and travel safely. Carry a pistol for your safety, and write often or else I will have Lady de Bourg at your door often," Jonny laughed, his hand not straying from his wife's shoulder.

With laughter following Lucas to the door, husband and wife allowed the lingering parting to stay in fresh memory. " Will he be happy as a barrister always at court presenting cases?"

" He does love to argue," Jonny mused out loud, shifting his foot as his leg threatened to fall asleep.

Clara's head twisted almost immediately to peer up at him. " Not with me, he doesn't,"

Jonny shook with laughter, finding it hard to resume the chosen pose. " Forgive me, Clara, when I say no one argues with a pregnant woman,"

The painter said not a word, all the while smiling ear to ear as he permitted his clients minimal freedom of movement.

" You argue with me,"

" I know you will not strangle me except on the birthing day," He couldn't resist knowing full well his wife could not move or else be scolded by the painter.

" As if the ladies will allow you near," Clara had no near female relatives other than Leigh. " I want Leigh here for the birthing. Uncle John must give in on this matter as Jane and Elizabeth are needed elsewhere," She hadn't heard from either lady for some time, wondering if they were unwell. Georgiana wrote often though, so she did not fear that Pemberley was in danger. Kitty wrote from Longbourn to inform her of the good news affecting Hertfordshire, adding in intimate detail the courtship of a Mr. Kent to Mary. Maidens at a birthing, against social custom, prevented Clara from inviting the remaining Bennet sisters to her side.

" I understand and heartily agree," Jonny said, the tired smile starting to hurt his mouth. " Which is why father has allowed her the brief stay here, and once you give birth, she is to return to her husband's side,"

" And if I wish her continued company?"

" I already argued it,"

" Very well," Clara gave up the argument. " But we will visit her so that I may meet her husband. I wish to know who everyone is against and if he truly is to fault or if Leigh forced Uncle Flint's hand,"

" Why would my sister choose someone so beneath her to admire?"

Clara sighed, not understanding how he could be so blind to the many possibilities that lead to Leigh being banished from the Flint estate. " Love is never so simple, Jonny, as ours. Yes we enjoyed each other as children, and when adulthood struck, we found each other. If not for me, whose hand would you take? Miss Bingley's? A lady of the Ton?" She shook her hand in quick dismissal, the painter drinking the tea provided for him. " No. You loved me, and you wanted me. Love is a powerful force, as we well witness each night," She kissed his hand and sighed. " Perhaps Leigh really does love her man even if he is socially beneath her,"

Her husband scoffed and the painter waited for them to resume the positions. They gratefully abandoned the painter's attentions in trade for a meal. John remarked on her ability to eat almost twice the amount she did before pregnant, casually mentioning that within a month and half, she'd be giving birth. Jonny moved further away from Clara, but her foot crept up his leg beneath the table. " Leigh will be here in days. I trust we will have much to talk of,"

" As how to prolong her stay?" John demanded pointedly.

Clara shook her head. " Not in the least. I am most curious as to meet her husband," Jonny roughly swallowed his food. " It is best to know the embarassments that define families at their lowest,"

Her uncle didn't know what to say. The men glanced at each other. " You are not going to London," Jonny told her. " And I will not allow you to be alone with him, if he does escort her here,"

John scoffed. Clara glanced between the men, another kick to the rib forcing her to sit differently. " I don't want to be alone with anyone at this point, not that you've given Mrs. Chamber a choice in that. Besides, Leigh is my sister. I care about her. Should I have refused your son's hand when he confessed his inner most secrets to me? Should I have listened to the church instead?" She looked her Uncle in the eye and then her husband, arm's crossed. " No. Leigh is family, and I refuse to abandon her even if you do, Uncle. Now, little Augustus is making a sport of kicking my ribs. I'm going to lay down a bit and hope he calm himself," She started to feel nauseous again.

Alone at the table, John wished his plate could produce miracles. " If she insists-"

" She never just suggests," Jonny mumbled, wishing he could relieve her irritation with growing a babe inside her. " And she's right about knowing our weaknesses, but she shouldn't need to know that,"

" What did she mean about your inner most secrets?" John leaned forward. " Is it something that will harm this family?"

" No, father," Jonny really wished she just remained silent now. If he didn't rile her up, she wouldn't have mentioned anything of it. " Clara's pregnancy irritations are starting to best her. Just the other day, she needed to change her stay and dress twice. Vomiting has also returned, along with the sense of smell that made cooking for her a pain,"

John Flint didn't believe his son. " Whatever the secrets are, she at least said yes. For that we may all be grateful," He rose up from the table and allowed the servants to appear and clean the table off. Jonathan joined him in his library. " With your sister to return to us, I ask that you do not lend her any pin money or give in to any demands to provide for her what her husband is unable to provide. We must not give her hope that she will be able to sustain that standard of living,"

Studying the many books on the shelves, Jonny wanted to strangle his father. He didn't understand why Leigh should be forced to live in London, but as not yet having inherited the estate, he couldn't rescue his beloved sister. He'd have to remind Clara to keep her less controlled thoughts to herself from now on. The last he needed was his father suspecting him incapable of being a man and having the estate given to Lucas.

" Furthermore, with your brother away in London, his activities taxing on our account. As Clara does not exercise a high demand for new dresses, shoes, jewelry, or traveling, we will be able to compensate for this loss. Where would you like the portrait in the gallery? Between your mother and I and Lucas before his accident with his former betrothed, or after your Uncle and Aunt Florence?"

His brow rose. He sincerely hoped that the babe softened his father's resolve. He never remembered his father being this stubborn. If only his mother were here now, she could work him over so that Leigh could return for more than a few weeks. " Wherever you feel fit,"

" Then next to your mother and I," John decided. " On the off chance that the babe isn't a boy,, what did you wish to name it?"

" Rose. Clara felt that the name Mercy too direct,"

" Rose Flint," John repeated with a small smile. " Your mother would have liked that," Jonny moved for the door, thinking himself free. " Jonathan, whatever you told Clara, I'm sure it's nothing for this family to be concerned with," Jonny knew exactly what he father just tried and he wasn't falling for it. He scapegoated Clara for an escape, finding her laying on her back looking up at the ceiling.

Leaning over her so that his face hovered over hers, he smiled. " Good Gus is making himself known,"

" Say that again, Mr. Flint, and I will make you double over in pain,"

" I'm shaking,"

" I mean it, Mr. Jonathan Flint, my ribs can not take anymore of this beating. You are never having another child, I swear it on your head and I don't mean the one on your shoulders,"

He laughed and laughed till his sides hurt, yet he held his bent pose over her so that their eyes remained connected the entire time. " Mrs. Flint, I love you. For all your godliness, you are one of a very dirty, perverted mind,"

She shook her head. " You started it on our wedding night, Mr. Flint. Besides, it helps me remove my mind from his kicking, twisting, turning, and I swear he's tucking and rolling inside the womb. When will he ever be born?"

Now Jonny knelt over her, his finger trailing along her cheek, hand smoothing back hair artfully braided into a bun and lovingly adorned with flowers and ribbons. The fashion of the day called for natural, but Clara dressed it up. She chose to wear the dresses she owned, not the latest fashion with the waistline moving further south from just beneath her breasts to just above her hips. Nothing about Clara made sense to the ton, but she didn't care. " When he's ready, and when he is born, will your mind go back to more godly state?"

She smirked. " It might, if you wish,"

He laughed again and kissed her lips, nose, and forehead in that order. " Can I admit something if you promise to never share it?" Her eyes rolled and she turned her ear to him. He leaned over and placed his lips on the top of her earlobe. " If you weren't so demanding as my wife, I might be more easily distracted elsewhere. Your lack of godliness keeps me faithful," It was her turn to smirk and take a deep breath as Augustus tucked and rolled again right into a rib.

This was how John Flint found them and left them, completely ignorant of the content meant only for married ears.

September 26, 1812 – October 11, 1812

Leigh's entry two days later intersected with Miss de Bourg's visit. Clara clung to Mrs. Chamber as her ankles swelled too much and she couldn't hold all her weight on them for long periods of time. As Leigh exited the coach, Clara beheld her cousin for the first time since she was thirteen years old. Like Lucas and Jonathan, her countenance reflected the dark brown hair, almost black, a long thin face with dimples placed just right so that when she smiled, it transformed into one of complete happiness. Her small form revealed the level of poverty she'd shrunk too, the pockets of fat missing where they'd normally be. The well fitted dress boasted of an excellent dressmaker, perhaps herself, and Clara prayed that Leigh hadn't been compromised. She prayed that Leigh loved her scoundrel and was proud of him.

" Cousin," Leigh moved forward rapidly and wrapped Clara into a warm hug that only sisters could exchange. " Oh it has been so long, and you look so-you must be ready to birth soon," Her hand rested on the firm baby bump practically pushing the empire waste dress and petticoats up and out to reveal more ankle than socially acceptable otherwise.

" My midwife says it is soon, and that the baby will most likely be within the proper birthing window. Although I admit, the manner in which this babe keeps moving, I might not let your brother anywhere near the marriage bed for at least three years. Just the other day, he kicked, I sneezed and wet myself at the same time. It was awful embarrassing, and you have no idea how hard it is to act proper when you're always apologizing for gassing because your body doesn't like the pregnancy or the food you put in it,"

Leigh's face scrunched up as she helped Clara into the house, and the coachmen began to remove the trunk that carried her clothing.

" It is awful, especially with Lady de Bourg – because she doesn't care what she says or how she says it, she has to have the last word – and she constantly reverts back to her pregnancy with Anne. When I was pregnant this, when I was pregnant that – your midwife should know this, your midwife that. And Mrs. Jenkins. That woman is silent unless addressed, but she is the foot man for Anne de Bourg. She tells Lady de Bourg everything. I was telling Anne the other day that she needed to consider her future in London if she wouldn't marry, and Mrs. Jenkins told Her Ladyship, and the next morning Lady de Bourg calls on me, telling me how I'm not Anne's mother and I shouldn't be telling Anne to leave the safe 'Kent' for the crime ridden London, and then that I was no longer welcome at Rosings,"

" She always wanted to be in the middle of her business. Her husband always treated her as less than, Clara. Even as a young, stupid lady, I saw it as clear as anyone. She's just transferring that manipulation and hatred onto others as it was transferred onto her," They walked around the house and into the hedge garden. Clara rested on a bench and rolled her ankles. " From what Lucas shares with me, you are uncommonly attentive and kind to Anne. Anne has never known love, only orders,"

" I could understand that, sister, if she didn't constantly remark on how poorly I seemed to be carrying the baby – even though the midwife said differently,"

" Clara, you mustn't allow her an upper hand. Once she has the upper hand, she extracts blood like a physician attends to the sick,"

The women fell into a heavy silence. They gazed out at the hedges for what seemed an hour before Clara asked for her help to return to the drawing room where she might lay down. With her sister-in-law's help she laid down in the familiar position and closed her eyes. " Might I bother you for some tea? Mrs. Chambers, could you please fetch us a tray of tea-" Mrs. Chambers retreated from the drawing room to comply.

Leigh envied Clara and covered her face with her hand. " Other than Lady Catherine de Bourg terrorizing us, did I miss much?"

" No. Jonny is still helping Uncle John run the estate. You already know Lucas is in London learning to become a barrister. There was the accident with his leg, but he's recovered from that. Oh – Gideon married the same day I did. To a Miss Edith Boulanger. A real sweet lady, she adores him. Just the other letter, she shared that they're expecting and she didn't want to curse it by talking further about it,"

" Father mention my husband's name at all?" She asked in a lowered voice as Mrs. Chambers returned with the tray of tea, taking up her position at the chair by the door. The extensive needlepoint proved how much time she spent near Clara, for no amount of work could be completed in such a short time.

Clara opened her eyes. " No. I had wanted to ask, but Jonny doesn't talk of it, and your father won't even hear your name mentioned. Lucas and I would speak of you time to time, but I didn't dare write you. Not at the time, not knowing what your situation was,"

Leigh said a prayer before speaking. " Mr. Thomas Smith. We encountered each other on the property on several occasions and once he learned I took a 15,000 dowry with me, he convinced me to travel with him into town under the guise that a servant traveled with him. I later learned his servant, Mrs. Younge, ran an inn for the less proper. Father of course forced the marriage, and now I live with him in a cheap house. He doesn't gamble, but he drinks heavily. I don't ask for much and he barely acknowledges me. We've had three miscarriages thus far, and I keep him out of the marriage bed as much I can,"

Tears, building up over the horrifying description, finally spilled. " I had hoped you loved him and you purposefully chose him despite Uncle's rejection."

" No. I fear if I hadn't gone willingly with him, he might have kidnapped me and then I would have been ruined otherwise,"

Clara pushed herself upright. " What can I do? Name it, please,"

" Unless you are able to kill my husband, sister, there is nothing you can do. Think not on it. I look forward to greeting this little babe very soon," She rested her hand on Clara's bump, Jonny entering the drawing room all love. " Brother!" Jonny engulfed her in his arms, and they did not separate for several minutes. Clara pretended to not hear the whispered conversation, heart heavy and head aching.

Sister and brother pulled apart. Clara did not complain for the rest of Leigh's visit, mindful of Leigh's current relief from much worse standards. They visited Anne the next day despite Lady de Bourg's decree, almost turned away until Anne glimpsed Leigh between Clara and Mrs. Chambers. " I do not believe it, Miss Leigh!" She rushed past her maid without regard and ran up to the carriage. " Clara, you did not tell me Miss Leigh would be returning," She struggled to breathe, causing Clara to wonder if she was not truly too ill to have a babe and survive, and her mother only ordered the doctor to inform Anne of the lie. She'd have to quietly look into it without Anne knowing.

For the next four hours, they talked to Anne of London, fashion, and politics to which Lady de Bourg returned from the living at Hunsford after introducing her newest parson to it. " On my word, did I not make myself clear, Mrs. Flint? Mrs. Jenkins, why is she permitted into this home?" The woman didn't even remove her bonnet and gloves yet, her eyes never leaving the three women she forbid from Rosings out of temporary anger.

Leigh made to rise to her feet. Anne grabbed her arm and forced her back down. " I invited them, Mama. Mrs. Smith is visiting from London until Mrs. Flint gives birth, and I wished to hear of London and herself," Anne's gaze rested on her mother most adamantly.

Mrs. Chambers helped Clara to her feet. " Leigh, I believe we are needed back at the house anyway. My midwife will have my head if I do not return for her nightly visits. The woman has threatened to sleep at the house, and Uncle has already extended her the open invitation for it," Cursing Augustus under her breath, her nails dug into Mrs. Chambers's muslin dress.

" Your Ladyship, you appear well. I daresay you could make a tour of London with Anne, introduce her at St. James and Almack's,"

Lady de Bourg yelled at them to leave immediately, then loudly berated Anne for defying her. Mrs. Jenkins didn't escape her wrath either. Leigh cast a weary look at Clara. " I think you earned us all a banishment from Rosings, sister,"

Mrs. Chambers let out a loud sigh. " And may that last forever," The ladies laughed, Clara almost losing control of her bladder. The carriage ride back left the three women in full assurance that they'd never be amiably received at Rosing again by Her Ladyship.

Both Mr. Flints yelled at Clara for daring to anger Lady de Bourg, reminded Mrs. Chambers that Clara's safety was first and foremost, and reaffirmed to Leigh to not anger her better. Jonathan apologized for his father after John disappeared into the study expecting another morning of being berated by Lady de Bourg for his failing to control Clara Flint and her tongue. The visit never happened, something far more desirable on October 9th distracted them all of their neighbor's wrath. Clara's water finally broke, and the midwife restricted her walks to inside the house to force active labor. The moment that the wave of abdominal squeezing paralyzed Clara into Mrs. Chambers's side, Leigh shouted for a servant. The ladies carried Clara to the marriage bed and undressed her down to her petticoat only, applying wet cloths to keep the body temperature down.

Jonny poked his head into the room, only to be removed from it by the midwife. John kept his son in the library buried in a bottle of brandy and a bottle of port until familiar cries of a newborn pierced the quiet of early morning of October 11th. Jonny rushed into the bedchamber as Mrs. Chambers fetched a wet nurse from the guest bedchamber to find his lovely Clara laying in bed with a cleaned babe in her arms suckling from a tit.

" Is it-"

" Augustus Flint, your firstborn," She announced to him, caressing the newborn's fine nest of brown hair. Clara lay on the bed covered in sweat and cold rags. A babe wrapped in a hand stitched baby blanket breastfed from her right, then left breast. " Jonny, Augustus is well. He will grow strong and live long. Now come near so that I may sit up and see more of the room," Her husband helped her sit upright in bed. " Look at him feed. So hungry like his father,"

" He is a blessing," Jonny knelt at her side and took his hand in hers. " Forgive me for ever doubting you," His voice cracked and threatened to give away his overwhelmed emotions.

She pat his head with her freed hand after the wet nurse propped up the newborn with a plumped pillow. " No, no. We did try very hard for two whole months, each night. And now we have him. Augustus Flint, Jonathan Flint's first born son. My beauty did sustain, but I love you in all forms, Mr. Flint. If you wish we stop at Augustus-"

" No! I can not allow you to be so neglected or insulted by the preference. You birthed my son, loved me when I gave you no reason to. You are my world, Mrs. Flint. I wouldn't trade you for anything," His lips brushed her knuckles in complete adoration. " I wish you only to be happy,"

John Flint observed from the doorway of the bedchamber. He blew his nose into the handcloth. " Well, my boy, you did well," He whispered, retreated to the drawing room to all the couple privacy. His Elinor would e proud.

Very, very proud of the offspring of the Flint and Wilder clans.

Leigh joined her father in the drawing room. " Father,"

" Daughter,"

Silence overcame them as Leigh sought out the settee to lay on. The moment she placed her head on a pillow stuffed and stitched by Clara, her eyes closed. She briefly heard muffled crying, shushing, and what sounded like a familiar lullaby that her memory remembered and refused to recall the particulars.

Safe from scrutiny, John glanced over Leigh's thin form and her threadbare dress. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to summon the words of apology, the will lacking. He forced himself to retreat to the chessboard, finding a lack of partner making the game hard to play, then back to the seat he abandoned. " You were stupid, child, utterly stupid to let him convince you that I approved of the traveling-"

" I know, father," She said softly in between yawns. " I don't know why I believed-"

" If you'd only listened to common sense!"

" I know!"

They glared at each other, each ready to cry neither knowing what to say or do. Finally Leigh broke first and rushed from the drawing room for her bedchamber for much needed rest. John threw aside his book in frustration and cursed the day his daughter failed to listen to common sense.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

September 19, 1812 – September 30, 1812

Another afternoon with Lizzy promised Jane relief from going over the ledgers with the steward and estate accountant. " Lizzy, has Mrs. Flint birthed her child yet? She was showing in April and her letters indicated she would soon be contained till one month after birth when her health appropriately recovered,"

Elizabeth Darcy, having been happily married for four months, considered Clara Flint a confidante and good ally in all matters proper. While Elizabeth and Clara happily settled into marriages treated as equals, and while Jane publicly boasted of an agreeable marriage, she lacked the complete trust in her partner. Clara's condition, so immediate, placed the former Bennets on edge as they needed to prove their own fertility. Of course Darcy considered marriage sacred and children a blessing granted at the right time, and Bingley distracted by amusements in London, that only the ladies distressed over their lack of pregnancies.

" She is leaving the second trimester and entering the third," Lizzy answered. " Mr. Flint holds she will not leave Kent until after the first month of birthing, and that the child travels with her. A wet nurse will accompany her in case she is unable to nurse as well a nurse maid,"

" So you have invited her?" Jane insisted, gently to the perception of strangers but insistent and bold to the honed understanding of her younger sister.

As Jane poured the water over the tea leaves, and then added milk and sugar, she never looked away from Elizabeth Darcy. " Fitz held it most appropriate as she and Georgiana are close. Georgiana knows all the particulars of pregnancy, and Fitz finds it premature knowledge for a maiden, but when I become pregnant, it will be easier for her to understand," A hint of disapproval lingered in her expression and countenance.

" Clara has never crossed into impropriety," Jane assured her sister peacefully. " Besides we always found her enjoyable," She trusted Clara more than she trusted her own mother or sisters with the exception of Elizabeth, and that was a sad, sad truth. Elizabeth never needed to worry about Mrs. Flint embarrassing her, and with Mrs. Flint the first of their group ready to birth a child, they expected the good fortune to carry over to them like a welcomed illness.

" I do worry about her being so near Lady de Bourg. The woman is unstable,"

" Whatever do you mean, Lizzy?"

" You dined with her before. She dominates the conversation," Accepting the cup of tea from her sister, Elizabeth wished that she could really say what she felt about the old witch. In her polite opinion, the woman needed to attend more services to learn a little more humility.

" But she never insulted me, Lizzy. She would question Lucas Flint's reception as a barrister with his leg. But she never spoke ill of me or Charles. She holds your Darcy in high regard, even if she loathes you,"

" I wish her attentions elsewhere," Lizzy shared bluntly as a servant hovered. " She put Georgiana in tears and threatened to marry her to whoever she felt deserving of 30,000 pounds. And then went to the Bishop of Canterbury with forged papers. Then had the gall to call me the taint in the woods," Elizabeth leaned in toward Jane, combative in posture.

Jane forced a smile, faintly comforted to know Elizabeth's happiness was at risk. Still she wished Lady de Bourg ill will for insulting her sister. " What has Darcy done to rectify this?"

" Forbid her from Pemberley, assured Georgiana she would never need to marry unless she wish, and that I am free to exercise my full rights as Mrs. Darcy. It's why we are going to court, so as to make our presence and character known,"

" It is not so horrible, and Mr. Darcy will shield you," Jane assured her now turning their attention to matters that truly concerned them both. " Charles intends to purchase Longbourn, and he wishes to ask for Darcy's support,"

Elizabeth stopped chewing the cut apple and pear fruit mix. " I do not know if Fitz would support it," Swallowing hard, she wasn't even sure she liked the idea of Charles Bingley owning Longbourn. He couldn't even be bothered to run his own estate, let alone two estates. Jane's sanity could not survive two estates.

" But you are not against it," Jane looked her sister in the eye, most pleased with the lack of witty response. " And he does not want Mama removed," Jane made her own tea now, not adding sugar.

Elizabeth laughed hard almost snorting. " Fitz swore she'd never set foot in Pemberley, and Aunt and Uncle Gardiner are tasked with the promise to keep her away," Aunt Sophia immediately complied, stating every single incident that Frances Bennet ever committed to embarrass the Bennet family. Uncle Edward cut her off after she passed the ten minute mark in the long pent-up rant assuring Fitzwilliam that without a doubt he could trust them.

" Lydia can not take her in, and Kitty may be guilted into it, but 800 pounds will not sustain Mama,"

" Aye,"

" May we hope Papa outlives her then," Jane said, now settled on being the hardened woman she needed to be. Resignation smothered unhappiness.

" Oh, Jane, that is unkind of you. Mama is nine years his junior. Papa is likely to die before Mama, and you and I are to look after her. We should arrange a dower cottage for her and visit once a year. Lydia could stay with her while Wickham builds his fortune,"

Perfectly agreed on how to manage Lydia, Jane and Elizabeth moved to the pleasurable conversation of the sights Jane and Charles toured. They spoke of the fine houses, rolling views, the London shops , and then finally Charles's interest in the arts of garden decorations. Mr. Bingley rejoined them at dinner and was overcome with general happiness to see Elizabeth alive and well.

" How is Darcy? Is he often in London?" He asked as soon he asked the customary questions after her health and family.

" No. He only personally likes to visit when letter is not enough," Elizabeth answered him as she accepted her wine and coffee from the servant. " It is a rare event that leads him to London, especially with the growing population. Have you walked among the streets as of late? It feels as if breathing is more restricted,"

" Well, I should like him to visit, if he can, as I am to commission several statues for the garden and wish his good opinion on the matter," Charles begged her. " I wish to sculpt this home into a beautiful showpiece, as Pemberley is. Little by little as Jane has laid out the costs to build it," He glanced toward Jane, much like he would glance toward Darcy in their days at Hertfordshire, as if to seek her approval.

Surprised by his bold admittance at Jane holding the purse strings, Elizabeth allowed Charles's infectious smile to create her own. " I will write to him and ask him to,"

" Excellent. Did Jane tell you that Caroline is visiting us. She is being courted by a ship owner who trades internationally. His fortune is half Darcy's on a profitable year and near as poor as your father's on a bad year,"

" Then she will be most happy to never be poor," Elizabeth declared happily sensing the biting insult drowned in amiability . " But what of pirates and the rebellious American colonies?"

" His trade is between the Dutch and the Spanish," Charles shared. " And of course, he declares Caroline's attention to detail most pleasing, though I believe it more her fortune-"

Jane and Elizabeth exchanged glances. " Her attention to detail is exceedingly advanced," Lizzy agreed in the same biting insult layered with amiability. " I am happy to learn she is willing to marry," She lifted her glance to her brother-in-law. " To Caroline, for happiness and marital bliss," Jane seconded it. Charles joined in for the toast, just as happily as them. They carried on to talk of the costs for the statues and argued if they were as wise an investment as they were a garden ornament.

When Charles quit to bed early, Jane and Elizabeth stayed near the fireplace in the drawing room executing simple needlepoint. " I am unhappy, sister, not in Charles but myself. When we married, I hoped he might be more open with me but he hides so much, and I think he has a mistress,"

" How can you be so sure?"

Needlepoint soothed Elizabeth more than she dared admit. As of now, she considered herself more secure than Jane. The dining conversation left her disturbed that Fitz may need to influence Charles Bingley more strongly.

" The ledger never lies, Lizzy, and I know the costs of dresses, shoes, and a household total for servants." Jane studied her hands and the half-finished needlepoint that probably absorbed more tears than it did actual thread. " He does not stay there long enough to warrant a consistent staffing, and I know of no house in London that he owns,"

" At least he has the decency to keep her removed from here, where you are mistress and wife," Elizabeth comforted her, careful to keep her voice down. Servants' whispers were the last thing she wanted to invoke. " When you birth him a child, he will be forced to attend primarily to you,"

" And if he fathers a child?" With her, Jane wanted to say but didn't have the heart to. She stared longingly at Elizabeth for support, for the strength that she lacked. Her father was right – she had no backbone.

Standing behind her older sister, Elizabeth's practiced hands massaged out the stiffness. Her fingers eased up into Jane's hair, along the upper neck muscles. " Then you must decide, Jane, to be kind or to be a shrew. I'd not blame you if you cast them out- the mistress and child – but it'd be poor taste for him to bring her into your home,"

Leaning back into the massage, Jane closed her eyes. " Why must I?"

" Choose? You must choose because he intends to keep you as his wife. Will you tolerate your husband's mistress in your home or will you make a home for her or make him make a home for her far, far away from her? Must you acknowledge her? No. Must you accept she exists? No. Never,"

" I feel so bad about it, Lizzy, that someone would willingly lead on an innocent lady,"

" Like Wickham did to Lydia?"

Jane pretended to ignore the jab, though it well deserved. " But, sister, she is innocent-"

Leaning over, Elizabeth looked her in the eye. " Is she, Jane? She is spiriting your Charles Bingley away," Now Jane could no longer hold back her dissatisfaction. " That is your husband up there. That is the father of your children, no matter what this mistress may wish. He married you, not her,"

" You're right," Reluctantly standing, Jane motioned for Elizabeth to follow her so that they may finally go to bed. Together the sisters contemplated the miserable reality created by one man's greed.

The remainder of their month passed more agreeably, Jane showing her sister the Bingley estate from an intimate understanding and view. The tenants, upon meeting Elizabeth, learned how much stronger a former Bennet could be. Charles often posed estate renovations to Elizabeth, asking if they were executed, if Bingley's land would ever match or compete with Darcy's. In the spirit of communal peace, she humored her brother-in-law by assuring him that Bingley's home could easily compare with a substantial investment of funds into it.

November 3, 1812 – November 4, 1812

Lady de Bourg considered the barrister before her, a man nearly her age. Michael Jones, a barrister well established in London, wanted land and house to rise him even further in the ranks, even though the differences mattered little as wealth increasingly took priority. " Your Ladyship, I am certain that I would make an excellent husband for your daughter," They dined, Anne taking her meal in her room. " I would bring 12,000 per annum with me,"

Unwilling to show her full approval, she motioned the servants forward so that the next course could be served. She withheld conversation until the next course, and on principle, started the conversation. " And how does a barrister earn 12,000 a year?"

" I successfully defended a gentlemen against the hang man just last month. He killed a peer in a duel, I argued that the gentlemen's code demanded a satisfaction of honor. The judge agreed, as a gentlemen's code is all-encompassing. That is one of the few high cases I have successfully defended this year,"

" I say, sir, you are correct,"

" Yes, Your Ladyship, and as I am often at court, my position as your daughter's husband will be most respectable. She can be at my side at Almack's and as I am often at the king's court, she'd be most prominently placed,"

To Catherine's ear, he sung the song of a siren, sounding like the choir of angels. It seduced her into a compliance that surely Anne would agree is in the best interest of Rosings Park. " As comforting as all that Almack's and St. James is, I will not have my daughter without protection,"

" A settlement will be placed on her, of course-"

" Of course, and a jointure she'd control," Lady Catherine insisted with a customary wave of her jeweled hand. " Honestly how else is a lady to sustain herself when her husband goes to his final reward?"

To this, Mr. Jones could not reply. Lady Catherine carried the conversation for three more courses with Mr. Jones, a plump man with a large bald spot on top his head. The faint smell of 'old' lingered over him when sweat did not dominate. How any woman could withstand him truly put Lady Catherine into perplexion. Still he boasted 12,000 per annum and her daughter needed to learn the lesson of marriage – that women had no choice in their partners.

Reveling in this unexpected pleasure, she invited Mr. Jones to immediately purchase the marriage license. He assured her that the banns only necessary and promised to call upon her again in a month to marry Anne.

The following day, Mr. Jones called upon Mr. John Flint to speak of Lucas's improvement as a student of law.

" His years as a clerk aids him, but it is his thirst for wealth that pushes him to devour law book to law book from the community library, sir. He is intimate with many court cases and managed to lend himself to the judges when they need someone to help manage their case loads-"

" Very good," John said as he poured brandy and port into two cups. " I expect he'll make his fortune without much folly then,"

" Very much so, sir, and it was he who told me of Miss de Bourg's fragile health. I understand she is unable to bear child, but that is an obstacle easily overcome,"

Now John handed the fellow gentlemen a glass. " You plan to adopt a child then, and have it inherit? Not the traditional path but certainly effective nonetheless," He perched himself on the edge of the desk.

" Yes. As Miss de Bourg is merely an inheritor, she is not necessary except to cling to my arm,"

" What are your plans for Rosings Park?"

" Keep it performing as well it does," Mr. Jones answered, tasting the port and imbibing it in moderation. " Miss de Bourg will be free of all demands except to visit the tenants,"

Mr. Flint nodded to the door, Clara standing patiently in as she gazed down at Augustus in her arms all bundled sweetly.

" I thought you would like to see Gus before I leave for Hertfordshire," She entered the library holding out the bundle trustingly toward him.

" Gus?" Mr. Jones said, watching the bundle twitch defiantly, one little balled fist popping out over the edge of the blanket. Almost immediately his voice softened and he moved closer, John outstripping him in claiming his grandson. One finger tickled the babe's nose. " Guard your mother, well,"

" Awe listen to Grandpapa lose his composure over you…" Clara tried to pull him out of his grandfather's arms. The man's hands held firm. " Uncle, I must be heading to Wildershire to spend a fortnight with my brother and his wife and darling little Matthew. You do know he's walking now, right? I want my son, Uncle,"

Michael Jones sighed contentedly, hands clasped around the glass. John Flint relinquished his first grandchild. Clara kissed his cheek, patted his shoulder, and rejoined her lady maid, Mrs. Chambers, and the wet nurse, Mrs. Abanathy. The three ladies walked to the carriage, eager to be off after so much planning.

" The Wilders of Wildershire?" Mr. Jones finally asked before revealing the reason he asked, as the Wilders held great sway in the House of Commons. " They are a strong voice," Now Mr. Flint experienced a new joy in having Clara as his daughter-in-law. This one actually served a greater purpose than sentimental value.

November 10, 1812

Jane and Elizabeth toned out Lydia and Wickham's distracting argument that held Longbourn hostage. They sat in the wild garden, holding back important conversation in the hopes silence would overcome the unhappy couple. No such hope, so the married sisters retrieved their redingotes, gloves, and bonnets and set off toward Meryton on foot. " Miss Grantley told Charles that Darcy visited her," Jane shared, her shoulders unburdened of the troubling news that caused her to flee temporarily, in companionship to Elizabeth, to Longbourn.

They paused at their favorite little resting point on the walk to Meryton, gazing out over the meadow that sported fences. " Did he beg your forgiveness?"

" He asked me to continue to pay for her servants, Lizzy, and then he asked me to forgive him for his lack of foresight. He went on to say that he never intended to marry her, that he did not love her, and that he loves me and only me," Rigid shoulders, Jane clutched her hands together refusing to give in to the desire to cry. Like her father, she accepted what she married and suffered it in proper silence.

Then Lizzy ruined that resolve. " He wouldn't have taken a mistress if he loved you,"

" I know, which is why I told him that he could continue the affair, and any child that results of it will never be welcomed at Bingley Manor. He couldn't have looked any less lost than he did at that moment, almost like Lydia whenever she found out tears could win Mama over on anything but not Papa," One tear slipped.

Elizabeth started back toward the road, a carriage passing them. It stopped and Mr. Goulding with his son greeted them most warmly. After short inquiries to their health and current travel plans, the Gouldings proceeded on. " You found your backbone, Jane. How does it feel?" Grateful for the distraction, the problem still lingered.

" Horrible. I feel as if I am breaking his heart-"

" But he's breaking yours," Elizabeth nearly yelled in frustration with her sister's good spirit and good, unblemished character.

Jane held up a hand. " I know. But I love him,"

Lizzy sighed and offered her arm again. They entered Meryton to visit their Aunt Phillips and returned to Longbourn to find Lydia and her husband arguing over finances again. " You promised I would have more pin money. Did you drink it all away?"

Frances Bennet stared at the ceiling, arms in the air as Sarah cleaned up the drawing room quickly and quietly before disappearing into the study/bookroom to dust, wipe down surfaces, and replace the gas in the gas lamp. A single spermacetic candle rested in the candle holder Mr. Bennet favored from the other candle holders utilized in the house. Jane and Elizabeth took their seats as they removed their calf-length redingotes, simple bonnets, and winter gloves. " They have been arguing all day about pin money. Lydia wants new dresses and Wickham told her to sell herself as a prostitute if she wanted pin money. Your father ordered Wickham to the fields to walk them and to speak with the farmers about next season's crops while Lydia was told to learn to properly sew a dress from Sarah. After the hysterics, she sat here for hours working on the same dress although Sarah patiently showed her how to make the measurements and what stitch to use. She married poor and she's blaming us for her decision to do so,"

" Poor, poor Lydia," Jane whispered, bowing her head.

" Your father disinherited her entirely. He's afraid they'll put Longbourn in debt and then be forced to sell it. Longbourn has been in this family for four generations. To lose it now," Frances shook her head and watched the breeze sway bare branches outside the window. " How did she go wrong?"

Neither daughter said anything to this, instead choosing to remark on Aunt Phillips's health, Uncle Phillips new clients, and the prospect of Mary's wedding taking place during Michaelmas, scheduled for the Gardiners' visits each year. Edmund Kent, a mere clerk, and Mary, not a romantic, accepted his courtship and ultimately his significantly lower income in exchange for her own home and freedom from Longbourn. Walter Carter, James Carter's younger brother encouraged the courtship, knowing that 140 pounds a year was still 90 pounds above the average wage of the poor. Mary, by all accounts, should be reasonably settled as long as she didn't value fashion or her current luxuries.

" The Wilders are hosting a ball at Netherfield again this year," Mr. Bennet shared with his visiting daughters when he entered the drawing room an hour later. " Mrs. Wilder informed us that she wished Kitty to stay with her for a fortnight afterwards. The Carter family has promised the Wilders an intimate orientation of the partnership's mechanics that allowed almost immediate increase in profit for all families,"

" What of us, Papa?" Jane asked, thinking only of investing the money they had set aside. Now that Charles knew of it, he wanted to put it into vanity projects. She refused to see it squandered away for the appearance of wealth when no actual wealth may exist at all. " Should we consider it as well?"

Seth Bennet brushed off his eldest daughter. " Longbourn is well off, Jane. No, but Kitty will stay at Netherfield a fortnight, and Mary will marry Mr. Kent and travel with him to London. That is the current plan,"

" What of Mr. Wickham and Lydia?" Elizabeth asked as she smoothed out her blowsy hair with a brush, allowing the long mane down to restyle it. " Will they attend?"

Frances listened intently to the substantial conversation, wishing for relief from her current deficient appropriately named Mrs. Wickham. " The invitation has been extended but Lydia refused to attend if she did not have a new dress for it, and Mr. Wickham is pleased to accept," She strolled across the drawing room and back, reaching for poem book that all the girls favored at one point.

" Where is Mary and Kitty?"

" At Netherfield. They will be returned by carriage," Seth Bennet answered, considering his daughters. It'd been some time since he'd seen Jane, and now she stared off into nowhere much less. More alertness kept her serene beauty alive, much like the vivacity of Elizabeth. Surprisingly Elizabeth's inquiries into the matters numbered less and then faded into indifference. " Mrs. Wilder is teaching them the pianoforte and providing vocal support. When Kitty marries her officer-"

" I've half a mind to refuse Captain Carter," Frances muttered.

Mr. Bennet held his wife's hand and kissed her forehead affectionately. " Now, now. Captain Carter is not like George Wickham," He nodded to the suspiciously quiet Jane and Elizabeth. " Lydia is quiet, can you see as to why?" Both obeyed, and as soon they left, Mr. Bennet stared into the fire grateful for the return of a Frances Bennet he could respect.

Mounting the stairs, they intently listened for any sign of life. Pushing open the bedchamber door, Lydia lay on her bed clutching her pillows. Her hair in disarray, she looked up only at the sight of her sisters, and then rested her head back on the mattress. " Did Mama send you to see if the dress is finished? I can't finish it. I don't know how,"

" Should we find Sarah so she can help-"

" No,"

" But you should try, Lydia," Thankfully their sister was not with child. " You are lucky to be living here otherwise you'd be in a cheap house with one room to live out of," Jane sat next to her and rubbed her back.

Rolling onto her back, Lydia threw her arm over her eyes. Her complaints, long since ignored, remained pent up inside. " I just want to die than be poor, and he blames me for everything. How is it my fault that he's poor?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and tried to be sister. " No ' Ha,ha,ha', Lydia?" Jane glowered at Elizabeth, but she didn't flinch away. " You, who ran away with him to Gretna Green out of jealousy that Jane married Bingley. Knowingly accepting that you could not return unmarried. I am sorry your stupidity has left you to drown in your own follies, but this is your life, and you must own it,"

" I hate you. I hate you both,"

The sisters abandoned Lydia to her tears and refusal to learn to sustain herself. They returned to their father, passing Sarah on the way. Sarah bowed her head and entered the abandoned room with a tray of tea and a word of advice about the dress. Lydia's wailing soon mimicked Mrs. Bennet's a year prior.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

November 1, 1812 – November 3, 1812

Fitzwilliam Darcy considered his wife's words very, very carefully before proceeding. Lydia Wickham married foolishly but retained her lacking reputation. Kitty engaged to a respectable officer, and Mary, the lone Bennet unclaimed, showed no interest in marriage as far he knew. To know that Charles Bingley supported a mistress in London stirred a brotherly disappointment and ire within that he never before needed to acknowledge. His Elizabeth asked him to handle the matter respectably and privately as possible. It didn't take his investigators long to learn of Miss Grantley or her late condition. Her brother, enraged with no recourse, permitted Darcy an audience with her.

Scheduling his visit with Miss Grantley while Elizabeth continued her tour of visits onto Longbourn with Jane, he intended to end the disgraceful affair permanently, naïve enough to believe that Charles would obey the scolding. First, however, he needed to disillusion a young lady. That young lady sat before him, perched on the edge of a chair, hands clasped on top her baby bump in pride and practicality. She resembled Jane with the blonde hair and properly maintained figure, most certainly Charles's preference in ladies.

" Miss Grantley, you must know that he is married already," Fitzwilliam hoped her brother aided him in this argument, otherwise his visit would only be a lost cause.

" He does not love her," Emily Grantley, daughter of a rising trader Joseph Grantley, protested now guarding her belly with her hand. " Nor did he ever,"

Her brother paced the room in extreme agitation. Fitzwilliam pitied the boy for the task he'd have to manage. Only two options existed – the child reside with the family and Miss Grantley accept her shame, or the child be given away and Miss Grantley could hide her shame. To give away a child sat wrong with Darcy. " You are still only his mistress and your existence is known by his wife. You know that though honor may bind him, law will not free him to marry you," Nor did Darcy wish ill of Jane or sickness to ascend on her.

" I do not care. I would kneel before him if the world demanded, but never will I abandon him,"

" Sister, think of your reputation!" Edward Grantley stepped toward her, pointing at her. " You allowed the scoundrel into your bed, and he supports-" Mr. Grantley motioned to everything in the room including the one male servant ordered to be nearby at all times. "-your home. He pays for your staff. You are his whore, his prostitute, the pretty little thing he keeps on the side when he gets bored with his wife,"

Emily gave her brother a most serious look. " I have." Brother and sister stared each other down. " He swore to marry me until he learned she had money. It is the only reason he chose her," Her brother's many dishonorable names fell flat before her.

" Miss Grantley, she is still his wife," Darcy pressed his suit now. " And you are pregnant. Give up the child, retreat into chasteness, and pray for forgiveness. Mrs. Bingley is a very forgiving woman,"

" She is childless-"

Her brother hushed her, a strong hand cupping the lady's shoulder. " Thank you, Mr. Darcy. My sister is most stubbornly foolish on the matter when we assured her Mr. Bingley never intended to marry without dowry," Emily burst into pregnancy tears and Mr. Darcy made his retreat from the room and house. Elizabeth would be most unhappily informed by letter two days later of the betrayal Jane suspected. A separate letter written by a tearful Miss Grantley informed Charles Bingley of her exposure and the declaration that her father and brother threatened to send her to live with her cousins elsewhere.

Charles, upon receiving the tear streaked letter with uneven and blotted handwriting, confronted his wife. He cared for his Jane, yet no matter how sweet she is or how beautiful her countenance, his interests wandered beyond their marriage bed. He discovered her in the drawing room writing direction to the steward to follow while she was absent for her expected visit to Hertfordshire for the Netherfield ball scheduled for the 24th of November.

" Jane, have you reviewed the accounts today yet?" He clutched his hands behind his back, edging toward her.

She shook her head, her eyes never leaving the page half filled. " I did not have the time to glance over it or to speak with the steward and the housekeeper. Nothing has changed from yesterday to today," Her pen glided across the page.

Now he stood at her side, his hand hovering over her slender shoulder as if her shoulder would bite. " We have a spare 50 pounds in our accounts not allocated for other purposes?" He wished that his mind retained all the knowledge Darcy, Gideon, and others tried to impart on him. Truthfully, he listened wholeheartedly with the intent to learn and remember, only to find his mind running away towards another lady with blond hair and a fine figure. No matter the effort level, his mind refused to cooperate. With Jane taking up the mantle of responsibility, he allowed her the freedom to control the beautification pace of Bingley Manor. Before Emily Grantley's exposure, he considered it the trade off of him taking a mistress. As long as no one suspected, Charles Bingley allowed Jane to spend as much or as little she wanted.

" Yes," As usual, her tone did not change and her writing continued undisturbed.

He breathed deeply, placed his hand on her shoulder finally, and leaned over, whispering into her ear. " I have a mistress that requires 50 per annum,"

Jane's unvaried countenance slipped for a moment, Charles taken back by the irritation, and then she sighed. " Is she with child?" The pen hovered over the page, her trail of though now lost because of him. The guilt slipped past him when it should've slapped him with the anger of a wronged wife.

His answer completely changed Jane's decision on whether to visit Longbourn early. " Yes,"

A most unforgiving thought occurred to Jane just then - one she'd never admit to. She prayed that his mistress died giving birth because she refused to allow them at Bingley manor or on the estate while she still breathed. " You will have the 50 per annum, but she nor the child will never be permitted here." Charles stood straight, relieved that Miss Grantley would not be taken from him.

" Lizzy is visiting Longbourn to help Mama tend to Lydia. She asks for my help as Lydia hardly listened to her and won't even listen to Mama or Papa,"

Charles couldn't say no, as he observed Lydia's wildness alongside Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wilder. " And when will you return? The 24th, yes?" Jane nodded, and resumed writing the letter for the steward. Charles abandoned her to the task of organizing business, choosing to respond to Emily's tearful letter with more caution than he usually exercised.

November 11, 1812 - November 23, 1812

Mary chased Kitty down the lane, the Wilder dog following them thinking it a game. " Better run faster, or else Reginald will catch you!" Mary called over her shoulder, Kitty falling behind as her breathing caught up with her. She doubled over, breathing hard. Mary's footsteps dwindled down rapidly as she turned to face her younger sister.

Reginald, the Collie used for herding livestock, loved the Bennet girls and happily lay at Kitty's feet, looking up at her waiting for an order. Kitty rubbed the dog's head in generous attention. " You wouldn't hurt us, would you, Regi? You're a good dog, yes you are," Her tongue clucked lovingly.

" Jane and Lizzy are home now. Did you want to write them a missive? They could walk the gardens with us and Reginald,"

" I suppose they would wish to meet the mysterious Mr. Kent," Kitty teased, offering her arm to her sister. " If you insist…If you insist,"

The Collie's head turned, and it moved to its feet, rubbing against Kitty's dress demanding more petting. Granting it happily, the ladies and dog walked back to the main house to write the missive in hopes that their eldest sisters would join them at Netherfield. Jane and Elizabeth joined them within the hour, both with dark circles under their eyes. Kitty held back as Mary curtsied to both ladies, and then ambushed her sisters in one big hug that echoed all of her separation anxiety. Both patted her back.

" Did Mary tell you? Mr. Kent gained Papa's approval, and Michaelmas they're going to marry," Kitty shared, Mary bowing her head avoiding the approving nods out of misplaced embarrassment. " May 1st next year I will marry Captain Carter. Isn't it great, all of the Bennet sisters married when no one thought we would all marry-"

Jane just smiled, dear old Jane – unable to make an appropriate comment to her sister's excited conversation.

Lizzy accepted Mary's arm in her own. Kitty extended her own Jane. Paired up, they walked up the steps happy to be together again. Edith greeted them in the drawing room and started making individual tea for each sister. " Today we'll be having low tea," She announced. " The past few days we've been having high tea, haven't we, Mary?"

" Aye. Mr. Kent admired Edith's steady hand,"

Kitty giggled. " Mr. Kent admired your fingering on the pianoforte, Mary. Just like he admires your fondness for the church and your desire to be a good wife,"

Listening to the bonded sisters, Edith just smiled, meeting Jane and Elizabeth's steady gazes. They bowed their heads respectfully and positioned themselves closer to her than their unmarried sisters. " How does Derbyshire suit you?" Edith asked carefully as Mary and Kitty reduced themselves to playful banter over Mr. Kent's attentions.

" It is peaceful," Jane and Elizabeth said at once. They exchanged a smile, glad to be happy with their respective homes even if they were unhappy with their lack of pregnancies and husband. " Far away from Lydia and Mama," Jane went on with a new approach to interacting with others. Her kindness no longer shielded others of their follies and faults.

" Oh, Lydia…Lydia is a high strung lady, certainly an unhappy girl. What can you expect though when you marry an officer with no fortune of his own? And she's not even trying, Eliza. I know you're looking at me as if I should be more kind, but when she visits, all she speaks of is want of wealth. Mary is marrying lower than herself and she is aware of what 140 per annum affords. Lydia just heard the word officer and ran off to Gretna Green,"

" We should be glad she is not pregnant then," Jane added quietly, tasting her strong tea. " I don't think Mama's nerves could handle a babe in the house, and their arguments already leave her exhausted by mid-evening meal,"

Elizabeth disbelieved her beloved sister's jaded view of the world. Before she might've excused Mama's behavior as a symptom of the stresses of Longbourn and Lydia's wildness as sign of her youth. Youth no longer mattered when one married, and Lydia needed to remember that. Had Bingley changed her so much that she no longer cared to hide or ignore the less flattering. Edith never seen this side of Jane Bingley nee Bennet before.

" I've word from Clara that she'll be visiting after the ball. She's currently in Wildershire visiting with Matthais. She's bringing Augustus with her, Mrs. Chambers, and a wet nurse. Gideon and I are anxious to meet our nephew, and Mr. Flint sent word that he will visit in the new year again, as the De Bourgs are going to wish the Flints to entertain Anne after she is married. They do not wish to tolerate Lady de Bourg ordering Anne around,"

" What do you mean? Once Anne marries, her authority ends…unless she stays at Rosings," Elizabeth ventured, seeing her suspicions fruitful after all.

Edith nodded. " Clara and Jonathan confirmed that Lady de Bourg refuses to allow her daughter in London even if she is to marry the famed Barrister, Michael Jones. Mr. Jones, according to the elder Flint by Jonathan's confession, is unwilling to permit Her ladyship's interference with his marriage. I suspect Clara might spend half the year with us when Mr. Jones takes his wife to London with him,"

" How awful," Jane reached for Elizabeth's readily offered hand. " She is worse than Mama,"

" Mama's hysterics never restricted us," Kitty added in sobering interruption. " It is a good thing that Lady de Bourg never took an interest in our family. Charlotte said that for the brief days Charlotte was in Hunsford that Her Ladyship visited her daily to rain pity and constant reminder on Charlotte's widowed status. If she did that to me, I'd have slapped her. She has no regard for anyone, not even herself if she conducts herself as she does,"

" Catherine," Edith scolded gently. " You must remember the rich can afford to offend. They can afford to marry wherever, whenever they wish. They can afford to own a townhouse and run a full staff all through the year. The rich like De Bourg have no care for anyone but themselves. If they are of the Ton, you should guard you back lest someone lodge a saber in it,"

Taking the insult with a spoonful of truth as well to be expected, Jane and Elizabeth made note to not be the character that Edith defined so clearly and venomously. " All the same, Edith, she may bear a title, but by no means is she nobility or royalty. She is not the wife of an Earl. She is not a Baroness. She's not a princess or a queen. Her reign extends only to the living of Hunsford and Rosing Parks. Am I to believe she's bedding-"

" Kitty!" Mary exclaimed almost spilling her tea.

Kitty glared at Mary. " Come off it, Mary. Lydia's mouth is as big and loud as Hertfordshire, and she speaks of the marriage bed often. I can not ignore her any more than I could ignore Mama's hysterics before. Unless Her Ladyship is bedding a Bishop, she has no hold over Anne. Anne's pin money stems from her husband, not her mother,"

" I will have to speak to Lydia about her tongue," Lizzy said to Jane in a whisper before enjoying her tea. Jane squeezed her hand and did the same because no respectable conversation could be had about the marriage bed in front of Mary or Kitty. Edith sighed, hands clasped over her lap. She really needed to cut the girl's tongue out entirely if Hertfordshire expected any respectability from Lydia Wickham. Since that wouldn't happen, she settled on second best – silencing the idiot girl. How did one silence someone so loud?

" Say, Edith, have you…" Mary engaged her in conversation but she didn't have the attentiveness to commit to it. Jane and Elizabeth sensed Edith's direction of thought and lingered behind while Kitty and Mary walked Reginald again before darkness finally set over Netherfield. Together the three ladies discussed the many options to silence and control Lydia. Their first and foremost predicted to offend Mrs. Bennet, the second threatened the peace at Longbourn and would force Mr. Wickham into real poverty, and the third saved the family entirely if they chose to cut ties entirely.

Kitty returned first to catch the tail end of the plotting. " We will bring it up to Papa to see if he's willing to send the Wickhams to London and cut ties. If he refuses to do that, we will exclude her of all invitations and force Mr. Wickham into the same exclusion-" Lingering on the other side of the wall, she pressed her back to it and sighed. "-and that way save the Bennet family the embarrassment of them. Mama may be upset, but even she is tiring of Lydia's theatrics," Lizzy stated in summary, Jane and Edith nodding along.

Mary huddled behind Kitty, now listening in to the conversation too. Unbeknownst to the ladies listening in on the conversation stalling Jane and Elizabeth's departure for Longbourn, the men returned from their adventure in Meryton and beyond. Gideon paused beside Kitty, nearly startling her. He placed a finger to his lips and listened in just as well as them while Mr. Kent leaned against the opposite wall of the corridor leading to the drawing room.

" But what is guarantee that Mama will not go soft of heart and harpy on father, Lizzy? No. London is out of the scope, we must cut them off all of respectable society and force them to earn the right back. Since Lydia refuses to sew her own dresses, even though Mama has purchased her dress materials beyond her pin money, she will have to learn that skill first," Jane insisted.

" But Wickham is hard to work on," Edith interrupted, remembering to keep her voice down. Jane's natural soft voice enabled her more secrecy with less control while Elizabeth just did not care who heard. Edith suspected if the man spoken of were to enter now, she'd still confront him. A woman like her stood firm regardless of opinion. " And Lydia encourages him in every bad behavior. You must separate one influence from the other,"

" And put a wedge in their marriage? Does that not risk him physically harming her in his drunken state?" Jane posed quickly.

Both women stopped mid-stream thought to reconsider the health of their scheming. Mr. Kent entered the room first, bowing to Jane Bingley and Elizabeth Darcy first, then Edith. " Ladies, my apologies. Had I known that the fair Miss Bennet would invite her esteemed sisters to Netherfield, I'd have ushered my companions home sooner," An impish grin assured the ladies he only intended good humor and warm regard for their general company.

" You must be Mr. Kent, sir," Jane responded as Edith peered around her to see Kitty and Mary standing in silent penance, unwilling to step forward. Censure sure to follow, they rather wait out the pleasant introductions. " This is my younger sister, Elizabeth Darcy, and of course you are familiar with Mrs. Wilder," Elizabeth stood with Jane, curtsied, and seated herself again. " You caught us as we were to leave, sir. Perhaps our acquaintance be renewed tomorrow – as we are to visit Mrs. Collins before the ball,"

He glanced back at Mary, all energy. " I will call upon you before dinner and after noon then?"

" We will be most pleased to receive your visit then," Elizabeth assured him, meeting Kitty's knowing stare. Shame colored her cheeks as she considered the fall out that may occur. Thankfully Kitty bowed her head in agreement with the eldest two. " Kitty, walk me to the carriage please, Mary, it is good to see you again,"

Mary embraced Elizabeth. " Would you like us to go with you when you visit Charlotte?"

" No, I wish to know how she really is. Not the report her mother or my mother gives," Elizabeth whispered back. Jane separated from Edith and joined Elizabeth and Kitty. Once assured they were alone again, Kitty gave an arm to each sister. " Kitty, do you stand with us concerning Lydia and her husband?"

" Yes,"

" We'll need your assistance then, because we can not always enforce it," Jane applied her. " I know that you are much improved and that Papa thinks highly of you now. Do not disappoint him, Kitty, least of all now when Mary is soon to leave Longbourn,"

Lizzy hugged Kitty and kissed her cheek. " Come with Mr. Kent tomorrow, and bring Mrs. Wilder if you can. I wish Mary to have private time with Mr. Kent if Papa will have it," She abandoned Kitty for the carriage and Jane, who patiently waited. As they set off for the short three miles separating them from Netherfield, the sisters sat in silence. When they arrived at Longbourn, Mrs. Bennet seized upon them for support.

" Girls! Girls, can you not tell your sister that if she is unable to sew a dress, she will not be able to attend the ball? I caught her attempting to bribe Sarah into making it for her," Frances glowered at Lydia, who defiantly clutched a bonnet in her hands nitpicking through ribbons in a small round basket. Jane and Elizabeth started to remind Lydia of her lowered income and that if she learned how to make dresses, she could save more money. Frances heaped on motherly disapproval that failed to persuade the youngest and most stubborn of her daughters. Lydia retired that night more determined than before to never sew her own dresses.

Jane and Elizabeth observed George drown himself in gin and then stumbled off to bed. " Let us pray they close the door in case their marriage bed is active," Lizzy remarked with her usual wit and a proper sense of horror.

Needlepointing together by candlelight and fireplace glow, the ladies long accustomed themselves to this little ritual that helped them come to terms with their positions in life – close yet not near enough that they only needed to walk a corridor to lay in one another's bed. Now they needed carriages or used the coach to spend time together, or page upon page to share their delight and displeasure with life. Letters never lacked, details always accurate and full, that neither sister longed to know more when they did meet in person – as they already knew everything to know.

" I worry, sister, for Mrs. Flint. What if she perishes while here? Mr. Wilder will never recover," Jane introduced a worry that long lingered on her mind since she applied to doctors and midwives for birthing practices that often lead to ladies dying weeks after birth because of infections. During birth, the loss of blood could kill someone, and the possibility of the child being stillborn always terrified women and men alike. " But then I heard a most curious thing from a Doctor Albert Nanderberg that there's a much mocked birthing practice that the Wilders for generations practiced,"

" Oh?" Lizzy listened, a small smile forming as she realized how much her sister changed since the marriage – and not just in the negative but the positive. " The Wilders seem to have their hands everywhere – except nobility and royalty,"

" That's because they have connections, Lizzy, and more than connections, they are also very vocal in the Commons. But as I was saying, the Wilders practice the poor's method of birthing children. They do not believe in lying-ins at all, nor the starvation and the bleeding. In fact, they don't even use a doctor for fear of death. Doctor Nanderberg declared that most deaths during birth and after were linked to lying-ins, but he refused to dominantly vocalize this belief in the medical community. I wonder if – when she birthed Augustus – if she lay in or refused to lay in? Do you believe there some truth in their beliefs?"

" I do not know if there is truth to it, but the only aspect of marriage that concerns me is dying at childbirth. I wish it did not haunt me, as I do not know what Fitz would do without me. He has come to rely on my lively spirit to balance out his seriousness,"

" But would you forego lying in, if it meant a successful birth?"

" I am placing my faith in the medicine, Jane, not the beliefs of a single family that uses the poor as an example of surviving a dangerous event. I do hope to see her at Pemberley if Mr. Flint can spare her. It'll please Georgiana, and for her to dote on a babe,"

" But Lizzy, what if – what if I wanted to attempt it?"

Elizabeth stopped her simple framing. " Jane, I promise you that the doctors care for you and would not attempt to harm you, directly or indirectly," Picking out a different thread color, she started on the flowers that would adorn the top right and lower left corner. " Are you with child or simply fretting like Mama? I can not handle two Mamas on top of you," She said in perfect seriousness that Jane believed her wholly serious.

" Oh I am fretting. Charles and I do try for an heir, but he often is distracted by other merriment that he often forgets that an heir is not just purchased with a couple thousand pounds," Elizabeth nodded. Eventually the ladies adjourned to bed and rose after breakfast to visit Charlotte, who much to their relief looked much healthier than either mother painted a portrait of.

Taking refuge in the courtyard garden lovingly nurtured by Lady Lucas, the three ladies discussed Charlotte's prospect of remarriage, Jane's desire to be in Hertfordshire longer, and Lizzy's desire to see Charlotte at the ball as it was an open invitation to all of Hertfordshire and not just select families. " I can not attend," Charlotte insisted after the third attempt by her confidante Elizabeth. " I do not want all of Hertfordshire to see me like this."

" Charlotte, you married honorably, what could possibly be seen in bad light?" Jane took her hand and squeezed it. " You are as dear to us as any sister, and we would be lost without you there,"

Charlotte turned to Elizabeth for help, but Elizabeth chose to admire a particularly handsome vine-like plant that crawled up a column in exquisite natural design. Her fingers traced its finer branches and fine roots helping it cling to the stone. She learned to distinguish poison ivy from a young age, and this certainly wasn't poison ivy.

" I insist that you accept my invitation to Bingley Manor then,"

" Yes, and to Pemberley," Lizzy added quickly. " We'd even welcome you to London with us, if you'd accept the offer. We were just talking of taking a season in town now that we can, and it would be no burden on you or your family,"

" Aye, and Kitty will be able travel more freely with you as her companion if we are unable to be a companion to her," Jane watched Charlotte's hesitation shift toward an affirmative answer. " Think of it – being away from your mother. A free woman,"

Charlotte Collins bowed her head, recited a silent mental prayer. " It may displease the masses of proper society, but as you are bereft without me, I can not allow you to suffer so," She accepted with some grace and then nodded to the gate that permitted them entrance into the courtyard. " I best tell mother so that I can have a dress prepared for it," Lizzy and Jane followed her, quite pleased with their success. Lady Lucas congratulated them after Charlotte retreated back to the inside of the house on luring her out for some air and company, wishing them well and sent them off back to the confines of Longbourne.

At their entrance, they discovered Kitty with their mother and Mr. Kent in conversation with none other than Mr. Denny. Lydia lingered in the window of the breakfast parlor, having lost her sole interest in her husband. Her dalliance as a paid mistress lead her mind toward Mr. Denny, who remained unaware of her current string of thoughts.

"…The regiment will move from Brighton and station in Scarborough, a ship building town. Just outside it," Elijah Denny explained. " When I discovered Wickham had also left the service, I thought he might wish to make his fortune in Scarborough alongside me. And here I am to discover him an assistant steward, like his father. How soon will Mr. Bennet make him the head steward, I wonder,"

Mr. Kent, well educated on Mr. Bennet's lack of regard for the blackguard, just humored Denny until he spotted the carriage. " The ladies of the hour are here," He announced with much anticipation. Like Bingley, his amiability endeared him to others, and unlike Bingley, he developed a spine long ago to know when he needed to cut people out of his life. London changed a man, even when they believed otherwise. It certainly changed him.

Jane and Elizabeth greeted Mr. Edmund Kent with more warmth and civility than yesterday. France's voice could be heard from the vestibule as she instructed Kitty on how to properly set a meal and how to handle a mother-in-law. " Mr. Kent, what a delight. Mr. Denny, you appear well. Why are you not with the militia?" Elizabeth approached the subject as Jane accepted Mr. Kent's offer to lead her to the breakfast parlor.

" I found, Mrs. Darcy – congratulations on your marriage, by the way – that my time in the militia extended to how far it would deliver me from my brother's shadow. I discovered a passion for something more useful. Building. I intend to go to schooling for it,"

" How admirable,"

" I have the funds, so to speak, but first I must make the rest of the fortune to properly study," He allowed Elizabeth to enter the parlor first. " I understand that George has applied himself to stewarding, and that Mrs. Wickham keeps him busy,"

Lydia sprung around. " Mr. Denny," She announced with far too much interest. " You look very-"

Mr. Kent cut her off purposefully. " Mrs. Darcy, I am told you play. Could you grace the room with it as Mrs. Bingley will not?" He asked most respectfully, his purpose clear to all but Mr. Denny. Lydia balled her fists up at her sides and grabbed a pillow ready to assault him with it, only to clutch the pillow close as Mr. Denny turned his eye back to her.

For the rest of the afternoon, Elizabeth played for her family and Mr. Kent and Mr. Denny, grateful when Mr. Denny disappeared with Mr. Wickham and when Mr. Kent returned to Netherfield for dinner. Lydia ate in her room as Mr. Bennet predicted that Lydia betray her husband with Mr. Denny. When Mrs. Bennet insisted that no such atrocity could take place, Jane and Elizabeth, having seen it before in her behavior, predicted along with their father, a most disastrous coupling if it ever happened. Jane's nightmare of Charles fathering a bastard child now reversed itself in her mind to where Lydia may bear a child not her husband's.

The next ten days they escorted Lydia to Meryton and back, spoiling her plans to be alone with Mr. Denny. When he visited, often in joint with Mr. Kent, one sister acted a proprietary presence. Mr. Kent, ever so happy to be on good terms with his future-in-laws, also recognized the danger Lydia's young and adventurous behavior presented. Mr. Wickham, too drunk to notice much, often let Lydia do whatever she wished. The day before the Netherfield Ball left all parties wanting for relief and escape from their individual needs and hells, even the uninvited Lydia Wickham.

She used abusive language against her father, mother, and sisters the night before the ball, and then retreated into the gin as well.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

November 24, 1812

Elizabeth doubled over at the smell of cold ham and vomited into her mother's hand cloth, Jane holding her up by the shoulders as she dry heaved. A gloved hand wiped tears away from her eyes as she registered the first symptom of her first pregnancy witnessed by half the ballroom. " Oh, Heavens have mercy on me…" She breathed deeply as she debated whether to tell Fitz in person or by letter. " Jane, you look ready to cry,"

Card games could not have distracted Seth Bennet long enough, and so he learned through several young ladies not yet married gossiping about Elizabeth experiencing nausea. Having fathered five daughters, he recognized every sign of pregnancy by heart. Her pale complexion and the guarded hunch of Jane at her side clinched Mr. Bennet's happiness in knowing his daughter finally bore fruit of the Darcy marriage. Hopefully she bore a boy, then her future and her children's future never would be threatened as theirs were.

Charlotte Collins did not attend, claiming illness, robbing everyone of the expected pleasure of her company. Lady Lucas, therefore abstained from attending, and only Sir Lucas attended out of representation and escort for his daughter, Maria and his son, two years younger than Kitty. Mary spent the chief of the evening in Mr. Kent's company. She refused to dance the entire evening, instead choosing to discuss the finer topics of politics rocking the countryside and London with Mr. Kent, who was already fully informed on said politics as he lived in London and heard it daily.

" I can not be any more pleased with this turn out than Gideon," Edith said to Mrs. Bennet as they enjoyed a light supper. " He feared no one would come, as all of the Bennets are betrothed, or married, and that it was the ball that originated the marriages,"

" Nonsense. Bingley already marked Jane at the Meryton Assembly, and by the ball, he proposed. As for Lizzy, her marriage was more at the hands of business than a ball, as distasteful it is."

Edith laughed. " Mrs. Bennet, I tease. You mustn't work yourself up. I had hoped Mrs. Collins would attend, but as Lady Lucas said – the new year," She shrugged and picked at the cold meats. " On a sobering note, when I begin my lay-in, do I have the promise of your company? My mother can not always be present, and I had hoped Charlotte might be here so I could ask her-"

" With all my heart, Mrs. Wilder," Mrs. Bennet accepted the invitation without persuasion. " You must be at least three to five months in as is,"

" Five to six, as the midwife insists that symptoms vary pregnancy to pregnancy, woman to woman,"

" And you eat so much. Why are you not starving yourself?"

Edith explained to Mrs. Bennet the Wilder's beliefs, and that if the poor survived birthing through such behavior choices, then it surely meant the woman's body could do so much more than the doctors believed. " I am humoring him this pregnancy, and if the baby is healthy and I am too, I intend to follow it the next pregnancy as well," The horror on Mrs. Bennet's countenance put Edith into deep laughter that reached beyond their end of the long table. Gideon only guessed what caused his lovely wife to be so amused.

" But Mrs. Wilder, you could-" And Mrs. Bennet whispered the last part. "-die,"

" I will not die, Mrs. Bennet," Edith assured her most confidently before offering to retrieve more punch for the elder woman.

Kitty danced the entire evening, in between sets speaking with Mr. Carter about her betrothed and the rest of his family, learning the eldest Mr. Carter resembled Mr. Wickham almost down to the roguish handsomeness and regretfully including partaking too much in the drink. He lost his right to the family trust after nearly shooting his brother because James tried to remove the bottle from his hand. Walter spoke highly of Mr. Kent's attention to details and predictions on the changes in political currents. " You're sister will be most gifted with his wisdom, Miss Catherine," He promised her, falling on his seven years of friendship with Edmund Kent.

When everyone retired that evening, and Mr. Carter declared he needed to return to London earlier than planned – apologizing to the Bennets most profusely. Kitty wished him well and asked if she could write his mother. With permission attained and relief that his family would gain a better portrait of her character, Kitty turned her love and attention to Mary until she needed to manage Lydia again with limited support. Unaccustomed to the complete attention and total support heaped on her, Mary clung to Kitty in case the moods changed and she was once again alone and destined to be a spinster.

November 26, 1812 – December 1, 1812

Little wails from powerful lungs upset all of Netherfield's brightest drawing room as Clara Flint paced back and forth with her unhappy babe barely a month old. She tried forcing feeding, changed his nappy despite Mrs. Abanathy's cries to let her handle it, and now sang a most soothing lullaby while rocking him in her arms. " Hush a bye, baby, on a tree top, When the wind blows the cradle will rock, When the bough breaks the cradle will fall, Down will come baby, cradle and all," She sang over and over until the crying ceased and she gazed into the half-lidded eyes of Augustus Flint. " There, there Gus-gus. Mama's here,"

Gideon hovered at her side, holding out his arms. With the severest of looks, Clara shooed him away. " Not while he is about to sleep, you should know better-"

" But you've let no one hold him,"

" I know that,"

" I want to hold my nephew, sister,"

" You might drop him,"

" I will not,"

" Yes, you will. You do not know how to handle babes-" Gideon eased his hands under hers and fished Augustus out of her arms, clutching him in the crutch of his folded arm, one hand supporting the boy's head and neck. Clara huffed off to the settee for tea with the ladies as Gideon doted on his nephew in unreserved adoration.

Edith's own baby bump showed through the dress. " He will make a wonderful father," She whispered in awe as Gideon sang the same lullaby to the babe and put him to sleep finally. Clara pointedly ignored her brother's heavy handedness, secretly relieved that her arms earned rest.

The pregnancy circle did not stop at Edith however as Elizabeth awkwardly avoided any mention of her own possible pregnancy. No one spoke of the fatal beast in the middle of the room – death waiting to claim many a daring lady to give birth – and so the good spirits stayed good. " Gideon, please put him in his cradle," She pointed to the bassenet on wheels Gideon commissioned to be made for Edith's first born. Since Augustus needed it now, they allowed Clara use of it.

" I don't want to. Look at his chest rise and fall, and those eyes – oh he is truly handsome. Definitely a Wilder,"

" Uncle Flint disagrees. Says he's a Flint through and through," Clara declared for the sake of being contrary. She stuck her tongue out at him in childishness, Elizabeth chuckling at the open display, and picked up an encyclopedia of crops in current existence. Bless the heart of the scholar who devoted his life to gathering the information into one thick tome for perusal pleasure.

" We're all the same clan, who cares what the old man says. How is Jonathan taking to being a new father?"

" Well enough. Worships the ground I walk on, swears I have earned an entire new wardrobe just for the act of birthing him a son. Seems to neglect to remember that Augustus is still young, and it is impossible to rest easy knowing that an illness as minor a cold could take him any moment,"

" Then why are you traveling?" Elizabeth asked, leaning forward unable to take her eyes off of Mr. Wilder cuddling the babe in his arms. The roads were not for the faint of heart, even if they did recently improve to various reasons. More importantly, however, the carriage rides themselves often were beset upon by villains of various shades of character and motive. Even though security increased, no one could really be completely secure.

In the middle of a page on the crops mainly planted at the Flint estate, she kept one hand to keep the book open on that page. " Family. I am sure you're aware of how important family is to the clans Flints and Wilders. We put family above wealth even. Even if one is disinherited like your sister, they are still watched over by family members till the end of their days. Then they are buried with the rest of the Wilders and Flints in the clan burial sites,"

To Elizabeth the luxury of a family burial site set deep within her as a privilege, a privilege the Bennets would never know. Did the Darcy's have their own family tombs? " Why not wait till Augustus is older?"

" We do not live forever, Eliza, and I may die at the next birthing, suffer apoplexy, or some other foul mean of dispatching. Besides, would you stay in Derbyshire until your children were two years old before bringing them to see your parents?"

" I'd have my parents visit us-"

Clara's brow rose. " Eliza, would you really do such a thing knowing that you'd be leaving your disinherited sister and her husband essentially 'in charge' of Longbourn for whatever time Mr. and Mrs. Bennet are at Pemberley?" Even Edith appeared doubtful and wisely remained silent on the matter altogether. " It is better for me to visit. December 4th, Mr. Jones will marry Anne and take her to London. Lady de Bourg intends to interfere in this, and I refuse to aid her or suffer her wrath for refusing to aid her,"

Silence settled on the drawing room as the new information solidified why Clara didn't wish to return to Kent so soon. The Wilders understood the impact de Bourg's had on people around them. Old Lewis de Bourg used his authority to beat people into submission, especially his wife. When Anne was born, he blamed it on her that Anne wasn't a boy and taken multiple mistresses ( a fact they later learned from their father when their mother declared Clara was old enough to learn of such social situations to avoid,). As a result of this abusive pattern of behavior, both Lady de Bourg and Anne suffered significantly. Anne's health resembled Kitty's closely, as Clara learned from reflection on her past interactions with the de Bourg's in general. To everyone other than the twins, they just thought Catherine de Bourg insufferable busybody who wanted to be in everyone's business.

" Of course, Uncle John agrees with me completely. It is senseless for me to stay in Kent while she is in a rage, and so I have burdened Matthais and Amelia for two weeks – Matthew is grown so much. He's just darling, brother, and I tried to convince Amelia to join me but she did not want to leave Wildershire. Claimed that it'd be too much a burden on you. I believe she just doesn't want to leave an estate of 9,000-"

" That is unkind," Edith reprimanded her quickly, tired of talk about the Wilder Estate's grandness and the condescending way the twins, especially her husband spoke of anyone below 1,500 per annum even though they showed all due respect socially required. No intent of rudeness preceded the insults either, so Edith could never fault them for being malicious in intent.

Gideon cocked his head in exhaustion as he tried to gather energy to suffer through the small talk. " No, it is not. Amelia has always cared for the appearance of wealth as much as she did wealth, and she would not abandon it, even temporarily for a home as simple as this. You must understand that they earn as three times as us, and the luxuries at Wilder Estate is many. I didn't wish to leave it, and Matthais offered to keep me on as a help around the fields and with the steward, but I wanted my own freedom too,"

" In any matter," Elizabeth cut off the twin's sharp critique of their sister-in-law, briefly reminded of Lady de Bourg's confrontation with her days after they returned to Pemberley as a married couple. How she learned of the marriage, neither Fitzwilliam or Elizabeth knew. " How long do you intend to stay?"

" If Gideon will have it, After December 4th at least, then off to London to visit Lucas and Leigh. Lucas is at the Inn of Courts, and Leigh lives with her husband there. Jonny sanctioned the visit, even though Uncle John will never know that I actually will visit Leigh. I am to understand that Mr. Smith is a blackguard, an awful man, who tricked Leigh into being compromised. Such men are to never be thought of as honorable, and I just want to meet him to lay eyes on the man that makes my cousin sister-in-law miserable,"

" I forbid it-"

" You are not my husband and you will not tell Uncle John either." Clara held his stare in equal determination. " After he dies, I intend to take Leigh in at the estate as a companion. She is my sister now and I will not have her alone in London,"

" Clara, you can not make these decisions for your husband," Edith reminded her firmly. " Men are to lead, we are to follow,"

Elizabeth took a strong interest in her tea all of a sudden as Clara set down her coveted encyclopedia of crops. Gideon placed Augustus into the bassenet, but not with his back to his sister. " Why do you care? You have Netherfield and earn 3,000 a year. I am in Kent and Jonny will earn 3,000 a year when he inherits. Uncle John's health is exemplary, and Lucas has not gained his favor. Who I choose to keep me company is my choice-"

" You have no right to take in a disgraced lady-"

" You are not my husband, Gideon, and as a Wilder, I expect better of you!" Elizabeth sighed and retreated from the room with Edith. The twins shouted at each other for what seemed an hour before Clara stormed out of the drawing room with Augustus. Gideon refused to speak of the conversation to Edith as he retreated to the Billiard room, and Elizabeth returned to Longbourn. Dinner turned into a tense affair as sister and brother feuded in silence over the socially right way to handle Leigh Smith. Edith bridged the river of tension by talking idly of the young girls flirtations at the ball, the expected offer of marriage that would bring the Longs and Lucass together as family, and of Mrs. Phillips growing interest in protecting the servants from Wickham again as Wickham took to Meryton and spent increasingly less time at Longbourn.

Both twins listened half-heartedly knowing by next morning they'd have to apologize to each other, accept that neither could interfere in the other other's marriage, and love each other regardless of Clara's ever growing need to take care of people and Gideon's never changed demands to do well for himself and those he considered family. Therefore by the following morning peace once more reigned at Netherfield, with the ladies vacating its premises to visit Longbourn, leaving Mrs. Abanathy and Mrs. Chambers to look after Augustus.

All the while Clara fretted about her son not being more than arm's length away, Elizabeth, Kitty, and Mary helped Lydia sew a dress together for Mary's wedding. Clara gifted Mary a set of pillows with the Kent name embroidered on them and Mary's new initials with the scheduled wedding date in flowing cursive. Mrs. Bennet lovingly watched and Mr. Bennet counted the days till Mary left Longbourn as a married woman. When Edith and Clara returned to Netherfield, Gideon presented to the ladies new Redingotes. " I know that the weather is colder, and I only wish for you to be warm when you take your walks," The lie relieved them all of hearing clear apologies neither side wished to relent on.

With no reservations, Edith donned it, as it fit her almost as well as her dresses, and carefully walked about the room in it. Clara simply held the folded the black Redingote over her arm leveling a neutral expression on him that revealed neither censure or pleasure. " Thank you for the gift, brother. I hope it didn't set you back too much,"

" Do I ever purchase anything that sets me back that much?"

" No,"

The twins settled the matter with finality now. Edith took Gideon's hand in hers. " Thank you, Mr. Wilder, it is a fine piece,"

Leaving the couple to their general happiness, Clara wrote to Wildershire and Kent. She received a letter from Anne a few days later with some alarm, as Lady de Bourg threatened to withhold permission from Mr. Jones if he took Anne to London with him. Anne colluded with the elder Mr. Flint and compromised herself by first and foremost traveling to London without her mother's consent with a chaperone other than Mrs. Jenkins. To expound on this, she was then seen at a private ball hosted by her uncle and danced three dances with her betrothed (though by no means her choice in husband). As result, she and Mr. Jones were to marry or else Lady de Bourg accept the public shame of her only child.

" That is very brave of her," Gideon said as Clara related the particulars to them over dinner. " But was it wise? Lady de Bourg has connections, even if Almacks shuns her and she rarely is welcomed at the King's court. Anne could very well be a disgraced lady for years before law allows her to sign her own marriage documents,"

Shocked by the bold actions of Anne de Bourg, Edith simply listened to the practiced indifference of the twins born into great wealth and who married into near equal expectations given the growing divide between the poor and wealthy. While men were plenty, not all were wealthy, and even the wealthy were deep in debt while the growing merchant class earned a profit and not a debt.

" From what I gather, Anne is blackmailing her mother, and I applaud her for it. Not like Lydia Bennet, she knowingly chose someone well beneath her – even in consideration of her own character and standards. No, Anne, as far as I am concerned, is marrying above her mother. Now, Mr. Jones can elope with her or wait out the years, not knowing how Lady de Bourg will treat her daughter, but in the end the current currents are against her."

" Did Lady de Bourg not threaten Aunt Elinor before too? She said Aunt Elinor would never be welcomed at Almacks and such?" Gideon asked in between courses. Edith long since lost interest in the de Bourgs. She felt the family exceeded their quota of recognition for the month and she just wanted to never hear the name mentioned again in Netherfield.

" Yes, and Mama was mad, if I remember. She said Lady de Bourg was just mean spirited because her husband was mean spirited, and the good people didn't need to judge by fashion but actions." She now understood where Clara inherited her good nature from. " If I remember correctly, Her Ladyship considered her constant meddling into other people's lives as good, and I've seen it too. She boasted of the living at Hunsford as appropriately furnished, but when we got there, the furniture was richer than the house itself."

A house too richly furnished? Could that ever be a true insult? " But why would she interfere so much?"

" You must understand Lewis de Bourg." Gideon advised Edith. " He would compromise with my father on some issues, and Lewis was the socially upstanding man that society considered respectable. Behind doors however, the servants spoke of his abusive behavior. When he died of apoplexy, Lady de Bourg never remarried. No more bruises and sprains to hide, but then when Anne wasn't presented as she should've been, our father considered that Her Ladyship passed on the abusive behavior."

Now she worried for the twin's health as much as she did their conceited beliefs that they were above Caroline Bingley and her obsession with others. " And how do you keep tabs on this woman and why?"

" We don't. The families are familiar with each other due to the income levels associated for the circle," Clara explained to Edith as she sipped on her soup. " But by proxy, Anne has been like a second cousin to us,"

" So you're just as meddlesome as her," Edith looked right at Clara as she said this.

The twins shrugged in unison. " It's not like they gave us a choice in the matter. The politics that run between patriarchs and the wealthy dictated we know what kind of men the men are." Gideon tried to lead Edith along with the fine dance they danced since kids. " Which is why Clara is likely going to offer shelter and why it might be useful to re-introduce myself to the Earl of Matlock, Lady de Bourg's brother,"

" No! You are not the superior," Edith scolded him without refrain. " He is an Earl-"

Once more the twins joined forces. " Would you wish for Miss de Bourg to be beat about as Lady de Bourg was? Would you wish her to remain dishonored for at least four years? Think hard on this Edith, as you are advocating for the fate of a young lady who has done nothing wrong but exist," Clara exercised her on-point appeal to emotion and social duty. " Think hard, if this were your sister, Addie, would you just sit by and allow it?"

Edith, with nowhere to go and teamed up on, threw a hand in the air. " It is unsettling to think of, yes, I would not wish it on Adelaine,"

Seeing their victory clasped, the twins allowed her relief and hovered over Augustus as he fretted and slept. Edith separated herself from the twin siblings the following two days to reconcile her conscience with her mother's wisdom before applying herself to Elizabeth before Elizabeth returned to Pemberley. Both women agreed that if it could be helped, Miss de Bourg deserved the escape. Mrs. Collins clinched Edith's comfort with Gideon re-introducing himself to the Earl of Matlock, aiding Clara in her recruitment of Lady Matlock's assistance. The boon presented itself that one did not just introduce themselves to a titled person without committing a social faux-pas unless they were another titled person.

Therefore while Clara wrote Anne back, Edith suggested they attend London. Through idle conversation, as Mary and Kitty visited, they asked why didn't Anne just write to her Aunt and ask for assistance? "

" It'd be much easier than presenting yourself to her and it would save you the cost of traveling," The ever practical Mary added.

" And really – don't you agree, Mary? – do you want to draw Lady de Bourg's wrath directly on you? If Anne assumes the full responsibility of the wrath, you are freed,"

" It is wiser to allow the subject most affected to carry the burden of the actions necessary to create freedom," Mary seconded Kitty's enthusiastic embracing of her intelligent suggestion. " Fordyce doesn't have a suggestion for this one, Clara," Edith and Kitty laughed as Clara offered to let her hold Augustus. When Mary refused – more accurately, she looked down at the baby, shook her head, and held her hand out to ward the babe back – Clara clutched her darling bundle close flowering kisses along his forehead, nose, and head. It'd been settled then – Anne de Bourg would be rescued from her own mother.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

December 4, 1812 – December 8, 1812

" It can hardly be said that Caroline is not attentive to my needs. She keeps the most meticulous records, and if she were of the less fair sex, she'd make an excellent clerk. Your sister truly has graced my home," Mr. Harcourt Wescott declared with excessive energy that Jane Bingley lacked. Charles shared his energy and engaged him in idle, shallow conversation about ships, shipping routes, the Dutch, and the Spanish. Mr. Wescott's knowledge outstripped his ten-fold and the elder man carried the conversation without complaint as he saw it his duty to pass on the useful knowledge.

Caroline Wescott nee Bingley observed the men with an air of indifference. Her husband, a man easily two decades her senior and twice as distinguished as Charles in both figure and coloration of hair, easily appreciated her attention to detail, even if he did not understand the need for such rigid societal etiquette at times – for example, when one is helping a lady down from a carriage or speaking to general company. The frivolities of it simply escaped his more narrow minded focus of trade and the great mistress known as the ocean.

Their home in the port of Liverpool provided Caroline comfort whenever her husband went to sea with his crew, if the impressment bands didn't rifle through the men he recruited and paid well enough. It happened once, and since then, he armed every ship he sent with supplies or product. This raised his fee considerably but it kept his crew whole and secure in their positions.

Being married for little over a month, the couple wished to rejoin Charles, Louisa, and Mr. Hurst before the trades ushered him back to the ocean. She begged Harcourt to stay in Liverpool but as a man of adventure and of little leisure, he wanted nothing more than to feel the salty air on his face and feel the wind push him back a step. He loved the ocean with a passion that did not even extend to the marriage bed. As he already had a son and daughter by previous marriage, he settled on her the same amount she brought into the marriage – 20,000 pounds that she controlled if he died before she did. His son and daughter disagreed with, but he informed them that the legality of it was settled and would not be altered.

Hated by her own step-children, only a decade or so younger than her, she relished the few weeks they'd spend with the Hursts and the Bingleys. It didn't take Mr. Wescott long to figure out that Jane managed the estate and Charles merely played Host. He respectfully did not bring it up, and Caroline, not risking her husband or her brother's wrath said not a word on that score. Jane dutifully served tea, talked of weather, fashion, and homes till it bled both the ladies' ears. When it seemed by the third day that they both run out of topics to discuss, the ladies retreated to the pianoforte, books, letter writing, and short walks in silence through the winter graced garden gradually changing into something far more luxurious than the actual home.

" I am pleased to see he is not destitute," Caroline acknowledged on one of their private walks. She did not change in her air of walk or attitude, but something more reserved lingered in her malicious wit. " No doubt to your maneuvering,"

Jane, already accustomed to her sister Elizabeth's directness, responded respectability prepared. " Your brother is short on attention and long on wants and whims, Caroline, as you were well aware. The 3,500 pounds I brought to the marriage will be invested in the house itself," She held her head high, very grateful for her father's slyness. She'd have to write her uncle and thank him again for making her father practice foresight.

With very little else to say, Caroline inquired after the improvements they wished to make on the house, and with some quiet appreciation for Jane's management of the funds, they agreed Charles could never be trusted with money. That was where they stopped agreeing and conflicts arose over everything else. Jane's simple country wardrobe did not sport a single piece from London fashion, and while she set a tolerable table to be certain, she did not entertain as nearly well as other hostesses. The Gardiners were to visit, something Caroline considered a pollution of the lands, and any mention of Lizzy and her possible pregnancy put her in a foul mood that caused even Mr. Wescott to wonder what possessed his wife.

Jane neglected to mention any reason for this abrupt change, wondering just what Mr. Wescott saw in Caroline other than her attention to detail. Her heavy brow, dark hair, and pale skin did not form well together at all.

" Mrs. Bingley,"

" Please call me Jane," She requested of him demurely while surveying the house grounds from the veranda at the front entrance to the house. " I fear I am distracted by the peace of winter." She beckoned out to the winter wonder before their eyes, pristine snow laying over everything. The depth of it restricted all but the necessary staff, and even then the lane and the walk paths were cleared to allow movement from the house to the stables to the lanes and occasionally through the garden when one tired of inside air as she had with Caroline a day ago.

Mr. Wescott admired her classical beauty. If she were made of stone, she'd be a statue on display, even her visage would make a distracting head bust. " It does cast quite the spell over people. Some consider it displeasing,"

" I don't. It is the passing of the old and the beginning of the new, allowing a proper rebirth," Some days she wished that true, and then perhaps Charles would be the man she believed him to be when she married him. At the very least she wasn't poor like Lydia, Jane thought with minimal comfort. .

" That is one way to look at it, Jane," The way he said her name caused her heart to stir a little. His admiration, clear as the snow plenty, appreciated all that she was at that moment – a beautiful woman admiring her home.

" Tell me, sir, what do you intend to do once you return to Liverpool? Will you take to sea? Or will you stay with your wife while your second in-command goes in your steed?" She wrapped her shawl tighter around her neck, grateful for the heavier linen dress. Her eyes did not leave the landscape she learned so well since her time as its mistress. Heat burned her cheeks unrelated to fever, even now she tried to banish the adulterous thoughts.

He took her hand in his and kissed it. " I intend to stay there, Mrs. Bingley. Forgive me as I must retreat inside for another game of cards with Charles," He left her alone in the cold, and she stood outside long enough till the cold seeped toward her legs as penance for such adulterous thoughts.

December 9, 1812 – February 14, 1813

When they departed the following day, Jane welcomed it as she sought Charles's specific attention. He engaged them as a husband should as they had no guests and the snow caused travelers and visitors to nothing. Afterwards he barely acknowledged his own wife glistening with sweat in their marriage bed before speaking of London. As soon the door closed, Jane cried into the blankets and cursed the day she married him. After composing herself and reasoning that the home outweighed his lack of regard, she spent the rest of her time on the pianoforte attempting to compose her own song when needlepoint stiffened her fingers. When her wrists demanded relief, she chose to rest extensively. When snow let up, the mail coach could deliver letters in a more timely manner. The slow communication between Pemberley, Bingley Manor, Longbourn, the Flint Estate, and Netherfield kept the interconnected families suspended in tension as to the events holding them hostage.

Mary's marriage to Edmund on the 26th of December with the Gardiners as additional witnesses freed up the Bennets of another daughter to tend to. In a subdued contented parting, Mary hugged her mother and father, drowned in Kitty's arms and tears. Lydia stood with her husband looking down at Mary as if she were still less than them. Mary evened the score by moving in closer to Lydia, as if to hug her. When she did lightly hug her least favorite sister, Mary whispered so only that Lydia heard. " When I go to London, I will think of you,"

Lydia's face colored red and she half turned to George. He shook his head firmly, the flush turning into a pout. " Papa, can I go to London too?"

As Mr. Bennet handed Mary off to her husband, he answered his youngest daughter. " No,"

The coach pulled away from Longbourn. " But why? I want to go to London,"

" Then ask George to gain a wealthy patron who will demand him in London, Lydia,"

" Mama-"

" We can not support you, Lydia," Frances moved past her daughter.

Inside the coach, Edmund held his wife's hand on his leg. " What was that about?"

" Lydia has always wanted to go to London," Mary explained, the burden lifting off her shoulders with each mile between Longbourn past them. " To be left at home is a true torture to her,"

" And she holds no love for you," Edmund knew well to keep out lady squabbles, especially between sisters. He understood the competitive need to outshine each other, even as an only child surviving childhood. " Well, let us pray she does not ask for shelter with us, because there is no room for her in the house I rent,"

Nodding, Mary opened the satchel she carried with her inside the coach. " I expected as much and I expect she'll apply to you at one point for aid," She revealed a book on etiquette, a gift from Jane as Mary would be intimately involved with strict social etiquette.

Her husband scoffed. " I give you my word I am not her keeper," Mary just smiled, squeezed his hand, and opened up the book on etiquette to the first page. Keeping it steady with one hand the entire trip, she managed to slog through a quarter of the book, the first book that she didn't want to read. Edmund appreciated the effort, even if it didn't matter much for their social engagements based on the limited, though substantial enough, income.

Not alone in the joy of marriage, closely following Mary Bennet's union to Edmund Kent was Anne de Bourg's union to Michael Jones. Anne's marriage to Mr. Jones occurred January 3rd, after Lady de Bourg relented under her brother's demands to release the leash on Anne. If she did not, then the Earl of Matlock promised to impede his sister's will over her tenants. He threatened to send Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, his second son, to take control of the land and its principal business while she'd only see the profits each year go to her accounts. As a woman who valued control, she relented long enough for Anne to marry Michael Jones with the Lord and Lady Matlock as witnesses. Anne stayed in London at the townhouse owned by her husband and did not venture often out into the cold weather as it made breathing hard on her lungs when mixed with the pollution from the factories.

Lady de Bourg verbally assaulted Mr. Flint into a near apoplexy, at which point, Jonny had her removed from Flint land permanently. Jonny physically removed her to the front door and walked her by the arm to her carriage. Clara returned by February 14th with Augustus, both in good health and eager to be home after spending so much time in the homes of others. She postponed her visit to Derbyshire for spring, and reported that Leigh stayed in good health and that Mr. Smith was not even exceedingly handsome as Mr. Wickham. Lucas, of course, was so busy he could only spend two afternoons with her, and she did not want to impede his studies.

February 15, 1813 – March 15, 1813

The winter months usually promised little activity for the countryside inhabitants, however with the conflict between the US and England involving the Canadians in North America, people rallied around the soldiers that remained on English soil. With the regiment once stationed in Meryton and Brighton now stationed in Scarborough, no amusement could be had that was not met by traveling or self-made. So when Anne Jones asked to visit as soon the roads permitted, she traveled from London to Pemberley, appearing as frail as Kitty and determined (as her mother was not to) to make reparations for the divide of their families.

The housekeeper greeted her as grooms men carried her trunks carefully up the swept and ice-free steps that curved around onto the upper veranda and into the main entrance. Elizabeth greeted her inside with an awkward hand holding before offering an arm and showing her the guest bedchamber. The ladies spoke of the clean country air in contrast to the filthy air of the city, and afterwards Anne apologized to Elizabeth for her mother's hatred and misguided abusive language. " You need not explain anything to me, Anne. From what I've heard from Fitz, your mother has not had an easy marriage,"

" It is no excuse, Elizabeth. She has insulted your honor and propriety,"

" No, Anne, my honor is intact, and my propriety has not lessened. I promise you that I am unharmed," She helped Anne unpack even though Anne traveled with a Lady Maid. " I am happy you are here. Georgie is in London with the Earl, as I'm sure you know. She will not return till spring, where we will prepare her for her presentation at Almacks,"

" And when will the babe be expected?" Anne caught a silhouette of the lady, the bump showing through the layers of fine fabric.

Elizabeth told her that she'd start her lay in middle of March as the baby was expected in April. The midwife, who believed extended lay-ins that lasted months did no good and therefore only sentenced Elizabeth to six weeks in bed instead of two and half months, a standard used by most doctors. Anne asked if she could stay with Elizabeth till she started her lay-in.

" I am alone in London. Mr. Jones spends his time in court, at the office, and when he's at the townhouse I am only acknowledged as a hostess. We only consummated the marriage for the sake of validity, and then he informed me that I needed to appear on his arm at Almacks and the king's court. He has two mistresses, Mrs. Darcy, two of them. And they have gone as far to make it known that I will never compare to them,"

" You are not under your mother though," Elizabeth pointed out quickly as she pulled out the shoes. " Which is far more preferred. Does he treat you with respect?"

" Yes," Anne frowned. " Is this what marriage is supposed to be like? Disappointing and empty?"

Putting her arms around Anne, Elizabeth looked her in the eye. " No. Domestic felicity is never empty. But he is honest with you – and that is a step up than other wives receive. I say – and you do not have to do this – that you come to know his mistresses, take care of your husband together, and take comfort in knowing that when he passes, you will inherit a third of his estate's value per annum. You'll still be very well off with 4,000 per year and you wouldn't need to support his mistresses. Do you love him? Did he offer his hand to you or your mother?"

" He spoke to my mother,"

" Then he was willing to take you as his wife, and you are no more obligated to love him than he is to love you. I have heard that platonic loves exist – find someone that will love you without the demand of the marriage bed entitlements and invest in that," This advice may have seemed contrary to what she gave Jane, but for someone like Anne, it benefited her advantageously. A woman like Anne was not a woman like Jane, at least that's how she rationalized her changed view of society's behavior. Truth be told, she had been wanting to suggest it to Jane but something held her back. Perhaps because she thought her sister better than platonic love?

Taking it to heart, Anne thanked her profusely. The ladies toured the house as Elizabeth showed her the house from her perspective – a woman's view of a man's home used to showcase all that a man could earn and invest in. Anne started to understand Elizabeth's view as she acknowledged her own lack of power and authority – the owner holding the leash simply shifted from her mother to her husband. Elizabeth showed her a manipulation of how to view the world with less bitterness.

" The more I view the world, Anne, the more I am appreciative of dogs. They always love. They never abandon, and they don't attack without reason,"

" I am obliged, to agree, despite the criticism of our own sex,"

" It is not criticism I wish to heap on to our sex, but it is a fair assessment. You must acknowledge that men resolve their differences more quickly than women. We hold it against it each. You take a wrong step, you must marry. You address a known person that is not acquainted with you, you have committed a societal slight. You don't have a brother, father, uncle, or cousin – you're doomed. This is a man's world and we are all divided, Anne. The Good Lord did not desire this. He wanted us to be strong and whole,"

" You have been spending too much time with Clara," Anne laughed, breathing easier as she sympathized with Elizabeth Darcy's view of the world. It may seem radical, but it was the truth. Blasphemous to admit it? Perhaps, but at least the truth was acknowledged, even if politeness was cast aside to accomplish the truth,"

Now they paused in the gallery and paused at each portrait as Anne explained the family connections to each person and how her mother and Lady Darcy were the daughters of an Earl of Matlock. The Earl of Matlock, their shared relation, held a sacred position in the gallery along with Old man Darcy and Lady Anne. Fitzwilliam stumbled upon them and ushered them to the dining table, scolding Elizabeth for keeping Anne to herself.

Fitzwilliam's tour of Pemberley was more detailed – he especially equated the library as her newest companion before sharing that Georgiana's pianoforte could amuse her if she learned how to play. Elizabeth volunteered and then warned her that the bench made her uncomfortable so she could no longer play longer than half an hour.

Time passed comfortably enough as Anne stepped outside of her sheltered world. Elizabeth's sporty wit shocked her at first, and then she began to appreciate Mrs. Darcy's unfiltered conversation that might seem rude to the ladies of the ton who only cared about fashion but perfectly normal for the average country lady. An hour each day, a half hour in the morning and a half hour in the evening, Elizabeth schooled Anne on the pianoforte. Anne's superior education lead to Anne teaching Elizabeth how to read and write Latin. Anne's knowledge of the politics surpassed Elizabeth's as Lady de Bourg maintained a constant supply of information from north, south, and the midlands.

The mutual appreciation developed into a fine wine that both women aged into something grander – an exchange of education, character quirks, and experience in life. The more they learned of each other, the more Elizabeth appreciated her mother's screeching only extended to screeching and didn't extend to actual effort to control. If Her Ladyship and Frances Bennet met on the battlefield, Mrs. Bennet would win the battle but Her Ladyship would win the war. Napoleon should run Her Ladyship, as far as Elizabeth and Anne agreed, and Fitzwilliam joined in the partnership of common views. More importantly, Anne understood the advantage she always held – and that she could never forfeit it. Wealth kept her health whole, poverty most certainly would have her dead by the age of 20 otherwise.

As Elizabeth neared the start of her six weeks laying in, Anne dreaded her return to London. She took Elizabeth's advice about cooperating with the mistresses and wrote a letter to each, arranging for them to attend tea with her when she returned. Fitz's inquiries about her husband lead to one sole objective – did he treat her as poorly as Lady Catherine. " I wholly believe Richard will look after your interests, Anne," Darcy said to her after she started to demand why he asked what he asked. " When he returns from his tour in Canada fighting off the Americans,"

" Have you heard from him?"

" No, but he is a continent away," Fitzwilliam answered his wife with perfect mix of sarcasm and seriousness Anne never heard him practice before. " He will return though. He's a Fitzwilliam,"

Having full faith that the cousin she heard so much about and haven't met yet would return, Elizabeth just smiled, and Anne prayed that she survived the birth to meet Richard Fitzwilliam, an officer well respected in the military.

Both saw her off on her last day at Pemberley, and then the midwife ushered Elizabeth off to the bedchamber huffing about her being out in the wet weather – how dare she? Elizabeth laughed it off while Fitzwilliam ducked out of the midwife's wrath in favor of preparing for the spring.

March 12, 1813

Kneeling at his wife's bedside, he bowed his head and prayed. " Heavenly Father, giver of life and health: Comfort and relieve your sick servants, and give your power of healing to those who minister to their needs, that those for whom our prayers are offered may bestrengthened in their weakness and have confidence in your loving care; through Jesus Christ our Lord, who lives and reigns with you and the Holy Spirit, one God, now and forever."

Edith tried to take faith in his prayer. She certainly didn't wish to die, but the moment breathing became harder and exhaustion crippled her to the bedchamber, she realized that after birthing their daughter Susannah on February 6th, she did not clear the birthing healthy. The doctor tried to limit the effects of the infection by bleeding her, and that worsened the severity of the infection. Unable to do anything but watch helplessly as the doctor tried everything he learned at Oxford and from experience, Gideon often retreated into his library, only to emerge with a letter for a town doctor to visit and aid Mr. Jones. Mr. Dobkins couldn't help anymore than Mr. Jones, as it appeared Edith Wilder nee Boulanger would be joining her ancestors earlier than intended.

Since then, Gideon doubled down on his religiosity, discovering that no matter the prayer, the number of prayers, the number of blessings by the parson, Edith's pain increased with her sensitivity. In enlightenment by how much she'd be leaving the world, she gathered her family around her at every possible moment, Adelaine never more than half a day out of her presence. Gideon desired to recall Clara back to Netherfield but his wife forbid him, stating that she wanted the woman to be told after she was in the ground. In getting her affairs in order, Edith wrote each family member a multipage letter that she sealed and ordered Gideon to set aside and hand out after he buried her. Mr. Dobkins and Mr. Jones checked on her every two days, updating the speed of the infection while trying experimental cures.

Now they neared the end of her life, Edith barely emptied her bladder and abdominal pain prevented any movement. Her breathing continued to suffer. But now, she started to mentally slip away – and it frightened her. It frightened her more than giving birth to Susannah. Susannah was born healthy, the Wilders were right about their superstitious practices, but she – she was meant to finally go to her reward. It was the last coherent thought she had when she went to sleep that night and did not reawake.

Edith Wilder nee Boulanger buried with the Wilders in Wildershire lead Gideon Wilder down a road he never thought himself possible of inheriting. Years ago his father said that he could have remarried and fathered more children, but he did not out of respect to their mother. Left with only a daughter as Edith's legacy, Gideon needed to remarry. A part of him had grown firmly attached to his wife, and in her grave a piece of his heart rested secure. The letters distributed started a stage of mourning for the related family members.

**I know that some of this chapter, and as a warning, the next chapter, is morbid. As a reviewer accused me of being too mean to Jane, I can only imagine how they must feel about me killing off Edith by infection by doctor who didn't want to wash his hands. This is historically correct, and I used sepsis as the infection that killed Edith. I even used an Angelican prayer as Miss Austen herself was Angelican. All I can say is this. I'm taking liberal license to a degree, while adhering to historical aspects. No character is safe and that makes the story all the better,**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

May, 1813 – January 10, 1816

Elizabeth Darcy

Elizabeth Darcy's successful birthing of a male heir, William Darcy, in April, 1813 set off a string of births that blessed the Bennet sisters and their close acquaintances. Morgan, a little brother for William, arrived in March, 1814, followed by another brother, Carew in February of 1815. A little sister joined the growing family at the start of 1816, as Emma Darcy strongly resembled Anne Darcy – so much so that Fitzwilliam almost renamed his daughter after his late mother. The Darcy's blessed fertility and Elizabeth's strong health became the envy of the ton and the Fitzwilliams as the Earl and his wife celebrated each birth of nephews and niece with increasing joy. Three sons and a daughter firmly placed Pemberley in good hands for the near and far future.

Not all was rosy, however, as Lady Catherine de Bourg clung to the hope that Darcy would somehow marry Anne. Birth failed to dispatch Elizabeth to the grave thus far, and the Church canon law could not aid her. The king's will did not outstrip the Bishop's will, and even if it did, Lady de Bourg did not have access to the king. The abusive language she used in a letter to Fitzwilliam forced the young man to give up any communication with his aunt until she accepted his marriage to Elizabeth. If the Ton and the Earl and Lady of Matlock saw no issue with it, then she should not either. Nestled in at Pemberley away from the world for the time being, the growing family and Georgiana Darcy developed into a bonded, happy counterbalance to all the evil and sadness in the world.

Jane Bingley

The good fortune of the Darcys's carried over to the Bingleys. Bartlett Bingley born in November, 1813, gave Charles the heir he needed for Bingley Manor and its lands. After Jane birthed a healthy baby boy, Charles abandoned their marriage bed in favor of his mistress in London, continuing his visits twice a month per habit, who Jane suspected was no longer Miss Grantley. She retreated into forming a friendship with Caroline, and through Caroline, Jane learned that Charles Bingley never could be anything more than he was and is, unless a near death experience forced it. The more she talked to Caroline, the more Jane visited Liverpool and discovered by perverse attraction herself drawn to Harcourt Wescott. Respectful enough to never bed another woman's husband, she slipped into a depression for want of a man who would truly appreciate her.

When she returned to Bingley Manor, she invested the majority of her time in Bartlett to prepare him to the be antithesis of his father. Elizabeth, too busy with her own children, sent gifts and letters every month to make up for her inability to visit as often she promised and wished to. Through perfect accident, Jane found herself in love with a manservant in Bingley Manor. Their love forbidden, she resigned herself to finding herself and forgetting men entirely. Over the course of the lonely years, Jane Bingley resigned herself to married widowhood, the polite way of saying that she and Charles were perfect strangers living in a home, whose only real shared claim was amiability.

Kitty Carter

Catherine Bennet married her officer May 1st of 1813 at the same church her sisters married, and she joined her husband in London with the good will of her family and acquaintances. Mrs. Collins promised to write her often to assess how the fair winds of politics affect the countryside. The vast difference between countryside and town strongly affected her weaker health. Forced inside most of the day, Kitty rarely intermingled with anyone outside the Carter family if they did not visit the house, and private balls left her exhausted.

Unlike Elizabeth and Jane, no child immediately resulted of the marriage, though the happy couple never held it as an omen. Kitty entertained Mary often, and in turn, Mary appreciated the wisdom of Kitty to marry someone with wealth enough to live on, unlike Lydia. London offered amusements to Kitty that she never before held the pleasure of, often drawing her out at night with her brother-in-laws or mother-in-law to go to the theatre. In the short span of four three years, Catherine 'Kitty' Bennet molded into the Carter family as if she were born within it.

Mary Kent

Mary's life fit her perfectly as she neither lacked nor wanted, and Edmund praised her head to toe to his companions and acquaintances. For the first time in her life, someone truly appreciated her to the fullest, most flattering degree. The cheap house that Edmund rented offered Mary the comfort of privacy she valued most even though it were three rooms. With a simple housemaid, the Kents maintained a gentleman's appearance and home without the expenses of one that would bankrupt them. In solitude after Edmund returned home from work everyday, they read the news together, spoke of their future children, and talked of traveling the country when they could afford it.

Both content to not extend themselves, Mary pleased to be away from Longbourn and no longer considered the one Bennet unmarriageable, the couple then allowed themselves the right to dream – and dream they did. Through their connections with the Carters, they were able to socialize with other middle class families within the industrialized world. Whlile it wasn't an Assembly of everyone politically important like Almack's or socially superior like the king's court, the industrialized middle class came together in a manner completely similar, though less centralized than Almack's or the court. Lured in by a world people who worked hard for their financial well being, Mary Kent committed herself to the society wholeheartedly.

Lydia Wickham

Neither sister continued communication with Lydia, though Lydia continued to write letters to them often asking to come live with them in London, and if not live, then perhaps they could spare her some coin. Of some fondness for her less fortunate sister, Kitty sent her 30 pounds each year with the same warning that she needed to curb her expensive tastes. Lydia exploited Kitty's kindness without shame, and with the 30 pounds improved her wardrobe without concern of where she'd possibly go dressed so finely. No invitations flowed to Lydia for private balls and dances, and most of Meryton considered Lydia no longer a gentleman's daughter but the wife of a poor assistant steward who drank too much and kept ladies on the side. Still, she pranced about as if she carried the prestige of being the wife of a man 2,000 per annum. The Harringtons cut all communication from Lydia Wickham, and they themselves managed to cast off the shadow of association with her.

George's disgraces flaunted coupled with his excessive drinking lead to him to a most disgraceful death since he no longer needed to hide his lecherous ways, nor could he freely travel as he needed to take his wife with him. Refusing to give his wife the satisfaction of long desired travel, he overly indulged to the point that they threatened to outspend the money allotted by dowry and his position as assistant steward. Mr. Bennet nearly cast them out of Longbourn, but then Mrs Bennet appealed to him and used her newly gained influence to keep Lydia safely out of genuine poverty. August 9, 1814, the doctor called Mr. Bennet to Mr. Phillips's home, refusing to divulge more than the matter needed addressed immediately.

Mrs. Phillips needed to be excused a half hour earlier as she fainted from disgust and disbelief. Mr. Phillips reluctantly pulled back the sheet that covered Mr. Wickham's body laying on the floor in the middle of the breakfast parlor. " He came in here cold, blue, and barely breathing,"

" And now he is no longer alive," Seth observed and stated the obvious as both men continued to look at him waiting for a reaction. As he studied the lifeless body of the drunkard, he wished the man gone from his life. Now he needed to mourn him? Blasphemy. " What do you require of me?"

" It is clear the cause of death was excessive imbibing of the drink," Doctor Jones said covering up the dead man again. " With the official report to the constable, you should be cleared to bury him – though I shudder to bury him on consecrated ground, especially knowing his behavior," Both gentlemen agreed with the country apothecary-doctor. Now the quandary of where to bury the bastard of a man rested on Mr. Bennet's shoulders. Soon Lydia would be wailing and begging for his support so she wasn't made into a servant to survive. His head ached already.

Leaning over the bastard covered by the sheet, Mr. Bennet withheld all the rude actions he wanted to take. Stabbing the bastard with a scalpel, the half empty bottle of wine calling out to him to beat the corpse with it, then catch the body on fire and let the bastard burn. " Mr. Phillips, we will need to discuss legal matters after he's in the ground, Thank you, Mr. Jones. You've just declared Meryton free of a womanizer,"

" It wasn't my doing," The man defended himself." The bottle did it for me,"

Mr. Bennet tipped his traveling hat. " Gentlemen, I'm about to be attacked by the ladies and a most disappointed or most pleased daughter. I don't know which will chase my sanity away first," Mr. Phillips said a quick prayer for the man and then helped Mr. Jones on the way to his apothecary shop. As soon as Mr. Jones departed Mr. Phillips's home, the coroner arrived to claim the body, and then servants started the intensive clean of the room. An hour later Mrs. Phillips recovered enough to spread the awful (good) news about Mr. Wickham's passing.

Lydia Wickham took the news less well than Mr. Bennet thought, taking it all as a joke at first. Then when the reality settled in a day later as Mrs. Phillips called to give her condolences, she burst into tears and ran to her room. Mrs. Collins called upon Lydia to pay her condolences only to be told that Lydia wasn't accepting visitors today. Lydia's predicament worsened as she learned all that was Mr. Wickham's wealth was now hers – and that was it. Mr. Bennet declared she'd best find another man to marry because he wasn't going to keep her at Longbourn. With much support from her mother, she earned a year of mourning at Longbourn from her father as long as she didn't misbehave in company during mourning and half-mourning.

After the first three weeks of mourning, she stopped pretending that she actually loved George Wickham, and then spent the rest the year whining about not being permitted into society without restrictions. The threat of being forced out of Longbourn frightened her more than she let on, and the hunt for a husband began the day she ended mourning formally, August 9, 1815. Jane and Elizabeth both agreed to take her in only for a few months at a time on the condition she'd accept the first reasonable offer of marriage presented to her.

She spent the first three months with Jane, but Jane never went into society much except for assemblies or private balls. Few callers presented themselves as she was always busy with some estate matter or another and eventually Lydia traveled to Pemberley. Besieged by children, an exhausted Elizabeth, and an impatient although equally stoic Darcy, her flowering friendship with Miss Darcy proved to the only real benefit either sister presented. While callers often visited the Darcy, many times the exalted Fitzwilliams, no one was interested in the meager poverty of Lydia Wickham nee Bennet. She returned to Longbourn dejected and starting to understand what she created for herself when she eloped to Gretna Green with George Wickham.

Jonathan and Clara Flint

The Flints, after welcoming Augustus Flint into the family, suffered Lady de Bourg's wrath for encouraging Anne in her marriage. Her Ladyship took it personally when Mr. John Flint refused to apologize for his part in it and declared the Flint family free of her dictatorship. She may be the daughter of an Earl, but she certainly wasn't the wife of an earl and he owed her no respect. The Flints reaped the counterbalance to the good they helped deliver Anne into in the form of a still birth in November 1813. Optimistic it was just one unfortunate stillbirth, the Flints put Honora Flint into the ground. September 1814 welcomed Charity Flint into the world and for two wonderful months, Augustus tried to play with his sister despite being chased off by Mrs. Chambers and Mrs. Abanathy each time. On the fateful morning of December 3, Uncle John woke to shouting of Mrs. Chambers, Clara weeping with the still form of her two month old infant in her arms refusing to let it go. a

Much like Jane, Clara slipped away from her family into an emotional mess. Her physical health remained the same as her emotional health plummeted, and for well over six months Jonathan blamed it on himself until he woke one morning to find her standing over the bassinette clutching the doll they bought for Charity. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. " I'm sorry…I didn't want to wake you," She whispered, voice rough. No tears touched her cheeks today, but the haunting image of Charity lingered in the forefront of her mind.

" I couldn't sleep either," He lied. " Would you like to take a walk in the garden? To clear your head?"

" No, Is Augustus sleeping?"

" Mrs. Chambers is with him, although that is not why we hired her,"

" I know. But I feel so much better knowing that someone is with him. It keeps the chances of him-" Clara swallowed hard, unable to finish her sentence. " Just let me get on the redingote and shawl, and we can take a walk," Still clutching the doll, she left Jonny in the nursery. Hand in hand, they walked the garden till the silence in the early morning before sunrise could not be suffered any longer.

" I'm so sorry. I thought- I believed if I prayed hard enough that Charity would be as strong and healthy as Gus, and after Honora – What if we were wrong? What did we do wrong to lose two children?" As Clara rambled on emotionally, Jonny realized he wasn't the only one who turned the blame inward. Before he caught himself, his hand cupped her face and he forced her face into his shoulder, his loose hair drying away the tears before she could wipe them away with her already tear-wet hand. From that moment on, they decided to wait a couple years before attempting another sibling for Augustus, for the well being of all regardless of what society considered a necessary precaution.

Gideon Wilder

After losing Edith, the ever respectful Gideon entered full mourning for seven months. Watching his daughter grow, he no longer ignored the need to re-marry and set his eyes about Hertfordshire for a suitable wife. Mrs. Collins positioned high on his list, both as a widow and as a lady of Hertfordshire. He refused to marry Adelaine, as it didn't feel right to possibly send two Boulangers to the grave by childbirth. The Longs celebrated the marriage of Maria and Elijah Long, and as Gideon did not want to wait for the younger siblings to age properly, he turned his eyes elsewhere on the other five and twenty families.

Some presented promise, others did not. A trip to London to visit with the Carters revealed no lady of interest, nor did he suspect anyone to touch his heart so soon, nor a lady with any considerable wealth to lure him in. At this point he might have considered Caroline if she weren't already married, as Clara revealed to him via communication with Elizabeth and Jane. With no immediate choice, he settled on being a widow a bit longer.

Anne Jones

Anne experienced an entirely new bond – sisterhood. The mistresses, Miss Elinder and widowed Mrs. Howard, welcomed Anne's support in keeping them out of poverty in exchange they keep Mr. Jones happy. The cooperation, unknown to the extremely wealthy and extremely busy barrister, forced the ladies into an alliance and revealed to Anne the temptation to take more and more power into her hands. Then she remembered how her mother treated her and how she hated it and trusted the widow and young lady to not stab her in the back. Neither attended Almack's and neither possessed significant wealth independently, therefore she did not need to fear anything of them.

In a letter to Elizabeth, she revealed the full array of her manipulations and compromise on what she originally considered a betrayal. Now it was a blessing by the angels themselves. Her mother's exhausted efforts left Anne relatively free to live her life, and without Mrs. Jenkins hovering over her or her mother ordering her about, she discovered that life did not simply extend to taking tea and the pianoforte.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

January 15, 1816

" You look well this evening, Mrs. Collins," Gideon greeted her. " Would you care to dance?" His hand hovered between them.

" Of course, Mr. Wilder." She let the gentleman lead her out to the dance floor. " How is Susannah? I hear she has grown," Charlotte allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor, quite happy to be distracted. With the recent births, deaths, marriages, and scandals hurtling the village of Meryton toward the future for better or worse.

Maria and her husband, Elijah Long, returned from London and intended to settle in Hertfordshire, and all Maria could speak of was how charming her new marriage was. Lady Lucas and Mrs. Long devoted their time doting on her, often forgetting about Charlotte Collins, the lonely widow lacking physical beauty even though she exhibited all the traits of a proper lady. Her mother never fawned over her like that, Charlotte thought as she firmly forced Maria from her mind.

Taking their places across from each other, Gideon bowed, Charlotte curtsied , and the music started. Gideon found himself relaxing soon enough as Mrs. Collins smiled at him. Guilt tripped at him, his mind once again entertaining the thought of her as his wife. While she lacked the beauty, she certainly represented herself well. " Is something the matter, sir, or are you finding the pressure of wife hunting mounting?"

The question confronted him. " You are very observant, Mrs. Collins," He replied in equal neutrality. " Susannah has grown considerably, and her vocabulary improves each day,"

A tender smile formed on the gentle woman's face. " She must be very fond of you,"

" She is spending more time with her aunt and uncle," Gideon revealed. " There is many a night I find she has escaped the nursery and found her way into my room. The servants would take her back each night until I stopped them and let Susie stay with me. But your brother, Percival, is betrothed to a lady of the neighboring county,"

" Father arranged the marriage when Percy was only five. She is to inherit the estate after her father passes. From what we understand the estate is to bring in 1,000 per annum. For a second son, it is more than can reasonably be expected," Charlotte's practiced dance steps kept in touch with Gideon's clumsy steps long out of practice.

" How soon will the wedding take place?"

" This spring,"

" My warmest congratulations," Gideon relinquished her hand once more and bowed. " Would you wish to dance again, Mrs. Collins? Perhaps after the meal?" After Charlotte agreed, Gideon wondered the ballroom in search of another dance partner. Eyes occasionally followed him. Miss Mary King, still single and in possession of 10,000 pounds, danced two sets with him, and then Penelope and Harriet Harrington. He danced again with Charlotte. Hertfordshire started to suspect his intentions wandered toward one of their daughters.

January 16, 1816 – February 25, 1816

They accurately predicted the intentions. He offered to Charlotte the following morning. She stared at him a full few minutes before finally sputtering out a simple yes. " Would you like to know why I am offering to you, Mrs. Collins?" He felt he owed it to her, for the only other widow in the local area was Mrs. Wickham, and he did not wish to curb her offensive behavior when another could do it.

She just smiled, such a tender and serene smile that hid so much intelligence and sharpness.

Taking her hand in his, he leaned forward in the chair. " You may lack in beauty outwardly but inwardly you are a creature of exquisiteness. I have not known someone so patient, so supportive, so incredibly tolerant." The praise ceased to flow as he struggled in vain to put together truth. " Susannah could use your influence so very much,"

Charlotte withdrew her hand. " Sir, I'd be most pleased to influence her. It is on you to make the arrangements," Never in her life did she expect two offers of marriage. Not even Lydia received two offers, and Lydia was much younger than her. Propriety over youthfulness, she thought victoriously. A glow warmed her up and kept her adequately content until her father exclaimed to all of the family at the dining table that Charlotte would be marrying again. With the marriage, she'd lose all rights to the 350 per annum. In exchange, her own home and a larger jointure eased any worries. Oliver, the eldest, and Percival immediately sighed in relief, glad to not support her when their parents passed. The younger brother and two sisters lacked the foreknowledge to be relieved by the unexpected news.

Gideon Wilder called upon her each morning for at least an hour for three weeks, as they waited out the reading of the banns each church service, often bringing his daughter with him. Clara accompanied them, spending the time with Lady Lucas, if Lady Lucas were home, and hovering nearby to keep Susannah from causing havoc. A subtle comfort allowed Clara and Charlotte to co-exist in Gideon Wilder's world without the two forces colliding in a battle of pride. On the day of the wedding, Jonathan stood with Augustus and Clara to witness, as well Charlotte's parents and younger brothers and sisters yet to be married (Maria could not attend as duties called her away,). Parson Brook gratefully sent Charlotte Wilder off with her new husband.

A visit by the Bennets the first day of Charlotte as hostess at Netherfield set the peace in Netherfield on its head. Lydia pranced about the drawing room in an overly decorative gown, fanning herself and sighing heavily. Every so often she cast a malevolent glare at Charlotte as if Charlotte schemed her out of Netherfield. Mrs. Bennet congratulated her, admitting she hoped to see one of her girls settled there before but was most happily satisfied to know a lady of Hertfordshire graced the home. " Lydia, will you sit down with us and take tea? Your father will not expect us back for another half hour at least,"

" Charlotte, why did Mr. Wilder choose you? He could have chosen all of Hertfordshire but he chose you-"

Frances Bennet's hands twitched in her lap. Charlotte's calm countenance silenced the unjustified anger of Lydia Wickham. " He chose me because I would not risk his family's name, Lydia. You should know this by now, as you know his sister well," As if on cue, Clara chased Augustus into the drawing room, the boy's cries of " No, Mama, No!" followed by Clara close behind hands outstretched. She caught him around the waist and spun him round with motherly gained strength. " No tickle," Boyish giggles blessed the ladies. Finally Clara relented and kissed Gus's forehead. She ruffled his hair and joined the ladies, curtsying before seating herself in the semi-circle.

Mrs. Bennet could not take her eyes off of Gus as he played hide and seek with his mother. Utilizing the chairs and settees, he darted around the furniture while Clara hid her eyes with her hand, occasionally feigning to play the game. Lydia shifted so suddenly when Gus tried to hide behind her skirts, Charlotte rising faster than Clara to ease the boy away from the unhappy widow.

" That's not polite, Gus, now go play with Susannah. Mrs. Chambers will take you back to the nursery," Charlotte attempted to shoo the boy away from his overprotective mother, who observed Charlotte's gentle handling with ready censure should she misstep her boundaries.

" But I want Mama," He pouted up at Charlotte before running to Clara and burying himself into her lap. Small tears welled up in her eyes as she held him against her bosom. " Mama, can you come?"

" I want to, Little man, but I have my duties too. I promise to play soldiers with you tonight before bed, alright?"

" I love you," He kissed her cheek and ran out of the drawing room into the waiting arms of Mrs. Chambers.

No one spoke for several minutes. " He is uniformly a wonderful child," Frances declared. " Why I remember when all my girls were that young. So loving, so forgiving. And at that age, you can still handle them if they are naughty,"

" Aye," Clara nodded along. " I envy my brother though. He has a girl to dress up and dote on. While I have Gus, once he ages and goes to school, who will I dote on? I am not permitted in the fields, when we travel, Gus will follow his father's lead. With the loss of Honora and Charity, I fear I will never have a daughter,"

" But that is not so true, you can always bear another," Lydia insisted. " You already birthed three,"

" Lydia, were it as simple as birthing a child and they growing to adulthood, I wouldn't worry. You weren't holding the still – form of an infant who the night previous clutched your little finger and snuggled against your bosom falling asleep listening to your heartbeat. You didn't have to commission a headstone for an infant who never got experience life. You didn't have to nearly die from childbirth, like I did with Charity. I did, and birthing the child is only the beginning of the journey. The Good Lord did not take our daughters from us and be fair about it."

Charlotte took Clara's hand in hers. " She did not mean ill, Clara," Lydia never meant ill. She just never learned to check her tongue in cheek thoughts. " Have you considered who Augustus will marry?"

" No,"

" But you should think of it, as he will eventually inherit the Flint estate. When he does, he'll need a proper wife,"

" With no disrespect to you, Lydia," Clara looked Lydia right in the eye, " but Charlotte, do you honestly believe my son should marry someone so impulsive as Lydia, if it were betrothed to be? How could you justify the arrangement when the name is threatened by a child who refuses to grow up?"

Frances pointed at Lydia, the youngest girl's mouth firmly closed on silent threat of something unpleasant. " I completely agree, Mrs. Flint. You could teach my Lydia how to control her impulses,"

" No, madam, I can not. She refuses to learn. Your Lydia is set in her ways, and only death will change her,"

" My Lydia?"

" I am not set in my ways," Lydia protested. " I can change," She almost sounded convincing, until she turned to her mother for support, like she'd always done before.

Frances leaned forward. " It does not matter, Mrs. Flint, for soon she'll be Mrs. Boording. The gentlemen offered for her months ago, and he only just arrived. Lydia just accepted the offer, and after the banns are successfully read, he will escort her back to Scarborough as his wife. To think of it – my Lydia, married to a man of 6,000 per annum. It is wonderful!"

All the ladies fell silent and then almost in unison turned their gazes onto her. She stepped back, her fan defensively shielding herself from their penetrating stares.

" And to think I had almost thought her a widow the rest of her life," Mrs. Bennet beamed with joy as her cutting remark wounded her youngest and once favorite daughter.

Charlotte finally ventured a question. " And how old is Mr. Boording?"

" He is only six and forty," Lydia winced at the sound of her soon to be husband's age expressed out loud. " Which is an entirely respectable age. He already has two surviving children to two previous wives. His first wife died at birth, and his second wife died of falling down the steps. Very, very tragic that he should be cursed with such misfortune, but my Lydia is healthy and young. She will outlive him and inherit a respectable jointure within her control as long as she births him a child. What a fine thing for Lydia, don't you agree, dear?"

Lydia's scowl revealed it all, although she attempted a brief pained smile. " Of course, Mama," Clara almost felt sorry for her, but dying in poverty ranked far worse than marrying a man that could be her father. If Clara were in her position, she'd just be silent on the matter and bear the consequences of her youthful stupidity.

Of all the ladies, Charlotte held herself most in check. " My warmest congratulations, Lydia,"

" Thank you, Charlotte. How is Lizzy? You write her often," Lydia tried to change the subject, but her mother kept bringing it up, and by the time Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Wickham left Netherfield, Charlotte breathed a deep sigh. Clara remained seated in the drawing room, truly wondering if she could tolerate what Lydia accepted.

Both ladies traded weary glances. " I suppose it would be proper of us to call upon her tomorrow then with wedding gifts?" Charlotte ventured.

" You grew up with her,"

" What would Gideon wish us to do?"

" Hold our tongues about how well the marriage will last," Clara answered honestly, running her hand over her intricately braided hair curled into a bun. " I am curious though as to Mr. Boording's character. A man like him doesn't take a poor young wife out of charity. And I fear Lydia may not be what he expected. I fear for her as much as I fear for him,"

" Your fears may be shared, sister, but we should pray for the best. Have you an idea for a wedding gift?" Both ladies lapsed into silence until Gus ran into the drawing room with Reginald close behind him begging their help to escape the sheep herding Collie. Clara scooped up her son, kissed his forehead, and set him back down in front of Reginald, seated in front of them expectantly. Charlotte tossed the dog a cold slice of ham before motioning the servants to remove the tea and food.

Writing to Jonny of the good news that Hertfordshire would soon be free of Lydia Wickham, Clara watched Gus in the nursery with Susannah. She moved the doll closer to her, battling back the tears. Maybe it was time she and Jonny tried again for another child. As Charlotte walked the home, she found herself lingering near the nursery in jealousy, wishing that she could experience the joy of watching her own children grow up. Soon, hopefully soon she and Gideon would conceive and then with many prayers, they could successfully give birth to a boy. She prayed that she survived the birth as she did not want to die, even if she were plain looking and dull in comparison to the other ladies of Hertfordshire.

An estate away, Mr. Bennet wanted Mr. Boording from his bookroom. The younger man would not quit it however, and he kept pacing back and forth in agitated joy. " Sir, I am a most fortunate man,"

" Lydia is most wise, sir,"

" I am most pleased your daughter accepted my hand,"

" When will you desire her at your home in Scarborough?"

" Immediately. She is my wife. I intend to enjoy the full benefits of marriage,"

Mr. Bennet blinked in disbelief.

" In three weeks, I will return, sir," Finally Mr. George Boording bowed to the elder Mr. Bennet. Mr. Bennet rose to his feet, bowed, and walked the gray bearded man to the entry door. " Please give my warmest regards to Mrs. Wickham. She has truly made me the happiest man," He entered the carriage, the driver closing the carriage door before taking his proper seat. Reins in hand, he lead away the carriage holding Lydia's future.

Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Wickham sat inside in the drawing room in awkward silence. Lydia already cried her tears of grief, shouted about the unfairness of being an old man's young prize in the carriage ride between the estates, and threatened to run off and marry another officer. Her mother encouraged her to do as she pleased as long as she understood that she'd never return to Longbourn after Mr. Boording returned to claim her. This was what Mr. Bennet walked in on as they ladies threaded familiar needlepoint patterns on quilt squares.

He started to read Shakespeare's Julius Ceasar. Then Mrs. Bennet spoke of wedding clothes, Lydia surprisingly continued to needlepoint, and eventually the ladies began to piece together a respectable bonnet. The evening passed away very favorably, as did the next two weeks, each church service a painful reminder of the lowest of lows Lydia needed to accept to survive English society. The Bennet's reputation increased in Hertfordshire society, for why would anyone marry Lydia if she did not improve in character? Mr. Bennet appreciated the pleasant change nonetheless and did not wish for the good fortune to end after suffering so much over the years – even if he truly did nothing about it at the time.

The third week, Mrs. Bennet walked to Meryton with her youngest daughter, as this time, Frances suspected she might not see Lydia again for quite some time. As the ladies had never truly parted as the other daughters left home for London and Derbyshire, Frances Bennet wanted to send her daughter off with reassurance that she was always loved.

" Lydia, you know that you are my daughter, and I will always call you my favorite,"

" Yes, Mama,"

" When you married George Wickham, I had such high hopes he'd be more reputable,"

" I know, Mama," Lydia's voice broke a little.

" It was hard, watching what he did to you. You were so lively, young, and had such a bright future. And now, all of Hertfordshire views you as a recovering lady who may one day be respectable again. When you go to Scarborough, do not lose that privilege again. It is hard to gain a good reputation and so easy to lose. Treat your husband well, birth him children, and write often. He may not love you, but he is taking you in even though you only contribute 1,700 pounds to his wealth,"

Lydia wiped away tears with a hand cloth. " I am sorry, Mama, for being a failure,"

" You are not a failure. You are my daughter, and I should have been more firm with you. You were always of the highest spirits and most stubborn determination. If you were more like Jane or perhaps Mary, you'd have picked a better man to marry the first time,"

" George was a good man, Mama. Just because he liked to gamble and drink does not mean he was a bad man-"

" Irresponsibility is never respectable, Lydia. That is all I meant,"

" George was a good man, Mama. You may not have seen it, but he kind, and caring, and he only imbibed as much as he did because he was not rich. If he were rich, he would have imbibed less and gambled less. I know you know this, but Papa doesn't,"

" Oh Lydia, Lydia, Lydia…" Frances pulled her daughter into her arms and kissed her cheek. " I will miss you. Write often like our sisters do," Mrs. Phillips shared similar sentiments and thoughts with Lydia, and Lydia doubled down on her defense of George Wickham.

" It is interesting that you would marry another man named George as well. At the least, you won't have to worry about calling him by a name that isn't his," Judith jested, boosting Lydia's lacking spirits temporarily. " My, what an embarrassment that would be as you are yelling at him during an argument. ' Why must you be such an ass, John-I mean George!' La," Frances laughed at her sister, Lydia feigning amusement while weeping within.

" But you will write, yes?" Mrs. Phillips pressed her niece. " I would dearly love to hear of your new home and the children. Children are always a blessing regardless of who birthed them. And when you birth your own, it will be even more a home than a house,"

Lydia sighed. " Mr. Boording says his home is grander than Netherfield, Lucas Lodge, Longbourn, and all the other grand houses in the neighborhood. Charlotte says that the house Percival is expected to inherit when his betrothed's father passes will not even compare to Mr. Boording's home. Only Rosings Park would compare, and apparently Mr. Boording is a frequent caller on Lady de Bourg,"

Mrs. Phillips and Mrs. Bennet fell silent. Finally Mrs. Phillips composed herself. " The daughter of the late Earl of Matlock? I had heard she is a very controlling woman, but she is the daughter of an earl. Her station allows her the privilege to meddle within other people's lives," She could not fault the woman for meddling. The best of intentions often required the least respected approach, and it meant someone needed to suffer the social consequences. A title withstood censure even if lack of wealth did not.

" Her daughter is married to a Mr. Jones, a well respected barrister in London, and Anne is to inherit Rosings Park," Lydia went on for the benefit of both ladies. " Mr. Boording says that Anne will visit within the second month of my stay and leave the third month – as she is required to be present at her husband's side often."

" Do tell us more of Mr. Boording."

" He is a man of six and forty. Owns a third of North Yorkshire. That is in comparison to Mr. Darcy owning half of Derbyshire, meaning he is considerably wealthy. His younger brothers are the joint owners of a ship building company J.L. Boording and Sons, building the company gradually while staying above poverty. The luxuries provided to them balanced out the hours the younger Boordings put into the business,"

Her aunt and mother sipped on tea, listening intently for possibly the first time to Lydia's intelligence. Judith Phillips, a willing participant in gossip, valued this, whereas Frances Bennet glowed with pride that her youngest daughter started to retain intelligence instead of spouting nothingness appropriate for younger ladies.

" Mr. Boording first offered for Anne, but Lady de Bourg refused his hand because he did not earn enough per annum, which is how he found his first wife, a country lady of little consequence and fine countenance. She died birthing their first born daughter. His second wife had an unfortunate fall down the stairs. The hem of her dress caught on her shoe, and one tumble lead to another tumble- She survived the birth and their second daughter was turning half a twelvemonth old,"

Partaking in the tea as well, Lydia settled into a settee finding herself more and more troubled. Had Mr. Boording killed his second wife? Would he kill her? Wickham may have been irresponsible and yelled at her often, even gone as far to grab her arm and force her out of company, but he never once hit her. When he abstained from their marriage bed, she absorbed the wound. When Meryton spoke of his side mistresses, she cried. Yet in her heart she still loved the blackguard. Mr. Boording could never appreciate her liveliness or youth like Wickham did, nor would he ever truly consider her an equal. Wickham at least pretended when he was sober to treat her as an equal.

The Gardiner sisters spoke among themselves excluding Lydia to her world of internal questions.

" How is Mr. Phillips? Mr. Jones's shop boy said he visited,"

" He did. Mr. Phillips is suffering from consumption. We do not know how he came into contact with it, but he must go to the hospital for consumption patients. Unfortunately the business will be inherited by our eldest boy, who is not yet of age or knowledge to lead it. I do not expect to remarry sister,"

" Dreadful, absolutely dreadful," Judith wiped away tears with her gloved hand. " What can I do?"

" There is nothing you can do. The business will provide for us, as Mr. Phillips is not yet dead, and it will still provide for us until Laurence graduates from Oxford or Cambridge – he has not decided which university that he would wish to attend,"

" But Consumption! With Yellow Fever sweeping the ports, and not Consumption at our door steps. What more can possibly happen? But I suppose all is not lost, as Charlotte Collins married Mr. Wilder, and Lydia is to be remarried as well. And Maria and Elijah Long to settle within Hertfordshire,"

" And Percival Lucas to marry Miss Grove this spring!"

" Such a fine young man who will be attending university as well,"

" In law as well?"

" No. He chose his profession as medicine actually," Glad to be off the topic of her husband's affected health, Mrs. Phillips breathed deeply. " An admirable profession with emerging opinions differing from the old school of thought,"

Lydia finally snapped from her reverie. " Mama, do you think I will be permitted to visit?" She could not stand children. Every time the Gardiners visited with their children the week of Michael mas each year, she fled the drawing room, bedchamber – wherever the children wandered. She dreaded the thought of taking care of another woman's child, much less bear a child to man that could've been her father. She didn't even want the old, overweight Mr. Collin's lookalike in her bed, much less mounting her to take his marriage rights.

" Of course, child, and you should visit when your uncle passes. We will write so that you go into mourning properly,"

" Yes, Mama," Lydia sulked, not wishing to be withdrawn from social engagements any more than she'd already been. With her move to North Yorkshire, she can finally be invited to assemblies and balls again, perhaps the only good product to come of this marriage.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

* * *

January 2, 1816 – March 15, 1816

Elizabeth finally met Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam when the military placed him on leave after serving in the Napoleonic and the conflict between the United States and English primarily. With the royal navy losing nearly 10,000 Americans impressed into the service upon royal naval ships, the call for naval officers put nearly all of the English in sights of the impressment gangs. Fortunately for Elizabeth, her husband was a gentlemen who earned 10,000 per annum and owned half of Derbyshire. No one would impress him into naval service, not even the Prince Regent.

Visiting them at Pemberley as well were Jane and Bartlett, accompanied by Caroline Wescott. Caroline's husband suffered and recovered from yellow fever for three harrowing weeks. He stayed behind in Liverpool to keep his business above surface and sent his wife to Bingley man while his children were sent to the Midlands to live with their aunt and uncle who owned a factory for textiles. The ladies cared about Bartlett's future bride, and Elizabeth understood the struggle. When a mother birthed a child, she needed to marry them properly. Bartlett's bride would hold a very important position as mistress of a profitable estate, just as William's bride would need to be of consequence and/or intelligence.

Jane caught Lizzy and Caroline up on the investments she made with Charles's vastly depleted fortune. The steam press and publishing business provided a return on the investment and continued to increase the surplus wealth that kept them stationed in the upper class. Impressed with her sister's growing usefulness and intelligence, Elizabeth now thought more of her eldest sister than she ever did before. " Jane, have you told Papa of your management of Bingley estate and the investments? If you did, he may even take your advice about Longbourn,"

" Father will never take advice for Longbourn, Lizzy. He doesn't even listen to Darcy," Jane brushed her off quickly as she yearned to know if Bartlett was playing well with his cousins. " Caroline, you never told me if you wanted to return to Liverpool,"

" I intend to return once Harcourt declares it safe once more. I might try to travel to Brighton, to see if it compares to Bath. I have cousins in Bath, and I stayed with them for a period – which is where Harcourt and I met. He courted me for almost a twelvemonth before offering for my hand," She smiled lovingly as she spoke, Jane catching Elizabeth's sharp observation of her reluctance to engage Caroline further on the topic. " But you Jane, do you intend to visit London at all? Or do you wish to stay at Bingley Manor your entire life?"

" I find the peace of it preferable to London," Jane admired the spread of fowl meat, taking her time to pick through it, sampling it with careful delicacy. " But I do intend to visit Kitty and Mary,"

" How is Mary?" Elizabeth interrupted, " Last letter I received was three months ago, and she spoke of a private ball for the industry leaders and ship owners. Kitty and James were finally able to see each other again, and to her great relief, he was retiring from the military. Apart from that, though I have heard nothing,"

" Mary is well. She miscarried three times within seven consecutive months and is grieving the loss. Her health has suffered because of it. Kitty is paying for the apothecary charges,"

As if on practiced cue, Caroline feigned pity. " How awful for Mary. She must believe that the Good Lord is punishing her,"

" No. She is simply exhausted, and so is Mr. Kent. Mr. Kent is praying she will be able to carry to term the next pregnancy," Jane answered Caroline with some hardness of tone. " I understand the pain, but as Charles grants me relief through his mistresses, I am able to care for Bartlett with extra attention,"

" He is a most learned boy, much more advanced than William," Elizabeth said as she considered the ladies before her. Years ago, they were entirely different people. Jane, quiet and reserved, never displayed as much intelligence as she does today. Caroline's reserved behavior didn't impress Elizabeth nearly as much Caroline's lack of sharp criticism – especially involving Mary, who once displayed while her vocals were not up to standard. Kitty chased after Lydia, now Kitty was a superior hostess that orchestrated the connections between the industry leaders. " Have you considered more children, Jane?"

" If Charles pulls himself away from the mistresses, then yes,"

" But what if Charles does not ever pull himself away from the mistresses?"

" I do not know, Caroline. Have you considered children or is Mr. Wescott keeping you as an arm decoration only?"

Jane and Caroline did not blink as they each considered their distinctive disadvantages. Jane Bingley, never to be publicly acknowledged for her leadership and management, and Caroline Wescott, to be the wife of a man who already had an heir to his shipping company with only a settlement to live on once he died. Neither wanted nor needed, but neither were happily settled in all around advantageous situations. Elizabeth Darcy, in a happy nucleus and protective Pemberley to guard her against the world, neither wanted nor needed. Her children would take care of her if the jointure did not rest in her entire control, and her husband was most capable. Kitty, similarly situated, could depend on her brother-in-laws if necessary and knew enough people in the middle class to remarry again respectably.

Georgiana's entrance broke the tension. " Mrs. Wescott, when I heard you arrived, I wanted to congratulate you on your marriage, finally, but I was held back by my music. You are looking well as always, and no children accompanying?" Caroline shook her head, forcing a smile for politeness. " Eliza, I could not find the housekeeper. Did Mr. Frapham call upon me as he promised?"

" We hosted a private party a week ago. Mr. Frapham was supposed to return to call upon Georgiana," Lizzy explained bubbling over with joy. " He is quite smitten with her, and he is the second son of an earl's son,"

" Quite the connections," Caroline exclaimed in envy. " You are most deserving of his attentions, Georgiana,"

Georgiana seated herself nearest Elizabeth as Elizabeth prepared weak tea for her. " Because he is the son of an earl's son? No. But I am deserving of his goodwill, good humor, and more importantly his expert knowledge of farming. He admired King George's study on farming techniques and expressed the intent to purchase land,"

" Very noble goals indeed," Caroline agreed, directing the bulk of her attentions on Caroline. " Does he have any well off cousins who would do well for Bartlett's wife? Or even William's?" Elizabeth just laughed and settled back into her own seat, quite grateful for the childfree time. Children's laughter, mess, and needy demands wore on a woman. Adult time, even if it were with the likes of Caroline, stepped up from madness.

" No, Georgie, he did not," Elizabeth finally informed her sister-in-law regrettably.

As the ladies perused the families of the ton for the favor of their young children, time passed quickly enough. The next two days, the ladies called upon their neighbors, Caroline learning just how well off Jane and Elizabeth were in comparison to her. Mrs. Hall and Mrs. Meriwether owned properties less productive but their company made up for the lack of equal income as they entertained often and were extremely fond of Miss Georgiana and Elizabeth. Their acquaintance with Jane promised to flourish.

Charles spent the majority of the day with Darcy, Darcy having long given up on changing his companion. Unsurprisingly Charles spoke often of his angel while neglecting to define which angel captured his interest. Truly surprising however Charles proved more useful than useless addressing the demands of the tenant farmers who expected an overly wet spring. They started shoring up the land where flooding typically occurred, replaced the roads with large stones at the bottom for two metres deep pits and gravel on top with proper drainage piping to permit the drainage of water into nearby ground. Charles commented that aside from the statues in the garden, he wanted to improve the lane and access roads of Bingley Estate in the same manner.

A large private party gathered five of the most important families in the area – the Darcys, Halls, Meriwethers, Mackavoys, and Crowns – entertained Caroline Wescott well enough to decide Elizabeth a valuable ally to keep. Mrs. Hall saw through her uppity behavior, but the other four families considered Caroline completely respectable. " Mrs. Wescott, how do you know the fair Eliza?" Mrs. Hall inquired at the party over the music and dancing couples happily conversing during the course of the set.

Weighing her words carefully, Caroline avoided turning her eye on Fitzwilliam Darcy. He cut a handsome figure, and Caroline may have considered Harcourt his equal if only her husband were a decade younger. " We were once acquainted when she was a poor country girl,"

" Elizabeth carried 3,500 pounds with her into marriage, Mrs. Wescott. How was she poor?" The shock of the 3,500 caught Caroline temporarily off guard but she easily found her footing again. " Pray tell, this has nothing to do with the fact that you have been admiring her husband all evening,"

" Mr. Darcy has long been the focus of many a lady, Mrs. Hall,"

" I am aware of that. For a time, my own parents wanted me to become his wife as well, but Eliza has been a most capable hostess, strong sister to Miss Georgiana, and her skill on the pianoforte commendable. I know not someone with such wit and social adaptability. She is highly respected in Derbyshire,"

" I am pleased to hear it,"

Mrs. Hall didn't appear so impressed or believing the answer. " He is a married man, Mrs. Wescott, and you are a married woman, and were your husband here, you would not be staring so openly. Ah! Mrs. Meriwether, I was wondering when you would grace the pianoforte. Allow me to join you," Mrs. Hall detached herself from Caroline to join the other lady at the pianoforte as more English folk songs and Scottish airs filled the ballroom.

In a turn of events, Caroline departed Pemberley for the Hurst Estate in the midlands the following day. Now permitted the opportunity of frankness without expected criticism, Jane and Elizabeth confided in each other their fears, secrets, and suspicions. The doctor informed Elizabeth that she'd likely never conceive another child, and while Fitz was happy as they were, Elizabeth felt she disappointed him by not being more healthy and strong. Jane comforted her, telling her that it was all intended. Several sons and a single daughter protected the family extremely well, with at least one child to survive to adulthood.

Jane's concerns alienated Elizabeth almost in that they were mostly estate centric, business usually handled by the men. As she went on about balancing the ledger, keeping up to date with farming improvements, the land, changing politics, and the uneasiness of dealing with the Americans. Eventually Elizabeth drifted back into the depth of her understanding and was able to reassure Jane that she performed admirably as the caretaker of the financial stability of Bingley estate – that it was Charles who needed to be ashamed. In the short time Charles and Jane visited Pemberley, Elizabeth began to understand the basics of balancing financial ledgers, what the estate required to run on a minimum, who could be trusted with what duties without being overburdened, and which profession handled the most business revenue.

Eventually Lydia's marriage to Mr. Boording March 4 reached them. Relief washed over both elder sisters, even as Jane hired an investigator through Charles, always willing to assist in whatever she asked, to look into Mr. Boording. Mr. Boording was not a bad man, by any means. He imbibed occasionally, gambled occasionally, but only reasonable amounts as to never incur any more debt than that could paid off with a week's wages. His first wife died at birth while the child survived, and the second took a nasty fall down two flights of stairs eventually breaking her neck. The housekeeper swore on oath and threat of hanging that the lady tripped on the hem of her dress. All previous servants in the household could not be tracked down by the time Jane needed to depart Pemberley for London.

Elizabeth demanded updates on what could be learned about the man even as she herself encouraged Darcy to write to the man to invite Lydia to Pemberley, along with her husband of course. Mr. Boording's connections to Lady de Bourg intrigued Elizabeth, as not many people willingly called upon the busy body who managed everyone's business but the king's.

In London, Jane learned of Kitty's happy circumstances in person. Charles charmed the Carters and their associates, amiably chatting up Mary about the industry (apparently he learned more about the industries than he cared to learn about his own land,) while Edmund cautiously revealed that they were expecting. " Do not speak of it, it is hard enough to suffer three in seven months. I do not wish to guilt her any more than she already is,"

" You have my confidence, Mr. Kent,"

" Thank you, Mrs. Bingley," He kissed her hand like a gentleman. " It is a shame though. I saw your Mr. Bingley with Miss Grantley the other day. He took her to the theatre, but as we are brother and sister I did not wish to hide it from you,"

" You need not fear for me, Edmund. As we are brother and sister, you may call me Jane. Do not fear. I have known for years now," Relieved that it was only Miss Grantley and not another, she consoled herself for choosing a predictable man as a husband. " What do you think of my husband otherwise,"

" Agreeable. And like most men, gentleman in name only."

To this, Jane had no refute, confirmation, or remark to continue the subject. So she changed it without subterfuge. " How is Mary? I see she and Kitty developed a close bond, but Mary has always been odd, pedantic almost,"

" She can be, but I have introduced her to the Penny Dreadful novels being published these days. They are far less expensive, and she reads them nightly to me while I distract myself from the day's work. My Mary serves her role well, and she helps the servant clean the home and the cook to cook. She's started a recipe collection – for future Kents, as she says,"

" Oh, really? I have never known her to take an interest in anything but the church. What a wonderful change. I must thank you, Edmund, for looking after her. Our mother would not have been half as kind or supportive as you have been,"

Their small conversation distracted them from the card game that now occupied the bulk of the party to include Mary. Charles seemed to be winning until James and Walter revealed equally competitive hands. They fell into silence watching the party merrily converse, laugh with some vulgarity, and otherwise celebrate in what London had to offer. The offered tea, coffee, and gin kept the party's thirst down while the food was prepared in the kitchen of the respectable townhouse owned by the Carter family.

Mary lost all her chips and pulled out of the game entirely. " Jane, you look well. Where's Bartlett?"

" At Pemberley with Lizzy. He's spending time with his cousins," Jane hugged her. " He looks very much like his father and acts very much like the boy a scholar,"

" That is all and well," Mary instantly looped her arm through her sisters. " Miss Clara visited briefly last year. I had not known her so thoroughly engrossed in thrifty shopping for clothing material. So I suggested to her the right dressmaker, and she paid twice the going wage for ten new dresses and offered to keep the girl on if she did a very good job. Miss Clara thanked me-"

" It's Mrs. Flint, Mary, not Miss Clara,"

" I know, but to me, she is Miss Clara," Mary sighed. " Miss Clara thanked me for recommending such a talented and gracious young lady, and of course Miss Obadiah has thanked me for recommending business to her,"

Jane started laughing, puzzling both Edmund and Mary. Finally she explained as Kitty began to wonder what had the eldest former Bennet sister so amused. " You are sounding like Aunt Phillips,"

" I am not like Aunt Phillips-"

" But you are meddling, Mary, and that is what she does, does she not, Kitty?" Jane now sought out Kitty's assistance, which the younger sister gladly lent. " Remember how Aunt Phillips would be talking of everyone to everyone making the recommendations. She managed to boost business for the Meryton shopkeepers too, not that they'd admit it,"

Most of the card game participants just listened, even as Kitty added her own recollections of Aunt Phillips and how similar Mary had become to her. " Aye, and look at her, she is so proud of it too. But what is not to be proud of? To help someone live better than barely exist on 15 shillings a week? I say that dressmakers should earn at least 100 per annum considering the hours they keep,"

" But they are only dressmakers, Kitty," James reminded her.

She held up a finger. " And dressmakers they may be, but without a dress, what is a lady? What man would take a lady who does not reflect the proper fashion, or at least to dress properly?"

To this his mother agreed. He relented on the issue, even though it only served to embarrass Mary further. Edmund put an arm around his wife and kissed her forehead. " You are truly good, Sweet," He whispered before joining the card game. Jane and Mary sat off to the side the rest of the evening playing pianoforte for the comfort of their families.

Nestled in Nottinghamshire, Caroline continued to hear no word from her husband – small surprise there as the Bingleys were not at their estate where she'd been sent to. Louisa and Cyprian greeted her the moment she arrived with mixed emotions. Louisa, having just birthed a baby boy only a month prior, started to physically recover. She looked frail, smaller than she usually was, and the dress sagged on her form from the weight loss during the term of the pregnancy. Assisting in caring for Louisa, Caroline rarely left the home unless it was to deliver supplies to the tenant farmers or to accompany Cyprian to gentle man's home to entertain the wife while conducted business with the gentleman.

Slowly Louisa regained her former composure, and with it, her reliance on Caroline for amusement. The Nottinghamshire Assembly proved to be especially laborious for Mrs. Wescott as she only been asked to dance twice, and ladies were scarce. Much like the Meryton Assembly, the latest fashions did not reflect in the attending parties, although the company was just as lively. Sitting off to the side, the sisters discussed little Albert's future and Cyprian's desire for another child so soon. Eventually their interest in Albert drifted into the interest to preserve the Bingley name for fear Charles might destroy it with his many mistresses and bastard children.

" And just how many children does he have?" Louisa implored Caroline.

Caroline followed on particular handsome couple as they danced the waltz. " Jane does not care to know. But Harcourt has tracked down at least three bastard children that alive. One was claimed as another woman's child. She delivered a stillborn and would have been cast out of the family, and with the timely birth of the boy, the child was claimed as her own,"

" And the other two?"

" Orphanages,"

" Does our brother not care that he is wounding ladies' reputations with his lust for more than his wife? How dare he cast aside the beauty he married for a side piece like Miss Grantley? She has no fortune, no achievements – she is unable to read or write latin, and she barely speaks any French,"

" I know," Caroline bemoaned. " Which is why I must think of our name while Jane protects his fortune. Harcourt has been kind enough to warn Charles that he can not continue as he is without being outed to proper society, but he will not listen."

" It is a shame, but you know as well as I, sister, that the gentlemen will accept him into respectable society nonetheless. He is a gentlemen, and only gentlemen are permitted to commit adultery,"

Caroline scowled. Louisa pat her hand, and together the ladies hoped Charles did not disrespect the Bingley name anymore than he disrespected his wife.

March 5, 1816 – March 31, 1816

Mr, Boording's home was an amazingly large fine house with extensive grounds for display of his 6,000 a year. The grounds boasted an impressive maze garden, floral gardens, and an artificial lake for Mr. Boording's fishing desire. His two children, little girls the ages of 3 and 1, were raised by a nanny maid and governess that looked after their every need. Often ignored by Mr. Boording, the children rarely impacted his life, much to Lydia's relief.

The first week Lydia did not leave the bedchamber. Mr. Boording's interest in her as his wife extended not far from the marriage bed except when it involved his name. Her first public interaction with his brothers, as she flirted with several of them, lead to her being 'ill' for over a week. In truth, he restricted her to her bedchamber where she was not permitted to leave until she could demonstrate proper manners and behavior due to a lady of her position. Her pin money depended on her behavior, and her fine clothing was all she'd have until she earned more fine clothing.

Lydia's wild behavior did not curb immediately. She acted like her mother in the pre-marriage days for the first several days of her 'illness' and tore the room apart. A servant patiently made it up again, and George threatened to revoke servant privileges if she continued to act like a child. Her wildness did not prevent him from visiting their marriage bed, and for the first time in her life, Lydia felt the real pain of being forced into the role of a woman in a man's society. As English law did not recognize marital rape, Lydia's wild behavior curtailed dramatically over the next few weeks.

In instant reward for the proper change of behavior, Mr. Boording purchased for her bonnets, gloves, shoes, dresses, and Penny Dreadfuls in abundance. It never made up for his for his presence in their marriage bed each night, but she soon accepted the life she needed to lead lest she die in a ditch with no one to recognize her. Her unhappiness mattered nothing to Mr. Boording, and she was always instructed to smile lest anyone believe her being abused. She had half a mind to argue with him except for fear her might lock her in the house again and not let her communicate with anyone.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

* * *

Epilogue

The Bennet sisters were born to a father and mother who tried very hard for a boy child. By the time Lydia had been born, Seth and Frances Bennet gave up hope of conceiving a boy child. As their five daughters blossomed into fine young ladies, some more wild than the others, they had accepted that their gentle born daughters would not inherit Longbourn as it had been entailed away from the female line. With the arrival of Mr. Wilder and his sister, Clara in 1811, the promise of marriage multiplied with the additional presence of Charles Bingley and Fitzwilliam Darcy. Mr. Wilder married Edith Boulanger, Clara Flint married her cousin Jonathan Flint, and Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy claimed Jane and Elizabeth. Shortly after Lydia eloped, Kitty engaged to a familiar officer, and Mary appeared the only Bennet unmarried. A clerk's surprise proposal freed Mary of singlehood, and all of Hertfordshire celebrated the unexpected surprise.

But happiness was guaranteed. George Wickham was both poor and a drunkard with a penchant for gambling. Charles Bingley proved to be unfaithful to Jane and smart enough to allow her to take control of the estate, he continued his affairs. Captain Carter had been detained by the wars for almost three years. Only Mary and Elizabeth knew real domestic felicity as Darcy ardently loved and admired his wife and Edmund utilized Mary's practical nature to his great benefit. The Wilder twins experienced brief joy in their domestic felicity before still births, premature deaths, and childbirth put the twins into mourning. Charlotte Lucas, who married William Collins, was widowed a day into her marriage, and then eventually accepted Mr. Wilder's hand in marriage. Eventually Wickham drank himself to death and Lydia married an old man wealthy enough to keep her comfortably.

Life is interesting however in that it rewards and punishes, and in a manner, it provides the greatest amusements. Eventually Mr. Bennet passed away in his sleep and Mr. Kent inherited Longbourn. Mr. Kent, Mary, and their then born two sons and a daughter moved from London to Longbourn to repair the neglect Seth Bennet permitted to happen to the place. Mrs. Bennet lived her last days in Longbourn till she died of food poisoning after a private ball. The cook almost killed three other people aside from Mrs. Bennet and was ultimately sentenced to the hangman's noose.

Lydia Boording suffered the life of a poor woman married to a wealthy man interested only in a trophy wife and bore him three more daughters. He, wise enough to set aside a dowry for each daughter, reformed her. When he passed away ten years into their marriage, she remained a widow and collected 2,000 per annum according to law along with the jointure he settled on her. She never remarried. Her spending habits also reformed so that by the time she passed, she left a considerable fortune to the three daughters she personally birthed.

Jane Bingley birthed another boy five years after Bartlett, and remained ignorant of Charles's bastard children till the end of her days. Bartlett proved a highly intelligent child and went on to lead the family estate at the age of 18, years ahead of his peers as he did attend Eton and received the best of tutors and masters at Bingley Manor. He went into law for university and emerged a serious candidate for a respectable position. His brother, Jeremiah, followed the career of law further, both brothers well entrenched into respectability. Jane died of a cold one severe winter, Charles peacefully following her to the grave seven years and two more bastard children later.

Elizabeth Darcy never conceived another child after Emma. William inherited Pemberley and its grounds, Morgan entered the military, and Carew pursued a career with the church. Emma eventually married an Earl. Georgiana Darcy married a young man of 4,000 a year, a most respectable patron of artisans. A carriage accident tragically killed Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth Darcy as their third youngest prepared to marry his betrothed. The carriage overturned into a pond and drowned both Darcys while the driver was able to save the thrashing horse and himself from the same fate.

Kitty Carter enjoyed her long marriage to James Carter, and as the industrial revolution took place, the Carters rose in fortune rapidly. Her fragile health could not withstand the pollution however, and it eventually weakened her lungs to the point she could not venture outdoors. Barely surviving the birth of one boy, she died of acute ague when her child was only twelve. James Carter eventually remarried, never forgetting his darling Kitty.

Mr. Wilder lived out the remainder of his days with Charlotte. They successfully conceived and delivered two healthy babies, a boy and girl, in addition to Susannah. Netherfield Park never knew a happier family. Charlotte passed before Mr. Wilder, but not before she witnessed the blossoming of her children into respectable ladies and gentlemen. Mr. Wilder watched his children grow, marry, and move away. His son stayed at Netherfield, and when he married, his wife joined him at Netherfield. Mr. Wilder's last days were surrounded by family. His heart failed him one morning walk, and a servant walking the paths discovered him.

Clara Flint lived most of her life content in knowing that Jonathan never strayed from her side despite his cravings for the male sex. Augustus was the only boy child to survive birth. Two still births and one miscarriage later, Clara and Jonny welcomed a daughter into the world. After Leigh's husband perished to Cholera, she joined her brother and sister-in-law at the Flint estate to live out the rest of her days as Clara's companion. Jonny died of a mugging in London leaving behind a grieving Clara. Clara followed him five years later after bleeding out in her bed. The doctor misjudged a fever, and when bleeding out didn't work, she was already too weak to recover. Survived by their son as the Heir to the estate and a daughter with an impressive dowry, the Flint name lived on.

Lady de Bourg never took well to Anne's marriage. She lived a long life of loneliness, often entertaining Mr. Boording and his young wife, brow beating Lydia whenever George wasn't. She died alone at Rosings Park. Mr. Jones inherited Rosings Park in Anne's name, and they left behind no heir birthed by Anne but an adopted boy who took to Anne instantly. Mr. Jones's apoplexy forced their adopted son to care for Anne's needs until her dying days many years later. Anne maintained good relations with her neighbors and died with no regrets.


End file.
